De guerras perdidas
by Polala0
Summary: El torneo es suspendido tras la derrota de Hao, meses después acontecen una serie de eventos que aunque son inexplicables en un inicio, desatan una guerra. Una nueva fuente de poder parece ser la clave para ganarla, el problema es encontrarla primero que sus adversarios o al menos encontrarla. Semi-triangulo amoroso ANNAXLEN
1. ¿Como llegamos a esto?

**-PERSONAJE: DIALOGO**

 **[PENSAMIENTOS]**

 **{ACCIONES}**

 **(ACLARACIONES)**

Yoh y Len corrían con todas sus fuerzas, podían sentirlo estaban muy cerca de la cueva y el campamento. Estaban agotados , la oscuridad hacía que su paso no fuera nada fácil, más estando en la mitad de un denso bosque.

-YOH: {sudando mucho y cansado} ya casi estamos allí

Len solo siguió corriendo sin siquiera desviar si mirada a Yoh. Len se veía serio, más de lo normal; pero Yoh podía entenderlo, sentía la misma preocupación.

Luego de unos minutos llegaron!

-RYU: Don Yoh! Len! {llamando la atención de varios presentes}… que bueno que están bien!

-YOH: Gracias Ryu

Yoh y Len miraban alrededor, mientras recibían el saludo de Ryu.

-LEN: El otro grupo ya volvió?

-RYU: {cambiando su semblante a uno triste} No, aun no han vuelto…

Len siguió derecho sin decir más.

-YOH: Es entendible que este preocupado {tratando de tranquilizar a Ryu}, pero ya verás que volverán con bien {sonrisa fingida de tranquilidad}

Rápidamente paso una hora desde que Yoh y Len habían vuelto a la cueva donde se encontraban varios shamanes y varios de sus amigos. En la cueva se podían ver varias tiendas y carpas, personas alrededor de estas creando fogatas y hablando. No estaban en las mejores condiciones, varios estaban sucios y lastimados.

Yoh estaba sentado en el piso junto a Ryu, miraba atentamente la entrada de la cueva. Len por su parte estaba parado junto a la entrada, el estaba en muy mal estado, pero aun asi se veía tenso y muy alerta, Len miro por enésima vez la hora en su reloj y empezó a caminar hacia la salida de la cueva.

-YOH: Espera {yendo tras de Len quien iba a salir}

-LEN: No voy a esperar más… no puedo {mirada sombría y triste}-

-YOH: Se que te preocupa, pero tienes que confiar… todo va a estar bien

Yoh y Len mantuvieron la mirada por un momento, en ambos semblantes era notoria la preocupación... hasta que…

-HORO: Volvimos! {Entrando muy feliz a la cueva}

Len e Yoh miraron a Horo, tras él entraron Anna y Fausto. Se veían un poco sucios pero no se veían lastimados en lo más mínimo y eso los alivio enseguida.

-LEN: Tardaron más de lo que dijeron {totalmente serio}

-ANNA: No estábamos de paseo precisamente {seria mirando a Len… pero luego una pequeña sonrisa se coló entre sus labios}

La pequeña sonrisa de Anna se replico enseguida en Len, quien ya no se veía tan serio ni preocupado.

-LEN: Me alegra que estes bien {mirando fijamente a Anna}

El momento fue interrumpido por Horo que se atravesó entre los dos

-HORO: Si nosotros también estamos bien ¬¬

-YOH: JIJI Lo mejor será que sigan, deben estar cansados

-FAUSTO: {siguiendo a Yoh y Horo} es cierto, ya después podremos compartir la información que recogimos

Yoh seguía adentrándose al campamento mientras Horo le comentaba animadamente …algo… Yoh no lo escuchaba realmente, apenas volteo levemente para ver como Len abrazaba a Anna… con mucho amor cuando pensó que ya nadie los veía.

-HORO: Yoh…Yoh… YOH! Me estas escuchando!?

La mirada de Horo volteo a mirar a donde parecía que Yoh miraba unos segundos atrás, donde se encontró a Anna y Len acercándose al campamento, tomados de la mano.

El semblante de Horo cambio enseguida a uno más parecido al de Yoh, uno un tanto nostálgico.

-HORO {hablando en voz baja a Yoh mientras se sentaban junto a la fogata}: Aun te afecta no es asi?

Yoh enseguida puso una pequeña sonrisa para simular…

-YOH: No se a que te refieres JIJI

-HORO: Conmigo no tienes que simular y lo sabes {mirando a Len y Anna entrando a una de las carpas}… además ellos acaban de entrar a la carpa de Anna, podemos hablar tranquilamente

Yoh dio un gran suspiro…

-YOH: No sé que sucede conmigo… pensé que el tiempo me ayudaría, y aunque ya ha pasado un poco más de un año es como si todo hubiera pasado ayer..


	2. El inicio

**\- - - - FLASHBACK - - -**

Había transcurrido 1 año desde el final del torneo, hasta el momento no había señal de los grandes espíritus ni de Hao después de su gran pelea con Yoh.

Yoh, Manta y Anna veían las noticias en la pensión.

Hace unos meses se habían presentando varios atentados alrededor del mundo, cosas al parecer inexplicables al principio. Los sitios blanco de los ataques parecían haber sido bombardeados, pero era difícil de esclarecer las situaciones ya que al ser examinados los sitios por las autoridades no habían rastros de explosivos, ni de nada…

En cuanto a testigos… nunca quedaba ninguno, ni rastro de estos, las únicas pistas eran las imágenes captadas por cámaras de seguridad cercanas a los sitios antes de los ataques, pero en estas solo se veía como de pronto el sitio estallaba y la gente desaparecía sin más.

-MANTA: Liserg me escribió hoy, fue a inspeccionar uno de los sitios que atacaron… cree que la obra de un shaman

-ANNA: Porque lo cree?

-MANTA: Al parecer se sentía un furyoku muy grande alrededor de la zona… y… no quedo ni un espíritu después del ataque ni para preguntarle

La tensión era palpable en la pensión, los ataques eran anormales y además parecían ser cada vez más cercanos.

Los ataque que empezaron siendo a sitios continuaron pero ahora siendo el blanco personas, y no cualquier persona, personas relevantes como presidentes, políticos, estrellas de cine y televisión, grandes empresarios, en definitiva personas notorias en el mundo.

Estas personas notorias y ataques al principio parecían ser aleatorias, pero luego de varios ataques los chicos empezaron a notar algo sospechoso, esas personas eran no solo de los países sino de las zonas cercanas a Yoh y sus amigos.

Ataque en Japón cerca a Fumbari y Hokaido donde estaban Yoh, Anna, Fausto, Ryu y Horo; en China donde se hallaba Len; Inglaterra donde estaba Liserg y Estados unidos en especial el área de New York hogar de Chocolove.

Esto continúo por casi 6 meses en que el grupo de Yoh se mantenía alerta y en contacto continuamente. Cuando uno tenía la oportunidad iba y revisaba la escena de los atentados, pero siempre llegaban a la misma conclusión que Liserg en un principio, lo cual no los llevaba a ningún lado.

Era muy tarde una noche en la pensión EN, la mayoría dormía tranquilamente, excepto por una persona…. Anna, ella estaba en la cocina calentando agua para hacerse un te, no había podido conciliar el sueño, tenía mucho en su mente, preocupaciones, molestias, dudas…. Cuando escucho un leve ruido en la puerta de la pensión.

-ANNA: [que fue eso?]… vayan e investiguen {hablándole a los espíritus de la pensión que le hacían compañía}

Anna observaba a la nada seriamente hasta que uno de los espíritus volvió rápidamente y le indico que tenía que ir rápido a la puerta, y asi lo hizo.

Cuando Anna llego a la puerta se encontró algo que la sorprendió, al parecer alguien había intentado llegar a la puerta de la pensión pero había caído desmayado justo antes de lograrlo, Anna observo con detenimiento la situación, miro los alrededores, pero no encontró nada; se agacho y giró al joven desmayado para su rostro…

-ANNA: {dicho como un susurro} Len Tao…

Len reacciono a la mención de su nombre, apenas abrió sus ojos y observo a Anna aun en su yukata.

-LEN: Están en peligro… {desmayandose enseguida de nuevo}

Anna observó con preocupación alrededor, lo que hubiera dejado a Len en ese estado debía ser algo poderoso y peligroso, ya que ella sabia que Len no era cualquier shaman para ser vencido a la ligera. Anna arrastro con cuidado a Len dentro rápidamente, luego con su rosario hizo varios hechizos para proteger la pensión y enseguida empezó a curar a Len.

Yoh sintio el furyoku de Anna all hacer los conjuros, lo cual lo alerto y lo despertó.

-YOH {bajando las escaleras y viendo la luz de la sala encendida} Anna?

Cuando Yoh entró a la sala se llevo una gran sorpresa, Anna curaba a un muy mal herido Len. Yoh se acerco enseguida, le preocupaba mucho su amigo.

-YOH: Que le sucedió!?

-ANNA: No lo sé, lo encontré asi en la entrada… solo tuvo aliento para decir que estábamos en peligro antes de volver a desmayarse

-YOH: Por eso protegiste la pensión tan de repente?

-ANNA: así es {aun curando al inconsciente Len}

-YOH: Déjame ayudarte {agachándose}

-ANNA: Ya casi término… será mejor que te comuniques con tus demás amigos… esto es muy extraño, ellos también deben estar alerta.

Yoh observo con cuidado a Len, Anna tenía razón… lo que hubiera atacado a Len podía atacar a cualquier otro en cualquier momento y no podía esperar a que Len reaccionara para que les contará todo.

-ANNA: Donde está Amidamaru?

-YOH: se quedo con Manta después de acompañarlo a su casa

-ANNA: Ya veo… también te preocupa {aparentemente concentrada aun en curar a Len}

-YOH: Esos ataques, son muy extraños..

-ANNA: Lo sé, debemos estar preparados

Yoh asintió salió de la sala para llamar por teléfono a sus demás compañeros, sin importar la hora.

Anna termino de curar a Len poco después… estaba guardando todo lo que había usado y se disponía a pararse, pero antes de que lo hiciera alguien sujeto su muñeca y llamo su atención.

-ANNA: Tao… {Mirándolo muy sería pero con algo de preocupación}

-LEN: Estamos todos en peligro…

-ANNA: Que sucedió? Hace mucho que no teníamos noticias de nadie de China {es decir no de el ni de Jun}

-LEN: Nos atacaron, fue una emboscada {sentándose como pudo ya que tenia grandes heridas en su pecho y abdomen}

-ANNA: Será mejor que descanses por ahora, ya mañana nos contaras todo {levantándose}… Yoh traerá un futón para ti

Len no tuvo fuerza para decir más y simplemente cayo dormido de nuevo.

Yoh por su parte llamo a los demás, y les conto que Len había sido atacado para que estuvieran alerta, y les dijo que ya los llamaría en cuanto Len le dijera que había sucedido.

Paso un día y medio para que Len despertara, pero cuando lo hizo se encontró en una de las habitaciones de la pensión.

Abrió lentamente sus ojos, veía un poco borroso al principio mientras sus ojos se acostumbraban a la luz del lugar, un leve ruido lo había despertado, el ruido de agua cayendo… Cuando se reincorporo se encontró con que una chica estaba de espaldas exprimiendo una esponja en una vasija.

-BASON: Señorito! Al fin a despertado! No sabe la alegría que me da!

Len seguía observando el sitio, la chica de espaldas giro y Len pudo notar que se trataba de Anna.

-LEN: que sucedió?

Anna se acerco rápidamente y puso su mano sobre la frente de Len enseguida, palpando su temperatura.

-ANNA: Es normal

-LEN: Acaso…tuve fiebre?

-ANNA: Así es, hasta hace unas horas pero parece que sobrevivirás {levantándose}… será mejor que te des un baño y bajes a comer algo {saliendo de la habitación}

Len apenas observo como se fue y luego a su alrededor… cuanto tiempo llevaba allí? Al juzgar por sus heridas no mucho porque aun podía sentir el dolor de algunas.

-LEN: Bason… cuanto tiempo llevo aquí?

-BASON: casi dos días…

-LEN: Y ellos…

-BASON: Descuide, no les he contado nada, supuse que usted sabría que quiere compartir con ellos y que no

Len se paró con dificultad y observo su cuerpo mal herido pero vendado…

-LEN: Será mejor contarles todo… esos sujetos no son cualquiera

Len salió de la habitación una vez se cambio, cuando estuvo vio a Yoh y Fausto entrenando bajo la supervisión de Anna y Manta.

-YOH: Len! Qué bueno que bajaste! Anna nos dijo que habías despertado! { acercándose a len, pero deteniéndose al ver la mirada asesina que le daba Anna}… jiji… apenas acabe mi entrenamiento hablaremos con más calma

-ANNA: Así es, Manta sírvele algo de comer… debe tener hambre

Len miro serio a todos y luego solo siguió a Manta a la cocina

-MANTA: nos alegra que estes bien Len! Nos tenias muy preocupados

-LEN: Si {como perdido en sus pensamientos}… que ha sucedido mientras estuve inconsciente?

-MANTA: Pues… Yoh llamo a los demás para alertarlos y contarles lo que había sucedido aunque no sabemos bien aun que te paso jeje pero ya no lo contarás…

-LEN: Porque Yoh y Fausto están entrenando?

-MANTA: {Sirviéndole comida}: Conoces a Anna, apenas supo que algo malo podía pasar empezó a presionar con los entrenamientos, claro que Yoh aun entrenaba diario pero ahora el entrenamiento se ha triplicado… tu sabes jeje por si acaso

-LEN: Y Fausto?

-MANTA: Yoh lo llamo, el vive cerca desde que termino el torneo pero como estabas mal el se ha estado quedando estos días en la casa para checkearte y de paso entrenar

-LEN: Ósea que el me cuido… ya se lo agradeceré

-MANTA: En realidad lo hicimos Anna y yo, ya que Yoh y Fausto entrenan la mayor parte del día jeje

-LEN: Ya veo, bueno gracias... ya le agradeceré también a ella…

Luego de que Len comiera e Yoh y Fausto terminaron el entrenamiento todos se sentaron al comedor, era hora de saber que había sucedido.

-LEN: Bien les contaré resumidamente que sucedió. Todo comenzó con los ataques que habíamos estado investigando y siguiendo, como saben cada vez eran más cercanos y eso me preocupaba, ya que estaba seguro … y bien que estuve en pensar eso, que el culpable era un shaman y que no sería cuestión de tiempo para que llegará a casa. Varios sirvientes y guerreros de mi dinastía empezaron a desaparecer sin explicación alguna, así que con mi padre decidimos mandar como precaución a Jun, el abuelo, mi madre y otros miembros lejos, lo teníamos planeado para que fuera de bajo perfil, solo lo sabían ellos y unos cuantos servidores de la dinastía. Sin embargo {golpea la mesa con ira} alguien nos traiciono!... el día que iban a partir la mansión fue atacada…

La cara de Yoh, Manta y Fausto era de mucha preocupación, la de Len de tristeza e ira, mientras que la de Anna era de muchas dudas.

-LEN: Varios seguidores de la dinastía, que lo habían sido por años sino es que por generaciones de sus familias nos atacaron, pero no solo ellos sino que unos sujetos que nunca había visto, pero estos sujetos no eran normales, eran demasiado fuertes

-ANNA: Demasiado fuertes?

-LEN: Si… aunque me pese aceptarlo, su nivel era mayor que el mío… casi como el de …Hao

Todos quedaron helados ante tal comentario, además de ser varios eran muy fuertes, eso explicaba el estado de Len, de seguro había luchado con todo y más por proteger a su familia.

-LEN: Luchamos como pudimos y vencimos a los traidores de la dinastía y uno de los tres sujetos nuevos

-YOH: Espera un momento! Eran 3 contra todos los zombies, tu y tu familia? Y aun asi… {Mirando las vendas de Len}

-LEN: Así es… {mirando el suelo con dolor y vergüenza}

-MANTA: Pero… que sucedió con Jun, tu padre y los demás? {Preguntando suavemente}

-LEN: Yo… no estoy seguro… yo distraje uno de esos sujetos alejándolo y mi padre al otro que quedaba en pie, asi Jun y los demás tendrían una oportunidad, por que esos sujetos no iban con juegos iban a matar y ya… Yo aleje lo que más pude al otro hasta que lo perdí, pero no se si mi padre corrió con la misma suerte.

-YOH: Ya veo…

-ANNA: Y como llegaste aquí?

-LEN: La verdad… no sabía a donde más ir. Podría ir al sitio seguro que se que es a donde Jun y los que debieron escapar irían, pero no quiero ponerlos en peligro dando su ubicación mientras no sepa que debo hacer.

Todos miraron con mucha tristeza a Len, de seguro sentía gran incertidumbre estando lejos de los que quería y más sin saber como estaban, pero él era su amigo y lo ayudarían.

-LEN: En todo caso, vine porque necesitaba decirles algo que dijo uno de esos sujetos al otro cuando pensó que no los estaban escuchando…. Y que es lo que los involucra a ustedes y a los demás… Uno de ellos dijo que debían acabar rápido allí para luego ir a Japón, Norte América e Inglaterra y acabar con los objetivos principales.

-YOH:¿ Japón, Norte América e Inglaterra? {Tensión en el ambiente}

-LEN: Así es

-FAUSTO: ¿Podría ser una coincidencia?

-LEN: No lo creo, por que además de eso uno de esos sujetos cuando pensó que finalmente iba a acabar conmigo me dijo que…{suspiro largo y mirada seria}… sería el primero de mis amigos en caer y así al menos no sufriría la incertidumbre de la perdida que ustedes padecerían…

La tensión estaba al límite… habían muchas dudas en la mente de cada uno, ¿por qué sucedía eso? ¿Tendría relación con los ataques que surgían alrededor del mundo y cerca a ellos? ¿Quién estaba detrás de todo y cuáles eran sus motivos?, pero Len no tenía más información que la que les había dado así que no había más que hacer que alertar totalmente a los demás y esperar que avanzara la situación para conseguir más respuestas.

Yoh y Manta se dieron a la tarea de avisar la situación completa a los demás. El siguiente ataque no se hizo esperar, a los pocos días Ryu se encontraba con Horo en Hokaido cuando un sujeto alto, delgado y calvo llego a donde ellos y de la nada empezó a atarlos. La pelea fue larga y dura, además el sujeto trataba de causar no solo el mayor daño a ellos sino a la aldea en general.

Ryu y Horo lograron vencerlo con gran dificultad, la aldea quedo hecha añicos así que los habitantes no tuvieron más opción que irse a las aldeas aledañas. Horo y Ryu decidieron que a donde fueran podrían poner en riesgo a los demás ya que ellos parecían ser los blancos de los ataques según lo contado por Len, asi que prefirieron irse a Fumbari con los demás.

Horo tuvo un tiempo especialmente difícil despidiéndose de Pilika y su padre, ellos eran su única familia pero no podía exponerlos, asi que les pidió que se escondieran en un sitio donde no los encontrarán ya que no sabían los alcances de los ataques, asi Horo y Ryu partieron a Fumbari.

Tras lo acontecido Liserg y Chocolove desaparecieron, asi que cuando los sujetos del mismo grupo fueron por ellos encontraron solo sus casa vacías, para ellos era más fácil desaparecer al no vivir con nadie más.

Yoh, Len, Horo, Ryu y Fausto se hallaban en la pensión, habían seguido las noticias y los ataques durante casi 4 meses, al parecer ahora se centraban únicamente en Japón, en regiones aledañas a ellos… de seguro un ataque vendría y debían estar lo más listo posibles; pensaron en huir, pero eso no solucionaría nada más sin saber de quién huían ni el por qué.

En esos días el padre de Manta le había pedido a este que lo acompañara a un viaje de negocios a Australia, Manta no quería dejar a sus amigos, pero él era el heredero de la gran compañía Oyamada y este viaje era muy importante para toda la empresa, además sus amigos lo incentivaron a ir, especialmente Yoh.

Desde el punto de vista de Yoh era mejor para Manta alejarse un poco de la situación, ya que era un tanto sofocante el estar esperando un ataque en cualquier momento, además el estaría seguro entre más lejos estuviera. Manta decidió ir, además el viaje duraría tan solo 4 días.

El día que Manta partió a Australia inicio como cualquier otro día, los chicos entrenaban y Anna apenas los observaba, ella había entrenado por su parte ya que requería un entrenamiento no físico sino mental. Ella meditaba en su habitación cuando tuvo un mal presentimiento, causándole que abriera los ojos y mirara alrededor de ella como buscando una señal, pero el sentimiento se fue tan rápido como vino dejándole un poco de incertidumbre, tal vez se estaba volviendo paranoica por la situación.

Se levanto y bajo a buscar algo de leche para tomar, pero cuando llego a la cocina se encontró con un Len muy sudado sin camisa tomando leche. Ella apenas lo miró y abrió la puerta del refrigerador.

-ANNA: Ya no hay leche

-LEN: Si este era el último vaso {terminándolo y poniéndolo en el fregadero}

-ANNA {azotando la puerta del refrigerador}: Si tanto dinero tienes por que no te compras una vaca y dejamos de pasar por esto diariamente ¬¬

-LEN: Lo siento jaja… te comprare una vaca entonces apenas pueda, pero por ahora iré por más leche a la tienda {secándose el sudor con una pequeña toalla}

-ANNA: Dejalo así, para cuando te bañes y vayas ya no tendré ganas de leche…iré yó

-LEN: No se si sea buena idea que…

-ANNA: Que?¬¬ {mirada retadora}

-LEN: Que salgas sola {mirando el piso}

-ANNA: Estas insinuando que no puedo protegerme sola? {mirándolo retadoramente}

-LEN. No es eso… es solo que… no tengo un buen presentimiento

La mirada de Anna se volvió apacible, en el tiempo que había convivido con Len durante esos meses descubrió que él era muy parecido a ella, más de lo que creía cuando primero lo conoció.

El no era una persona que compartiera mucho sus emociones pero no por eso tenía menos que los demás. Lo notó por primera vez cuando durante varias noches ella bajaba a tomar algo y se lo cruzaba en la cocina al igual que ella sin poder dormir, en un ellos principio apenas y reconocían uno la presencia del otro, tomaban sus bebidas en silencio hasta que uno se iba; pero luego de varias noches Len se aventuro a preguntarle a Anna el motivo de su insomnio, ella siendo como es le dijo que solo se lo contaría si él le contaba su motivo antes. Gran sorpresa se llevo Anna cuando Len le compartió sus preocupaciones que lo mantenían despierto, eran principalmente sobre su familia desde el día del ataque ya que no había se había comunicado con ellos. Anna se sintió muy mal por Len, pero era entendible que no pudiera dormir. Cuando fue el momento de Anna de compartir con Len el por que ella no podía dormir, ella no quiso responder, en verdad ella en un principio no creyó que Len le dijera que lo tenía preocupado a el, pero como lo hizo ella debía de hacerlo ahora o no?... Len vio que Anna en realidad no quería contarle, así que no la presiono simplemente le cambio el tema, al menos así se distraerían ambos. Esto sucedió varias veces durante todo ese tiempo, Anna y Len mantenían conversaciones hasta altas horas de la madrugada, esto los ayudaba a distraerse además disfrutaban la compañía uno del otro, ya que en sus términos ninguno de ellos era tan despistado, escandaloso o atolondrado como los demás.

En todo caso Anna miró fijamente a Len cuando le dijo que había tenido un mal presentimiento, ya que ella también lo había tenido aunque fuera por una milésima de segundo hace unos minutos.

-ANNA: Te estás volviendo paranoico [no servirá de nada decirle que también tuve por un segundo un mal presentimiento, el ya a cargado por varios meses con mucho estrés y no hay nada que pueda hacer para aliviar ese sentimiento, lo mejor será no empeorarlo tampoco]

-LEN: Tal vez… iré a bañarme e iremos por la leche

Anna no dijo nada solo se limito a sentarse a esperarlo. Len no tardo más de 10 minutos cuando bajo listo para salir con Anna, y así fue ambos salieron, en parte ambos necesitaban ese respiro.

Iban en silencio hacia la tienda, cuando llegaron allá Anna entro a buscar todo lo que necesitaba mientras Len la esperaba en la puerta apenas observando el cielo… Cerro sus ojos por un segundo, dio un gran suspiro y sintio el aire a su alrededor, pero el aire no iba solo, una presencia muy familiar estaba cerca de allí, por lo cual Len se sobresalto, parecía estar más cerca de la pension que de la tienda.

-LEN: Bason… esta presencia… es… ese sujto

-BASON: Es cierto, es la misma presencia del que ataco la mansión

Len no perdió el tiempo y corrió de vuelta a la pensión, de seguro ese sujeto buscaría pelea, además era hora de al fin conseguir unas respuestas.

Anna salio de la tienda varios minutos después con una gran bolsa

-ANNA: Muy bien Tao, llevaras las bolsas como parte de tu entrenamiento…emmm?

Anna miro alrededor, Len ya no estaba

-ANNA [Idiota, ya me las pagara ¬¬ {empezando a caminar de vuelta}]

La pensión estaba a unos 30 minutos a pie de la tienda, Anna llevaba 5 minutos cuando sintió un aura extraña cercana a ella. El viento soplo fuertemente haciendo que su cabello se revolviera, ella se detuvo y cuando el viento se calmo miro a su alrededor… había silencio puro, era demasiado extraño y sospechoso. Cuando poso su mirada de nuevo al frente se encontró con la peor sonrisa que podía recordar.

-HAO: Anna, que hace una bella dama en un sitio tan solitario y cargando una bolsa tan grande… déjame ayudarte {tomando la bolsa de su mano}

Anna apenas dejo la bolsa ir y dio un paso hacia atrás.

-HAO: Uff… casi se cae todo lo que llevabas, y hubiera sido una lástima desperdiciar toda esta comida… ¿es para mi hermanito y los demás idiotas verdad?

-ANNA: ¿Que demonios haces aquí? {Mirada retadora} se supone que tu estas…

-HAO: Muerto? JAJAJAJA… Veras Anna como bien sabes para mí la muerte es un estado transitorio…Además que yo no morí ese día {sonrisa macabra}

-ANNA: - - -

-HAO: En cuanto que hago acá… vengo a acabar con tu miseria {acercándose a la chica}

Anna se tensiono y posesiono su rosario frente a ella en modo de defensa

-HAO: No me hagas reir JAJAJA, Además no vengo a sacarte de tu miseria de esa manera… en verdad vengo a sacarte de tu incertidumbre y dudas

Cuando Hao dijo esto todos los arboles de alrededor de incendiaron de golpe y las cosas alrededor empezaron a explotar.

-HAO: ya no tendrás que esperar a ver las noticias..

-ANNA: Así que fuiste tú todo este tiempo…

-HAO: Me ofende que hasta ahora lo notes JAJAJA

-ANNA: No entiendo que ganas haciendo esos atentados… con la gente que desaparece..

-HAO: Ellos no están desaparecidos, están muertos…

La cara de Anna mostro una gran molestia, Hao era un monstruo y actuaba como si no tuviera lo más mínimo de alma ni remordimiento.

-HAO: Ves como han desaparecido políticos, gente notoria… y el efecto que tiene…

-ANNA: … … …

-HAO: El efecto que tiene es que se arma un gran revuelo en el segundo que pasa, pero por que un humano desaparezca el mundo no deja de girar, simplemente sigue adelante… con el tiempo todo sigue igual… un humano más un humano menos… no hace ninguna diferencia, son inútiles, su vida no vale nada, no significa nada

-ANNA: Así que de eso se trata, sigues obsesionado con acabar con los humanos…

-HAO: esa siempre ha sido mi misión, crear el mundo perfecto sin inútiles humanos que lo arruinen… solo que ya me canse de esperar a que los Grandes Espíritus (GE) me den la oportunidad de hacerlo realidad, así que decidí crear la oportunidad yo mismo :D

-ANNA: Estas loco!

-HAO: ¿Tú crees? JAJAJA

-ANNA: Estoy segura {agitando el rosario y haciéndolo brillar}

-HAO: Ya te dije que no vine a eso… solo quería ver como estabas ya que andaba cerca y avisarte que de aquí en adelante el mundo será un lugar muy diferente para todos… y mejor

El Espíritu de fuego (SOF) apareció y Hao subió de un salto casi levitando a este.

-HAO: ya verás como tengo razón en todo lo que te he dicho… los humanos mueren, su ciclo es corto, su existencia esta limitada a un corto periodo de tiempo; claro que ese periodo siempre puede acelerarse, ya sea por un atentado, un ataque de cualquiera o hasta un accidente… no te imaginas la tasa de mortalidad de los accidentes, en especial la de los accidentes aéreos

Anna se tensiono aun más

-ANNA: ¿A qué demonio te refieres?

-HAO: Ya lo sabrás… solo te diré que a Yoh no le quedarán ganas de volverse a atravesar en mi camino…. Si sabe lo que le conviene

Nichrom (oficial del torneo cuyo hermano fue asesinado por Len) apareció de la nada.

-HAO: Encárgate de que nuestra apreciada Anna llegue a la pensión a tiempo, yo tengo un avión a Australia que coger JAJAJAJA

El espíritu de Fuego empezó a ser consumido por llamas hasta que desapareció y solo se escucho la risa diabólica de Hao..

Anna estaba muy angustiada, definitivamente Hao iba contra Manta! Tenía que hacer algo. Iba a empezar a correr hacia la pensión, pero Nichrom detuvo su paso haciendo su posesión.

-NICHROM: Aun no puedes irte…

Len había llegado a unas pocas cuadras de la pensión, pero en cuanto llego a donde se supone que estaba la presencia que el conocía esta desapareció.

-LEN [esto es muy extraño] mirando alrededor…

-BASON: La presencia desapareció, y en la pensión no ha pasado nada extraño..

-LEN: Esto era una trampa… [pero por que? Que ganaban con traerme hasta aca]… o.O!... [Anna esta sola {empezando a correr de vuelta]

Cuando Len volvió se encontró con Anna, ella estaba luchando contra Nichrom, pero ella parecía muy distraída y luchaba con mucho afán… Nichrom por su parte solo esquivaba los ataques de la chica pero no le lanzaba ningún ataque.

-NICHROM: Len Tao {cara llena de maldad}… que sorpresa

-LEN: Tu… que haces aca? Que demonios quieres?

-NICHROM: Yo solo cumplo ordenes {risa malévola}..

Nichrom miro su reloj, Hao se había ido ya hace 20 minutos…

-NICHROM: Pero creo que ya es hora de irme… señorita Anna, siempre un placer haciéndole una pequeña reverencia…Tao… {cara de odio}…

Nicrhom desapareció ante la vista de Anna y Len. En ese momento Anna salió corriendo… Len no entendía asi que se preparo para seguirla, pero en cuanto iba a hacerlo algo atravesó su brazo.

Len levanto su mirada y encontró a Nichrom nuevamente, este sonreía abiertamente con su posesión echa en una de sus manos, el era quien lo había herido…

-NICHROM: Hasta la próxima Tao… por cierto… esto no queda asi… tu me quitaste a mi hermano… y como dice el dicho… ojo por ojo, diente por diente… hermano por hermano

Nicrhom desapareció ahora si definitivamente. Len muy enojado se levanto y volteo a mirar a donde estaba Anna, pero ella ya no estaba a la vista y el no tenia la menor idea de que había pasado y por que Nicrhom estaba allí.

-BASON: Señorito esta lastimado {viendo que el hombro de Len sangraba mucho}

-LEN: Bason busca enseguida a Anna…. Algo extraño pasa…

Anna no sabía qué hacer, no sabía a que horas salía el avión de Manta solo sabía de dónde salía, podría llegar al aeropuerto y hacer algo para detener el avión? Anna invoco varios espiritus para que ubicaran a Manta, pero ninguno regresaba con una razón, ella no perdió ni un segundo aun asi ella invoco a Zenki para que la llevará lo más rápido que pudiera al aeropuerto, tardo 25 minutos lo cual era un record considerando que el aeropuerto quedaba casi a 1 hora en carro de fumbari.

El aeropuerto era pequeño, era casi una pista para jets privados, Anna llegó y encontró un gran revuelo en el lugar, había tensión y gente muy inquieta.

-ANNA: [que sucede aquí] Oiga {llamando al hombre que atendía} necesito saber si ya salío el jet de industrias Oyamada a Australia?

El encargado se puso azul del pánico…

-ENCARGADO: Eeee…este…emmm… quien es usted?

-ANNA: Yo soy… Anna Kyoyama…amiga de Manta Oyamada…

El encargado detuvo todo lo que hacia….

-ENCARGADO: espere aquí…. {yendo a un cuarto trasero a hablar con otra gente}

Luego de unos minutos el encargado volvió con una cara llena de estrés y pánico

-ENCARGADO: mire, aca no podemos dar esa información asi como asi a cualquiera ya que las personas que salen de este aeropuerto generalmente son personas muy importantes… pero ya que tarde o temprano se enterara por las noticias no veo el punto en ocultárselo y más si en verdad era alguien cercano al joven Oyamada

-ANNA [Era {cara de trauma}]: digame lo que me va a decir y ya

-ENCARGADO: El Jet salio de aquí hace casi 1 hora, pero hace 30 minutos se tuvo el último contacto con el avión…{respiro largo}… tras varios intentos de comunicación fallidos acudimos a la aeronáutica nacional, y ellos nos informaron que un avión con la ruta y descripción y en que coincide el horario… exploto cuando estaba volando sobre el mar

-ANNA: {muy palida y casi al borde de las lágrimas} eso…eso no puede ser… {cogiendo con fuerza al encargado}… pero que sucedió… esta seguro de lo que esta diciendo! Pudo ser otro avión!

-ENCARGADO: Quisiera decirle que es asi señorita, pero acabamos de confirmar que se trata del avión y … que no hay sobrevivientes…

Anna sintio que todo daba vueltas, y que el sonido se desaparecía… No podía ser… Manta… Manta… estaba muerto… no podía ser

-ENCARGADO: señortia…señorita… se encuentra bien {sacudiendo la mano frente a Anna}

Anna volvió en si…

-ANNA: Esta 100% seguro de lo que me dijo?

-ENCARGADO: lamento decirle que si…asi es… en verdad lo siento mucho

Anna no quiso escuchar más, se fue intempestivamente del lugar… sentía mucha ira! Lo que Hao había hecho no tenia perdón! Y se sentía muy mal, por que ella supo de antemano que iba a pasar y aun asi no hubo nada que pudiera hacer… que haría ahora… la perdida de Manta le dolía a ella, y definitivamente le iba a doler en el alma a Yoh… y más cuando supiera quien lo había hecho.

Anna se sentó en la mitad de la nada, ya que el aeropuerto quedaba retirado de todo, necesitaba tranquilizarse y pensar, para ella el sonido de los aviones que salian y llegaban no existía, solo estaba ella y sus pensamientos, pasaron varias horas y decidió que no podía prolongarlo más, al fin y al cabo el encargado tenia razón lo que había sucedido seria publicado en los medios y no era una forma de que Yoh se enterara, era una mala noticia, pésima, terrible, y no había buena forma de darla, pero intentaría hacerla lo menos traumática para Yoh.

Len había vuelto a la pensión calladamente, pero para su desgracia Horo lo vio entrar haciendo un gran escándalo por la sangre que escurría de su hombro y su estado en general. Len busco a Anna hasta que pudo con su dolor estaba a punto de desmayarse cuando volvió pero Fausto lo trato lo más rápido posible.

Bason aun no volvia y no tenia noticias de Anna, tenia que decírselo a Yoh y los demás. Pero Yoh le gano, luego de ser curado, le pregunto a Len que si había visto a Anna, de forma que este le conto todo.

Era un gran misterio para los chicos lo que había ocurrido, además les preocupaba la seguridad de la chica, asi que todos fueron a buscarla, excepto Len que se quedo esperando que ella volviera y ya que Fausto le había prohibido salir en ese estado y más que no tenia ni a Bason para protegerse.

Eran cerca de las 6 de la tarde… Anna abrió la puerta desganadamente, y apenas cruzo se encontró con Len quien estaba muy serio y la miraba en forma de reproche. Anna apenas lo miro de la misma manera.

-ANNA: Donde esta Yoh?

-LEN: Salio con los demás a buscarte…

Anna iba a seguir derecho a su pieza, si Yoh no estaba no había forma que se hubiera enterado ya que de seguro no habría visto noticias si es que ya habían salido.

-LEN: Que demonios Anna! {parándose frente a ella e impidiendo el paso} te desapareces asi de la nada corriendo a quien sabe donde después de que ese sujeto desaparece y vuelves como si nada!

Anna noto el hombro herido de Len y se sintio peor

-ANNA: Que te sucedió?

-LEN: Nichrom volvió y me ataco por la espalda como el cobarde que es…

-ANNA: Yo… lo siento… si no hubiera salido corriendo.. pero..

En ese momento una lagrima se escapo deslizándose por la mejilla de Anna, en ese momento Len se dio cuenta que en su enojo y preocupacion no había notado que la chica estaba muy mal, algo terrible pasaba para ponerla asi, asi que la cara de enojo de Len cambio por una más comprensiva.

-LEN: Esta bien, no fue tu culpa y solo fue un raspon… pero dime…. Que sucede

Anna no tenia palabras, sabia que si empezaba a hablar podria terminar en lágrimas y eso era lo que menos necesitaban en ese momento.

-LEN: Vamos Anna, sabes que puedes confiar…en mi..

-ANNA: Lo se, pero primero debo hablar con Yoh… lo siento {pasando derecho a su habitación}

-LEN: {Mirando a Anna subir} Bason

-BASON: Si señorito?

-ANNA: Dile a Yoh y a los demás que Anna ya volvió y esta bien… que deben volver enseguida


	3. Distante

**\- - - -CONTINUCION FLASH BACK** \- - -

Apenas Yoh llego subió a la habitación de Anna…

TOC TOC TOC

-ANNA: Sigue

Yoh no lo dudo y entro a la habitación de Anna, todo estaba oscuro y la chica estaba sentada en el marco de la ventana, pero su rostro estaba cubierto totalmente por la oscuridad

-YOH: Anna… que sucede? Estaba muy preocupado…{acercándose}

-ANNA: Lo sé y … lo siento

Yoh hizo una cara de extrañeza, Anna no era de las que se disculpaba… nunca… por nada…

-YOH: Anna estas bien?

Anna giro lentamente

-ANNA: Tengo … algo que decirte… es algo grave

-YOH: Anna…no me asustes… {cara de preocupación} dime que sucede…

-ANNA: El avión en que viajaba Manta… fue el blanco de uno de los ataques… {pasando grueso} y no hay sobrevivientes

Yoh se quedo helado, había escuchado bien? No podía creerlo… el tiempo se detuvo para el

-YOH: Queee… que dijiste?

-ANNA: Yoh… Manta está muerto… lo siento mucho

-YOH: PERO COMO!?{lagrimas empezando a asomarse de sus ojos}

Anna se acerco lentamente al chico y tomo una de sus manos…

-ANNA: Yoh, es algo difícil pero tienes que saberlo… lo que paso con Manta.. que el habían fuera atacado no fue una coincidencia… por que la persona que lo hizo..fue Hao

-YOH {ahora si más que estupefacto y en shock}: H….a….o….?

-ANNA: Asi es…

Anna le conto a Yoh todo lo sucedido, el merecía saberlo. Yoh escuchaba todo muy atentamente mientras Anna sujetaba sus manos que temblaban fuertemente, Anna no sabia si era por la rabia, la tristeza o el dolor que las manos de Yoh temblaban asi pero no las solto ni un segundo. Cuando Anna termino de contarle a Yoh todo, no había palabras, solo los pequeños sollozos de Yoh, Anna sabia lo importante que era Manta para el, también lo era para ella, el había sido un gran amigo siempre.

Yoh lloro en silencio por casi una hora, Anna solo lo acompañaba en silencio…. Hasta que..

-YOH: Debemos decírselo a los demás…

-ANNA: Lo se… quieres que lo haga yo?

-YOH: {limpiándose las lágrimas} no…esta bien, yo…puedo hacerlo… pero antes puedo pedirte algo

Anna apenas subió una ceja en señal de duda…

-YOH: Quiero …despedirme de Manta… podrías invocarlo… y dejarme hablar con el … a solas un momento

-ANNA: mmm…

-YOH: Que sucede?

-ANNA: Yoh, el alma de Manta… fue devorada por el SOF… y por lo tanto no puedo invocarla

Yoh no dijo nada más, era más que demasiado… sabia que Hao lo había hecho para vengarse, Manta había sido el mejor amigo del mundo pero su amistad lo había llevado a la ruina, nunca podría perdonárselo a si mismo y definitivamente nunca se lo perdonaría a Hao.

\- - - - - - EL PISO DE ABAJO - - - - -

-HORO: que tanto están haciendo alla arriba!? Hace horas que volvimos e Yoh nada que baja…

-RYU: A lo mejor doña Anna y don Yoh necesitan tiempo de pareja {ojitos de corazón}… no debe ser fácil cuidar a la pareja bajo tanta presión y con tanta gente alrededor siempre ¬¬

Pero a los pocos segundos bajaron Anna e Yoh, todos podían ver en sus semblantes que lo que fuera que iban a decir iba a ser malo… muy malo… y asi fue… ninguno podía creer lo que había pasado, impotencia, rabia y dolor era el sentimiento en general los muchachos…

Anna no quería soportarlo más asi que se retiro a su habitación después de que hablaran de todo lo sucedido, pero lo que encontró cuando volvió hizo que su ira no conociera limites!

Cuando Anna entro a su habitación sintió algo extraño tan solo estando en la puerta, pero cuando entro y vio lo que había en su cama fue que su ira exploto… sobre su cama estaba la bolsa de mercado que Hao había tomado de su mano esa mañana con la comida y la computadora portátil que siempre cargaba Manta un tanto dañada.

-ANNA [EL!? ESTUVO AQUÍ!? LO VOY A MATAR!] {llena de ira arrojando todo y acercándose a la ventana gritando con toda su fuerza} HAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Los chicos abajo escucharon y enseguida acudieron a la habitación de la chica, pero cuando llegaron allí encontraron el desastre causado por Anna y al acercarse a la ventana pudieron ver como Anna estaba frente a Hao en el patio.

-HAO: Me llamaste preciosa?

-ANNA: GUSANO! NO TIENES PERDON! NI LA MUERTE SERIA SUFICIENTE PARA QUE PAGUUES LO QUE HAZ HECHO… voy a asesinarte y cuando tenga tu alma no dejare que consiga el descanso eterno jamaz! {aparecen Zenki y Goki}

-YOH: Anna detente {arrojándose desde la ventana e interponiéndose entre ella y Hao}…el me quiere a mi… yo me encargare

-HAO: JAJAJA te encargaras? Como lo hiciste la ultima vez?...vaya Yoh el tiempo solo te ha vuelto más ingenuo aun

Los demás también se lanzaron del segundo piso, no dejarían a Yoh solo.

-YOH: No te perdonare… no te lo perdonare jamás! {lanzándose al ataque}

Pero el ataque no llego a Hao nunca, ya que este desapareció y re apareció en la entrada de la pensión…

-HAO: Vamos Yoh no crees que si quisiera haberte matado lo hubiera hecho ya… pero asi es más divertido, acabar con lo que más quieres… una cosa a la vez {prendiendo fuego a la pensión} JAJAJAJA…. No se preocupen, ya llegara la hora de cada uno de ustedes… todos pagaran con sangre y lagrimas el haberme alejado del trono de SK… {desapareciendo con su sonrisa maniaca}

Todos observaron con ira lo que paso, Hao había desaparecido, Horo apago enseguida el fuego, pero luego de discutirlo no era seguro para ellos quedarse en la pensión, las amenazas de Hao no eran para tomarse a la ligera, asi que decidieron que lo mejor seria irse de allí a un sitio que no corrieran tanto riesgo.

Los siguiente meses fueron especialmente difíciles para todos, en especial para Anna, Yoh y su relación.

Los ataques continuaron, pero ahora eran casi que indiscriminados. Humanos y shamanes, especialmente aquellos opositores de Hao empezaban a ser blanco de ataques, al correrse la voz de esto muchos shamanes no tuvieron mas opción que dejar sus hogares antes de que Hao fuera a buscarlos.

A todos los había afectado lo ocurrido con Manta, pero el más afectado era Yoh, se sentía muy culpable así que se cerró totalmente, no hablaba con sus amigos ni con Anna, prefería quedarse solo en silencio con Amidamaru durante horas, y entrenaba dia y noche solo. Anna lo sentía cada vez más distante y frio y hasta cierto punto lo entendía, lo de Manta había sido muy duro para el, pero entre más tiempo pasaba parecía ser que el no volveria a ser el mismo de antes, Anna no era muy buena en el tema sentimental, pero sabia que ella era quien debía ahora intentar entrar en esa coraza que Yoh había construido para alejar a los demás y mantener para si su emociones. Lo intento varias veces, lo busco, le hablo, lo acompaño en silencio por meses pero nada, hasta que esto la empezó a afectar a ella, Yoh seguía igual y peor por que ahora para alejar a Anna empezaba a tratarla con dureza… y esto lo notaban todos. Amidamaru intento aconsejarlo ya que veía que la relación de Yoh y Anna pendía de un hilo ya que era el único que se podía acercar a Yoh libremente, pero Yoh hizo caso omiso.

Mientras esto pasaba los muchachos parecían almas errantes escapando de los ataques de los aliados de Hao, que iban aumentando considerablemente. La presión era bastante, en este tiempo Anna se acerco más a Len ya que después de mucho debatirlo termino contándole el dolor que le causaba ver a Yoh de esa forma tan fría y más con ella.

Len trato de llegar a Yoh, sabia que su amigo estaba triste pero si no empezaba a reaccionar las cosas solo empeorarían, pero no fue sino hasta 6 meses tras la muerte de Manta que Yoh reacciono.

Anna y Len habían salido del escondite que ahora compartían Yoh, sus amigos con otros refugiados que escapaban de Hao. Len había logrado recibir por parte de unos espíritus con la ayuda de Anna noticias de su familia, se había enterado que Jun cuando sintió que estaba segura, había mandado alguien a buscarlo a la pensión ya que de seguro estaría alli pero al no encontrarlo el mensaje había quedado con su mensajero (un espíritu) a la deriva, coincidencialmente en un sitio muy cercano al que estaban.

Anna y Len se dirigían al sitio que sabían que estaba el espíritu con el mensaje…

-LEN: Anna no tienes por que venir conmigo, es peligroso…

-ANNA: Basta ya te dije que voy a ir quieras o no… ami también me interesa saber como esta Jun

-LEN: eres muy terca {caminando aun con ella pero con una leve sonrisa de medio lado…}

-ANNA: no y tu eres como una bolsa en el viento… fácil de llevar

Len y Anna disfrutaban el tiempo juntos, se entendían entre sus sarcasmos y bromas que solo ellos hallarían graciosas según ellos mismos. Anna sabía que Len tenia una gran carga que no mostraba a nadie y era su preocupación por su familia ya que desde ese día en que salio de China no había vuelto a saber de ellos, y por su parte Len sabía que Anna se sentía muy mal por no haber podido evitar lo de Manta y más por no poder ayudar a Yoh a salir de ese horrendo estado en que se encontraba, entre ellos se entendían y sin tener que hablar siempre de eso encontraban como darse apoyo.

-ANNA: Espera {deteniéndose en seco}

-LEN: Que sucede {mirando alrededor con desconfianza}

-ANNA: Vamos… {dándole una mirada a Len que el entendió sin más}

Los dos caminaron 10 minutos más…

-ANNA: Ya llegamos {mirando un gran lago frente a ellos}… este es el lago del que tanto te hable

-LEN: Aaa. Si… ya llegamos {acercándose al lago para mirar su reflejo}

\- KANA {apareciendo}: Un lago… pffff pensé que harian algo más interesante

-ANNA: Pues podríamos haber empezado a seguir gente para atormentarla sin motivo… pero para eso ya están ustedes

Mary y Maty aparecieron junto a Kanna.

-LEN:{haciendo su posesión} bueno me imagino que vinieron por pelea… o no?

-KANA: Pues ya que estamos aquí

Anna y Len luchaban contra el trio de la flor, algo debían haber hecho…se habían vuelto muy fuertes en muy poco tiempo las tres… no dudaban que Hao tuviera que ver con eso… Pero Anna y Len no se darían por vencidos tan fácil… la primera en caer vencida fue Maty.

-ANNA: Bueno al menos ahora será una pelea más justa { un tanto agotada ya}

-MARY: A Mary no le agrada esa mujer…

-KANA: Encargate del mocoso… ya sabes las instrucciones de Hao-sama…

-MARY: Que aburrido {empezando a atacar a Len}

La pelea iba muy pareja, pero en un momento Mary vio que Anna estaba muy enfocada en su ataque a Kana aprovecho y le lanzo un ataque por la espalda, Len al verlo no lo dudo y se interpuso recibiendo directamente el ataque.

-ANNA: LEN! {corriendo hacia el}

Len estaba totalmente inconciente y había perdido la posesión

Anna no tuvo tiempo más que para protegerse a ella y a el ya que Kana y Mary seguían atacando.

Bason al ver la situación volvió a donde los demás y al primero que vio fue a Yoh, que se encontraba como era ahora usual alejado de los demás.

-BASON: Señor Yoh! Debe ayudarlos!

-YOH: De que hablas Bason? {mriandolo con extrañeza}

-BASON: El señorito y la señorita Anna… están siendo atacados por el trio de la flor….

Yoh apenas abrió los ojos, si Bason estaba allí significaba que Anna seria la única luchando y algo había pasado con Len.

-Yoh: llevame ya con ellos

Cuando Yoh llego encontró una escena terrible, las únicas en pie eran Mary y Anna, al parecer Anna estaba muy mal herida pero trataba de proteger el cuerpo inconsciente de Len. Mary no estaba en mejor estado, había gastado casi toda su energía asi que cuando vio a Yoh, quien tenia una mirada casi asesina muy parecida a la de Hao molesto, no dudo en desaparecer con los cuerpos de Kana y Maty.

-MARY: Ya nos veremos de nuevo…

Anna apenas miro a Yoh antes de caer desmayada sobre el cuerpo de Len.

-YOH: Bason… trae ayuda…

Yoh observo a Anna, se veía muy lastimada pero aparte de eso tenia un semblante diferente, triste… estaba más delgada que siempre y se veía un tanto descuidada para lo que solia ser ella.

-YOH {mas hablando para si mismo}: Cuando sucedió todo esto? {acariciando la mejilla de la chica}

-AMIDA: Amo Yoh {mirándolo con tristeza}

-YOH: He descuidado a las demás personas que son valiosas para mi… por estar pensando en el miedo a perderlas…

-AMIDA: La señorita Anna ha hecho lo imposible para hacerlo reaccionar, es bueno volver a escuchar que hable como el de antes…

Yoh recordó todas las veces que en esos meses Anna estuvo con el, el la había tratado no solo con indiferencia sino que a veces muy mal. Además Amidamaru y Len se lo habían dicho, que no podía seguir descuidando a Anna.

Poco tiempo después llegaron Fausto, Ryu yHoro, quienes se alarmaron mucho al ver el estado de los dos.

-HORO: Pero que estaban haciendo aca!?

-BASON: Vinieron a recibir un mensaje de la señorita Jun, pero las seguidoras de Hao los encontraron antes de lograrlo.

-FAUSTO: Será mejor mover el campamento, de seguro Hao ya debe saber que estamos en el area {mientras los revisaba}

-RYU: ire a avisarle a los demás y a alistar las cosas

Fausto los reviso, el más grave era Len, Anna no tenia heridas profundas pero requería mucho descanso ya que había gastado mucha energía. Horo cargo a Len mientras Yoh llevo a Anna.

-YOH: [Se siente tan ligera y fría…. ]

Empacaron todo rápidamente y se marcharon… caminaron hasta que llego la noche. Sabían que debían descansar ya que no era bueno tener a Anna y Len en constante movimiento. Yoh armo la carpa de Anna y llamando la atención de varios no armo una para el sino que decidió quedarse en la de ella.

-HORO: Vaya parece que Yoh cuidara de Anna…

-FAUSTO: Pensé que tendría que hacerlo yo… de hecho iba ponerla en mi tienda junto con Len para poder checkearlos a ambos, pero bueno le hará bien a Yoh estar cerca de ella.

Yoh escucho estos comentarios y se sintio muy mal, debía ser muy terrible su comportamiento últimamente para que hasta Horo y Fausto opinaran al respecto. Dio un gran suspiro y observo a Anna, su corazón se sintio muy tibio al observarla asi, tan cerca a el y tan desprotegida. La observo por horas, hasta que ella empezó a hablar en sus sueños, Anna parecía sonreir un poco… esto hizo que el también sonriera, luego la escucho como decia con una pequeña sonrisa : "Idiota"… Yoh se sonrio para sus adentro, de seguro Anna soñaba con que se burlaba de el, tenia el mismo gesto que siempre que lo molestaba… pero luego la expresión de Anna cambio por una de preocupación y dolor…

-ANNA {Hablando dormida}: no… no…. NOOO…. LEN! {Despertándose intempestivamente}

-YOH: Anna esta bie…. Solo fue un sueño

Anna miro con mucha extrañeza a Yoh… y luego miro alrededor como buscando algo…o a alguien…

-ANNA{aclarando su garganta}: que sucedió? Y que haces aquí? {aprentando su cobertor como si la presencia de Yoh la hiciera sentir en peligro}

Para Yoh no paso esto desapercibido, Anna se sentía muy incómoda con el… que tanto había decaído su relación en ese tiempo?

-YOH: emm… pues tuviste una pelea con las Hanagumi y saliste un poco lastimada… cuando llegue te desmayaste, asi que Fausto fue te curo y cambiamos el campamento de lugar por si las dudas y ahora estoy aquí en tu carpa contigo por si necesitas algo..

-ANNA: Ya veo {mirando con duda la cara de Yoh}… mmm… bueno yo estoy bien ya puedes irte {parándose ella}

-YOH: Preferiria quedarme por si necesitas algo…

Anna vio que Yoh había puesto su sleeping también en la carpa y eso la hizo sentir muy muy incómoda… ella sentía que estaba casi que con un extraño, Yoh la había tratado con demasiada indiferencia en esos meses y le costaba creer que de pronto fuera tan amable…

-ANNA: Yo… ya vuelvo {saliendo de la carpa}

-YOH: Anna espera… {saliendo tras de ella}.. necesitas algo {tomandola del brazo suavemente}

Anna solo miro la mano de Yoh sobre su brazo y la movio con cierta incomodidad.

-ANNA: Quiero saber como esta Len

-YOH: … el esta… mejorando

-ANNA: Mejorando? {cara de preocupacion}

-YOH: El tenia una gran herida en su espalda, fue algo profunda y perdió mucha sangre

Anna se sentía fatal, esa herida la recibió Len al interponerse en el ataque que iba para ella.

-ANNA: En que carpa esta? {mirando alrededor}

Yoh iba a responderle, pero una voz los interrumpió…

-FAUSTO: Anna… veo que ya estas mejor.. como te sientes?

-ANNA: Bien Fausto… donde esta Len?

-FAUSTO: El esta en mi tienda {señalándole que era la del lado}

-ANNA: Ya veo… no te preocupes yo…cuidare de el [es lo minimo que podria hacer]

-FAUSTO: Estas segura? Tu acabas de despertar puedes necesitar más descanso

-ANNA: No… estoy bien… {dirigiéndose a la carpa de Fausto}… si quieres puedes dormir en mi tienda…

Yoh no dijo nada pero si se sintió un tanto dolido, el quería cuidar de Anna y ella quería cuidar de Len?

-FAUSTO: Si claro..

Anna entro a la tienda bajo la mirada de Yoh y Fausto

-FAUSTO: Espero que no te moleste {dirigiéndole una calida sonrisa a Yoh}

-YOH: {aun observando donde entro Anna} no para nada, esta bien

Yoh no pudo dormir en toda la noche, se sentía mal de que Anna se sintiera incomoda junto a el, que prefiriera quedarse con Len y que de seguro todo eso era culpa de nadie más que de el mismo. Anna era una persona complicada y el lo sabia, y con su comportamiento había logrado alejarla.

Se sentía mal en general, asi que salio en la madrugada a caminar en las cercanías, esto ya no extrañaba a nadie, Yoh esos meses acostumbraba a irse solo a cualquier hora y volver hasta días después.

-YOH: Si tan solo Manta estuviera aquí… el sabria que hacer {suspiro largo}

-AMIDA: Amo Yoh… no se deprima {mirándolo preocupado}

-YOH: Lo se Amidamaru, no te preocupes… se que han sido unos meses difíciles, pero estaré bien {poniendo la sonrisa de siempre}

-AMIDA: Me alegra mucho Amo Yoh {con una gran y sincera sonrisa por que su amo había vuelto}

-YOH: Amida, necesito que me digas… que ha pasado estos meses, en especial con Anna… yo…. No estuve muy pendiente y la siento muy distante…

-AMIDA: umm.. pues amo Yoh, ella paso los primeros 4 meses tratando de estar con usted, por que sabia que lo necesitaba, de hecho ella también lo necesitaba a usted… pero cuando usted empezó a … ummm… tratar de alejarla ella entro en un estado similar al suyo por un tiempo

-YOH: Similar al mio?

-AMIDA: No hablaba con nadie y pasaba largas temporadas sola, aunque meditando

-YOH: Ya veo… pero eso cambio no es asi?

-AMIDA: afortunadamente si, usted sabe que el joven Len tiene un carácter muy similar al de la señorita… el pudo acercarse a ella y logro lo que todos intentamos cn los dos… hacerla salir de ese estado.

-YOH: Ya veo… eso me alegra…. Hablare con ella {empezando a volver al campamento después de estar un rato mirando el cielo}

Cuando Yoh volvió se encontró con que habían varias personas ya despiertas haciendo sus desayunos, entre estos Horo.

-YOH: Hola!

-HORO: {mirando a los lados con duda} Yoh?

-YOH: JIJI Si! Soy yo :D

-HORO: QUE? Yoh YOH? Yoh?

-YOH: SI soy yo YOH YOH YOH JIJIJI

A Horo se le aguaron los ojos…

-HORO: No puedo creerlo! Volviste a ser yoh! {abrazandolo y sacándole el aire}

-YOH: IJIJI si… lo siento Horo, si actue extraño este tiempo

-HORO: No te preocupes, era apenas entendible jeje… me alegra que hayas vuelto…. Se que muchos estarán felices…

-YOH: JIJI si… bueno… mejor dime donde puedo encontrar alimentos para preparar el desayuno, hace mucho no lo hago

-HORO: jaja si aveces me preguntaba como mantenías fuerza sin las 8 comidas diarias que necesita un humano

-YOH: 8?...No querras decir 3? Jiji

-HORO: No son 8 :P … en todo caso los viveres están por allá

-YOH: JIJI gracias, le preaparare el desayuno a Annita :D

-HORO: O.o!... emmm… pues, creo que es algo tarde para eso… ella ya preparo su desayuno

-YOH: Como O.o! Anna? Lo preparo? Ella misma?

-HORO: Como se ves que has estado ausente -.-¡ … Anna ya nos ha cocinado varias veces, en especial es ultimo mes… y esta mañana se levanto temprano para preparar el de ella y Len.. como lo esta cuidado

-YOH: aaaa…ya veo…es decir que Len ya despertó?

-HORO: No lo sé, la única que lo ha visto es Anna.

Yoh miro a la carpa en que estaban Len y Anna, todo esto era muy raro….

-YOH: Ire a ver como esta

Yoh se acerco a la tienda, no sabia como entrar … debía golpear? Pero como? En la tela?... carraspeo su garganta para hacer clara su presencia, pero nada aunque lo hiciera varias veces. Dio un largo suspiro y simplemente abrió la puerta de tela.

-YOH: Perdon… quería saber co….

Yoh se quedo en silencio cuando vio que tanto Anna como Len dormían plácidamente en sus sleepings, ambos se veian muy tranquilos, Yoh vio que la bandeja de comida tenia todos los platos vacios, de seguro ambos habían desayunado y habían vuelto a dormir, asi que simplemente la levanto y se fue.

-HORO: Y como esta Len?

-YOH: amm…len?

-HORO: Si no fuiste a ver como seguía?

-YOH: Aaa si… sigue dormido

Una hora después Anna se despertó y cuando vio que Len seguía durmiendo plácidamente, sonrio y luego salio de la carpa, necesitaba estirarse un poco. Pero apenas salio se encontró con Yoh sentado frente a la carpa en que el había dormido (junto a la de Len y Anna)

-YOH: Buenos días :D

-ANNA: {volviendo a estar seria} si… buenos días

-YOH: Anna…podemos hablar?

-ANNA: {levantando una ceja en señal de duda}: de que?

-YOH: Solo hablar jiji ya sabes… hace mucho no lo hacemos

-ANNA: ….ok…

Yoh y Anna caminaron un poco para poder hablar a solas.

-ANNA: Si…bueno que pasa?

-YOH: Anna yo… ummm… no se como decir esto… pero… lo siento

Anna miro con mas duda a Yoh

-YOH: Se que no he sido mi mejor versio, en los últimos meses… pero espero que puedas comprender que..

-ANNA: Comprendo…

-YOH: Aaaa si jiji me alegra… {acercándose a ella}

-ANNA: Eso es todo? {fríamente}

-YOH: Pues…supongo que si…

-ANNA: Bueno…{yéndose}

Len despertó al siguiente día y se encontró solo en la carpa

-LEN: Que sucedió? Donde estoy? Que sucedió?...

Los recuerdos llegaron a Len rápidamente, la pelea, los ataques, Anna!

Len se paro rápidamente y salio de la carpa… pero su afán se desvaneció al ver a Anna sana y salva sentada frente al fuego meditando

-ANNA: Len veo que despertaste {aun con los ojos cerrados y de espaldas meditando}

-LEN: Si… {sentándose calmadamente junto a ella}…que fue lo que sucedió?

Anna y Len empezaron a hablar de lo ocurrido, pero no notaban que Yoh los veía de muy cerca.

-HORO{llegando por detrás y dándole una palmada en la espalda a Yoh} que sucede Yoh, que haces aquí parado en la mitad de la nada?

Horo vio la mirada de Yoh, estaba pegada a Anna y Len

-HORO: Vaya! Len despertó que bien! Ahora podremos seguir entrenando con el

-YOH: si

-HORO: Algo te sucede?

-YOH: Es solo que… no crees que Anna y Len se han vuelto algo cercanos?

-HORO: Aaaa… eso

Yoh miro ahora con duda a Horo

-HORO: Yoh eso no ocurrió de la noche a la mañana… ellos han sido buenos amigos ya hace un tiempo… tu sabes que ellos son muy parecidos y pues que bueno por que con ese carácter ni quien mas los entienda jajaja

Yoh no sonrio en lo más minimo ante la broma

-HORO: Relajate Yoh, es una broma… no me digas que ahora estas celoso o algo asi?

Yoh se sonrojo mucho

-YOH: No no .. solo me parece extraño… por que no me había dado cuenta

-HORO: JAJAJA si decia… en todo caso si te incomoda que sean tan cercanos por que no hablas con Anna… o con Len

-YOH: no…es algo sin sentido jiji, es solo que todo cambio muy rápido para mi y aun me estoy acostumbrando…

Pasaron rápidamente las semanas, y las cosas no mejoraban en ningún frente.

Los ataque de Hao a las comunidades de shamanes que se le oponían eran más frecuentes y se unian más refugiados, tanto que tuvieron que dividir el grupo en dos ya que al ser tantos podría ser riesgoso y mas fácil de ubicarlos. Yoh intentaba acercarse a Anna, pero esta parecía no darle oportunidad, Yoh se sentía cada vez más desplazado en la vida de Anna por Len, ella pasaba mucho tiempo con ella aunque el conocía a Len y Anna, entre ellos no pasaba nada ni pasaría …o si?... no no, Anna era su prometida no haría eso…

Yoh se encontraba entrenando con Horo, Len y otros muchachos refugiados que se había unido a ellos hace un tiempo. Cuando …

-ANNA {llegando}: Len…

Len la miro y solo con una mirada parecía que se hubieran dicho todo lo que necesitaban decir.

-LEN: Enseguida voy {terminando su posesión}

-CHICO 1:{viendo a Len irse tras Anna} Vaya debe ser lindo tener a la persona que amas contigo dentro de todo este caos

Este comentario le cayo como una patada a Yoh y sorprendió a Horo

-CHICO 2: Si, además hacen una linda pareja. Mas con ese carácter de ambos jeje…

Yoh rompió su posesión y se empezó a ir, Horo lo siguió…

-HORO: Yoh espera… que sucede viejo?

-YOH: no es nada… solo estoy cansado..

-HORO: No hemos practicado ni la mitad que siempre… dime…que sucede?

-YOH: yo… no lo se…

-HORO: Te molesto el comentario de esos chicos no es asi?

-YOH: Si… algo… por que piensan que Anna y Len son pareja?

-HORO: No lo sé, entre ellos no pasa nada..son amigos

-YOH: Entonces por que siento también yo que el es más cercano a ella que yo…su prometido

-HORO: Tal vez necesitan trabajar en su relación… eso es lo que quieres?

-YOH: no lo se… yo siempre di por hecho que ella y yo estaríamos juntos… pero creo que ya no lo estamos… hace mucho que ella no me dirige mas de tres palabras seguidas, y no se ha vuelto a hablar del compromiso..

-HORO: Y ya hablaste con ella?

-YOH: Nunca tenemos de que hablar… es muy complicado…

-HORO: No lo se Yoh, si no hablas con ella las cosas no se van a solucionar…

-YOH: Lo sé…

\- - - - - cerca de allí - - - -

-LEN: HABLAS ENSERIO! {muy feliz}

-ANNA: No todo esto es un chiste ¬¬ … claro que hablo enserio!

Anna acababa de confirmarle a Len que Jun y su familia estaban bien y a salvo, ella había logrado confirmarlo a través de una cadena de espiritus ya que so lo hacia a través de solo uno podía ser fácil que alguien indeseable lo detectara.

Len estaba muy feliz, llevaba casi un año sin saber nada… asi que sin darse cuenta tenia a Anna abrazada con mucha fuerza!

-LEN: {Cuando cayo en cuenta}: yo …lo siento… es la emoción {sonrojándosey soltándola}

A Anna le causo gracia el sonrojo de Len, pero lo entendía, cuando ella estaba con el también se sentía más libre de expresar sus emociones.

-ANNA: Te lo paso solo por esta vez {dándole una pequeña sonrisa}… pero aun hay más… tu padre y Jun, van a venir a verte… ellos te han estado buscando por algún tiempo

-LEN: Pero como… no habras dado nuestra ubicación o si?

-ANNA: Que crees que soy estúpida ¬¬… no, pero les mande una serie de claves que solo ellos podrán decifrar… asi que no se me haría extraño que los viéramos en los siguientes meses

-LEN: Anna, no tengo palabras para agradecerte {tomando las manos de la chica}… por todo

Ahora la sonrojada era ella, Anna sentía que su corazón se aceleraba y la cercanía de Len la atraía. El también sintió que le pasaba algo similar, asi que no dudo en alejarse. No podía tener ese tipo de pensamientos, no con Anna, ella era su amiga, su mejor amiga… y la prometida de su amigo… aunque en los últimos meses hubiera deseado sin querer que no lo fuera.


	4. Buenos Amigos

Yoh habia estado muy pensativo, desde que había vuelto a ser casi el de antes estaba más consciente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Anna y Len pasaban mucho tiempo juntos y a ambos los veía más tranquilos y hasta casi felices de lo que los había visto nunca, ya que ellos siempre parecían estar estresados o con mucho en su mente.

En parte esto le alegraba, pero en parte lo hacía sentir incomodo… Anna era su prometida pero a duras penas y le dirigía la palabra, lo mejor era hablar con ella, pero ¿que debía decir?

-ANNA: Yoh

-Yoh {saliendo de sus pensamientos} emm… Anna..? [esta es una buena oportunidad]

-ANNA: Llego un mensaje de tus abuelos

-YOH: Los abuelos?

-ANNA: si.. {estirando la mano y dándole un papel}

-YOH: Ya lo leiste?

-ANNA: Si … {observándolo y esperando que lo leyera}

Yoh lo leyó, pero entre sus ojos mas avanzaban por el pequeño papel más se agrandaban. Cuando acabo volteo a mirar a Anna ella seguía con una mirada tranquila casi desinteresada, el no lo entendía… el sentía que el mundo cambiaba y de golpe hasta se sintio …solo.

-YOH: Anna… tu…. Que piensas?

-ANNA: No lo se, que sus razones tendrían.

-YOH: Osea que estas de acuerdo?

-ANNA: ….Yoh… las cosas son complicadas ahora, esta situación… es obvio que la sensei Kino y el señor Yomei creen que hay mayores prioridades que llevar a cabo una boda.

-YOH: Ya veo {cara confundida}… entonces supongo que es lo mejor

-ANNA: …. …. ….

-YOH: Tengo que ir a entrenar

Yoh salio corriendo después de decir esto, Anna solo solto un largo suspiro y lo vio irse quedándose un tanto triste y pensativa.

Yoh corrió con todas sus fuerzas hasta donde pudo. Cuando sus piernas no dieron más se dejo caer contra un árbol y estando ya sentado tomo el papel con el mensaje de sus abuelos y lo miro para después arrugarlo con fuerza y guardarlo en su pantalón.

\- - - DE VUELTA EN EL CAMPAMENTO - - -

Anna volvió al campamento… se sentía …mal, un tanto deprimida..

-HORO: Anna has visto a Yoh? {llegando con Len}

Anna solo siguió derecho sin siquiera mirarlos y entro a su carpa

-HORO: Que amable -.-¡

-LEN [Que le sucederá? Se ve algo triste…debería ir a… no no.. Len tienes que mantenerte al margen Yoh es quien debe ocuparse de ella…su prometida] {siguiendo derecho hacia el otro lado}

-HORO: Espera.. no esperaremos a Yoh para entrenar?

-LEN: voy a calentar, los espero allá {yéndose}

\- - - BOSQUE DONDE YOH - - - -

-AMIDA: Amo Yoh {apareciendo} el joven Horo lo esta buscando para ir a entrenar

-YOH: ….. …. …

-AMIDA: Amo Yoh?

\- YOH: aaa eres tu Amidamaru… que sucede?

-AMIDA: el joven Horo … {viendo la tristeza de su amo}… Amo Yoh se encuentra bien?

-YOH: Yo… no lo se Amidamaru..

-AMIDA: Sabe que puede confiar en mi

-YOH: Lo se… lo que sucede es que los abuelos han roto el compromiso entre yo y Anna… {suspiro largo}

-AMIDA: Ya veo {mirándolo con una pequeña sonrisa}… y usted no quiere que sea asi

Yoh se enrojeció mucho pero no levanto la mirada

-AMIDA: Amo Yoh debe hablar con la señorita Anna y decirle lo que piensa y lo que quiere

-YOH: no lo se Amidamaru, ella pareció no importarle que el compromiso se rompiera…

-AMIDA: Por que lo dice Amo?

-YOH: Yo… no lo se, es solo algo que siento aquí {señalando su pecho}, yo se que ella ha estado conmigo por mucho tiempo, y no dudo que en algo me quiera ella me lo ha demostrado, pero no puedo evitar pensar que gran parte de lo que he vivido con ella ha sido por el compromiso, tal vez si ella hubiera tenido desde el principio otra alternativa no hubiera estado conmigo desde un inicio.

-AMIDA: Eso no lo podemos saber si no habla con ella amo…

-YOH: …. Tienes razón, no gano nada con estar aquí especulando cosas cuando puedo ir y hablar con ella directamente… {levantándose y sacudiendo sus pantalones}

Yoh empezó a volver con calma al campamento, quería pensar bien en que le diría a Anna, seria una conversación complicada; ni Yoh ni Amidamaru se dieron cuenta que Len había escuchado la conversación y se mantenía en silencio.

\- - - CAMPAMENTO - - - -

Anna había estado en su carpa pensando, ella no sabia que sentía en realidad… se sentía triste por que sabia que desde hace mucho lo único que la unia a Yoh era el dichoso compromiso, todo el tiempo que el estuvo mal por lo de Manta ella quería estar con el y ayudarlo pero el solo la alejaba… lo que había entre ellos se había desgastado con el tiempo y no era culpa de ella, aunque ella tampoco lo culpaba a el, tal vez si su relación hubiera sido mejor desde un inicio ella hubiera podido ayudarlo más; pero lo cierto es que la cosas eran como eran, ella e Yoh se habían distanciado mucho esos meses y aunque ella lo quería no podía negar que la compañía de Yoh no la confortaba como antes ni tanto como la de… otra persona muy importante ahora en su vida.

Anna escucho que alguien estaba frente a su carpa asi que levanto la mirada esperando a que dijera algo…

-LEN: Anna soy yo… quiero hablar contigo

-ANNA: Si ..{saliendo de la carpa}… que sucede?

-LEN: que sucede? {serio}

-ANNA: A que te refieres? {tranquila y seria}

-LEN: …. …

-ANNA: … … …

-LEN: Tu compromiso con Yoh…

Anna miro duramente a Len… ese no era el sitio para hablar de eso asi que lo hizo entrar en su carpa.

-ANNA: No se como te enteraste, me imagino que Yoh te lo dijo…

-LEN: En realidad lo escuche contándoselo a Amidamaru.. pero fue sin intensión

-ANNA: Como sea no es tu problema… {irritada}

-LEN: Lo se el problema eres tu… que te entristeces por eso

Anna volteo a mirar hacia otro lado, la mirada acusadora de Len era mas de lo que podía manejar en ese momento

-ANNA: Eso no es…verdad

-LEN: Anna por que no aceptar que lo quieres…. Y…{suspiro largo} que el te quiere a ti… tienen que hablar

-ANNA: no

-LEN: pero Anna!?

-ANNA: Silencio… yo… es cierto quiero a Yoh… pero… no se si quiera seguir con el compromiso por que no estoy segura de quererlo de la manera que el compromiso requiere

Len se puso serio al escuchar esto, el siempre pensó que Anna amaba a Yoh con todo su corazón mas cuando entro en una gran depresión al ver que como el la alejaba y se encerraba en si mismo

-LEN: Pero… no lo comprendo… el compromiso e Yoh..siempre lo fueron todo para ti

-ANNA. Pues tal vez no eran lo suficiente!

-LEN: Anna… {mirando que ella se había enojado mucho}

-ANNA: yoh yoh yoh… estuve meses pensando en Yoh, como ayudarlo, como acercarme a el… tu sabes lo difícil que es para mi todo eso… y al final llegue a una conclusión… el no es para mi… y yo no soy para el

-LEN: Pero..por que dices eso? {mirándola con mucha curiosidad}

-ANNA: Mira Len… cuando el más necesito ayuda, después de lo de Manta… yo… no pude ayudarlo, no supe estar allí para el… y eso solo me llevo a sentirme tan miserable como el o peor! Yo siempre pensé que mientras estuviera con Yoh todo estaría bien como el decia, pero no fue asi… la verdad es que todo ese tiempo me sirvió para perderlo a el, pero encontrarme a mi… yo a el le debo mucho y lo se… lo que el hizo por mi nunca se lo podre pagar… pero no puedo seguir fingiendo que las cosas con el son algo que no son, es hora de apartarme para que la persona indicada para el llegue…. El lo merece

-LEN: Anna tu lo quieres o no?

-ANNA: Yo… lo quise mucho… pero las cosas ya no son lo que eran

-LEN: … …. ….

-ANNA: En todo caso te pido que no interfieras y que no cuestiones mis decisiones, yo lo que digo no es algo a la ligera…. Todo esto ha sido duro para mi, pero es lo mejor.

Len no dijo nada más, la miro seriamente y se fue.

Yoh había estado en su carpa pensando que le diría a Anna, y cuando al fin decidió que era mejor hablar con ella y se dirigía a hablarle vio como Len salía de la carpa de la chica con una cara muy seria, causándole curiosidad al chico. Se acerco ahora el a la carpa de Anna

-YOH: Anna soy yo…Yoh

-ANNA {Suspiro largo y molesto} si pasa…

-YOH: Anna yo quisiera… {Yoh vio la cara de la chica se veía triste y molesta}

-ANNA: Si que quieres?

-YOH: [habrá peleado con Len?, los dos tienen el mismo semblante… no se veía tan enojada ni triste cuando hable con ella…] quería saber… si estabas bien?

-ANNA: Si.. lo estoy… no se por que preguntas

-YOH: emmm … pues por…lo del compromiso…

-ANNA: - - - - - - -

-YOH: bien, te dejo entonces {sonrisa falsa y empezando a salir de la carpa}

-ANNA. Yoh … {este se detuvo y la miro}… tu, estas bien?

-YOH: {viendo la cara de preocupación de la chica} jiji estoy bien, solo me tomo algo desprevenido…

-ANNA. Si fue algo.. muy repentino….

-YOH: JIJi si… bueno….

-ANNA: ….?

-YOH: Me retiro :D…

Yoh salio de la carpa y su semblante enseguida cambio a uno un poco mas triste y gris… el había pensado en todo lo que diría pero ver a Anna asi y mas luego de que saliera Len de su carpa lo hizo olvidar de lo que iba a decir, además ver a la chica tan desanimada… no quería molestarla con un tema tan complicado.

Desde ese día la relación de Yoh y Anna cambio radicalmente, no se dirigían la palabra a menos que fuera necesario. A veces una mirada se escapa de uno al otro sin que el otro lo notara; Yoh no sabia que era lo mejor a lo mejor sus abuelos tendrían una muy buena razón para haber roto el compromiso, además esperaba que Anna le diera la minima señal de querer hablar con el, pero no era asi… ella estaba más distante que nunca, esto para Yoh solo significo una cosa… que ella nunca quizo en realidad el compromiso… lo mejor era dejarla ir.

Anna por su parte estaba pasando un momento un tanto duro, se sentía más sola que nunca, Yoh ya no tenia la obligación de estar con ella y era claro su distanciamiento, además de esto sentía a Len un tanto distante pero la realidad era que la que estaba distante con todos era ella, ya que sentía que necesitaba calmar sus pensamientos y no mostrar su confusión y problemas ante los demás.

La guerra había empeorado, Hao seguía ganando aliados y brindándoles más poderes de los que tenían para acabar con quienes se opusieran. Varios grupos trataban de oponerse a Hao ya que empezaba a ser más notorio el desbalance creado en el mundo por esta guerra. Al parecer Hao había decidido acabar con poblaciones enteras de humanos, empezando en grandes ciudades, pero pasado un tiempo se dio cuenta que le tomaría mucho tiempo acabar de esa manera con la "peste humana", por lo cual empezaba a buscar otras alternativas según se rumoraba.

Habían pasado 2 meses desde que Yoh y Anna habían dado por terminado su compromiso, cuando una mañana como cualquiera….

Anna se encontraba meditando en una parte alejada del campamento cuando sintio una presencia cercana muy conocida..

-ANNA: Jun Tao… pero que sorpresa

Jun salio con su zombie acompañante Bruce Long de entre los arboles, Jun no pudo aguantar la emoción de forma que se arrojo a abrazar a Anna, llevaba tiempo siguiéndoles la pista y sabia que solo gracias a Anna había podido llegar hasta allí y podria encontrarse con su hermanito.

-JUN: Anna! No sabes lo feliz que me hace verte! Ha sido mucho tiempo!

Anna y Jun empezaron a hablar un tanto de lo que habían vivido desde los ataques…

-JUN: ha sido difícil todo, pero me alegra que dentro de todo estes bien… y dime como esta Yoh, como van las cosas entre ustedes? {haciendo cara de picara}

-ANNA: {Mirando hacia otro lado}… las cosas están… bien…

Jun solo la miro con duda, sabia que Anna no era de las que le gustaba hablar de sus problemas mucho menos emociones… sabia que era mejor no molestarla con temas que eran personales. A Anna le pareció extraño ver sola a Jun sin En Tao, su padre, ya que según entendía el y ella eran quienes les seguían la pista para ver a Len; pero prefirió no preguntar.

Luego de esto Anna dirigió a Jun al campamento para que se encontrara con Len, cuando ella vio a Len su cara se ilumino como nunca antes, era extraño pero se podía ver en la cara de Len también mucha emoción aunque solo quienes realmente lo conocían podían notarlo. Len y Jun hablaron toda la noche hasta que fue tarde, se contaron todo lo ocurrido en sus vidas desde el dia en que tuvieron que separarse tan intempestivamente.

Len se levanto temprano como siempre a la mañana siguiente, pero extrañamente se encontró con Anna, era extraño ya que todos sabían como era el recorrido de Len en las mañana y que Ana estuviera allí solo significaba una cosa… lo estaba esperando.

-LEN: Anna .. que sorpresa {deteniéndose a hablarle}

-ANNA: te ves muy alegre…

-LEN: No creo que sea para tanto, pero si lo estoy… gracias

-ANNA: No tienes por que agradecerme solo estoy diciendo lo que veo

-LEN: Me refiero a por traer a Jun hasta aca…

-ANNA: no hay de que, yo también me alegro de verla y que este bien… pero Len… pensé que En vendría con ella, es más me parece muy extraño que venga tan sola… pudo ser peligroso para ella.

-LEN: Lo se, lo mismo le dije y por lo que veo ella no te lo dijo {soltando un gran suspiro}… mi padre la compaño casi hasta aca… pero luego recibió un llamado urgente… los seguidores de Hao atacaron el sitio donde los demás miembros de mi familia estaba

Habia tensión en el ambiente, era una noticia terrible. Anna no entendía la tranquilidad de Len…

-LEN: Pero al parecer ellos pudieron escapar a tiempo, mi padre volvió por que siente que debe protegerlos y tiene razón

-ANNA: Y tu? No crees que debas estar también con ellos

Hubo un silencio largo… Anna analizo la posibilidad de seguro Len se iria y si asi era lo entendía, el no podía dejar su familia a su suerte… pero por que la entristecía tanto pensar que el se iria?

-LEN: si… pero por ahora lo mejor es que yo este aquí… con Jun, mi padre la mando aquí para mantenerla a salvo y es mi deber cuidarla, se que mi padre podrá cuidar de mi madre y el abuelo

Anna sintio cierto alivio, pero luego vio comola mirada de Len se mantenía fija en ella y era muy seria ahora

-LEN: Anoche hable toda la noche con Jun… y me dijo … alguna cosas que me dejaron pensando mucho… La situación actual es complicada, en cualquier momento podria pasar algo que nos arrebate lo poco que nos queda… nuestras vidas, nuestros seres queridos… y no quiero que lo que es importante para mi pase desapercibido en mi vida

Anna se sentía un tanto nerviosa lo que decia Len era cierto, ella había pensado algo parecido al hablar con Jun, pero no sabia a donde iba Len con eso.

-LEN: Yo… quiero que sepas que …eres muy importante para mi… y que si hemos estado alejados este tiempo es por eso mismo… yo… creo que eres más importante para mi de lo que pensé… Anna, tu sabes a lo que me refiero'

Anna se quedo en silencio pasando con dificultad, ella creía entender pero no estaba segura…

-LEN: Anna tu te volviste más alla que mi amiga, eres la persona a la que acudo cuando tengo un problema, cuando estoy feliz, cuando simplemente quiero un poco de compañía… se que contigo no hacen falta las palabras por que tu me entiendes y se que yo te entiendo y por eso mismo se que lo que te voy a decir solo desemboca en dos opciones, la primera, que tenga mucha suerte {con una pequeña risa} o… que te alejes definitivamente de mi. Pero lo importante para mi es que lo sepas… por que al fin y al cabo pasara lo que tenga que pasar.. Anna yo… estoy perdidamente enamorado de ti…

El corazón de Anna se detuvo por un segundo al escuchar a Len, quien permanecía con su mirada fija en ella, Anna no sabía lo que sucedía hace mucho no sentía algo asi… la ultima vez había sido… con Yoh. La sacerdotisa se sorprendió mucho, ella no era muy buena reconociendo sus propias emociones pero de algo estaba segura.. lo que sea que una vez sintio con Yoh y que ella creyo que era amor… estaba sucediendo de nuevo, pero con Len… el mejor amigo de Yoh…

-LEN: {viendo que la chica lo miraba como estudiando cada una de sus palabras} No tienes que decir nada ahora… pero espero que cuando lo hayas pensado podamos hablar de esto, y no te preocupes lo que menos quiero es que alguien [yoh] salga perjudicado por esto que siento, asi que pase lo que pase yo lidiare con las consecuencias, y lo haré por que nunca sentí que algo valiera tanto la pena…

Len se alejo y dejo a la chica que seguían sorprendida e inmutada ante todo lo que le había escuchado.

\- - - - CAMPAMENTO - - -

-JUN: Y bien?... se lo dijiste? {pequeña sonrisa}

-LEN: si {desanimado} espero no estar equivocándome

-JUN: Las cosas que nacen del amor nunca serán un error… pero bien cuéntame que te dijo..

Len la miro y siguio derecho ahora, Jun apenas lo vio alejarse

Los días que siguieron Anna se mantuvo alejada totalmente de Len, pero no podía dejar de pensar en lo sucedió y en lo que la hacia sentir. La chica se encontraba varias veces distraída mirando a Len sin notarlo. Esto no paso desapercibido para Yoh a quien le pasaba algo parecido con Anna y si bien antes sentía que a Anna le pasaba eso mismo con el, desde que la encontraba constantemente ensimismada en sus pensamiento y mirando a Len dejo de pensarlo.

-HORO: Yoh… yoh.. yujuuu {pasando su mano frente a la mirada perdida de Yoh} YOHHH!

-YOH: si si dime Horo… que sucede {serio apartanto la mano de Horo}

-HORO: Te decia que si sigues mirándola de esa forma va a venir a matarte…

-YOH: dudo que lo note {volviéndola a mirar}

-HORO: um… y ese comentario a que viene?

-YOH: Ultimamente tengo la impresión de que ella… puede estar interesada en Len

Horo volteo a mirar a Anna, ella miraba a Len de la misma forma que Yoh la miraba a ella…

-HORO: Tal ves es solo eso …una impresión

-YOH: Algo me dice que si es asi…

-HORO: ummm… creo que es algo que no puedes decir a la ligera…

-YOH: Lo se… me gustaría saber que sucede con ella… desde lo del compromiso no hemos hablado..

-HORO: Ya sabes lo que opino… si quieres saber simplemente ve y habla con ella… aunque siendo como es dudo que le saques mas que un golpe por estar metiéndose en su vida y pensando ese tipo de cosas…

-YOH: Lo se -.-¡ …

-HORO: Yoh, pero… no entiendo el compromiso entre ustedes termino y pensé que estabas bien con esa decisión, al fin y al cabo no es que hayas hecho algo para cambiarlo… por que te importa si Anna esta o no interesada en alguien mas?

-YOH: {suspiro largo} me importa… simplemente me importa

Yoh fue directo a donde Anna…

-YOH: Anna

-ANNA: …. … … {aun observando a la nada y a Len de paso}

-YOH: Anna….

-ANNA: - - -

-YOH: Anna! {llamando la atencion de ella y de varios}

-ANNA: Que!?

-YOH: Podemos hablar?

-ANNA: mmm… tiene que ser ahora?[viendo que Len los miraba]

-YOH: Preferiria que si [mirando ahora a Len que claramente estaba poniendo atención a ellos]

-ANNA: esta bien {parándose y alejándose de los demás mientras Yoh la seguia}… bueno que es?

-YOH: Anna… yo.. quiero saber si…haz pensado acerca… del compromiso..

-ANNA: {ahora con mirada fija y de duda en Yoh} amm… si.. o no.. pues si los primeros días

-YOH: Ya veo..

-ANNA: ….. … …

-YOH: yo si he pensado en eso recientemente

Anna hizo cara de algo de malestar cuando escucho a Yoh hablar tan desaminado y más de ese tema que era tan delicado entre ellos.

-YOH: Y lo que he pensado es… {viendo la cara de molestia y preocupación de Anna}… que quiero que sepas que aunque el compromiso no siga en pie para mi tu siempre seras muy importante y siempre podrás contar conmigo… para lo que sea

El semblante de Anna se tornó tranquilo y una pequeña sonrisa se colo entre sus labios, Yoh se sintio un tanto feliz hace mucho la chica no tenia una buena reacción ante el ni nada que el le dijera.

-ANNA: Gracias Yoh… tu también puedes contar conmigo como siempre…

-YOH: JIJI si claro y espero que podamos llegar a ser… buenos amigos

-ANNA: Si…claro… esta bien

-YOH: Y Anna… quiero que sepas que de verdad espero que seas feliz y que encuentres un dia todo lo que no pudimos encontrar juntos… con alguien que este a tu altura…

Anna sintió que su corazón se encogía, todo lo que Yoh le decia la hacia pensar en Len… no podía ser… Yoh estaba bien con el rompimiento del compromiso..pero estaría bien sabiendo que a ella le pasaban cosas con Len y que a Len le pasaban cosas con ella?... además por que sentía que ahora un peso se le había quitado de encima? Acaso la única razón por la que no había podido responder nada a Len aun era por que le preocupaba herir a Yoh?

-ANNA: Gracias Yoh… yo también espero que encuentres a la persona indicada para ti

-YOH: JIJI bueno eso era todo lo que quería decirte… quieres ir a comer conmigo y con Horo?

Anna reciproco una pequeña sonrisa a la gran sonrisa de Yoh… era una buena manera de empezar su amistad…

-ANNA: si, esta bien

Len no pudo dejar de mirar en todo ese tiempo, acaso sus ojos lo engañaban? Anna estaba hablando con Yoh después de todo ese tiempo y no solo esto le sonreía y se estaba yendo con el? …

-LEN: {suspiro largo} [bueno ellos merecen ser felices… ambos… sabia que esto podía pasar pero por alguna razón no me arrepiento de haberle dicho lo que siento] {luego retomando la conversación que sostenía con alguien más}

Esa noche Yoh y Anna compartieron un buen momento como hace mucho no lo hacían, se sentían un tanto nostálgicos al hacerlo ya que generalmente estaban los dos con Manta, aunque ahora estaba con Horo pero no era sencillamente lo mismo.

-ANNA: es tarde, me voy a dormir

-YOH: Si Annita, que duermas

Anna e Yoh se miraron fijamente por un momento

-YOH: JIJI perdón se me salio {refiriéndose a que el antes siempre le decia Annita y sabia que eso le molestaba aveces a la chica}

-ANNA: No esta bien… buenas noches

Yoh la observo caminar hasta donde pudo, la cara de Yoh tenía una sonrisa que hace mucho no tenia… una llena de ternura y esperanza

Al siguiente día Len salio a correr como siempre, y para su sorpresa…Anna esta en el mismo sitio que lo esperaba el dia que el se animo a declarársele. Len se detuvo frente a ella pero se quedo en silencio, ya se imaginaba que le iba a decir luego de verla la noche anterior con Yoh.

-ANNA: te tardaste más de lo normal

-LEN: Se me hizo tarde, no dormi bien…

-ANNA: Umm que mal... yo si dormir muy bien, como hace mucho no lo hacia

-LEN: Si… ya me imagino {cara de molestia}

-ANNA: Y creo que es por que por fin pude quitarme un gran peso de encima {empezando a formar una sonrisa en su cara}

-LEN: me alegra mucho enserio aunque no lo creas, Yoh y tu merecen ser felices… yo me mantendré al margen

La cara de Anna mostro confusión seguida de una risa que empezó siendo muy leve y termino en una carcajada

-ANNA: JAJAJAJA … tu piensas que vine aquí a decirte que me habia vuelto con Yoh? JJAJAJAJA

-LEN: {cara de duda} pues… si.. que mas podria ser

-ANNA: Tan positivo como siempre Tao… bien… la razón de mi buen humor es que… ahora que se que Yoh va a estar bien y que podemos ser amigos con el…

-LEN: ¿?

-ANNA: voy a tener que mostrarte en plastilina o que ¬¬ … {soltando un gran suspiro y con los brazos cruzados}… yo… pensé que Yoh podía salir lastimado por mi culpa, pero creo que el al igual que yo solo siente que existe un gran cariño… entonces no voy a sentirme culpable al decir que… yo también siento algo por ti Len Tao..

La cara de sorpresa de Len no tenia precio, parecía anonadado por lo dicho por la chica

-ANNA {con los brazos aun cruzados seria y con los ojos cerrados} la verdad no me lo explico como paso, pero siento que nunca nadie me ha entendido ni me entenderá como tu lo haces… y algo dentro de mi hace un tiempo empezó a notar que lo que sentía era mucho mas que agradecimiento por escucharme o amistad, pero solo fue hasta que ..pss dijiste lo que dijiste que supe que era eso que sentía…. {abriendo los ojos y mirándolo fijamente} Len.. yo no soy buena en este tipo de cosas y lo sabes… pero creo que asi como tuviste el valor de decirme lo que me dijiste yo también debo tenerlo

La cara de Len paso de sorprendida a feliz… muy feliz y al mismo tiempo ola de Anna al observarlo.

-LEN: bien y entonces… ahora que?

-ANNA: No lo se… pensé que las cosas fluirían por si sola y pasaría lo que deba pasar

-LEN: Entonces que asi sea {acercándose a la chica lentamente}

Anna se sonrojo violentamente al sentir la cercanía del chico y mas que este venia con su torso descubierto al estar entrenando

-ANNA : ejmm ejmmm {aclarando su gargarganta y alejándose muy roja un poco} no creas que las cosas van a ser asi de fáciles..

-LEN: nunca lo haría jjajaja

-ANNA: Yo… no soy asi… no me gusta estar haciendo escenas

-LEN {mirando alrededor} pues yo no veo a nadie… y si nadie ve no seria considerada una escena

-ANNA: Sabes a lo que me refiero..

-LEN: jaja esta bien, será como tu quieras…

-ANNA: Len… Yoh…

-LEN: lo se… yo… hablare con el

-ANNA: Estas seguro?

-LEN: Yoh es mi amigo… tengo que hacerlo… se que tu eres muy importante para el… además quiero hacer las cosas de la manera correcta..

-ANNA: Me parece bien… bueno entonces ya continuaremos esta platica … después de que hables con Yoh

-LEN {sonrisa pequeña y tierna} esta bien, ire a entrenar entonces… nos vemos

Len le dio un pequeño beso en la mano a Anna antes de irse, ella sonrió ante tal gesto y se sonrojo mientras lo veía alejarse… por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía optimista, tenia algo que la animaba y la hacia pensar que el futuro mejoraría.

Los días siguientes pasaron de manera rápida, los chicos entrenaban, Anna y Len se veian como si fueran amigos para los demás aunque entre ellos nunca sobraban las miradas fugaces. Yoh por su parte veía que Anna se veía feliz como hace mucho no lo estaba y eso lo alegraba aunque le producía curiosidad el motivo de esa tranquilad y felicidad.

-LEN: [bueno ya no puedo seguir postergándolo] Yoh… tenemos que hablar

-YOH: SI? De que?

-LEN: es algo un tanto… importante

-YOH: Len me estas asustando… sucede algo malo?

-LEN: Al contrario… es solo que no es algo fácil de explicar y menos de decir

-YOH: Sabes que lo que sea puedes decírmelo, para eso estamos los amigos :D jiji..

-LEN: [bueno ya] Yoh… tu eres alguien a quien respeto mucho… eres uno de mis primeros y mejores amigos

-YOH: JIJI y tu también Len…

-LEN: Por eso tengo el deber de ser claro contigo… yo… estoy… enamorado de Anna

-YOH: ¿? Que que?...creo que te escuche mal..dijiste que..

-LEN: Que estoy enamorado, muy enamorado de Anna…

La sonrisa de Yoh se borro y ahora miraba con duda a su amigo.. a que se refería con eso?

-YOH: No entiendo que quieres decirme

-LEN: {suspiro largo} Yoh… yo… nunca quise que algo asi pasara pero.. este tiempo que pasado con Anna, conociéndola mejor me he dado cuenta de que ella me entiende como nunca nadie lo hizo y aunque trate de negármelo por mucho tiempo por que no quería que nadie saliera lastimado ya no puedo negármelo mas… a mi me interesa Anna y … se que tu compromiso con ella esta roto hace tiempo

-YOH: Entonces te alegro que asi fuera?

-LEN: no Yoh no me alegro, me preocupo mucho por que aunque no me lo hayas dicho nunca se que la querías y por eso mismo no entiendo por que dejaste que las cosas sucedieran sin hacer nada

-YOH: Quien dice que no lo hice?

-LEN: Entonces por que no están juntos?

-YOH: … … …. Eso es por que …. … [por que? Por que Anna y yo no estamos juntos?... no hice nada es cierto…]

-LEN: Yoh no quiero pelear contigo solo quiero que sepas lo que pasa… y que me digas a ti que te pasa

-YOH: - - -

-LEN: Yoh tu quieres a Anna?

-YOH: Por supuesto que la quiero! Crecimos juntos …la conozco desde que eramos pequeños

-LEN: Yoh me refiero a si la quieres de una forma en especial… si quisieras estar con ella?

Yoh se quedo mudo, el sabia que si pero sabia que para Anna el era solo un amigo y eso no era algo que el supiera como cambiar…

-YOH: Aquí lo importante es lo que Anna quiere… ella…sabe lo que te pasa.?

-LEN: asi es, yo se lo dije hace unas cuantas semanas

Ahora todo tenia sentido para Yoh, por eso Anna estaba tan feliz?

-YOH: Y que piensa al respecto?

Len solto otro gran suspiro …debía ser directo si no lo hacia el lo debía hacer Anna y no quería que ella tuviera que pasar por eso, ya que ella sufriría si veía que Yoh sufría por su culpa.

-LEN: Ella no quiere lastimar a nadie… y menos a ti

-YOH: Pero que piensa de ti y lo que sientes?

-LEN: Ella…. Increíblemente siente… lo mismo

Yoh sintio como si lo apuñalaran en su pecho, Anna sentía lo mismo por Len, como el habia sospechado hace un tiempo, después de todo no estaba tan equivocado, pero cuanto deseria haberlo estado.

-LEN: Yoh… estas bien?

-YOH: si jiji… pues.. Anna y yo estuvimos comprometidos por un largo tiempo, es normal que me cueste un poco entender todo lo que me dices… pero me alegro por ustedes… de verdad espero que sean muy felices juntos…

-LEN: Yoh {con tristeza viendo que Yoh trataba de enmascarar su dolor tras su típica sonrisa}… yo..ella.. nosotros no queremos causarte ningún dolor… si crees que es demasiado nosotros..

-YOH: no len por favor… lo ultimo que querria seria privar a Anna de la felicidad… ella …ha tenido una vida muy dura..

-LEN: Lo se {serio}

-YOH: Si puedes hacerla feliz te pido que por favor lo hagas… a mi puede que me cueste un poco acostumbrarme pero entiende que es por que nunca me imagine que algo asi pasara .. pero yo estoy bien…

-LEN: Las cosas están bien entre nosotros entonces?

-YOH: Si

-LEN: Y entre tu y Anna?

-YOH: Si claro que si

-LEN: Bueno…entonces… gracias Yoh…. La verdad no sabes lo feliz que estoy…

-YOH: Lo se jiji

-LEN: ¡?

-yoh: Digo que me lo imagino jeje… dile a Anna por favor que por mi todo esta bien y que sigue en pie mi palabra… ella puede contar siempre conmigo en lo que necesite.. asi seamos solo…amigos


	5. De vuelta a la actualidad

\- - - DE VUELTA A LA ACTUALIDAD - - - -

Horo e Yoh seguían sentados junto a la fogata, Yoh recordando como habían llegado a esa situación, Horo pendiente de su amigo, sabia lo duro que era todo lo que pasaba para el.

\- - - DENTRO DE LA CARPA DE ANNA - - -

-ANNA: Ya te lo he dicho mil veces no me voy a quedar sentada mientras se acaba el mundo

-LEN: Y no te pido que lo hagas, solo que….no quiero que te sigas arriesgando asi… pudiste dejar que a esta misión fueran otros… no siempre tienes que ir tu

-ANNA: Len Tao! Estas dudando de mis habilidades!

-LEN: Sabes que nunca lo haría {cara seria al igual que la de Anna}

-ANNA: Entonces por que crees que algo me va a pasar?... no olvides que yo te he salvado el trasero más de una vez…

-LEN: {dejando otra vez su cara seria y teniendo una apacible} y por eso mismo… necesito que estes bien para seguir haciéndolo

Anna dejo a un lado su enojo, entendía que Len se preocupara con ella, además era cierto que habían tardado mas de lo previsto si hubiera sido al contrario ella de segura estaría igual.

-ANNA: esta bien… lo tendré en cuenta

Len se acerco a Anna y la abrazo por la espalda

-LEN: Ahora si puedes saludarme como debe ser?

Anna giro lentamente y unión lentamente sus labios a los de Len, luego de un tiempo cuando el beso termino los dos se miraron con intensidad, disfrutaban tan solo estar en silencio y tener la compañía del otro.. los calmaba de cierta forma

-ANNA: Y bien?

-LEN: bien que?

-ANNA: Que averiguaron? Como les fue a ti y a Yoh?

Len se separo un poco de Anna y empezó a caminar de un lado a otro…

-LEN: {soltando un largo suspiro cansado} al parecer Hao no se encuentra en Japón hace un tiempo…

-ANNA: Aun asi sus ataques por aca no han cesado

-LEN: Pues…eso es parte de lo que averiguamos… parece ser que dejo varios de sus mejores hombres aquí por que busca algo..

-ANNA: A nosotros {mirada seria}

-LEN: Así es… sabe que nos escondemos como ratas… nosotros, nuestras familias {cerrando sus puños con ira}

-ANNA: lo se… a mi tampoco es algo que me enorgullezca… pero esto no durara para siempre {con una mirada muy suspicaz}

-LEN: Anna… {Mirándola ahora con duda}… ustedes averiguaron algo mas no es asi?

Una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa se creó en la cara de Anna

-ANNA: Asi es… para que veas que no solo tu eres útil a la causa

-LEN: y bien..me vas a decir?

-ANNA: {saliendo de la carpa y mirándolo con una mirada maliciosa y picara} no lo se… no veo por que decírtelo a ti antes que a los demás…

-LEN: Anna! {con una sonrisita y siguiéndola}

Todos se reunieron alrededor de la fogata

-RYU: Doña Anna ya todos están aquí como pidió

-ANNA: Bien… como saben últimamente hemos estado tratando de recolectar información de cuál será el siguiente paso de Hao, de forma que podamos adelantarnos y contraatacar… en la última misión gracias a Fausto y a mi..

-HORO: OYE! Yo también estuve allí!

-ANNA: como sea ¬¬… gracias a Fausto, a mi y a Horo Horo ¬¬ que se cuidaba las cercanías pudimos recolectar algo de información que es de utilidad… al parecer Hao se ha ido a Tailandia..

-YOH: aaa con que allá es que se fue!

-ANNA: Si, y lleva un buen tiempo allá… cerca de 20 días por que al parecer está buscando algo… pero no ha podido ubicarlo

-LEN: Que puede ser tan importante para que el mismo Hao esté buscando?

-ANNA: Eso es lo que aun no es claro… pero al parecer no volverá hasta que lo consiga

-LEN: Entonces cual es el plan?

Todos se quedaron en silencio y se observaron entre ellos. Sabían lo que venia.

-YOH: Yo creo que… todos deben decidir que hacer… {Levantándose y sacudiendo tranquilamente sus pantalones} yo pienso ir a Tailandia

-LEN: ¿Y?¿ Enfrentaras a Hao tu solo? {Parándose serio también}… yo también iré

-HORO: Y yo!

-RYU: cuenten conmigo!

-FAUSTO: Eliza y yo los acompañaremos

Varias personas más se unieron a la causa…

-ANNA: {levantándose lentamente y seria haciendo que la atención se fijara en ella} No hay que precipitarse {mirando molesta a Yoh y los demás}… no pueden ir simplemente ir atacar a Hao, eso pudieron hacerlo aquí… y mucho antes

-LEN: Es cierto, pero podemos ir y averiguar qué es lo que busca y adelantárnosle

-ANNA: Que te hace pensar que podremos averiguar qué es lo que busca, encontrarlo antes que él y usarlo en su contra?

-LEN: Nos enteramos de que buscaba algo.. por que no de lo demás?

-YOH: no podemos seguir así… debemos buscar algo que hacer…

-ANNA: {mirando la determinación de todos los presentes} …está bien, es cierto no podemos seguir viviendo asi, pero tampoco podeos arriesgarnos tontamente… haremos lo siguiente, buscaremos más información de lo que sea que este buscando Hao y una vez lo hagamos decidiremos como proceder

-HORO: Y QUE SI HAO ENCUENTRA LO QUE BUSCA MIENTRAS NOSOTROS HACEMOS ESO! NO DEBEMOS PERDER EL TIEMPO! SI HAO BUSCA ALGO ES POR QUE LO NECESITA Y LO SABES!

Todos miraron con sorpresa a Horo Horo, el se habia exaltado mucho y le habia levantado su voz a Anna. Ella lo miro con cara aburrida, le molestaba la imprudencia de Horo, pero lo entendía, el también se habia visto separado demasiado tiempo de su vida, sus sueños y su familia, debía querer acabar cuanto antes con todo eso.

-LEN: Calmate quieres {A su parecer su amigo se estaba propasando y ni el ni Anna lo permitirían si seguía asi}

-HORO: esta bien.. lo lamento, pero en verdad creo que estamos perdiendo tiempo, cual es la diferencia entre estar esperando aquí o estar alla… no digo que ataquemos a Hao apenas lleguemos, pero que al menos estemos más cerca para ver si surge una oportunidad

Ahora todos miraban a Anna, lo que decía Horo hasta tenía sentido

-ANNA: Si nos acercamos…Hao lo sabrá y no dudara en atacarnos

-HORO: entonces esconderemos nuestras presencias como lo hemos venido haciendo, el no nos ha encontrado aquí

Anna empezaba a perder la paciencia con Horo

-ANNA: No podemos arriesgarnos solo porque si… ir es peligroso! Entiéndelo

-HORO: tu no puedes decidir por todos aquí…. Yo iré y quien quiera unirse bien…

Horo se paro después de esto y se fue a su carpa… todos se quedaron en silencio, la verdad era que las decisiones en el grupo las tomaban en su mayoría Anna, Len e Yoh al ser considerados los lideres y los más fuertes, además que tendían a tener razón en sus decisiones.

Lentamente se fueron yendo los demás hasta que solo quedaron Yoh, Len, Anna y Ryu.

-LEN: no podemos dejar que se vaya solo {con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados}, además… creo que tiene razón.

-YOH: Yo también lo creo, hemos esperado más que suficiente y no podemos dejar que esta situación siga asi, ya muchos han muerto y no puedo seguir escondido mientras tantos peligran y pierden sus vidas.

-RYU: Doña Anna por favor considere lo que dijo Horo Horo… si nos quedamos aca podemos perder una oportunidad única, además es cierto no podemos dejarlo ir solo

-LEN: Lo mejor será… {mirando ahora a Anna} que nosotros vayamos con el… y que tu te quedes con los demás aca..

Anna miro muy mal a Len, sabia por que lo hacia…

-ANNA: si dices que el tiene razón por que crees entonces que yo no deba ir¬¬?

El ambiente era tenso para Yoh y Ryu, con los caracteres de esos dos lo que venía solo podía terminar en una gran pelea.

-YOH: emmm… por que no todos estuvieron de acuerdo en ir, además tu misma lo dijiste…es muy arriesgado… lo mejor será que alguien se quede a cuidar a los que se queden atrás… y cuando estemos seguros de algo les enviaremos un mensaje para que se unan a nosotros… te parece jijiji :D?

Anna y Len miraron a Yoh muy enojados, sabían que trataba de evitar una pelea y que su posición era medianamente razonable, excepto por …

-ANNA: Bien, entonces Fausto y Ryu se quedaran si es el caso de que alguien cuide a los demás.

-LEN: Pero tu misma dijiste que no era seguro ir por ahora y que no estabas de acuerdo

-ANNA: Y tu que no podíamos dejar a Horo ir solo!... ¬¬ a menos que… lo que quieras sea mantenerme al margen de todo a mi

-LEN: ¬¬ -

-ANNA: Bien, entonces está decidido, iremos Yoh, Horo, tu y yo mientras los demás esperan por nuestra señal… partiremos en tres días, mientras dejamos todo arreglado aquí y pensamos la mejor manera de llegar

Luego de esto Anna se fue a su carpa sin decir nada más.

A la mañana siguiente Ryu les comunico a los demás la decisión, parecía ser que se llevaría a cabo tal cual lo habían planeado, pero una persona no estaba muy de acuerdo.

-LEN: Es que no la puedo entender! Como es posible que diga que no es seguro y aun asi vaya! Ella sabe a lo que se expone

-JUN: lo se pero piensa que tal vez asi como a ti te molesta que ella vaya y se arriesgue, a ella le molesta que tu te estes arriesgando y tratando de dejarla afuera

-LEN: No es lo mismo..

-JUN: A si y por qué?... yo confió plenamente en los poderes de Anna, asi como en los tuyos

-LEN: yo… confió en ella.. pero…

-JUN: pero?

-LEN. No puedo ser objetivo cuando se trata de ella, se que ella es poderosa y que puede defenderse, pero no podría soportar… que algo le pasara…

-JUN: len.. {con mirada cálida y apacible}… en verdad la quieres

-LEN {sonrojado ahora}… asi es… ella y tu.. son lo más importante para mi y por eso no puedo permitir que nada les pase!

-JUN: Len {Con lagrimas de orgullo en los ojos}… hablare con ella

-LEN. Espero que sirva de algo…

Jun trato de disuadir a Anna de ir de todas las maneras posibles, trato de explicarle el punto de vista de Len, pero aun asi Anna no cedió, es más le parecía casi ofensivo que ahora Jun fuera a pedirle en nombre de Len y que no pudiera entender que asi como el temía por su seguridad ella temía no solo por la de él sino por la de Yoh y los demás también.

Los chicos se alistaban para viajar al igual que Anna quien se encontraba en su carpa pensando en todo lo ocurrido, cuando sintio un leve escalofrio

-ANNA: [que es eso?] {mirando a todo lado}

De la nada apareció un pequeño espíritu que ella reconocia muy bien pero que la sorprendia mucho, la última vez que habia visto uno de ellos fue el dia que se rompió su compromiso con Yoh.

El pequeño espíritu se poso en una de sus manos y luego desapareció dejando solo una pequeña nota. Anna se sintió un tanto nerviosa, la nota de seguro era de Yomei y sabia que se habia arriesgado mucho al enviarla ya que como ellos los Asakura se encontraban escondiéndose de Hao. Se armo de valor y empezó a leer la nota.

 **ANNA,**

 **Necesitamos reunirnos contigo e Yoh urgentemente. Nos veremos mañana a la madrugada. Esten atentos.**

 **Kino**

Anna soltó un largo suspiro, hace casi un año no sabían nada de los Asakura, le alegraba que al parecer Kino y Yomei estaban bien y el poder comunicárselo a Yoh. Lo que no le alegraba era tener que verlos en esa situación tan complicada y peligrosa, pero si estaban arriesgándose al ir hasta donde ellos algo importante debía de ser.

Anna salio de su carpa a buscar a Yoh. Mientras lo buscaba se cruzo con Len, apenas y se miraron de manera muy seria, la verdad ella estaba enojada y mucho por que el quería mantenerla fuera de la situación y eso solo le hacia pensar que en en verdad el no tenia la suficiente confianza en sus capacidades.

Anna siguió de largo… y bajo la mirada de Len

-ANNA: Yoh, tengo algo importante que decirte

Yoh apenas la miro, ella se veía algo seria… más de lo normal, luego miro atrás y vio la mirada enojada de Len, de seguro estaban peleando y a eso se debía el humor de ambos. El no recordaba haber tenido una pelea con ella, pero no por que siempre estuvieran de acuerdo sino por que el siempre terminaba cediendo.

-YOH: Si claro…dime

-ANNA: {mirando alrededor y viendo que el único cercano era Len que de seguro escucharía y al fin al cabo ella tenia que decírselo por muy enojada que estuviera} Recibi un mensaje de tu abuela

La atención de Len ahora estaba a 200% en esa conversación, pero ahora la cara de Yoh era de duda y miedo, temia saber que diría Anna.

-ANNA: Ella quiere que nos reunamos con ella u tu abuelo, al parecer tienen algo importante que decirnos {dándole el pequeño papel a Yoh}

Yoh examino el pequeño papel, ¿que podría ser lo que quería Kino?, aunque por el otro lado estaba feliz de que veria a su familia después de mucho tiempo

-YOH. Que crees que sea?

-ANNA: no lo se… pero si vinieron hasta aca es por que algo importante debe ser

-YOH: que debemos hacer? No dice donde el punto de encuentro ni ningún otro dato, solo que estemos atento.

-ANNA: Pues eso es lo que debemos hacer, estar atentos en la madrugada, de seguro encontraran la forma de contactarnos

Anna volteo a mirar a donde antes estaba Len, y este habia desaparecido y se daba un idea de por que.

-ANNA: Debo irme… pero nos vemos en la fogata central a media noche, estaremos allí pendientes.

-YOH: JIJI gracias Anna {dándole una gran sonrisa}

Anna reciproco la sonrisa ya que sabia que Yoh estaba feliz por ver a Kino.

Anna busco a Len por todas partes, incluso le pregunto a Jun pero al parecer no había señales de el, era cerca de las 11 pm, Anna estaba estresada y Len no aparecia,lo espero frente a su carpa cerca de 2 horas pero nada, asi que decidió irse a la de ella descansar una hora y luego ir a encontrarse con Yoh, ya luego hablaría con Len.

Cuando Anna entro a su carpa se llevo una sorpresa…

-ANNA: Con que aquí estabas {tono serio y mirada de reproche}

-LEN: No sabia que me buscabas, pensé que estarías muy ocupada … con la visita de los Asakura {sentado y mirando hacia otro lado pero de forma enojada}

Anna se sentó frente a Len, era obvio que el estaba molesto y era por lo que había platicado con Yoh

-ANNA: Si estabas escuchando bien debes saber que eso solo será hasta las horas de la madrugada

-LEN: Que amable tu entonces, dedicándome el tiempo de sobra mientras eso sucede {sonrisa ironica}

-ANNA: {suspiro largo} esto se esta volviendo muy cansado, no terminar una pelea para entrar en otra

-LEN: {mirándola ahora fijamente} si tienes una solución entonces dímela

-ANNA: la única solución es…. Que arreglemos nuestros problemas y los superemos

El ambiente tenso se desvaneció poco a poco, Anna y len sabían que cualquier problemas podían solucionarlo si lo intentaban.

-ANNA: Sabes que estoy molesta por que crees que soy una incapaz que no puede cuidarse sola y que necesita alguien que la proteja…

-LEN: Sabes que esa preocupación no es por eso, no dudo de tus capacidades, si algo me maravilla cada dia cuan fuerte eres, la voluntad que tienes {ahora tomandola de la mano y viéndola a los ojos muy de cerca}… no sabia que era la fortaleza… hasta que te conoci a ti… lo que sucede es… que no quiero perderte, esta guerra se ha llevado demasiadas vidas, a generado muchas perdidas… y no creo que pueda soportar tu perdida o que te pase algo

-ANNA: Yo… siento lo mismo… pero confio en ti… se que mientras luchemos con todas nuestras fuerzas las cosas van a estar bien

-LEN: {pequeña risa tratando de no dejarla salir} alguien ha estado pasando demasiado tiempo con Yoh

-ANNA: {sonrisa pequeña} lo digo enserio Len, yo también temo que algo te pase pero si no luchamos ahora será cuestión de tiempo para que …

-LEN: no lo digas…

-ANNA: también lo sabes

-LEN: Si… bueno… esta bien… yo, lo acepto no debí tratar de mantenerte al margen

-ANNA. Ni mandar a Jun a intentarlo ¬¬

-LEN: Bueno eso hizo parte jeje.. tratare de calmarme y confiar tanto como tu lo haces… lo prometo

Anna sonrío, ella y Len eran muy similares y a la vez las pequeñas diferencias los unían más.

-LEN: En cuanto a…el otro tema ¬¬

-ANNA: se que te molesta que vaya a ver a los Asakura, solo que no encuentro la razón por mucho que lo pienso…

-LEN: {suspiro largo y poniendo de nuevo un semblante serio} no me mal entiendas, me alegra que ellos aparezcan, se lo mucho que significan para Yoh… y para ti, después de todo fueron tu familia durante mucho tiempo

-ANNA: Y aun lo son

-LEN: Si… es solo que… la última vez que supimos algo de ellos fue cuando… tu sabes..

-ANNA: rompieron el compromiso… y?

-LEN: qué tal si piensan que deben reanudarlo?

-ANNA: umm… no lo creo, la situación no ha cambiado

-LEN: ¿Cual situación? No sabemos ni por qué lo rompieron en primer lugar

-ANNA: En todo caso si así fuera ni Yoh ni yo lo permitiríamos

-LEN: suenas muy segura pero la primera vez que se los impusieron por lo que se ustedes no objetaron en lo mas mínimo

-ANNA: Por el amor de Dios Len! Éramos niños! No sabíamos ni que significaba en realidad un compromiso

-LEN: pero aun así lo continuaron cuando tuvieron consciencia… Anna no soy quien para decir algo así, pero tu e Yoh siempre han sido muy .. no se como decirlo.. obedientes de lo que digan los Asakura

-ANNA: ¬¬ me estas llamadno sumisa!?

-LEN: Tómalo como quieras Anna, se que estas muy agradecida con ellos y que Yoh hace lo que puede para complacerlos…

Len vio la cara de asesina que tenia ahora Anna, tal vez si se habia excedido sol para hacer un punto

-LEN: Anna seme sincera… si ellos te pidieran que retomaras el compromiso e Yoh lo aceptara… que harias?

Anna estaba muy enojada, pero muy en el fondo sabia que el tenia razón, pero no se lo diría nunca así…

-ANNA: Me negaría

-LEN: Aun sabiendo que si lo haces a lo mejor te excluyan de la familia para siempre por desobedecer a algo tan importante

-ANNA: Aun así…

Len contemplo la seriedad de Anna por un momento, ella se veía más que segura y eso lo tranquilizaba.

-LEN: Entonces debo disculparme de nuevo

-ANNA: Y eso porque sería?

-LEN: Porque cada vez que pienso que puedo perderte, dejo que mis inseguridades salgan a flote y dañen nuestra relación

Anna se sintio mal, Len intentaba hacer lo mejor, ella trataba de ponerse en su posición aunque le costara.

-ANNA: solo no dejes que siga pasando

-LEN: lo prometo

Len cerró la distancia entre ambos y empezó a besar a Anna, Anna también lo deseaba así que dejo que las cosas continuaran, en realidad Anna y Len no conseguían pasar mucho tiempo solos de esa manera ya que …

-YOH: Anna? {Llamándola desde fuera de la cabaña}

Anna y Len se separaron enseguida… un poco molestos por la interrupción

-LEN: Ya es un poco más de las 12…

-ANNA: {parándose y arreglándose} lo sé

-LEN: Quieres que vaya contigo?

-ANNA: No… lo mejor será ir solo Yoh y yo…

-LEN: ¬¬ - - - -

-ANNA: ¬¬ es solo para acelerar el paso, además seria muy riesgoso mas de lo que de por si es que vayamos Yoh y yo…

-LEN: {suspiro largo} esta bien… te lo prometi… pero por favor tengan mucho cuidado

-ANNA: Nos veremos más tarde… {saliendo de la carpa}

-YOH: Pensé que te habías quedado dormida jiji

-ANNA: no… solo … {mirando hacia la carpa}… tenia algo importante que hacer

Yoh miro hacia la puerta de la carpa, y alcanzo a ver que habia alguien más adentro, asi que supo que no lo imagino…Anna estaba con alguien más en la carpa… y de seguro era…

-YOH: Len..

-LEN: {saliendo de la carpa} Me voy a dormir, tengan mucho cuidado {mirándolos seriamente}

-YOH: {sonriendo} no te preocupes, estaremos bien y de vuelta antes de que se levanten

Anna y Len se miraron por un segundo antes de que el partiera

-ANNA: Bien, será mejor estar atentos {dirigiéndose al centro del campamento donde habían quedado de verse}

Anna e Yoh estuvieron casi 3 horas sentados esperando, en silencio… los dos estaban muy pensativos, les preocupaba lo que querría Kino. Es más a Yoh le preocupaba que pensaría su abuela cuando se enterara que Anna estaba con Len? Y que pasaría si salía el tema del compromiso de nuevo a colación? Aunque en cierta forma esperaba que sucediera, el quería saber por que lo habían terminado de esa forma tan rápida y sin decir más.

El fuego frente a Yoh y Anna estaba a punto de extinguirse, cuando de repente este se empezó a volver extrañamente azul…

Anna e Yoh se pararon y se pusieron muy alerta…. La pequeña llama azul de pronto se empezó a mover alrededor de los chicos muy rápidamente, excesivamente rápido haciendo que ellos se acercaran para que esta no los tocara.

-YOH: Que es esto!? {Poniendo su espada hacia al frente tratando de tocar la llama}

-ANNA: esto es… Kino nos esta invocando

-YOH: Invocando!? Pero si no somos almas!

Anna cerró los ojos y tomo un largo respiro…

-ANNA: Tienes que dejarte ir

En ese momento Anna fue consumida por la llama azul y desapareció!

Yoh quedo muy sorprendido! Que estaba pasando!? Como hacia eso Kino y como lo sabia Anna!?, debía calmarse para averiguarlo y hacer lo que Anna le dijo. Yoh bajo arma y mientras se calmaba desapareció al igual que Anna. La llamarada azul desapareció totalmente sin dejar rastro de ninguno de los dos.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Yoh se encontró en la mitad de la niebla, con mucho frio

-YOH: Anna? Amidamaru? Abuela? Alguien? {Mirando alrededor}

Yoh escucho unos pasos acercarse poniéndose muy alerta

-YOH: Quien esta ahí!?

-ANNA: Cálmate soy yo

-YOH: Anna! Donde estamos! Como llegamos aquí y donde están los abuelos!?

Anna miro alrededor…

-ANNA: Estamos en lo más profundo de Osore

-YOH: OSORE! Pero como!

-ANNA: Es un truco muy viejo pero es muy riesgoso para quien lo usa, lo cual me dice que Kino debe necesitarnos con mucha urgencia… será mejor apresurarnos

Yoh empezó a seguir a Anna que iba a paso rápido

-YOH: Pero a donde vamos?

-ANNA: creo saber a dónde quiere que vayamos Kino


	6. Lo que Hao busca

Anna estaba muy pensativa mientras caminaban, Yoh iba con su típica actitud despistada tras de ella, también tenia muchas dudas, pero principalmente sobre a donde iban y como Anna lo sabia y no le decia nada.

El camino empezaba a complicarse pasaron de un terreno frio y húmedo con mucha niebla a pasar un gran lago usando piedras muy resbalosas y pequeñas para atravesarlo y al parecer ahora debían empezar a subir una montaña con un camino un tanto inhóspito.

-YOH: Anna… estas segura que los abuelos están allá? {viendo el camino que parecía no tener fin}…es decir no me los imagino pasando por aca jiji

Anna lo miro con una expresión aburrida y apenas siguió caminando de forma que el no tuvo mas que hacer que seguir detrás de ella.

\- - - EN EL CAMPAMENTO - - -

Eran las pasadas las 5:30 de la mañana y Len ya estaba despierto, casi nadie más lo estaba. Len fue a la carpa de Anna, pero nada; fue a la de Yoh, tampoco nada

-LEN: Dijeron que estarían de vuelta para cuando despertáramos {hablando casi para si mismo}

-BASON: {apareciendo} No se preocupe señorito, de seguro solo les tomo un poco más de tiempo

Len siguió mirando hacia el cielo casi como si no hubiera escuchado a Bason

\- - - OSORE - - -

Anna e Yoh habían caminado por horas en silencio, hasta que al fin se cruzaron con algo… en donde ya no había niebla se encontraba una pequeña cabaña, en muy mal estado; parecían solo ruinas de lo que una vez fue una casa

-ANNA: Ya llegamos

-YOH: Es aquí? Los abuelos están aquí?

Entraron a la cabaña con mucho cuidado, estaba muy oscuro y el piso hacia mucho ruido con solo pisarlo. En cuanto avanzaron un poco más adentro se iluminaron de golpe varias velas alrededor de las paredes, y allí pudieron ver claramente a Kino y Yomei sentados esperándolos.

-YOMEI: Es bueno verlos después de tanto tiempo.

Anna dio una pequeña reverencia en señal de respeto.

-ANNA: Señor Yomei, sensei

-YOH: Abuelo! Abuela! Me alegra verlos con bien! :D

-KINO: siéntense por favor, tenemos cosas delicadas que discutir y no hay tiempo que perder

Yoh y Anna se sentaron frente a los mayores

-KINO: Hao ha descubierto una forma de acabar con todos los humanos de una vez por todas

Era cierto que Hao había acabado con millones de humanos, poblaciones enteras! Pero que aun habían muchos más por todo el mundo, y le tomaría un tiempo hacerlo si seguía como hasta ahora.

-KINO: Al parecer existe una fuente de poder que es tan antigua y puede llegar a ser tan poderosa como los Grandes espíritus (GE) mismos…

-YOH: Que!? Tan poderosa como los GE?

-KINO: Asi es, al parecer esta fuente de poder tiene el mismo origen que ellos, solo que nunca logro llegar a desarrollarse tanto, es más ni siquiera se encuentra activa por eso no es fácil de detectarse.

-ANNA: Entonces Hao está buscando esta fuente de energía?

-KINO: No… por ahora está buscando la clave para activarla ya que esta antigua fuente que parecía ser solo un mito se encuentra en una apartada región de sur America.

-ANNA: Y la clave para activarla se encuentra en Tailandia no es asi?

Kino sonrió y se acomodo las gafas, la perspicacia de Anna y el hecho que ella ya supiera eso la hacia sentirse orgullosa de haber criado a tan increíble jovencita

-KINO: Asi es

-YOH: Y esa fuente de poder… como es que saben que es lo que Hao busca?

-KINO: Por que nosotros también la estábamos buscando para usarla como un contra ataque; la verdad al principio pensamos que era solo un mito, sin embargo al seguir indagando tuvimos varios..umm… casi encuentros con Hao, el también seguía las mismas pistas que nosotros… y eso nos lleva a creer más que nunca que ese poder es real y que es la única oportunidad que tenemos ahora para derrotarlo, si el llega a apoderarse antes que nosotros de el… ni la muerte misma nos salvara de lo que planee.

El ambiente estaba muy tenso, era casi palpable.

-ANNA: Entonces debemos encontrarlo antes que el… solo díganme una cosa, como saben y como sabe Hao que la clave esta en Tailandia… que los lleva a pensar eso?

-YOMEI: Por que luego de estar viajando a las antiguas ruinas de Amberd, en las laderas del Monte Aragats, mejor conocidas como La fortaleza en las nubes.

-ANNA: fueron hasta Armenia! Pudieron decirnos y nosotros haber ido para que ustedes no se arriesgaran ni tuvieran que soportar tal viaje

-KINO: Me ofendes Anna, que crees que estos dos viejos son unos inútiles o que? Jajaja… en realidad no fuimos nosotros, Mikihisa y Tamao lo hicieron… pero en todo caso en las ruinas de Amberd encontraron unas escrituras en las cuales se decia todo esto que les estamos comentando, y luego de indagar con varios espiritus sobre su significado y sobre quienes las habían escritos esa fue la conclusión a la que se llego.

-ANNA: Es decir hablaron con las almas de los escribas?

-YOMEI: Lamentablemente eso es imposible… días antes de eso Hao ya habia llegado; el no encontró los manuscritos… el fue directo a la fuente

-YOH: Los que escribieron esos documentos..

-KINO: Asi es, el no sabe que existen los manuscritos ni que alguien más sabe todo esto… por que el se encargo de devorar las almas de sus redactores que fueron los últimos seres vivos antes que nosotros que conocían tal secreto…. En todo caso los manuscritos decían que la clave reposaba en la isla de Ko… el problema es que en Tailandia la mayoría de islas se denominan con primer nombre Ko.. además de que hombres que escribieron los manuscritos no sabían tampoco cual era la clave para despertar esa fuente de poder, al parecer por que la clave se revelaría por si misma cuando fuera el momento haciendo que buscarla inútil fuera.

-ANNA: Eso complica mucho las cosas… además no quiero sonar negativa pero… si Hao no la ha encontrado en todo este tiempo como podremos nosotros para encontrarla si la misma clave se niega a ser descubierta y aun peor no sabemos ni que forma tiene

-YOH: Es cierto.. podría ser un sitio, una persona, cualquier cosa!

-KINO: Sabemos que no será una tarea fácil muchachos… pero es la única opción que queda… la verdad es que Hao es muy poderoso y va ganando más servidores dia a dia y que como saben no son personas comunes sino de alto nivel.

-YOH: Estan seguros que no hay forma de conseguir más información al respecto?

-KINO: Si la hubiera se las diríamos y ya… pero no no creemos que haya más información disponible y el tiempo corre en nuestra contra, cada minuto que pasa Hao esta más cerca de encontrar la clave… asi que deben irse ya mismo a Tailandia y encontrar la clave a como de lugar

-YOH: Esta bien… lo haremos! Confíen en nosotros!

-ANNA: Si, pero … no me queda claro, por que nos citaron en este sitio tan lejano y arriesgo su vida sensei al usar ese conjuro de invocación solo para decirnos esto? {mirando seria a Kino}

-KINO: {suspiro largo}… no se te escapa nada… jajaja… sin duda no me equivoque contigo Anna… bueno primero que todo no queríamos arriesgarnos a enviar un mensaje y que fuera interceptado, por que Hao se enteraría que ya sabemos de sus intensión y sus planes; y además de esto… por que… tenemos algo que decirles… un tanto grave…

Yoh y Anna sintieron que el ambiente estaba muy pesado de nuevo… Kino no era de la que daba rodeos y que estuviera llegando con tanta amabilidad y delicadeza a un punto los preocupaba.

-YOMEI: Luego de que Mikihisa y Tamao investigaron lo que les acabamos de revelar… ellos …desaparecieron

-YOH: Que? Como que desaparecieron?

-KINO: Mikihisa envio uno de sus espiritus con la información y cuando este regreso a donde el, no encontró ni el minimo rastro según nos transmitió; pasaron dos semanas y nada… yo trate de invocarlos pero no puedo encontrar sus presencias en este mundo ni en el otro… es como si se los hubiera tragado la tierra

-ANNA: tal vez están ocultando sus esencias por que debieron escapar o algo

-KINO: Eso… o los atrapo el espíritu de fuego y por eso no hay ni rastro de sus almas

Yoh se veía muy palido, claro que la noticia lo afectaba… otras dos personas muy queridas para el que perdían la vida en manos de su hermano… seria cuestión de tiempo para que Hao cumpliera su palabra y lo dejara sin nada sino solo su sufrimiento.

Anna estaba preocupada por Mikihisa y Tamao, pero también por Yoh, ella sabía que esto lo afectaría mucho, casi como lo de Manta y peor aun saber que no había certeza de nada.

-ANNA: Y keiko? Ella donde se encuentra y que opina?

-YOMEI: ella se encuentra ayudando a un grupo de refugiados un tanto lejano, pero … aun no le hemos dicho nada, primero queremos tener certeza de lo que sucede para no alterarla sin motivo.

-ANNA: Lo entiendo… no se preocupen haremos todo lo posible para encontrarlos y que vuelvan con bien…

-KINO: No!... Primero deben ir a Tailandia y encontrar la clave de ese gran poder

-YOH: {cabisbajo} pero… mi padre y Tamao… podrían estar necesitando ayuda! {ahora serio} no podemos abandonarlos! {golpe al suelo}

Anna apenas miro a Yoh la sorprendia su actitud

-KINO: Yoh por favor entiende, en este momento la prioridad es adelantarnos a Hao!

-YOH: Pero…

-YOMEI: Yoh… ya escuchaste a tu abuela!... ellos nos arriesgaron sus vidas para que tu desperdicies esta oportunidad

Las palabras " SUS VIDAD" se repetían en la mente de Yoh, una y otra vez… que era tan seguro que estuvieran ya muertos? Por que su abuelo hablaba asi

-KINO: {viendo la duda y conflicto interno de Yoh} Yoh… mucha gente depende de ustedes, no solo nosotros… tienes que sopesar todo no solo tus sentimientos y tus impulsos..

Yoh solo agacho la cabeza y no dijo más

-ANNA: bien pues…partiremos cuanto antes… {levantándose}

-KINO: Esta bien… bueno… ya que hablamos de eso ahora queremos hablarles de otro tema también importante para nosotros… el compromiso

Anna e Yoh los miraron ahora con duda, ese no era el momento… que no era obvio?

-KINO: Decidimos anularlo por que creímos que en el momento era lo más indicado, la guerra acababa de desatarse y el mantenerlos unidos limitaba sus posibilidades de sobrevivir… pero como vemos que ha pasado mas de un año y siguen estando juntos

Yoh y Anna se miraron con cara de AaAa? Como juntos?

-ANNA: Disculpe sensei a que se refiere con "juntos"?

-KINO: Me refiero a que conviven juntos, están en el mismo campamento no es asi?... pensamos que eso podía cambiar y tendrían que dividirse o algo.. pero no ha sido asi, por lo que creemos que pueden seguir con el compromiso… después de todo la familia Asakura nunca ha sido tan poca ni se ha visto tan al punto de la extinción como ahora.

-YOH: emm…e…emm.. abue…la

-ANNA: este no es momento para hablar de eso ni pensar en esas cosas… una gran batalla se acerca y debemos estar enfocados en eso y solo en eso {muy seria}

-YOH: si, Anna tiene razón, ese tema es algo muy aparte y que… no puede tratarse a la ligera

-KINO: Que no me digan que ya no quieren casarse?

Anna e Yoh se miraron por un segundo, siendo la primer que desvió la mirada Anna

-ANNA: Hay cosas más importante en que pensar…

-YOMEI: mmm… los chicos tienen razón… {fumando su pipa}, ya habla tiempo para hablar de eso…

-KINO: Esta bien, solo quiero que lo tengan en cuenta, nosotros aun tenemos depositadas grandes esperanzas en ustedes… el futuro de la familia Asakura.

Luego de esto Anna e Yoh se despidieron de los abuelos, ya eran cerca de las 3 de la tarde: de seguro en el campamento estarían muy preocupados, además Kino no podía devolverlos como los habia llevado ya que requería mucha energía; les tomaría un tiempo llegar al campamento desapercibidamente con los seguidores de Hao al asecho.

-ANNA: lo mejor será partir de una vez a Tailandia y encontrarnos con los demás allá

-YOH: Pero…como llegaremos?

-ANNA: no olvides que hablas con la gran itaco Anna!, yo puedo teletransportarnos alla {dicho con mucho orgullo}

-YOH: Estas segura?... no quiero que uses una técnica que pueda ser riesgosa para ti {cara de preocupación}

-ANNA: solo es riesgosa si no la uso de forma adecuada…

-YOH: Y por que no la usamos para teletransportarnos al campamento?

-ANNA: Por que iremos a buscar a Mikihisa y Tamao primero {empezando a caminar}

Yoh apenas vio a Anna alejarse un poco, luego una pequeña sonrisa salio de sus labios, estaba feliz de ver que Anna se preocupaba por su familia tanto como el… además que también lo hacia en parte para darle algo de tranquilidad a el.

\- - - - CAMPAMENTO - - -

3 de la tarde y …nada… Len estaba a poco de perder sus cabales…donde diablos estaban Anna e Yoh! Además si no llegaban al siguiente dia que? Los esperaría o tendría que partir sin ellos a Tailandia?... todo estaba arreglado para partir, el transporte, los transbordos y todo de la forma más discreta para partir, no podía simplemente dejar todo eso y a los demás a su suerte

-LEN: Bason

… … …. ….

-LEN: Bason

… … …. ….

Len empezó a mirar alrededor, desde cuando Bason no obedecía a sus ordenes y no aparecia cuando lo llamaba!

-LEN: Diablos ¬¬

\- - - OSORE - - -

-BASON: Señorita Anna, que se le ofrece {haciendo una reverencia}

-ANNA: Te invoque por que necesito que le des un mensaje a Len… y a los demás… Diles que deben partir cuanto antes a Tailandia según lo planeado…y {mirando de medio lado a Yoh} que Yoh y yo llegaremos alla en 4 dias

-BASON {mirando con duda a Yoh} 4 dias?... pero señorita si no le molesta que le pregunte..

-ANNA: Me molesta {masajeándose la cien con dos dedos}… el y yo tenemos algo muy importante que hacer que no le incumbe a NADIE… en todo caso… diles eso y también debes decirles que…

Anna le dijo a Bason todo lo que les había dicho Kino, de forma que Bason informara a los demás…

-BASON: Ese Hao!... no se preocupe señorita les informare de inmediato todo lo ocurrido… por favor cuídese, el señorito no podria perdonar que le pasaré algo

Anna solto una pequeña sonrisa a Bason, Bason conocía mucho a Len, casi mejor que ella y le alegraba que Bason reconociera su importancia en la vida de su amo

-ANNA: Lo se… dile que le contaré todo luego… y que también se cuide… nos veremos en Tailandia

-YOH: nos vemos Bason! :D {empezando a caminar detrás de Anna quien ya habían tomado camino montaña abajo}

Bason apenas los vio alejarse, pero su cara no era de felicidad ni preocupación… era de duda

-AMIDAMARU: No te preocupes, el joven Yoh no permitirá que nada les pase

-BASON: Lo sé..{mirando ahora a Amidamaru} se que el quiere mucho a la señorita.. pero aveces me preocupa cuanto

Amidamaru volteo a mirar a los jóvenes, era cierto, el sabia perfectamente cuanto quería Yoh a Anna, y de que manera, era obvio que Bason estaba preocupado que ese cariño pudiera terminar afectando a su amo…

-AMIDA: el amo Yoh solo tiene buenas intensión, estoy seguro que nada malo sucederá {desapareciendo}

Bason vio que se alejaban fuera de su vista y procedió a desaparecer también

\- - - CAMPAMENTO - - -

-HORO: Entonces no sabes nada de Yoh? Enseriooooo? {mirándolo de cerca y picándole la cabeza con el dedo a Len}

-LEN: YA TE DIJE MAS DE MIL VECES QUE NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

-HORO: Bueno pero no te enojes jejeje…

En ese momento apareció Bason..

-LEN: Y tu Bason! DONDE DIABLOS ESTABAS!?

-BASON: Disculpe usted señorito…pero…la señorita Anna me invoco

La rabia de Len se calmo y paso a preocupación pura…

-LEN: y bien… donde esta y por que lo hizo? {brazos cruzados – actitud seria}

-BASON: Pss… ella esta en Osore

-HORO/LEN: OSORE! O.o! (O.o!)

-LEN. Pero como diablos! Que hace alla!

Bason le comento todo lo ocurrido a Len y lo que Anna le habia dicho.

-HORO: Con que Yoh esta alla con ella… bueno un misterio menos por resolver…será mejor apresurarnos para llegar a Tailandia {actitud relajada con manos cruzadas tras su cabeza}

Horo miro a Len este parecía … tener una actitud algo turbia

-HORO: Len? Estas bien?... Len?

-LEN:Como….comooo se atreve a decirme que se va en esta situación y que nos vemos en otro país en unos días! Por que tiene "algo importante que hacer!" …sin mas explicaciones y como si fuera lo más normal del mundo! AAAAAAAAAAA! {Lanzando una gran cantidad de poder que empujo a Horo y Bason}

-BASON: Calmese señorito…

-HORO: Si Len! {parándose y sobándose} Anna va a estar bien, Yoh esta con ella

Horo vio la mirada asesina que le dedico Len…

-HORO: Aaaa… con que por hay va la cosa… lo que te preocupa es que Yoh y Anna estén juntos y solos jejejeje {molestándolo}

-LEN: ¬¬

-HORO: Ayy len len len… deberías tenerte un poco mas de fe

-LEN: Como que mas fe! Yo me tengo suficiente! Y de sobra!

-HORO: Entonces por que te preocupas tanto… o me vas a decir que no confias es en Anna :O

-LEN: No es eso {serio}

-HORO: Entonces en quien no confias… {poniéndose ahora también serio}… es en …Yoh

Len siguió mirando a la nada como si nada pero muy pensativo

-HORO: Len… Yoh es tu amigo, el nunca te haría algo

-LEN: Como lo que yo le hice?

-HORO: Emmm..es diferente… por que Yoh no sabia que le pasaba con Anna y además ellos ya no estaban comprometidos y las cosas habían estado muy mal entre ellos por todo lo que paso

-LEN: Aun asi…

-HORO: No puedes seguir sintiéndote culpable toda la vida Len… tu hiciste lo que te dicto tu corazón y no debe haber arrepentimiento en eso

Len miro ahora a Horo, Horo era su amigo y sabia todo lo que le pasaba desde mucho antes… a lo mejor tenia la razón, el no podía seguir auto castigándose por que buscar la felicidad y mas cuando el hacerlo involucraba la felicidad de Anna.

-LEN: Si… tienes razón … solo espero que lleguen con bien


	7. La busqueda de Yoh y Anna

Yoh y Anna caminaron varios kilómetros bajando la montaña, Yoh no entendía como llegarían a Armenia, esto era mucho más lejos que Tailandia, pero era el último sitio donde que habian estado por última vez Mikihisa y Tamao. Sin embargo noto que no estaban tomando el mismo camino por el que habían subido, hasta que Anna se detuvo en un sitio algo conocido para Yoh.

-YOH: Eeee… disculpa Annita… pero por que estamos aquí y como vamos a llegar a..

Anna levanto la mano en señal de silencio, se veía muy pensativa mirando la cascada que estaba frente a ellos.

-ANNA: Dudo que Tamao y Mikihisa sigan en Armenia, lo mejor será tratar de encontrar al menos un rastro de su esencia para saber a donde dirigirnos {quitándose los zapatos y el rosario}

-YOH: {recibiendo las cosas de Anna} Pero Anna, la abuela ya debió intentar ubicarlos

-ANNA: {Empezando a entrar a la cascada helada con solo su vestido, de espalda a Yoh} no olvides que soy la Itako Anna Kyoyama, para mi no hay imposibles {dándose la vuelta ahora y con mirada apacible hacia Yoh} los encontrare no te preocupes…

Yoh confiaba en Anna, con su vida asi que solo le dio una gran sonrisa y se sentó al borde de la cascada observando a Anna quien se habia puesto en posición de meditación. Yoh sabia que el purificar su alma en ese sitio la ayudaría a percibir más fácilmente las esencias, asi que esperaría el tiempo que ella requiriera.

\- - -CAMPAMENTO - - - -

-FAUSTO: Todo esta listo para que partan

-HORO: Que bien! {con mucha energía} es momento de una nueva aventura

Len apenas se limitaba a mirar hacia la nada aunque lo escuchaba claramente

-FAUSTO: Nosotros nos encargaremos de todo aca, no se preocupen

\- - - - TAILANDIA - - -

-OPACHO: Hao-sama

-HAO: Lo se Opacho, Anna esta buscándolos…jummm… [será capaz de hacerlo?, el viejo escondió muy bien sus presencias, ni mis hombres los han podido detectar desde...]

\- - - OSORE - - -

Anna estuvo 5 horas bajo la cascada, Yoh estaba empezando a preocuparse llevaban un tiempo sin descansar desde que salieron del campamento y Anna parecía no importarle desgastar de tal forma su cuerpo. Ella intentaba conectarse con las memorias de la naturaleza de forma que le indicaran algo, cualquier señal de Tamao o Mikihisa, pero nada… seria un caso perdido observar lo que los espíritus y la naturaleza le mostraban una y otra vez…hasta que ..

Anna abrió rápidamente los ojos, estaba oscuro e Yoh la observaba fijamente, ella no sabia con certeza cuanto tiempo había pasado pero por el ambiente y el hambre que empezaba a sentir debían ser horas. Ella salio con cuidado de la cascada donde Yoh le brindo enseguida la mano y su ..camisa?

-YOH: JIJI no trajimos mucho con nosotros, y no querrás resfriarte

Anna lo observo por un momento, Yoh seguía siendo el mismo muchacho amable que un dia conoció sin importar ahora las circunstancias, asi que acepto la camisa para usarla mientras su ropa se secaba.

-ANNA: Creo saber donde esta Tamao…

-YOH: {tensión en el ambiente} y … mi padre?

-ANNA: No pude sentir el menor rastro de su presencia

Anna se dio cuenta que Yoh estaba empezando a preocuparse nuevamente…

-ANNA: Pero no te preocupes, una vez encontremos a Tamao sabremos mejor que fue lo que paso

Yoh miro a Anna y le regalo una pequeña sonrisa un tanto desganada

-YOH. Si… y ella …donde se encuentra?

-ANNA: Ella esta muy cerca de Thailandia en realidad…en Camboya

-YOH: Camboya!? Pero! Como llego alla.. y por que?.. bueno si es cerca a Thailandia al menos eso facilitara las cosas no es asi?

Pero Anna no respondió nada solo miro a Yoh por un momento.

-ANNA. Lo mejor será descansar esta noche, mañana iremos a Camboya

-YOH: Pero Anna… como piensas que llegaremos alla?

-ANNA. Ya te lo dije, de la misma forma que llegamos aca…

La cara de Yoh denotaba preocupación, la técnica que uso su abuela para invocarlos según entendía era peligrosa y podía requerir mucho furyoku

-ANNA: Yoh… todo va a estar bien {acostándose en el piso a descansar}

Yoh miro a Anna mientras y esto provoco una sonrisa en el…

-YOH: tienes razón, lo estará {acostándose también a descansar un poco cerca de la chica}

Tan pronto se despertaron Anna hizo el hechizo para que llegaran a Camboya rápidamente, debía reconocer que estaba un poco asustada ya que nunca antes lo habia hecho, pero debía tener fe… de que todo en verdad se resolvería; ella no sabia la ubicación exacta de Tamao, tan solo que estaba en un pueblo costero de Camboya según le habían trasmitido varios espiritus y memorias de la naturaleza, asi que al usar el hechizo trato de enfocarse solo en las imágenes exactas que habia recibido ella.

Asi como días antes Anna e Yoh se vieron envueltos en una gran llamarada que los consumio por completo haciendo que todo se pusiera rojo y luego oscuro, muy oscuro…

\- - - CAMBOYA - - -

-YOH: Ammm {abriendo los ojos y viendo que habia mucha luz}… donde ..donde estoy?

-AMIDA: Amo Yoh {saliendo de la tablilla} se encuentra bien?

-YOH: Si Amidamaru, no te preocupes {mirando alrededor}.. donde estamos y donde esta Anna?

Amidamaru desapareció para ir a averiguar, mientras Yoh caminaba alrededor, al parecer estaba en la mitad de un bosque, y hacia mucho calor, el aire estaba muy húmedo además… era seguro que no seguían en Osore… pero entonces donde estaban?

-AMIDAMARU: {apareciendo} Amo Yoh! Venga rápido! Es la señorita Anna…

Yoh siguió a gran velocidad a su espíritu, este lo llevo fuera del bosque y al parecer cerca de un pequeño acantilado, donde al desaparecer el bosque empezaba el mar.

-AMIDA: Alla abajo {señalando que al bajar el acantilado habia una pequeña playa}

Yoh miro hacia donde le señalo su espíritu y allí la vio… Anna… se asusto mucho lo cual hizo que bajara de un salto sin importar como amortiguaría la caída, al parecer Anna estaba inconsciente en la pequeña playa.

-YOH: Anna! ANNA! {corriendo hacia donde la chica}

Tan pronto llego a ella la examino por encima, ella no parecía tener ninguna herida o golpe,pero su nivel de energía era peligrosamente bajo..

-YOH: Uso demasiado Furyoku {casi hablando para si mismo y muy molesto}… no debió hacerlo… no debió arriesgarse asi

Amidamaru apenas observaba a su amo con algo de tristeza, podía ver el dolor en los ojos del chico… el estaba muy preocupado..

-AMIDA: Amo Yoh..

-YOH: Amidamaru… ve y busca si hay algún sitio en que puedan ayudarnos, darnos hospedaje o algo… yo la cuidare mientras tanto…

El samurái no dijo mas y simplemente se desvaneció en el aire dejándolos solos.

-YOH: Porque Annita… por que no te cuidas?… o mejor por que no lo hago yo como debo… soy tan…tan inútil {cerrando sus ojos mientras sostenía la cabeza de la chica en sus piernas}

-ANNA: {sin abrir los ojos y aun muy cansada} deja de preocuparte… yo no necesito que nadie me cuide..

Yoh abrió los ojos de golpe! La chica estaba despierta! Con tan bajo nivel de energía era algo increíble!

-YOH: Annita! Te sientes bien!? Dime que necesitas?

-ANNA: Solo… quiero descansar {quedándose totalmente dormida ahora}

Yoh sonrió levemente… al menos la chica estaba bien… Pocos minutos después Amidamaru volvió para informarle a su amo que se encontraban a tan solo unos kilómetros de una aldea… Yoh puso a Anna en su espalda lo mas suavemente posible para no despertarla y asi empezaron su camino hacia la aldea… alla buscaría quien les ayudara y verían que debían hacer tan pronto como Anna estuviera bien.

\- - - CON HORO y LEN - - -

-LEN: [Bien llegaremos a Thailandia en la mañana, y han pasado dos días, en dos días podre ver Anna… solo espero que este bien {mirando por la ventana de barco en que iba}]

-HORO: yujuu…alooo… tierra llamando a Len…

-LEN: … …..

-HORO: Deja de ignorarme!

-LEN: Que quieres Hoto Hoto ¬¬?

-HORO: Te decia que como encontraremos a Yoh y Anna? No concretamos un sitio en especifico o si?

-LEN: Es fácil…. Buscaremos la presencia de Hao, ellos de seguro también la buscaran

-HRO: O.o! que! PERO LE ESTAMOS HACIENDO CASI QUE EL TRABAJO A HAO PARA ACABARNOS YENDO HASTA EL!

-LEN: Que sucede {risa maliciosa} tienes miedo? Pensé que eras el primero que quería ir alla?

-HORO: Pues si… quiero acaba r con esto de una buena vez, pero eso no significa que me haya vuelto suicida

-LEN: Ja…. Descuida, de seguro Anna se las ingeniara para mandarnos una señal del sitio en que nos debemos encontrar, pero mientras debemos seguir a Hao de cerca y muy cautelosamente… no podemos quedarnos con los brazos cruzados mientras el encuentra la clave que le hace falta para volverse invencible..

\- - CAMBOYA - -

Yoh caminaba con Anna dormida en su espalda, estaba cansado pero aun asi se sentí algo feliz, el estar solo con Anna como hace mucho no lo estaba, sintiendo su apoyo a cada paso lo hacía sentirse fuerte de nuevo. Empezaba a recordar varios momentos que habia vivido con Anna, cuando pequeños, cuando la conoció y la primera vez que la cargo de la misma manera, después de la batalla contra el gran demonio cerca del monte Osore en Aomori, no era un recuerdo 100% positivo pero algo de bello tenia para el, ya que fue de las primeras veces en su vida que sintio que tendría a alguien que estuviera con el siempre de forma incondicional asi como el sentía que lo estaría para ella; y si lo pensaba en perspectiva ese aspecto no habia cambiado, ya no estaban comprometidos pero el solo estar en Camboya con Anna era prueba de que ella estaría con el siempre que la necesitara…

-ANCIANO: Chico están bien? {viendo que estaban un poco sucios y Anna totalmente dormida}

-YOH: JIJI… Buenas tardes… si estamos bien… disculpe usted podria decirme donde nos encontramos, es que nos perdimos en el bosque y no se con exactitud donde estoy {gotita en la cabeza}

-ANCIANO: {mirándolo con duda} emmm si claro, estamos en Krong

-YOH: Krong?...

-ANCIANO: Si, es una ciudad costera…

-YOH: Umm… y podria decirme si por aquí hay algún hotel u hostal economico, mi …. Emm… amiga y yo necesitamos descansar y la verdad estamos algo cortos de dinero

-ANCIANO: {examinándolos y fumando una pequeña pipa} … aca no hay tal cosa, esta ciudad no es para turistas… es más ni sale en los mapas… no nos gustan los visitantes… por lo cual me pregunto.. como llegaron aca?

-YOH: JIJI ya se lo dije, nos perdimos en el bosque….

-ANCIANO: De donde venían y a dodne van?

-YOH: Emmm… solo vamos de camino a Thailando… venimos de Japon

-ANCIANO: {bajando la pipa} no se por que, pero creo que hay mucho que estas omitiendo… peor bueno, no pareces tener malas intenciones, si no es por mucho tiempo puedo ofrecerles posada en mi casa… no es nada lujosa pero es lo suficientemente comoda para que repongan energía y sigan su camino

-YOH: Enserio!? Mucha gracias señor…e….e…..

-ANCIANO: Kiu… Señor Kiu… sígueme muchacho

Yoh siguió al anciano en silencio, el tampoco podía percibir negatividad en el, además en cualquier evento el no estaba solo, Amidamaru estaba con ellos.

-SR. KIU: Bien llegamos {luego de caminar 20 minutos}

La casa era una pequeña choza muy rustica, pero contaba con todo lo necesario

-KIU: Solo hay una habitación, pero tu y …{mirando a Anna dormida en la espalda de Yoh} tu amiga pueden quedarse en la sala…les traeré una colchoneta, solo hay una pero creo que podrán arrreglarselas..

-YOH: Muchisimas gracias señor… mi nombre es..

-KIU: AAA aa aaa… no quiero saber sus nombres

Esto le pareció un tanto extraño a Yoh, por que no podía decirle{cara de duda}

-KIU: {viendo la cara de Yoh} entre menos sepa mejor ya que se iran pronto de aca…

-YOH: Si… {viéndolo entrar a su habitación}

\- - - - THAILANDIA - - -

-OPACHO: señor Hao, ya volvieron todos los equipos… no hay ni la mas minima señal… {con un poco de temor}

Pero Hao parecía estar perdido en sus pensamientos, no parecía presente en absoluto

-OPACHO: Hao-sama?

-HAO: emmm que?

-OPACHO: disculpe interrumpir Hao-sama, le decia que ya volvieron todos los equipos… y no hay ni la mas minima señal de lo que buscamos

-HAO: MALDICION! {cara de ira}…como puede ser! Esos espiritus! [es imposible que me hayan mentido, yo mismo lei sus mentes y recuerdos antes de acabar con ellos… hay algo que se me esta escapando! Pero que! Que es!] … sigan buscando, yo volveré a la búsqueda también {parándose y saliendo de la carpa en que estaba}


	8. Reencuentro en Camboya

El señor Kiu le llevo a Yoh como habia dicho una colchoneta para que el y Anna descansaran, no era aun muy tarde sin embargo les dijo que los dejaría para que descansaran mientras el iba cerca de allí por algunas cosas que necesitaba.

Yoh asintió y acomodo a Anna en la colchoneta para que durmiera un poco mientras el iba a darse un baño.

\- - - SUEÑO DE ANNA - - -

Anna caminaba por una densa selva, no sabia a donde iba pero su semblante era de estrés y preocupación, buscaba algo … pero que?

De pronto de entre dos arboles salio Len, con una pequeña sonrisa; enseguida la cara de Anna cambio de estrés a tranquilidad y un tanto de felicidad, pero este sentimiento solo duro un segundo ya que al poco tiempo el bosque entero se vio envuelto en llamas y con este Len. Anna apenas sintio como el rojo de las llamas alumbraba todo y se despertó de golpe abriendo los ojos y sudando mucho.

\- - - - - - CABAÑA SR KIU - - -

Yoh quien acababa de entrar y estaba solo en pantalones secándose el cabello se asusto un poco al ver que Anna despertaba bruscamente.

-YOH: Anna… O.o! que sucede? Te sientes bien?

Pero Anna parecía tratar de tranquilizarse asi misma…

-ANNA [Que clase de sueño fue ese? Se sintio…muy real? pero por que? {mirando a la nada}]

Yoh solo miro a Anna con preocupación, de seguro habia tenido una pesadilla, solia suceder mucho antes de que Yoh se fuera al torneo, ella solia despertarse de la misma forma y le costaba un poco calmarse; claro que Anna nunca supo que Yoh la habia sentido o escuchado despertar de esa forma tan agitada, ya que de las veces que Yoh se dio cuenta no tuvo el valor de entrar a la habitación de la chica y tratar de calmarla.

-ANNA_ {volviendo en si mirando a Yoh}: Donde estamos?

-YOH: Estamos en Krong, al parecer una pequeña ciudad costera de Camboya {terminando de secarse el pelo y sentándose junto a Anna}

-ANNA: Ya veo… asi que Tamao se encuentra aquí {mirando alrededor}

-YOH: AQUÍ!?

-ANNA: Me refiero en esta ciudad, los espiritus me mostraron imágenes de donde podria encontrarse, de seguro o esta o estuvo aquí…{levantándose} debemos buscar pistas, no tenemos mucho tiempo

-YOH: Si Annita :D

-ANNA: {observando la cabaña en que estaban}… y esto es.. un hotel o donde estamos?

-YOH: Es la cabaña de un tal señor Kiu, el amablemente nos ofreció hospedaje :D

-ANNA: {mirada sospechosa} a que te refieres con que nos ofreció?

-YOH: Pues asi como lo oyes jiji e lo encontré de camino a la ciudad y me dijo que aquí no habia hoteles ni nada por el estilo asi que podíamos quedarnos en su casa si era por poco tiempo

-ANNA: Y no te parece sospechoso? Donde esta el ahora?

-YOH: No, la verdad es que no siento que sea una mala persona… el salio por un momento pero debe estar por regresar {mirando el reloj}

En ese momento hubo mucha tensión, la puerta comenzaba a abrirse haciendo que Yoh y Anna estuvieran muy atentos; Anna creía que Yoh habia sido muy ingenuo creyendo en el primero que les ofrecia de la nada hospedaje, ella estaba lista para cualquier ataque… cuando…

-SR.. KIU: Ya regrese

-YOH: Que bueno! {yendo a ayudarlo ya que traía grandes bolsas con el}

-SR. KIU: Veo que tu amiga ya despertó {mirando a Anna}

-ANNA: Si…. Y usted es? {mirada casi amenazante}

-SR KIU: Soy el señor Kiu… {mirada dura como la de Anna}

-YOH: JIJI -.-¡ si le decia a … mi amiga que usted nos permitió amablemente quedarnos mientras nos reponíamos… y al parecer nos iremos pronto

Pero en ese momento la puerta se volvió a abrir rápidamente ….

-ESPERE SR KIU! OLVIDO UNA DE SUS BOLSAS!... … O.O! …. O.O!?... Joven Yoh?

-YOH: TAMAO?!

-SR KIU: Ummm veo que se conocen {mirandolos con sospecha}… es una muuuuy grande coincidencia no lo creen?

-ANNA: NO, en realidad no por que veníamos a buscarla a ella

-SR KIU: Pense que habías dicho que iban solo de camino a Thailandia cuando se perdieron {mirando mal a Yoh}

-YOH: JIJIJI… es… una larga historia

El ambiente estuvo muy tenso en ese momento, pero la tensión se rompió en un segundo

-SR KIU: Bueno… los amigos de la linda Tamao siempre serán bienvenidos…

-YOH/ANNA: O.o)(o.o)! ok

-TAMAO: :D {Gran sonrisa}

El Señor Kiu les sirvio te a todos sus visitants mientras ellos hablaban entre si.

-YOH: Tamao! Que bueno es verte después de todo este tiempo! Y más ver que estas bien!

Tamao se sonrojo ante la gran sonrisa de Yoh, ella siempre habia sentido algo muy especial por el pero el nunca lo habia notado; por el otro lado Anna los miraba con cara aburrida, para ella era más que obvio que Tamao siempre habia estado enamorada de su ex prometido, antes le causaba tristeza por la pequeña y molestia al ser ella quien estaba con Yoh formalmente, ahora solo le causaba cierta curiosidad y hasta nostalgia de las niñerías de la pequeña pelirosada.

-TAMAO: : O/O Gracias Joven Yoh, señorita Anna! No saben también lo mucho que me alegra verlos con bien! … peor díganme como llegaron aquí?

-YOH: JIJI en realidad Annita fue la que nos trajo por que supo que estarías aquí!

-ANNA: Asi es, Tamao, es bueno ver que estes a salvo y todo eso… pero necesitamos que nos digas que fue lo que sucedió… donde esta Mikihisa y como llegaste aquí?

-YOH {mirando alrededor} además donde están Conchi y Ponchi? Pensé que estarían siempre contigo?

Tamao bajo la mirada, era algo difícil de explicar para ella…

-SR KIU: {sentándose ahora con los muchachos} No sientas miedo Tamao, diles lo que sabes…

Yoh y Anna miraron al Señor y a Tamao con duda… que tanto sabria el? Y por que era tan familiar con la chica?

-TAMAO: Bueno {soltando un gran suspiro}… la verdad es que … no lo se {cara triste y mirada al piso} …

-ANNA: como que no lo sabes?!

-TAMAO: {sintiéndose regañada y asustándose}… No lo se señorita…

Anna se sintio mal Tamao era una chica frágil y al parecer eso no había cambiado en lo más mínimo..

-YOH: {mirada compasiva} discúlpala Tamao, Annita esta un tanto… preocupada por la situación, pero podrías decirnos lo que sabes… por favor

-TAMAO: si… les diré lo que recuerdo y se, que en realidad no es mucho. Todo comenzó desde … bueno la muerte del joven Manta; Yo en ese momento estaba quedándome en Izumo con los abuelos del joven Yoh, y la señora Keiko, pero cuando supimos que Hao estaba detrás de los ataques y la amenaza que era asi como muchos shamanes abandonamos nuestro hogar. Tuvimos que vivir como nómadas, ya que según mis lecturas nos pisaban los talones los seguidores de Hao y hubieron varias situaciones en que estuvimos cerca de ser atrapados. Pasaron unos meses cuando el señor Mikihisa se unió a nosotros, el asi como los demás estábamos preocupados por ustedes a que sabíamos que estaban en una situación similar a la nuestra; esa noche ellos tuvieron una reunión de la que yo no fui parte, pero a la siguiente mañana el Señor Mikihisa me dijo que debía partir con el ese mismo dio ya que teníamos una importante misión.

-ANNA: cual era la misión? {Anna solo quería saber si Tamao sabia algo más además de lo que les comento Kino y Yomei}

-TAMAO: {mirando al piso de nuevo}.. la verdad es que… no lo se

-YOH: Pero como? No te lo dijeron nunca?

-TAMAO: Yo… no lo recuerdo… lo siguiente que supe después de marcharme con Mikihisa fue que estaba en el agua nadando por mi vida, llamaba a Conchi y Ponchi con toda mi fuerza… pero… nunca aparecieron{empezando a sollozar}; en ese momento pareció un hombre y me rescato de morir ahogada.

-YOH: El sr kiu?

-SR KIU: algo asi {pequeña sonrisa}, mi hermano…. Que viene a ser mi vecino… el rescato a la pequeña Tamao hace casi ya dos semanas y desde entonces ella ha sido muy amable y servicial con nosotros.

-ANNA: Ya veo… entonces no recuerdas nada más? Por que según nos comento Kino te fuiste con Mikihisa hace ya un buen tiempo

-TAMAO: Ustedes vieron a la señora Kino! Donde esta!? Como se encuentra! Como están los demás?

-YOH: Pues… {mirando a Kiu y luego a Anna}… ella y el abuelo están bien, no puedo decirte donde están pero dicen que mamá también lo esta…

-TAMAO: Y Mikihisa?

-YOH: {suspiro largo} no lo sabemos, pensamos que tu nos lo dirias..

La cara de tristeza de Yoh se reciproco en Tamao, para ella Mikihisa era como su padre al ser ella huérfana.

-SR KIU: Bueno, veo que tienen mucho de que hablar, me retiro… mañana debo madrugar… no tardes mucho Tamao, Chul {hermano del Sr kiu} podria preocuparse {sonrisa}

Tamao le devolvió la pequeña sonrisa

-TAMAO: Si Sr Kiu, que descanse.

Los chicos estuvieron en silencio hasta que sintieron que el Sr Kiu ya se habia quedado dormido.

-TAMAO:¿Y ahora que sucederá?

-YOH: La verdad … no lo se Tamao…. La abuela nos dijo que…

Anna levanto su mano en señal de silencio callando a Yoh enseguida.

-ANNA: No es una coincidencia que no recuerdes nada Tamao, y no se si lo haz notado pero apuesto que desde que apareciste en el mar no has vuelto a ver un fantasma y no has podido volver a hacer una predicción o me equivoco?

-TAMAO {CARA TRISTE} Asi es señorita, como…

-ANNA: Tamao tus poderes y tu memoria fueron sellados

-YOH: ¿? SELLADOS? Pero quien y por que?

-ANNA: Eso no lo sé, pero el hecho de que ella este sana y salva aquí me hace pensar que quien lo hizo lo hizo para protegerla, de seguro fue… {ojos cerrados}… Mikihisa

-YOH: Papa? Pero por que lo haría? Eso solo deja en mayor desprotección a Tamao!

-ANNA: Piensalo Yoh, un pueblo pequeño como este del que nadie ha oído, que no tiene relación con ninguno de nosotros y en el que no se pueden sentir esencias misticas alrededor… nunca atraería a Hao ni sus seguidores, por el contrario si Tamao conservara sus poderes eso si lo haría y seria cuestión de tiempo para que descubrieran quien es y la llevaran ante Hao…

-YOH: Quien sabría de inmediato lo que ella y mi padre encontraron

-ANNA: Asi es, pero por eso mismo estoy más que segura que lo mejor es que te quedes aquí Tamao… mientras todo esto se arregla

-TAMAO: Pero señorita.. yo..

-YOH: Anna tiene razón Tamao, no quiero que nada te pase y estoy seguro que papa y los abuelos tampoco quieren que te arriesgues más… dime Tamao, confias en las personas en este pueblo?

Tamao lo pensó por un segundo, ella se sentía mal de no poder ser de más ayuda, pero ahora sin poderes menos que lo seria, solo seria un blanco más en la batalla contra Hao..

-TAMAO: Si, ellos en realidad son muy buenas personas… pero…

-ANNA: Tamao {mostrando una sonrisa apacible} lo mejor es que estes aca…. Ninguno de nosotros podria perdonarse que algo te pasara.

-YOH: Recuerda que tu eres también una Asakura, y nosotros como tu familia solo queremos protegerte {tomando la mano de tamao y haciéndola sonrojar mucho}

-TAMAO: Joven Yoh…

-ANNA: Bueno Tamao, lo mejor será que te vayas, ya mañana terminaremos de hablar… pero quiero que esta noche trates de recordar todo lo que puedas… {parándose} Yoh y Yo nos iremos pronto, no es seguro para ti que estemos aquí…

-TAMAO: Si señorita Anna…

-ANNA: {yendo al baño} Yoh, mejor acompañala a su casa… es muy tarde para que se vaya sola… nos veremos aca mañana a las 6 de la mañana…y Tamao {mirándola con ternura como nunca antes} me alegra verte.

Tamao se sonrojo, Anna no era de las que daba esas muestars de afecto, pero era cierto que hace más de un año ni se veian (hasta donde ella recordaba o sabia) y quien sabe cuando volverían a hacerlo.

-TAMAO: Lo mismo digo señorita Anna

Yoh acompaño a Tamao a la casa en que se quedaba, era muy cercana casi 15 minutos a pie en un area totalmente rural y tranquila

-YOH: {brazos en su cabeza y relajado} Ammm… hace mucho no sentía tanta paz {mirando las estrellas} y pensar de todo lo que esta guerra nos hace perder…

-TAMAO: Joven Yoh {mirándolo con dulzura} [ El joven Yoh no ha cambiado… como lo he extrañado]

Yoh la volteo a mirar con su gran sonrisa, haciendo que Tamao se sonrojara como un tomate y además no viera una gran piedra haciéndola tropezarse.

-YOH; Tamao! O.o! estas bien?

-TAMAO: -.-! [Que vergüenza! Por que!? o/o a mi!?]

Yoh se agacho para revisar a Tamao, al parecer se habia lastimado levemente el tobillo y no podía pararse.

-TAMAO: {triste} sigo siendo torpe {suspiro largo}

-YOH: JIJI lo que pasa es que como yo … sigues siendo distraída.. pero no te preocupes {sentándose en el piso junto a ella} no es algo malo

Los dos se quedaron observando las estrellas y disfrutando la paz del campo.

-YOH: Sabes… esto me recuerda cuando eramos pequeños en Izumo… yo solia mirar las estrellas todo el tiempo

-TAMAO: {mirando aun el cielo} y yo solia salir y hacerle compañía…

-YOH: JIJI hasta que mama o el abuelo salía a decirnos que nos resfriaríamos y que dejaramos de perder el tiempo

-TAMAO: Parece que hubiera sido una vida totalmente distinta a esta {desanimándose un poco}—me pregunto… si algún día podremos volver a casa {refiriéndose a Izumo}

-YOH: {mirando con nostalgia a Tamao} no te preocupes Tamao… todo se solucionara, te lo prometo.

Tamao miro su reloj, hace casi una hora habían salido de la casa….

-TAMAO: Sera mejor que nos vayamos! O.O! llevamos mucho tiempo fuera! Que pensara la señorita!

Yoh apenas se rio por lo bajo… que pensaría Anna? Se la imagino dormida, descansando, de seguro soñando con Len…

-YOH: Creo que debe tener otras cosas en su mente jiji

-TAMAO: Joven Yoh, {sonrojándose y un poco triste} me alegra ver que a pesar de todo sigan juntos…

-YOH: si… juntos {cara triste}

-TAMAO: Sucede algo joven Yoh? {Notando su tristeza}

-YOH: JIJI no, no es nada Tamao, déjame llevarte a tu casa…. Tienes razón ya es algo tarde.

Yoh llevo a Tamao cargada en su espalda hasta su casa y luego regreso lo más rápido que pudo, pensó que cuando volviera Anna estaría dormida pero no fue asi; cuando iba llegando a la cabaña vio que ella estaba sentada tal como ella y Tamao lo habían estado afuera en el pasto solo observando las estrellas.

-ANNA: Te tardaste…

-YOH: JIJI las estrellas {mirando hacia donde miraba Anna y sentándose feliz junto a ella}

-ANNA: Eso supuse…

Tras unos minutos de solencio..

-YOH: Por que crees que..

-ANNA: No lo se, por más que lo pienso no encuentro sentido a por que Tamao este aquí… y en ese estado…

-YOH: y en cuanto a..papa… tu crees que el…

-ANNA: {mirando a Yoh ya que al parecer este no podía completar la frase}… que si Mikihisa esta bien?

-YOH: {mirando ahora a Anna y con notoria tristeza} si..

-ANNA: Pues si mi teoría es cierta, el esta bien pero debe correr algún riesgo… ya que si dejo aquí a Tamao es para que ella no lo corra…

-YOH: No crees que alguien más alla sellado su memoria y poderes?

-ANNA: Pero quien?... un seguidor de Hao? Lo dudo..

-YOH: Es cierto… ella no…{pasando pesadamente} estaría con vida ni aquí..

-ANNA: Quieres que busquemos a Mikihisa?... aun quedan 2 dias para que nos veamos con los demás y estamos bastante cerca de Thailandia…

-YOH: {mirando con su mirada apacible a Anna}… tu que crees que debamos hacer?

Anna solo miro a Yoh con su mirada fría de siempre…

-ANNA: Creo que debemos averiguar que paso con Tamao… eso nos acercara a Mikihisa y nos ayudara a descubrir por que desaparecieron de repente…

-YOH: Entonces eso haremos {mirando de nuevo al cielo}… hace mucho no sentía esto {sonrisa sincera}

Anna lo miro y con una pequeña sonrisa miro al cielo de nuevo..

-ANNA: Lo se, no podemos ver tan libremente las estrellas desde nuestro escondite en Japon…

Yoh solo miro a Anna por otro segundo más..

-YOH [No me refiero precisamente a eso]

A la mañana siguiente Yoh y Anna se despertaron, Yoh le dijo a Anna que mejor fueran a donde Tamao ya que ella se habia lastimado el pie y asi lo hicieron; eran casi las 6 de la mañana y Tamao se encontraba frente a la casa donde se hospedaba y que Yoh la habia llevado ayer.

-TAMAO: Buenos días Joven Yoh! Señorita Anna!

-ANNA: Buenos días Tamao, Yoh me conto que tuviste un pequeño accidente ayer…

-TAMAO : O/O Si… es que soy un poco torpe

-ANNA: {pequeña risa} en eso te pareces a Yoh…{sorprendiendo con el comentario a Tamao y mas por la forma amable en que lo decia}…. pero bueno… pudiste recordar algo más?

-TAMAO: No señorita, perdone… de verdad lo intente…

-YOH: {suspiro largo} bueno no te preocupes Tamao…esta bien

-CHUL: Tamao? {saliendo de la casa y llamando la atención de los chicos}

-TAMAO: Señor Chul!... disculpe si lo desperté tan temprano

-CHUL: jeje no te fijes Tamao… quienes son estos? Los amigos de los que me hablaste anoches?

Anna e Yoh hicieron una pequeña reverencia.

-TAMAO: Asi es… Señor Chul ellos son Yoh Asakura y Anna Kyoyama… su… prometida

Tanto Yoh como Anna se sorprendieron con la presentación de Tamao, era obvio que ella no sabia que el compromiso llevaba roto cerca de un año… y es que nunca le dieron importancia a que los presentaran siempre como prometidos ya que era lo correspondiente en la época.

-CHUL: Con que prometidos? {mirándolos de arriba abajo}… Japon es un país extraño

-YOH: JIJI si algo…

-ANNA: Y usted debe ser el señor Kiu Chul…

-CHUL: Asi es, Tamao me dijo que se quedaron anoche donde mi hermano, espero lo perdonen… el siempre ha sido algo cascarrabias, pero tiene un buen corazón

-YOH: JIJI por el contrario! Fue una bendición encontrárnoslo a el y que usted encontrara a Tamao!

-CHUL: AAA si…la dulce Tamao {viéndola con ternura}, una muy buena chica…

-YOH: JIJI si asi es, ella es como una hermana para nosotros

Esto deprimió a Tamao e hizo que Anna quisiera cachetearlo! Como era que no veía que Tamao moria por el para decir eso!

-ANNA: Bueno en realidad Tamao e Yoh no son hermanos; Tamao y yo fuimos acogidas desde muy jóvenes por la familia de Yoh y por lo tanto nos criamos juntos, pero no tenemos una relación tal de hermandad.

-TAMAO: Jeje… si {algo triste} entre la señorita y el joven eso no seria posible

Ahora Anna quería matar a Tamao, ella tampoco se ayudaba… pero bueno la entendía, ella era muy territorial con Yoh y mas que todo con Tamao cuando estaban comprometidos.

-ANNA: Como sea… podria hablarnos un poco de que sucedió cuando encontró a Tamao…ya que ella no recuerda mucho…

-CHUL: Bien.. psss… era un dia muy común, era soleado y me encontraba en bote pescando como cualquier otra mañana…. {mirando el cielo soleado} …el clima aquí generalmente es el mismo… pero ese día… fue… diferente

-YOH: Diferente?

-CHUL: Si, de repente un nube negra se posesiono sobre la costa. El viento se precipito fuertemente y por casi…ummm… 20 minutos llovió con gran fuerza… yo empece a volver debido a esto, pero cuando divise que en agua alguien necesitaba ayuda no pude simplemente irme…

-ANNA: Asi que vio a Tamao en el agua..

-CHUL: Si, ella parecía muy asustada… por lo cual pensé que no sabia nadar.. asi que no dude en lanzarme a rescatarla… en cuanto la tuve en mis brazos ella pareció calmarse y se demayo.. en ese mismo momento empece a nadar hacia mi bote, pero la nube y la tormenta desparecieron enseguida, haciendo que fuera un rescate mucho más sencillo…

-ANNA: Y eso fue todo?

-CHUL: Si, pues fue algo extraño pero en realidad fue todo…saque a Tamao del agua, ella o tenia ninguna identificación o documento, solo llevaba consigo una especie de tabla en forma de bolso… pero eso no era de mucha ayuda para descubrir quien era… la traje a mi casa y a las pocas horas despertó, me dijo que se llamaba Tamao y que no sabia donde estaba su familia…

-ANNA: Ya veo…

-CHUL: Pero…Tamao… ya que ellos son como tu familia…te iras con ellos? {con un dejo de tristeza en la voz}

-TAMAO: Este… yoo.

-YOH: Señor Chul, usted ha sido muy amable con Tamao y no se como podre pagarle algún dia, yo y mi familia que le haya salvado la vida… pero necesitamos pedirle otro favor

-CHUL: por mi no hay problema, Tamao ha sido una bendición, yo ya estoy muy viejo y Tamao me cuida a mi y a mi hermano, ya que como lo vieron a el también la edad lo detiene para hacer sus labores diarias…. Asi que que dime muchacho que puedo hacer por la familia de este angel?

-YOH: me alegra saber que aprecian a Tamao, ella siempre ha sido muy especial y servicial… lo que pasa es que Yo y Anna no podemos llevar a Tamao con nosotros por ahora, ya que como Tamao le dijo no sabemos donde esta nuestra familia…. Asi que si Tamao pudiera quedarse por un tiempo más con ustedes nosotros después le pagaremos sus gastos y demás

-CHUL: No te preocupes muchacho, Tamao será recibida siempre aquí por el tiempo que ella quiere y necesite

-ANNA: Se lo agradecemos sinceramente señor… Yoh puedes ir con el sr Chul y prepararle algo de desayuno al menos como una parte de agradecimiento

Yoh y Tamao miraron a Anna con extrañeza…

-YOH: Ee…. Si claro Annita….

-CHUL: mucha gracias joven jeje… si quieren pueden quedarse a desayunar también {mostrándole el camino a Yoh}

Tamao iba a seguirlos y a ofrecerse ella a hacer el desayuno como siempre, pero Anna la detuvo..

-ANNA: Tamao, necesito que me muestres tu tablilla

Tamao fue rápidamente por la tablilla y se la dio a Anna.

-TAMAO: Al principio pensé que se habia descompuesto, pero ahora que se que es que mis poderes fueron sellados todo tiene sentido

-ANNA: Esta bien Tamao, solo quiero examinarla antes de irnos, ve a ayudar a Yoh que de seguro debe estar incendiando la cocina {pequeña sonrisa}

-TAMAO: emm… si señorita Anna {dándose la vuelta para entrar}

-ANNA: Emmm… y Tamao… puedes decirme solo Anna

Tamao giro y la miro con duda… ella siempre quería que le dijeran señorita o señora para que se le diera su lugar …

-ANNA: Ya no soy más la siguiente en línea a ser la cabeza de la familia Asakura..

-TAMAO: Pero…. Señoritaaa

-ANNA: asi como lo oyes, el compromiso esta roto {dándole una pequeña sonrisa a la chica}

Tamao no pudo evitar sentir un poco de felicidad, Anna e Yoh ya no estaban comprometidos… y además Anna parecía alegre al respecto…es decir que tenia su bendición si quería acercarse a Yoh?

-ANNA: ve…

Tamao le devolvió la sonrisa y entro. En ese momento la sonrisa de Anna se desvaneció enseguida…

-ANNA: {analizando la tabla} [Hay algo sellado aquí adentro… que será?]

Mientras Yoh y Tamao preparaban el desayuno, Anna se aparto un poco de la casa y saco su rosario…

-ANNA: [Debo descubrir que hay dentro de la tablilla, podría ser una pista… pero si uso mis poderes puedo llamar la atención de Hao o sus seguidores… pero que tal si lo que haya dentro requiere de Tamao para ser descifrarlo… no por nada lo guardaron en su tablilla… que debo hacer….?]

Rápidamente pasaron 30 minutos cuando Yoh salio…

-YOH: ANNA! El desayuno esta listo!...ANNA? {mirando alrededor}

-ANNA: {llegando a donde Yoh} no seas tan escandaloso, ya oí…

-YOH: JIJI Lo siento…

-ANNA: Creo que lo mejor será quedarnos hoy hasta la noche

-YOH: ummm? Pero seria peligroso para Tamao que estemos aquí tanto tiempo… no lo crees?

-ANNA: Si, pero … no crees que es mejor cerciorarnos que la estamos dejando en buenas manos que irnos intempestivamente…

Yoh pareció considerarlo…

-YOH: Si lo se, pero los hermanos Kui parecen ser buenas personas, no detecto nada extraño en ellos

-ANNA: Es mejor estar 100% seguros… después del desayuno tu investigaras bien acerca de ellos

-YOH YO? Y tu?

-ANNA: Yo ire a investigar los alrededores

-YOH: ummm… no creo que sea buena idea que nos separemos Anna…

-ANNA: Solo será momentáneamente… quiero estar segura que no hay una presencia oculta o algún tipo de hechizo… ya sabes por el bien de Tamao…

-YOH: umm… esta bien … bueno vamos a desayunar asi podemos empezar cuanto antes …

Anna decidió no decirle a Yoh lo de la tablilla, ella se alejaría lo que más pudiera esa tarde para poder desbloquear lo que fuera que estuviera en la tablilla y según lo que encontrara les comentaría a Yoh y a Tamao. Además no quería que si al desbloquear la tablilla alguien la descubría Yoh saliera lastimado ya que sabía que Hao guardaba sus peores castigos para Yoh en caso de que lo encontrara.

El desayuno paso rápidamente, Yoh le dijo a Tamao que pasaría el dia con ella para conocer mejor el lugar lo cual la dejo muy feliz, Anna les dijo que iria a conocer un poco mas del pueblo y que por eso se ausentaría, claro que a Tamao se le hizo extraño pero no quería desaprovechar la oportunidad de estar con Yoh y mas ahora que no sabía cuando lo volvería a ver y que no estaba comprometido como ella siempre soñó.

\- - - CON ANNA - - -

Anna camino casi 3 horas dentro del bosque, hasta que encontró un sitio lo suficientemente remoto para sacar la tablilla.

-ANNA: [lo mejor será poner un escudo, eso aumentara la probabilidad de que no detecten el desbloqueo de la tablilla]

Anna puso el escudo y empezó a hacer varios rezos frente a la tablilla con su rosario, quien quiera que hubiera sellado la tablilla habia puesto bastantes seguros y tomaria su tiempo… solo esperaba que eso no significara que lo que estuviera adentro fuera muy peligroso…

\- - CON YOH Y TAMAO - -

-YOH: Vaya Tamao! Tienes razón ¡ este sitio es increíble {viendo el mar y el cielo desde un risco cercano a la casa}

-TAMAO: Si Joven Yoh, es mi lugar favorito aca… si esperamos lo suficiente podremos ver el atardecer y vera lo maginifico que es desde este sitio

-YOH: Pero Tamao para eso faltan casi 5 horas…

-TAMAO: Pues podríamos hacer un picnic mientras tanto y hablar … quisiera saber como ha estado todo este tiempo…como están los demás {sonrisa tierna}

Yoh vio esa cara de ilusión de Tamao, para el ella siempre seria la pequeña Tamao y esa seria la misma cara de cuando eran pequeños y el le contaba historias fantásticas, asi que no se pudo reusar.

-YOH: JIJI esta bien, además de seguro Annita tardara aun más…. Por donde quieres que empiece?

\- - -THAILANDIA - CARPA DE OPACHO - - - -

-HAO { secándose después de un baño}: Opacho… haz detectado algo?

-OPACHO: No Hao-sama… al parecer la señorita Anna intentaba comunicarse con los espiritus desde Osore, pero cuando el equipo llego alla no pudo encontrar nada…

-HAO: Ummm Osore, como llegaría Anna alla…y por que?

-OPACHO: No lo sabemos señor Hao… usted sabe que ese sitio tiene una alta concentración de almas y esencias, no es fácil encontrar algo allí…..

-HAO: Bueno no importa, sigue buscando; estoy segura que si cae Anna no será la única… además tampoco creo que haya encontrado a Mikihisa…. Ya intentara buscarlo de nuevo y en ese momento …la atraparemos…

-OPACHO: SI Hao-sama {volviendo a su búsqueda meditando}

-HAO: estaré con los demás buscando…. Es imposible que la llave tampoco aparezca {saliendo de la carpa}

\- - CAMBOYA – CON ANNA - - - -

Anna había estado realizando rezos casi por 3 horas ya, estaba empezando a sentirse cansada… pero no ella debía poder resistir! Ella era la gran Anna Kyoyama!... cuando de pronto…..CLICK!

Anna dejo los rezos y abrió los ojos… la tablilla empezaba a brillar con intensidad, asi que ella se puso en pose de defensa llamado a Zenki y Goki. Algo empezaba a emerger de la tablilla, Anna sentía que su corazón se aceleraba, no sabia que era pero lo que fuera debía estar tan bien protegido por algo…..

-ANNA: :O ….Pero que….?

\- - CAMBOYA – CON YOH Y TAMAO - - - -

-TAMAO{ triste al escuchar lo que habia pasado con Yoh desde la muerte de Manta} Ya veo… no sabe cuanto lo siento joven Yoh, en verdad hubiera deseado estar con usted….es…. con ustedes para apoyarlos

-YOH: {suspiro largo} si Tamao, gracias… la verdad es que la muerte de Manta como te digo me afecto mucho, por que me di cuenta que por mucho que quisiera proteger a los que amo no siempre puedo, asi que el temor a perder a otros me empezó a ganar…. Hasta ese dia que que vi a Anna y Len realmente en peligro, fue que reaccione.

-TAMAO: Lo importante es que lo hizo joven Yoh… el joven Manta estaría muy orgulloso de usted

-YOH: Lo se, jiji el siempre sabia que debía hacer… solo espero poder salvar su alma para….

-TAMAO: Para?

-YOH: Para poder disculparme apropiadamente con el… nada de esto hubiera pasado si yo…{pasando pesadamente} no hubiera parecido en su vida

-TAMAO: Joven Yoh {mirándolo con mucha tristeza y preocupación}.. El joven Manta lo estimaba mucho, recuerdo cuando se enfrento a mi {pequeña risa} claro que fue un mal entendido por culpa de Conchi y Ponchi, pero el estaba dispuesto a todo con tal de verlo a usted…

-YOH: JIJI si… eso me conto Anna

-TAMAO: usted no tiene la culpa de lo que sucedió, su amistad con el joven manta…estaba…como dirían muchos profetas… destinada a ser… y por el tiempo que fue, fue especial…. No debe arrepentirse de haber conocido al joven Manta, de seguro el nunca se arrepentiría de conocerlo a usted y compartir todo lo que compartieron…

-YOH: Gracias Tamao {entristeciéndose mas}

-TAMAO: joven Yoh…. Sabe si lo piensa un poco su historia con el Joven Manta es algo parecía a la de Amidamaru y Moske (mejor amigo de Amida).

-YOH: ¿? Por que lo dices?

-TAMAO: Por que Moske siempre se ha sentido culpable por la muerte de su amigo… pero usted cree que Amidamaru lo culpo alguna vez?

-YOH: jiji no… Amidamaru sabe que hay muchos culpables pero que Moske no es uno de ellos..

-TAMAO: Lo ve…

-YOH: Gracias Tamao… en realidad, eso me hace sentir un poco mejor..

-TAMAO: Me alegra Joven Yoh…además piense que aun tiene muchas mas personas por las que luchar, su familia, sus demás amigos, la señorita Anna…

-YOH: JIJI si eso también es cierto…

\- - - BOSQUE DE CAMBOYA – CON ANNA - - - -

La tablilla termino de expulsar lo que estaba sellada en ella

-ANNA: :O ….Pero que….?...que demonios! ¬¬! CONCHI! PONCHI!

-CONCHI {desperezándose} : que? Que hora es?

-PONCHI {bostezando} donde estoy? {sacándose un moco}

-ANNA: ¬¬!

CONCHI/PONCHI: O.o! o.O! SEÑORITA ANNA!?

-ANNA:{después de golpearlos por su gritería}: dejen de ser tan escandalosos y díganme… que hacían en la tablilla!

-CONCHI: En la tablilla?

-PONCHI: oooh! Es cierto! Ahora que lo recuerdo… nos encerraron allí!

-ANNA: ¬¬! …

-PONCHI: JEJE pero creo que eso es más que obvio….

Luego de muchos golpes y maltratos, Ponchi y Conchi le contaron a Anna que tal como ella lo habia sospechado Mikihisa era quien los había encerrado allí, ellos le contaron a Anna como habia sido toda la búsqueda de Tamao y Mikihisa tras el mito de la fuente de poder que debía ser tan poderosa como los grandes espiritus, le contaron sobre los viajes, las confrontaciones con los seguidores de Hao cuando los descubrían y especialmente el riesgo de haber estado siguiendo casi al tiempo que Hao la información que los llevara a la fuente de poder.

-ANNA: Entonces ustedes encontraron en Armenia los manuscritos que hablan de la llave…

-PONCHI: Si, pero estaban en un idioma extraño… Mikihisa no los entendió tampoco y como Hao habia acabado con las almas de los reactores no hubo a quien preguntarle…

-ANNA: Pero Kino nos comento a Yoh y a mi lo que decían los manuscritos según el mensaje que ustedes le enviaron…

-PONCHI: no… el mensaje que envio Mikihisa era con la información que nos dieron otros espíritus que seguían en las ruinas y que habían hablado con los redactores y parecía ser que eso era lo que decían esencialmente los Manuscritos…

-ANNA: esencialmente? Pero entonces no era la misma información del manuscrito pero ya traducida?

-CONCHI: Eso…. No nos consta… ya que los espiritus que estaban allí parecían un poco confusos al respecto de la información; por lo que Mikihisa solo le mando la parte de la información a Kino que creía que era la más clara mientras lográbamos encontrar quien tradujera el manuscrito…

-PONCHI: Solo que en ese tiempo…. sufrimos una emboscada {cara triste}

-CONCHI: Hao sabia que le habíamos estados pisando los talones todo ese tiempo de la investigación y solo fue cuestión de tiempo para que nos atacara…

-ANNA: Pero… como es que… sobrevivieron?

-PONCHI: Mikihisa sabia que Hao nos habia descubierto … asi que …

-CONCHI: le dijo a Tamao que Hao vendría por ellos a la mañana siguiente y que si intentaban huir no habría posibilidad para ninguno… asi que ella se iría sola mientras el distraía a Hao…

-ANNA: Y que paso con los manuscritos?

-PONCHI: No lo sabemos, ya que luego de eso Mikihisa nos sello en la tablilla… y hasta hoy pudimos volver a salir gracias a usted ..

Anna tenia muchas dudas, que habría pasado con Mikihisa? Como habría llegado Tamao hasta allí? Que paso con los manuscritos y que información poseían estos que les pudiera ayudar?

-CONCHI: Señorita Anna, por favor diganos que sucedió con Tamao y con Mikihisa?

Anna podía ver en la cara de los pobres espiritus su preocupación, y era obvio ellos eran los fieles acompañantes de Tamao…

-ANNA: Pues…ummm… Tamao… Ella esta bien, pero…. Ella ya no tiene sus poderes…

-CONCHI: A que se refiere?

-ANNA: Al parecer Mikihisa los sello

-CONCHI: Pero por q!?

-ANNA: Yo creo que para protegerla… pero solo es mi teoria

-PONCHI: Pero… entonces que será de nosotros? :´(

-ANNA: No lo se… no puedo dejar que se queden por hay rondando…seria peligroso

-CONCHI: Por que lo dice señorita?

-ANNA: ustedes más que nadie saben que pasar si el SOF y Hao los atrapa.. {mirándolos con lastima}, además, saben demasiado… {sacando su rosario}

-PONCHI: Espere señorita Anna! Que piensa hacer!

-ANNA: Lo siento, pero lo mejor será enviarlos fuera del alcance de Hao… al más alla…le daré paz a sus almas

-CONCHI: NO!

-ANNA: Disculpa {cara mal y venita -.-¡}

-PONCHI: No… no queremos irnos… Tamao… ella puede llegar a necesitarnos

-ANNA: Pero ella ya no tiene poderes, no hay forma de que puedan ayudarla…

-CONCHI: NO importa… nosotros… nunca abandonaremos a Tamao!

Anna se sintio orgullosa de los pobres, nunca los vio como mas que despedicios de alma, pero ahora veía lo que Tamao veía en ellos, era fieles y muy buenos amigos..

-ANNA: En todo caso no puedo dejarlos rondando cerca de ella, si alguien los detecta la encontraran a ella y entonces Mikihisa habrá sellado sus poderes en vano

Conchi y Ponchi comprendían, pero aun asi no querían alejarse de Tamao… ella podria llegar a necesitarlos y asi ella no tuviera poderes ellos estarían allí para ella aunque no los viera…

-ANNA: ummm {suspiro largo}… bueno creo tener una idea…

\- - - CAMBOYA – YOH Y TAMAO - - - -

Ya estaba anocheciendo, y el atardecer que tanto habia esperado Tamao estaba por suceder, ella le pregunto de todo a Yoh, esperaba que el le contara que el compromiso entre el y Anna habia terminado, pero al parecer el nunca lo diría. Ella tampoco quería preguntarle de forma directa, era demasiado penosa para hacerlo.

-YOH: mira Tamao, ya esta por atardecer…

-TAMAO: Sii

-YOH: Wowww… es hermoso… ojala Annita estuviera aquí para verlo {mirando el rojizo atardecer sobre el mar}

Tamao lo miro con tristeza y comprendió, puede que el compromiso estuviera roto y que Anna estuviera bien con ello, pero Yoh… el estaba enamorado de Anna…siempre lo estuvo… el siempre pensaba en ella, y tenia sentido, en casi todo lo que le contaba Yoh hacia referencias a Anna.

-TAMAO: Si… Joven Yoh… como esta todo entre usted y la señorita Anna?

Yoh dejo de mirar el atardecer y miro con duda y algo de preocupación a Tamao

-YOH: ….. ps…..

\- - - THAILANDIA CON HORO Y LEN - - - -

Horo y Len habían llegado a Tailandia ese día casi en la noche, habían viajado en avion la mitad del camino y luego en bote para llegar.

-HORO: Wohoo! Creo que esa es la costa! {viendo la arena a lo lejos}

-LEN: Entonces aquí nos quedamos {deteniendo el bote}

-HORO: PERO QUE!?

-LEN: {tomando sus cosas} no me diras que te da miedo el agua {saltando fuera del bote}

-HORO: Claro que no! {lanzándose del bote con su tabla y demás cosas}

Horo y Len nadaron hasta la orilla, Len quería llegar d el forma menos notoria posible asi que no dejo que Horo pusiera pie en la tierra hasta que fue noche.

-HORO: Donde estamos? {escurriéndose el agua mientras Koloro lo soplaba}

-LEN: Estamos cerca de Rayong, una ciudad en Thailandia

-HORO: Y pasaremos la noche aquí? {viendo la playa y la selva más adentro} o.O!

-LEN: No … vamos a pedir un helicóptero que nos lleve a la ciudad a un hotel 5 estrellas :D

-HORO: :O! {con emoción} ENSERIO!?

-LEN: ¬¬… CLARO QUE NO! … si llegamos asi es por que no podemos dejar que nadie sepa que estamos aquí!... {empezando a caminar hacia la selva}…acamparemos al aire libre..

\- - - CAMBOYA – CON ANNA - - - -

Anna había estado un tiempo más en el bosque… pero ya estaba de vuelta en la casa… ella e Yoh tendrían que partir esa misma noche, no importaba que tan cansada estuviera, ella le habia dicho a Len que se verían al siguiente día, además no podían seguir allí poniendo en riesgo a Tamao.

Anna llego a la casa donde se hospedaba Tamao, la luz estaba apagada aunque ya fuera casi de noche, asi que empezó a mirar alrededor y los vio, atravesando un gran pastizal Yoh y Tamao estaban sentados viendo el mar, asi que empezó a caminar hacia ellos.

-TAMAO: Ya veo…

-YOH: Si, ahora Annita es muy feliz con Len {gran sonrisa}

-TAMAO: [Esa sonrisa, no es la de siempre…]{mirándolo con tristeza} Y usted…es feliz?

-YOH: {Yoh miro a Tamao y sus ojos llenos de duda, ella era casi su hermana, con ella podía ser sincero} pues en realidad yo…

-ANNA: Ya volvi

-YOH: {poniéndose muy nervioso} Annita!... que bueno… ya me estaba preocupando

-TAMAO: o/o Señorita Anna

-ANNA: [¿Sera mi impresión o están actuando mas extraño de lo normal? -.-¡] Bueno… Yoh es hora de irnos

-YOH: Si Annita… {volteando a ver a Tamao} Tamao… me gusto mucho platicar contigo y ver que estas bien… por favor cuidate mucho {sonriéndole ampliamente} nos veremos pronto cuando todo se solucione! Tenlo por seguro

Tamao sonrio

-TAMAO: Si joven Yoh, por favor cuídense mucho y mándenle mis saludes a los demás… estare orando por ustedes

-ANNA: Gracias Tamao… {sonrisa tierna} Cuidate mucho {dándole la mano}

Tamao le dio la mano a Anna, pero cuando separaron sus manos Tamao vio que en ella Anna habia dejado algo.

-TAMAO: Que es esto? {mirándola de cerca}… parece un mapache y por el otro lado {dando vuelta} un zorro de madera

-ANNA: Asi es, es un amuleto que te protegerá cuando lo necesites…

-YOH: [Annita {mirándola con ternura} de seguro tardo por que estaba haciéndolo para Tamao]

-TAMAO: Muchas gracias señorita Anna {gran sonrisa}

-ANNA: Ya te dije que puedes decirme Anna {devolviendo pero una pequeña sonrisa}

Los chicos se despidieron, fueron por sus cosas y se marcharon.

\- - - CAMBOYA – CARRETERA - - -

Anna e Yoh caminaban por la oscura carretera…

-YOH: El regalo que le diste a Tamao… fue muy…dulce

-ANNA: Es lo mínimo que podía hacer por ella {abriendo su bolso para sacar algo}… después de todo yo me quede con su tablilla

-YOH: O.o! pero que?

\- - - THAILANDIA - CAMPAMENTO DE HAO - - -

-OPACHO: Hao-Sama

-HAO: Que sucede Opacho? {mirando el fuego con su típica sonrisa maligna}

-OPACHO: Pude sentir la presencia de la señorita Anna

-HAO: Te lo dije… si no hubieras estado atento de seguro no la hubieras sentido…y bien? Ya logro encontrar a Mikihisa o la rosadita?

-OPACHO: No señor, en realidad no trataba de encontrar a ninguno ya que no se contacto con el mundo de los espiritus como la ultima vez

Esto llamo la atención de Hao que se paro y miro fijamente a Opacho

-OPACHO: Ella uso brevemente sus poderes pero enseguida volvió a cubrir su esencia…

-HAO: Se claro Opacho

-OPACHO: La señorita Anna esta en Camboya, pero Opacho no pudo detectar a tiempo en que lugar esta {mirando con algo de temor a Hao}

-HAO: jumm… Anna es muy buena… JAJAJAJAJA… no te preocupes Opacho, si esta en Camboya es por que viene en camino…. LUCHIUST!

-LUCHIUST: {apareciendo y haciendo una reverencia} Digame señor Hao

-HAO: Estoy esperando unos invitados… asi que redoblen la seguridad… quiero saber sobre cualquier movimiento que suceda por aca… en especial si alguien siente la presencia de Anna o de mi querido hermano.

-LUCHIUST: Como ordene señor {desapareciendo}


	9. Siguiendo las pistas

\- - - CAMBOYA – CARRETERA - - -

-YOH: No puedo creer que hayas …. Ummm.. tomado prestada la tablilla de Tamao!... que pasara si la necesita!?

-ANNA: No la va a necesitar, no tiene como usarla… [además no es como si hubiera quedado totalmente desprotegida]

-YOH: no entiendo por que la tomaste… hay algo más que no me estas diciendo {mirándola con suspicacia y duda} ¬¬ ¿?

-ANNA: Tal vez { mirándolo seriamente}

Aveces Anna olvidaba lo bien que Yoh la conocía.

-YOH: Anna….

-ANNA: {suspiro largo}… la tablilla, creo que es la clave para descubrir lo que Tamao y tu padre descubrieron y la razón por la que desaparecieron …tan de repente

-YOH: Por que lo dices?

-ANNA: Para empezar, es extraño que lo único que Tamao llevaba con si el dia que la salvaron era eso..y… cuando la examine de cerca… sentí que habia algo… dentro de la tablilla sellado

Yoh se detuvo al igual que Anna… llevaban horas caminando, ya pronto amanecería…

-YOH: algo sellado?

-ANNA: Hoy cuando me fui en la tarde, desbloquee la tablilla…

-YOH: Anna! Por que no me lo dijiste…pudo ser peligroso por muchas razones {cara seria}…

Anna tenia igualmente una cara seria y no dijo nada

-YOH: En todo caso, veo que estas bien … asi que por favor cuéntame… que era lo que había dentro o que sucedió

-ANNA: Pues… dentro de la tablilla… estaban Conchi y Ponchi

-YOH: O.o!? que?

-ANNA: bueno me vas a dejar acabar o vas a seguir interrumpiendo! ¬¬

-YOH: JIJI lo siento

Anna le conto a Yoh lo que hablo con Conchi y Ponchi, ella dudo si decirle lo de Mikihisa, pero estaban en guerra e Yoh merecía saberlo, no la hacia feliz cargarlo de preocupación pero lo mejor era mantenerlo informado de todo.

-YOH: Ya veo… pero entonces si ellos te dijeron todo lo que sabían… para que trajijste la tablilla?

-ANNA: La verdad {mirándola fijamente} por que estoy segura que nadie pone tantos sellos en una tabla para solo esconder a dos inútiles como esos.

-YOH: Y has detectado algo más {mirando la tabla en las manos de Anna}

-ANNA: En realidad no, y esa es la otra parte de por que te lo cuento… tu conocer mejor a Mikihisa que yo… tal vez tu podrías echarle un vistazo y decirme si ves algo más {pasándole la tablilla}

En cuanto Yoh toco la tabla su corazón se detuvo por un momento….y luego de esto la tabla brillo levemente.

-ANNA: Pero que?

Cuando los chicos volvieron a mirar la tablilla esta habia cambiado, ahora estaba llena de escritos por todas partes.

-YOH: Estos escritos?... que significaran {tratando de leerlos}

-ANNA: No tengo la menor idea, pero podria ser… lo que decían los manuscritos que Mikihisa y Tamao encontraron

-YOH Entonces la clave para encontrar la llave a ese gran poder… esta aquí?!

-ANNA: No lo se… la verdad no entiendo este lenguaje y no creo que sea un lenguaje común que cualquiera pueda leer.

-YOH: Entonces que haremos?

-ANNA: {viendo que venia una camioneta (de las que tienen platón atrás)} no lo sé, pero lo mejor será guardarla por ahora y encontrarnos cuanto antes con los demás…{sacando el dedo para pedir aventón}

-YOH: JIJI si Annita…

El camión se detuvo, en el viajaba un hombre de aproximadamente 26 años con sus dos pequeños hermanos, Anna e Yoh le pidieron que los acercara al pueblo más cercano, afortunadamente el hombre iba muy cerca de la frontera entre Camboya y Tailandia, eso seria de ayuda. Los chicos se subieron en el platón donde permanecieron en silencio cada uno con sus pensamientos casi todo el viaje.

\- - - TAILANDIA - - -

Eran las primeras horas de la mañana. Len no habia logrado conciliar el sueño, tenia muchas preocupaciones, como encontrarían antes que Hao la llave de ese dichoso poder, como se encontrarían con Yoh y Anna, que pasaría si los descubrían?

-HORO: ZzzzZZZZzzzz

(Ruido extraño)

-LEN: Boro Boro … escuchaste eso?

-HORO: ZzzzZZZZzzzz ZzzzZZZZzzzz ZzzzZZZZzzzz

-LEN: Horo!{golpeándolo}

-HORO: 5 minutos mas Pilika… dejameeee {girando en si y dormido}

-LEN: [este idiota -.-¡.. lo mejor será ir a investigar solo]

Len camino hacia donde escuchaba el ruido… al parecer alguien caminaba por allí… pero quien podria estar a esas horas de la mañana en un sitio como ese?

-BORIS: Bloquen vuelve aquí!

-LEN: [los hombres de Hao… eso significa que… el no esta lejos {mirando precavidamente alrededor]

-BLOQUEN: JIJIJI {deteniéndose y esperando a Boris}

-BORIS: No creo que haya nada por aquí… y según lo que dijo Opacho la señorita Anna vendrá desde la frontera con Camboya… será mejor estar pendientes de esa dirección y no perder más tiempo aca.

-LEN: [Hablan de Anna! Pero por que? Como saben que vendrá de allá? Y que hace ella en Camboya! Que tal si todo esto no es más que una trampa! {Empezando a alejarse con cuidado}]

Len espero que los hombres de Hao se alejaran antes de el volver a donde Horo, no quería que los descubrieran y menos a ambos, pero mientras todas las dudas revoloteaban en su cabeza…

-HAO: HAHAHA {pareciendo detrás de Len en una llamarada} Vaya… no sé cómo no te enloqueces con tanto en mente…

-LEN: HAO! {con odio y poniéndose en pose de pelea}

-HAO: Sabia que algo pasaría, pero nunca pensé que fuera la llegada de Len Tao… y bien me puedes decir…que demonios haces aquí en la mitad de la nada {mirada malévola y prendiendo fuego alrededor de el y Len}

-LEN: Lo mismo te puedo preguntar yo a ti… {mirándolo fijamente}

-HAO: {leyendo la mente de Len}…a ya veo… con que vienes a adelantarte en mi búsqueda JAajaja que gracioso

-LEN: yo no le veo la gracias {lanzándose al ataque} [ moriré aquí? Posiblemente...]

-HAO: Sabes.. podria acabar contigo aquí y ahora mismo… {apareciendo detrás de Len sobre el SOF y tomandolo con una de las manos del gran espíritu}… apuesto que tus amiguitos sufrirían mucho tu perdida {apretándolo más}

-LEN: AAAAAAAAAA! { gritando por el dolor} si vas a matarme hazlo y ya!...

-HAO: Que no te importa lo que suceda con tu alma?

-LEN: no… al fin y al cabo sabia que algo como esto ocurriría… yo vine por que no pienso seguir viviendo una miserable vida de rata escondida!

En ese momento el poder de Len creció e hizo que la mano del SOF explotara y desapareciera, cayendo el duramente al piso.

-BASON: Señorito…esta bien?

-LEN: Vete de aquí Bason

-BASON: Pero? {asustando y mirnado la cara de duda de Hao a Len}

-LEN: Que TE LARGUES!

-HAO: JAJAJA vaya Len Tao… definitivamente tu no eres cualquiera {bajando del SOf y parándose frente a Len}… prefieres morir que luchar, solo para salvar el alma de este soldado {mirando a Bason}…sabes que todo esto será en vano… todos ustedes moriran {mirada dura}

-LEN: yo no le temo a la muerte

En ese momento Len levanto la cabeza con temor a Hao, era cierto a el la muerte no le causaba nada en comparación a saber que dejaría desprotegidos a Jun, Yoh, Horo, Bason… Anna…

Todos los bellos momentos con sus amigos y demás pasaron ante sus ojos en un parpadeo… cuando comio por primera vez en la pension con Yoh y Horo, momentos del viaje al torneo, con su familia comiendo, con su hermana que lo molestaba, su primer beso con Anna y muchos buenos momentos que vivio en los últimos años en el campamento…

Hao pudo leer cada uno de estos pensamientos… y le pareció interesante… de seguro Yoh y los demás pensaban igual… ellos no temian a la muerte, temian a abandonar a quienes habían amado… matarlos no era suficiente castigo….

-HAO: Lo se.. lo puedo ver en ti… tu miedo va mucho más alla… no temes morir, pero temes abandonar a los que cuentan contigo.

-HAO: Te dire algo… Tao Len… te perdonare la vida

Len abrió mucho los ojos… que demonios sucedia? Hao los habia estado buscando para matarlos casi ya por un año o no?

-LEN: ¿?

-HAO: A cambio de que abandones a tus amiguitos … y te unas a mi :D

-LEN: Estas loco! Nunca me uniría a una sabandija como tu!

-HAO: Por que no… yo te puedo ofrecer poder, ya no tendrías que vivir en tus palabras…como "una rata escondida"

-LEN: JAAA… pero tendría que vender mi alma al diablo, ir contra de lo que creo y …acabar con mis amigos

-HAO: Pues… es cuestión de tiempo para que eso suceda… ustedes no tiene el suficiente poder para oponerse a mi

-LEN: [lo tendremos} {mirándolo con odio en silencio}

-HAO: JAJAJAJA… que piensan que encontraran asi tan simplemente lo que he buscado todo este tiempo … no me hagas reir… yo tengo a todos mis hombres en la búsqueda… ustedes que tienen… un grupo de fracasados que tienen que andar escondidos… por favor

-LEN: bueno no me voy a unir nunca a ti…. Asi que matame de una vez que no quiero seguir escuchando estupideces

-HAO: No… la muerte para ti es una salida muy fácil… {mirándolo fijamente} debe haber algo a lo que temas mas… {dándole vueltas mientras trataba de leer mejor su mente}… tu familia… ummm pero no sabes donde están… tus amigos… dolería, pero solo te incentivaría más a seguir luchando…. Aaaaa… fantástico..

Len se quedo tieso, sabia lo que Hao habia encontrado…

-HAO: La hermosa y fuerte…. Anna Kyoyama… [quien lo diría he encontrado a mi reina en todo el sentido, con ella podre derrocar a más de uno de mis opositores]… una pieza exquisita sin duda {cara macabra que causo malestar a Len}…. Me pregunto que piensa Yoh al respecto de todo esto?

-LEN: - - -

-HAO: A ya lo sabe… todos lo saben… me pregunto por que yo hasta ahora me entero {mirada de duda al cielo}[ siempre sentí que ella e Yoh tenían un vinculo muy fuerte, no pensé que se rompería ni aunque acabara el compromiso….extraño]

Len aprovecho que Hao estaba pensativo y se lanzo de nuevo al ataque..

Pero Hao desaprecio en el aire

-LEN: Pero que demonios? {mirando a todos lados con temor}

El SOF apareció sobre Len y lo piso dejándolo inmóvil mientras Hao solo se acerco lentamente…

-HAO: Dejare que busquen por su lado…. Puede que la suerte les sonría y encuentren lo que yo no he podido… Pero mientras lo encuentran tendrás tiempo para decidir que es más importante para ti… si seguir al lado de tus amiguitos… o la vida de Anna…

-LEN: {malherido} no hay diferencia, el dia que los atrapes acabaras con todos nosotros…

-HAO: Bueno entonces te prometo algo {poniendo la mano en señal de juramento y muy solemne}… si encuentran la llave y me la traes a mi… no ire yo mismo por ella, lo cual alargara considerablemente la vida de tus amigos

-LEN: No te creo {siendo aun aplastado}

-HAO: Pues mas te vale hacerlo… por que sabes que es su única oportunidad, sino en cuanto sepa que tienen la llave no tendré contemplaciones con ninguno…y yo mismo ire a quitárselas…

-LEN: - - -

-HAO: Piensa que no solo estas salvando la vida de Yoh y los idiotas… sino que estas salvando de una muerte segura a Anna, o crees que ella se quedara de brazos cruzados mientras los demás luchan

En ese momento el SOF desapareció dejando a un mal herido Len…

-HAO: Tu decides, me traes la llave y te unes a mi o te despides de la vida de Anna… {desapareciendo}

Len se levanto lentamente, ese encuentro habia sido muy extraño y aun asi… lo habia afectado en lo más profundo de su ser, en cierto modo desearía haber muerto… ahora que Hao sabia que a el no le dolia tanto morir como otras cosas y lo importante que era Anna para el, de seguro lo explotaría cada momento… Len se levanto y como zombie empezó a golpear un árbol con fuerza hasta que sus manos sangraron.

-BASON: Señorito! Calmese! Se va a lastimar mas

Pero la ira de Len no tenia limites… maldita la hora en que fueron alla… maldita suerte… maldito Hao! {dejándose caer al piso}

-LEN: Ni una palabra de esto a nadie Bason….

Bason se quedo en silencio, entendía la gravedad de la situación, Hao estaba al tanto de sus movimientos, en vez de ello adelantarse a el, el se adelanto a ellos… y peor aun Hao amenazaba con la vida de Anna y de los demás.

Len volvió a donde Horo, y se alivio al verlo comiendo un poco de fruta tranquilo

-HORO: Y a ti que te sucedió!? {muy asustado por las heridas de su amigo}

-LEN: tuve un accidente mientras entrenaba

-HORO: {mirándolo con duda, len no era torpe eso no sonaba como el} y que tipo de accidente te deja peor que una batalla?

-LEN: - - -

-BASON: Fue culpa mia… {interrumpiendo} pensé que mis habilidades eran suficientes para intentar una nueva técnica, pero falle… no sabe como lo siento señorito

Len y Horo miraron a Bason con seriedad

-LEN: Esta bien Bason, no me debi confiar tanto…

-HORO: emm… ok… bueno y que haremos ahora

Esa era una gran pregunta… Len sabia que Hao estaba pendiente de ellos, casi que sabia la ubicación de Anna al parecer y de seguro cuando se encontraran con ella el los estaría vigilando de una u otra manera.

-LEN: Lo mejor será empezar a buscar por nuestro lado…

-HORO: Pero pensé que Yoh y Anna llegarían hoy a Thailandia y nos enviarían una señal o algo

-LEN: no podemos solo sentarnos a esperar…

Horo miro a Len con extrañeza, parecía mas molesto de lo normal, además que habia pasado días antes se notaba que quería ver a Anna ya que en parte le molestaba que estuviera sola con Yoh… que habia cambiado desde entonces?

\- - - LIMITE DE CAMBOYA Y THAILANDIA - - -

Anna e Yoh habían atravesado la frontera a pie, pero desde que pusieron pie en Thailandia sentían cierta tensión, de seguro Hao podria aparecer en cualquier momento ahora, ya que a ellos nos les costaba donde estaba exactamente.

Yoh y Anna se encontraban en un pequeño pueblo… comiendo algo, estaban cansados por haber viajado toda la noche pero debían seguir, debían encontrarse con Horo y Len… pero también debían descifrar los símbolos en la tablilla… pero ¿como?

Anna se encontraba muy pensativa, además el calor era terrible, mataria en ese momento por poder darse una ducha…

-YOH: Annita te encuentras bien? {viendo que la chica estaba muy roja y sudaba mucho}

-ANNA: Si Yoh no te preocu…

Pero en ese momento Anna sintio un escalofrio en su espalda que la hizo girar y lo ultimo que vio fueron unos ojos cafes que la miraban fijamente

-YOH: Anna! {viendo que la chica se desmayaba y caería de la silla en que estaba sentada}

Yoh la tomo en sus brazos y empezó a abanicarla con la tablilla…

-CHICA DESCONOCIDA: Oye… tu amiga se encuentra bien? {acercándose a Yoh y Anna}

-YOH: No lo se {cara de preocupación}… creo que el calor fue demasiado para ella

-CHICA DESCONOCIDA: Lo mejor será llevarla a un sitio mas fresco…

-YOH: Acabamos de llegar y no se realmente a donde podamos ir {mirando a la chica de ojos cafes}

-CHICA: Mi casa esta a unas cuantas cuadras de aquí, allí puedes llevarla para que la atendamos si quieres… mi nombre es Rossi {mirando con amabilidad a Yoh}

-YOH: [esta chica… me da un sentimiento extraño]… Yoh…

-ROSSI: Entonces Yoh… quieres que les ayude?

-YOH: {mirando el estado de Anna con preocupación} si… por favor

Yoh llevo a Anna a la casa de la chica… Anna necesitaba descansar y además no conocían a nadie más…

-ROSSI: Adelante…. ABUELA!

-ABUELA DE ROSSI: Pero que es este escándalo chica! {bajando las escaleras}… umm- pero quienes son ustedes?

-ROSSI: Abuela ellos son mis amigos.. Yoh y ….

-YOH: Anna…

-ROSSI: Anna se desmayo al parecer por el calor…

-ABUELA: Asi que los trajiste para ayudarlos…mmm … analizando a los chicos… bien por aquí… sigan {mostrándoles una pieza atrás}

Yoh recostó a Anna en la cama que le ofrecieron, mientras Rossi traia unos paños con agua fría

-YOH: Gracias recibiéndolos y poniéndolos en la frente de Anna

-ROSSI: Te traeré algo de beber mientras…

-YOH: si… gracias {mirándola con duda}…

Yoh observo a Anna con preocupacion mientras Rossi no estaba… Anna estaba débil era obvio, y era la segunda vez desde que salian de viaje solos que ella estaba inconsciente, algo debía estar haciendo mal el que sentía que no podía cuidarla como debía a ella.

-ABUELA: {entrenado} no te preocupes muchacho… tu amiga es una niña muy fuerte… se repondrá rápidamente…

-YOH. Jiji si gracias…eso espero

-ABUELA: Ahora dime… que hacen dos shamanes como ustedes aquí?

Esto tomo de sorpresa a Yoh, enseguida Amidamaru apareció a su lado…

-AMIDA: Ya me parecía que ellas me habían visto

-ROSSI: Si asi es {entrando con un baso para Yoh} :D

-YOH: Que ustedes pueden ver a los espiritus!? :o

-ABUELA: Si…

-YOH: Es decir que son shamanes?

-ROSSI: no… en realidad en esta región ese no es el termino utilizado pero si te refieres a que podemos manejar a los espiritus como tu.. no no podemos

Yoh tenia muchas dudas, por que lo ayudaban? Que era esa energía tan extraña que tenían esas personas? Y que intensiones tenían?

-ANNA: Yoh? {empezando a despertar lentamente}

-YOH: {Sin dejar de mirar con seriedad a Rossi y su abuela} si Annita, aquí estoy… como te sientes?

Anna se levanto suavemente….

-ANNA: Tu?! {mirando a Rossi}

-ROSSI: JIJI SI yo…

-ANNA: Tu fuiste la causante del desmayo!

-ROSSI: AAAA?

-YOH: ¡?

En es momento una mujer con los mismos ojos de Rossi y los que habia visto Anna al desmayarse apareció, era un espíritu

-ROSSI: Mama! Volviste :D

-MAMA DE ROSSI: : ) Asi es pequeña {acariciando la cabeza de la niña} … pero esta vez no vengo solo a verte

-ABUELA DE ROSSI: Ingrid! Que haces aquí?

-INGRID (mama de Rossi): Vine por estos jóvenes {mirando con ternura a Yoh y a Anna}, en realidad yo fui la que cause tu desmayo…lo siento

-ANNA: Pero? Quien es usted y por que? {parándose junto a Yoh}

-INGRID: Por que tengo un mensaje muy importante para ustedes.. de parte de tu padre {mirando a Yoh}

-YOH: Que? Mi padre? :O!

-ANNA: ¿?

De la luz de la mujer se desprendió una luz, de la cual salio un gran lobo o mas bien el espíritu de uno.

-ANNA: Es uno de los espiritus de Mikihisa!

-YOH: Pero… como sabia papa que vendríamos aquí? Donde esta el ahora?

El espíritu sonrio amablemente

-INGRID: El les enseñara el camino marcado por Mikihisa-san… y no olviden que el pasado les revelara el futuro

Luego de esto el espíritu de la mujer desapareció y en seguida el espíritu de Mikihisa entro al bolso de Anna

-ANNA: Pero que demonios {sacando todo}…la tablilla?

El espíritu se habia metido en la tablilla y ahora de esta se desprendía una luz roja que les señalaba un camino…

-YOH: Debemos seguirlo :D

-ANNA: Estas seguro? {mostrando duda en su cara}

-YOH: Confia en mi Anna…

-ANNA: {viendo la típica sonrisa de Yoh} siempre lo hago

Yoh se despidió de Rossi y su abuela, agradeciéndoles por todo y se encamino con Anna a seguir el camino que les mostraba la tablilla, la siguieron hasta la playa, pero al parecer el sitio al que debían ir quedaba mar adentro.

-YOH: Que crees que quede hacia alla?

-ANNA: No lo se.. puede que nos lleve a otro país y no sabemos que tan lejos sea para saber como llegar…

-YOH: Lo mejor será buscar un barco…{mirando alrededor}

-ANNA: No tenemos dinero para que nos lleve…

-YOH: Pues tendremos que viajar de polizones jijiji

Anna miro a Yoh, el se veía animado…

-ANNA: Crees que encontraremos a Mikihisa al otro lado?

-YOH: Es lo que espero… hace tiempo no lo veo

-ANNA: Si, de seguro el esta bien… Solo no entiendo por que no nos dejo un mensaje más claro!¬¬

-YOH: jiji sabes como es el… no le gusta que nada sea sencillo

\- - - THAILANDIA - - HORO Y LEN - - -

-HORO: Hemos caminado por horas… a donde vamos?

Len no sabia con exactitud a donde, solo quería pensar… pensar en como solucionar todo en que hacer…

-HORO: Len! Me escuchas?

BAMP!

Se escucho una gran explosión que saco a Len de sus pensamientos e hizo que Horo se pusiera igualmente alerta y empezaran a correr a donde provenía el ruido.

BAMP!

Una segunda explosión… y ahora mucho humo en el ambiente era lo único que podían ver..

Horo y Len salieron de la selva y llegaron a una gran bahía llena de botes, al parecer todo estaba en llamas..

-HORO: Pero que demonios!?

Len tenia un mal presentimiento al respecto

Varios espiritus volaban lejos del calor..

-HORO: Victimas {mirando la cantidad de almas asustadas}… espere {parándose frente al alma de un hombre que iba a toda velocidad} que sucedió?

El hombre apenas se detuvo por miedo a chocar con Horo…

-HOMBRE: Corran! El demonio anda suelto!

-HORO: Calmese y digame a que se refiere

-HOMBRE: Una gran vestia roja que escupe fuego {mirando hacia la bahía en llamas} si los atrapa no se salvaran

En ese momento las llamas aumentaron y el viento se precipito haciendo que las almas que intentaban huir quedaran atrapadas en un gran tornado…

-HORO: {cara de tragedia} no puede ser es…

-HAO: JAJAJAJAA {volando sobre las llamas a lo lejos con el SOF devorando varias almas}

Len apenas lo observo con odio pero se quedo quieto hasta que Horo lo jalo de nuevo al bosque..

-HORO: Si nos ve estamos perdidos… {mirando con temor lo que pasaba}

Len permanecia en silencio, sabia que Hao de seguro ya sabia que estaban allí…

Hao miro hacia el bosque… haciendo que el corazón de Horo se detuviera… pero enseguida de entre otros arboles salieron varios sujetos. Luego de esto Hao desapareció en el cielo con el SOF.

-SUJETO 1 : Parece que Hao-sama quiere que investiguemos en esa isla de nuevo.

-SUJETO 2: Es la tercera vez, no creo que haya diferencia… no va a estar alla

-SUJTO 1: No importa, lo mejor será ir y echar un vistazo de nuevo… Amadis

Un gran ángel negro apareció y los dos sujetos subieron a el y empezaron a volar mar a dentro.

-HORO: Tenemos que seguirlos corriendo al mar!

Len solo lo miro con duda y luego miro al mar con algo de miedo…

-LEN [ Por que no nos ataco si sabia que estábamos aquí? En realidad esta esperando que encuentre la llave para llevársela?]

-HORO: Len que sucede! Vamos o los perderemos!

-LEN: [Que debo hacer? ….]

-HORO: LEN!

-LEN: emmm si… bueno vamos [ lo mejor será averiguar lo que podamos… al fin y al cabo será nuestra perdición]

\- - - CON YOH Y ANNA - - -

Yoh y Anna se subieron a un barco tal como Yoh dijo, de polizontes…

-ANNA: Me estas aplastando! {ya que estaba con Yoh detrás de unas cajas muy apretados}

-YOH: JIJI lo siento Annita, pero no tengo a donde moverme tampoco

-AMIDA: Será mejor que guarden silencio o los encontraran {mirándolos con gracia}

-ANNA: ¬¬

-AMIDA: O.o!

-ANNA: En todo caso como sabemos que este barco va a donde necesitamos?

-YOH: Pues aun sigue la dirección de la luz, es decir nos acercamos… cuando lleguemos a tierra veremos como seguir…

-AMIDA: Según los hombre a bordo este barco va hacia isla cercana llamada Koh Chang

-ANNA: Koh Chang?

-AMIDA: Si, parece ser que es una isla tropical…

-YOH: Entonces por que va hacia alla?

-AMIDA: Por lo que hay en las cajas creo que para surtir a quienes viven alla.. {viendo que habían toallas, latas de comida, y varias cajas de bebidas}

-ANNA: Bueno solo espero que lleguemos pronto {empujando a Yoh hacia un lado}

-YOH: JIJI lo siento Annita, tal vez si me muevo hacia alla y paso mi mano por acaaa

En ese momento el barco se movio bruscamente haciendo que Yoh callera sobre Anna, y quedara muy cerca…

Yoh no podía recordar la ultima vez que habia estado tan cerca de Anna…o si?

\- - - FLASH BACK - - -

Se encontraban en la aldea apache, Yoh acababa de luchar contra uno de los seguidores de Hao, y se encontraba algo lastimado. Anna entro a la cabaña que Yoh compartía con sus amigos al parecer todos se habia ido a comer pero Yoh habia insistido en quedarse solo.

-ANNA: me dijeron que no tenias hambre

-YOH: {desanimado} si algo asi… {Envolviendo su hombre con una venda}

-ANNA: {mirándolo apaciblemente} dejame hacerlo o no quedara bien…

Yoh dejo que Anna tomara la venda y siguiera con el trabajo

-ANNA: no tienes que sentirte mal por luchar sabes

-YOH: Pero… sabes que no quiero luchar sin motivo alguno {cabizbajo}

-ANNA: {Terminando de vendar el hombro y arrodillándose para quedar frente a Yoh como estaba el} si luchas por proteger a alguien no lo estas sin motivo… los hombres de Hao, no les importa quién se atraviese en su camino, alguien debe detenerlos..

Yoh levanto su mirada lentamente

-YOH: En verdad lo crees?

-ANNA: SI no hubieras peleado hoy… cuanta gente no crees que hubiera muerto? {mirándolo seriamente}… se que no quieres pelear por que si… pero si no lo hubieras hecho tu arrepentimiento podría ser peor…

Anna levanto su mano suavemente y la puso en la cara de Yoh, cosa que lo sorprendió mucho…

-YOH: Anna yo? {muy anonadado por verl acercarse}

-ANNA: si no limpias apropiadamente las heridas se pueden infectar… {empezando a pasar un poco de algodón con mucho cuidado en cortadas que tenia}

-YOH: Gracias Anna {sonrisa tierna y tranquila}

-ANNA: - - -{siguió limpiando las heridase Yoh}

\- - - FIN DEL FLASH BACK - - - -

-ANNA: yoh…yoh.. YOH!

-YOH: AAAA que paso?

Yoh se habia perdido en sus ensoñaciones y recuerdos pero seguía aplastando a Anna

-ANNA: No.. nada… solo que si podrías… quitarte de encima!

-YOH: JIJI Lo siento Annita {levantándose con cuidado}

-AMIDAMARU {apareciendo nuevamente}: como lo pensé, esa ola que nos choco no era una ola normal… alguien paso volando a toda velocidad y por eso el mar se movio de tal forma

-ANNA: Alguien?

Amidamaru puso una pequeña sonrisa para Anna

-AMIDA: Asi es señorita Anna, eran los jóvenes Horo y Len sobre la posesión de Koloro…

Anna solto una pequeña sonrisa, le alegraba saber que estaban bien y que pronto se verían como lo habían planeado.

-YOH: Pero.. que hacen ellos por aca?

-AMIDA: Seguian a otro espíritu que iba a gran velocidad, van en la misma dirección del barco…

-HOMBRE MOLESTO: OIGAN! USTEDES! POLIZONES! QUE HACEN AQUÍ!

-YOH: uyy! O.o! nos descubrieron!

El hombre era grande y fornido asi que se lanzo hacia Yoh y Anna…

-YOH: pero! Que?

Yoh y el hombre entraron en una confrontación, sin embargo Yoh no quería pelear es más no quería lastimar al hombre..

-ANNA: Acaba con el de una vez…

-YOH: Pero, el no nos ha hecho nada o.O!

-ANNA: Si le dice a los demás que crees que pase¬¬ {brazos cruzados y molesta}

-YOH: Esta bien -.-¡

Yoh ataco al hombre dejándolo inconsciente, pero al parecer ya otros estaban al tanto por el escándalo…

-YOH: {Acorralado por los demás hombres junto a Anna} creo que no tenemos mas opción… espada fugaz de Amidamaru!

-ANNA: Que!? Mira el hueco que hiciste!

-YOH: {jalando a Anna y con la posesión de la espada gigante} LO SIENTO! {tomando vuelo con la espada cargando a Anna} Lo mejor será alcanzar a Horo y Len… ya luego veremos como llegar a donde quiere papa que lleguemos.

-ANNA: -.-¡ Bueno esta bien.. {sosteniéndose de Yoh y sacando la tablilla}.. [Parece ser que la isla a la que van Horo y Len es a donde la tablilla quiere que vayamos… será una coincidencia?]

\- - - KOH CHANG , THAILANDIA (ISLA) - - -

Horo y Len aterrizaron en la costa de la isla…

-HORO: Es extraño… será que esos sujetos no sabían que los seguíamos?

BANG!

Una gran explosión hizo que Len y Horo saltaran para evitar el ataque…

-SUJETO 1: Claro que lo sabíamos… por eso decidimos esperarlos aquí

-SUJETO 2: Serán las personas que Hao-sama tanto espera? {brazos cruzados}

-HORO:[Que Hao espera? Sabia que veníamos y que estábamos aquí?]

-LEN: basta de estupideces, que se supone que hacen aquí? {lanzando un ataque}

-SUJETO 1: No tenemos por que responder eso… además que hacen ustedes aquí? {esquivando el ataque apenas}

-LEN [son débiles… por que Hao los mando? Acaso sabia que los seguiríamos? Es una trampa?]

Horo y Len pelearon con los sujetos, la batalla fue breve y rápida…

-HORO: Vaya…eran unos debiluchos… {mirando alrededor} y donde se supone que estamos?

-ANNA: Estamos en Koh Chang {caminando hacia ellos tranquilamente, seguida por Yoh}

-HORO: YOH! ANNA! {corriendo a ellos muy feliz}

-LEN: [Anna…]

Anna y Len se miraron con seriedad por un momento, hasta que Anna decidió cambiar su mirada fría y regalarle una pequeña sonrisa a Len.

-ANNA {llegando a donde Len}: llegas a tiempo

-LEN {cara aun seria}: Tu igual

Anna sabia que algo pasaba con Len… pero que?

-YOH: Len!?... wow lamento llegar tarde {viendo a los sujetos 1 y 2} creo qe me perdi de una pelea

-LEN: Asi es…

-ANNA: Esos sujetos… son servidores de Hao?

-LEN: Asi es, de seguro el ya sabe que estamos aca

Todos se tensionaron…

-YOH: Y…ustedes que hacen aquí?

-HORO: vimos a esos sujetos en la playa…y también a Hao… al parecer el les pidió que buscaran en esta isla… me imagino que lo que todos buscamos.

-LEN: Y ustedes?

-YOH: Nosotros…

Anna levanto su mano haciendo que Yoh se quedara callado

-ANNA: Será mejor buscar un sitio seguro para hablar {mirando alrededor}[algo no esta bien aquí…]

Los chicos y Anna se adentraron en la isla, tal como lo habia dicho Amidamaru era una isla tropical y era mas que todo montaña y selva… Caminaron y caminaron hasta que encontraron una gran cueva muy cercana a un estanque.

-YOH: Creo que podemos descansar aquí {estirándose}

-HORO: Es cierto Yoh.. donde estaban y como les fue con tus abuelos?

Yoh iba a empezar a contarles pero de pronto vio que Len tenia la misma cara enojada desde que llegaron, y se retiraba en ese momento como queriendo alejarse.

-HORO: no le hagas caso, ha estado asi desde la mañana… ya veras que apenas descanse bien le mejora el humor

Pero lo que Yoh observaba era como Anna iba tras de Len…

Yoh solto un largo suspiro, debía estar agradecido de haber podido compartir esos días con Anna, al fin y al cabo no podía pedir mas… miro a Horo y simulado su mejor sonrisa empezó a contarle todo lo ocurrido.

Len camino un poco mas, sabia que Anna lo seguía y que esperaba que el le hablara a ella, pero el.. no quería… necesitaba pensar la angustia lo comia por dentro…

Len dio un gran salto de forma que trepo a un árbol y empezó a saltar de uno al otro a toda velocidad.. al menos asi Anna no …

Len se detuvo en seco en el árbol frente a el se encontraba Zenki, giro para tomar otra ruta pero allí estaba Goki… y miro hacia abajo… allí estaba Anna con los brazos cruzados y cara muy molesta.

Len suspiro y se resigno, dio un salto cayendo frente a la chica y la miro con su típica cara de indiferencia, Anna tenia el mismo semblante..

-ANNA: Que demonios te pasa?

-LEN: No entiendo a que te refieres

Anna miro con una ceja levantada a Len… que acaso estaba bromeando?

-LEN: Esta bien… yo… quiero pensar

-ANNA: si eso era todo pudiste decirlo {caminando de vuelta a donde Yoh y Horo debían estar}

-LEN: {sintiéndose mal} Anna espera

Anna de detuvo sin girar ni cambiar de actitud…

-LEN: Todo esto… es muy extraño .. no lo crees..

-ANNA: Si lo se, de seguro Hao sabe lo que planeamos…

-LEN: … …. ….

-ANNA: Es mas, no me sorprendería que supiera donde estamos en este momento…

-LEN: Entonces como puedes estar tan tranquila? {acercándose a la chica}

Anna giro lentamente quedando frente a Len y soltando un gran suspiro puso su frente contra la del chico…

-ANNA: Por que con preocuparme no voy a poder solucionar nada

Len cerro los ojos y dejo que Anna apoyara su frente en la de el mientras ambos disfrutaban de la cercanía, estar cerca de ella le devolvía en cierta parte su paz… pero luego el recuerdo de Hao lo hizo sobresaltarse…

-LEN: {alejándose de Anna} no se si lo mejor es que estemos aca…

-ANNA: Y donde más deberíamos estar? Esta es la ultima oportunidad que tendremos de detener a Hao

-LEN: Y si no lo logramos?

-ANNA: Nunca te conoci esa parte cobarde {risa burlona}

-LEN: Hablo enserio Anna, viniendo aca estamos entrando en su juego, en su trampa

-ANNA: Eso no significa que no podamos ganar

-LEN: Sabes que si en este momento nos atacara Hao no tendríamos salvación

-ANNA: Y por que no lo ha hecho entonces?

-LEN: …. …. ….

-ANNA: Creeme que si eso lo sabemos tu y yo, de seguro lo sabe el de sobra…

-LEN: Anna… a mi no me importa morir… pero .. no quiero que nada te pase a ti… a ustedes… a Jun

-ANNA: Entonces será mejor que nos esforcemos todos al máximo… {empezando a caminar de vuelta}… y que mal que no te importe morir… por que significa que no te importa lo que yo sienta con eso

Len solo vio como Anna se marchaba y se quedo en silencio por un largo rato

-HAO{apareciendo junto a Len mirando de la misma forma por donde se fue Anna} mujeres… quien las entiende :D

-LEN {mira de rencor y alejando a Hao} que diablos quieres aquí?

-HAO: Solo vine para que sepas que no bromeo {sonrisa gigante}… se donde están, se lo que planean y sabes que si quisiera los detendría de una ve y ya

-LEN: - - -

-HAO: Pero no lo hago por que ya te propuse un trato :D .. lo recuerdas?

-LEN: Como olvidarlo {alejándose de Hao}

-HAO: Tao Tao Tao… piénsalo, yo solo trato de que las cosas sean mejor como siempre {sonrisa traviesa e "inocente"} Traeme la llave y verás como tus amiguitos te lo agradecerán… ya sabes en especial tu linda noviecita JAJAJAJAJA {plum! Desaparece}


	10. Mikihisa

Len se quedo solo hasta que anocheció, definitivamente nunca sabria que era lo correcto, debía tomar una postura… buscar la llave y dársela a Hao era sellar el destino de los humanos y del planeta, pero encontrar la llave sabiendo que Hao los vigilaba era suicidio para sus amigos, ya que por lo que el sabia buscaban la llave que los llevaría a ese mistico poder pero este se encontraba muy lejos aun teniendo la llave.

-HORO: Len veo que decidiste volver y unírtenos

Horo e Yoh estaban frente a una fogata comiendo unos pescados asados.

-LEN: Si {mirando con desgano alrededor}

-HORO: Si quieres saber donde esta Anna {atorándose de comida} ella fue a darse un baño en el lago… y dijo que más le valía a ninguno de nosotros asomarse por alla..

Len se sentó junto a los chicos a comer, de forma muy callada…

-YOH: Len… algo te molesta?

-LEN: no… no es nada… mejor cuéntame como les fue con Anna…

Yoh lo miro con extrañeza hubiera jurado que Anna le habia contado todo ya que se fueron los dos por un largo rato en la tarde, en todo caso le conto todo lo acontecido.

-LEN: Entonces eso es lo que hacen en esta isla {hablando de la tablilla y el espíritu acompañante de Mikihisa}

-YOH: asi es..

-LEN: [diablos hubiera sido mejor que ellos hallaran la llave por su lado! Tal ves asi Hao no estaría pisándonos los talones]Yoh… estas seguro que siguiendo esas señales encontraremos algo..

-YOH: creo que es lo único que podemos hacer por el momento… y si yo confio en que Mikihisa… bueno papa… no nos dejaría esas pistas sino fuera por algo

-LEN: No se, tal vez lo mejor será retirarnos por un tiempo… si Hao sabe que vencimos a sus aliados y que estamos aquí nos estamos exponiendo innecesariamente

-HORO: No estas hablando enserio Len? {cara de extrañeza}… pensé que tu mas que nadie quería dejar de esconderse y entrar en acción

-LEN: Solo digo que a veces la mejor estrategia es retirarse momentáneamente.

Yoh y Horo miraban a Len con muchas dudas, no sonaba en absoluto como el…

-YOH: Ya veo… {parándose y sentándose junto a Len}… estas nervioso por que Anna esta con nosotros y temes que algo pueda pasarle

-LEN ¬¬!

-YOH: Len, Anna es muy capaz de cuidarse ella sola… y creeme que en todo caso se que tu no dejaras que nada malo le pase [ni tampoco yo]

-LEN: Eso no es lo único que me preocupa…. Que tal si esta misión no nos lleva a nada sino nuestra perdición

-HORO: Vamos Len, tu sabes que el que no juega no gana… no podemos solo dejarle el camino libre a Hao… sino hacemos algo ahora cuando? Y si no somos nosotros quien?

-LEN: …. ….. … [Ellos tienen razón… pero…. Que pensarían si supieran que esto es casi que una trampa que nos tendio Hao….]

-ANNA: Donde esta mi comida? {llegando muy seria}

-YOH: JIJI Aquí tienes Annita… espero que te guste

Anna apenas miro a Yoh y se sento junto a Horo a comer tranquilamente.

-ANNA: Mañana nos levantaremos temprano y seguiremos la pista que tenemos, asumo que Yoh y Horo ya te informaron de todo {hablando a Len sin mirarlo}

-LEN: Si… {parándose}… buenas noches {yéndose a la cueva donde pasarían la noche}

Anna no miro sino hasta que supo que Len ya habia entrado a la cueva, Horo seguía feliz comiendo, pero Yoh si pudo sentir la tensión entre los dos… y lo dejo bastante preocupado ya que se podía ver la molestia que le causaba a Anna.

A la mañana siguiente todos madrugaron como Anna habia dicho, siguieron la luz de la tablilla por varios kilómetros dentro de la selva, y parecía ser que aun les faltaba por caminar. Anna iba al frente seguida por un calmado Yoh, tras el un cansado y perezoso Horo Horo y por ultimo un molesto y atento Len.

Anna volteo a mirar a Len, se veía aun muy serio, ella no entendía el por que de su actitud… entendía que el estuviera preocupado y un tanto tensionado, era obvio que todos lo estaban, pero habia algo más, algo que no podía decifrar.

-YOH: Annita te sientes bien? {alcanzándola}

-ANNA: … Ammmm… si si… por que lo preguntas?

-YOH: JIJI no se, solo no quiero que te pase nada, estos días que estuvimos viajando juntos me hicieron pensar que no te cuide como debía

-ANNA: A que te refieres? {mirando seria de nuevo al frente}

-YOH: Pues… en 4 días perdiste la consciencia 2 veces, no se si soy yo pero creo que no es algo muy común en tu jijii

Esto le saco una pequeña sonrisa a Anna, no lo habia pensado asi…

-ANNA: Es cierto Yoh, algo de estar contigo me trae peor suerte de lo normal

-YOH: {cara triste y preocupada} lo dices enserio?... lo siento Anni…

-ANNA: solo bromeo, no fue culpa tuya… fueron las circunstancia, en realidad te portaste muy bien y si no hubiéramos decidido ir a buscar a Tamao y Mikihisa de seguro no sabríamos ni por donde empezar

-YOH: JIJI si Annita…

La tablilla que venia señalándoles el camino con una luz de pronto empieza a parpadear y la luz que venían siguiendo desaparece.

-HORO: QUE! Y ahora!?

Anna mira al frente hacia donde la luz les indicaba antes de desaparecer… y entre los arboles y maleza …

-ANNA: Una cabaña? En la mitad de la nada? [que extraño]

Los demás se acercan a revisar…

-YOH: Seria este el sitio al que debíamos llegar? [pero esta cabaña parece abandonada hace siglos]

-LEN: [se encontrara la llave aquí? De seguro Hao esta observándonos] Lo mejor será entrar e investigar {adentrándose}

Anna siguió de cerca a Len al entrar, pero apenas Len dio un paso dentro de la cabaña el piso bajo de el se desplomo.

-ANNA: Te tengo {tomando la mano de Len}

Pero antes de que Yoh y Horo pudieran acercarse a ayudarla el piso bajo ella también cedió.

-YOH: Anna! Len!

Len tomo a Anna entre sus brazos enseguida, al parecer la caída seria un poco larga y no quería que ella sufriera ningún daño.

SPLASH!

Anna y Len habían caído unos cuantos metros pero habían caído al parecer en agua…

-LEN: Estas bien?

-ANNA: Si {mirando alrededor}… parece ser que caimos en un pozo {mirando hacia arriba}

-HORO: LEN! ANNA!

-LEN: Estamos bien… es un pozo…. Pero no se ve nada

-YOH: Traeremos algo para sacarlos…

Anna se solto del agarre de Len y se acerco a una de las paredes…

-LEN: Que haces?

-ANNA: Que no lo ves.. voy a escalar hasta arriba {poniendo una de sus manos en las paredes de piedra}

En el momento que Anna toco la pared las paredes empezaron a alumbrar de un suave azul… y parecía que lo brillaban eran signos

-ANNA: Estas marcas {examinándolas con cuidado} son iguales a las de la tablilla

Anna saco la tablilla y asi mismo las letras sobre esta empezaron a brillar

-LEN: Que significa esto? [la llave se ira a revelar?... estamos perdidos]

La tablilla no solo empezó a brillar, sino que empezó a elevarse, pero Anna no la dejaba ir y empezaba a flotar con ella

-LEN: Anna! Suéltala

Anna miro a Len pero no sabia que hacer…

Len apenas vio que Anna no le obedecía se sujeto de los pies de Anna

-LEN: Dejala ir!

-ANNA: No! Suéltame tu sino quieres que te lleve!

Len lo pensó por un segundo..

-LEN: No… si tu vas yo voy

La tablilla los elevo hasta la mitad del pozo…

-ANNA: Es una pasadizo {viendo que habia una especie de túnel donde seguía la secuencia de letras que se iluminaban}

Len se impulso y entro al pasadizo y luego ayudo a Anna a entrar… Anna al parecer no se detendría

-LEN: espera… que hay de Yoh y Horo?

-ANNA: ellos podrían tardar, igual saben que estamos bien…. {empezando a gatear para adentrarse en el pasadizo ya que era algo estrecho}

Len suspiro y la siguió… No le gustaba dejar a Horo e Yoh a la interperie, pero si todo salía bien podía ser que llegaran a una salida sin que Hao los siguiera, al menos asi podría salvar a Anna.

\- - - SUPERFICIE - - -

-YOH: Anna! Len! Encontramos una cuerda {tirando un extremo}

-HORO: Len? Anna?... no escucho nada y no se ve nada…

-YOH: {preocupado gritando} LEN! ANNA! Respondan!...

…. …. ….

-HORO: Les habrá pasado algo?

-YOH: No lo se, pero esto no me gusta… voy a bajar

-HORO: No espera!

Pero Yoh no espero y se lanzo al pozo!

-HORO: Pudimos enviar a Amidamaru o koloro! {gritando desde arriba}… Yoh?

Yoh cayó al agua igual que Len y Anna

-AMIDA: Amo Yoh… se encuentra bien?

-YOH: Si.. pero no lo entiendo… donde están Len y Anna {mirando a sus lado en el pequeño espacio del pozo y luego hacia arriba}

-AMIDA: Investigare si hay una salida por abajo

-YOH: te lo encargo… {cara de mucha peocupación}.. a donde pudieron haber ido? {sujetándose de la pared}

Yoh sintio unas grietas extrañas en la pared…

-YOH: [parece que es posible escalar hacia arriba por las marcas cuneiformes en la pared]

-AMIDA: Amo Yoh no hay nada hacia abajo, es imposible que hayan salido sino es por arriba..

-YOH: Ya veo…

Yoh empezó a trepar la pared, sabia que si el podía hacer de seguro Len y Anna pudieron hacerlo.. pero por que no estaban entonces afuera, el y Horo no habían tardado tanto para que no los esperaran.

\- - - CUEVA ADENTRO CON LEN Y ANNA - - -

Len estaba preocupado por que iba tras de Anna, sentía que de esa forma no podía protegerla de lo que hubiera al frente, por el otro lado Anna iba totalmente decidida a avanzar…

De golpe Anna se detuvo

-LEN: Que sucede? {ya que no habia mucha visibilidad más que el brillo de las formas en la pared}

-ANNA: El túnel llega hasta aca {mirando que delante de ella habia solo el vacio, y no se veía nada más que la oscuridad}

-LEN: Será mejor devolvernos {dándose la vueltapara regresar}

Pero no escucho que Anna se moviera..

-LEN: Anna {voltenado de nuevo a mirar}…. Anna?

\- - - CON HORO E YOH - - -

-YOH: Parece haber un pasadizo a la mitad del pozo {ya dentro de este y gritándole a Horo}

-HORO: {desde arriba} y entonces? Que vamos a hacer?

-YOH: Esperame aquí Horo, voy a mirar a donde va y si Anna y Len están allí, sino volveré acá de nuevo.

\- - - CON ANNA Y LEN - - -

-LEN [No puede ser…]

El espíritu acompañante de Mikihisa que los guio hasta allí estaba frente a Anna, indicándole que siguiera… hacia el vacio.

-ANNA: Creo que debemos confiar en el…nos trajo hasta aca

-LEN: Estas loca! No vemos que hay alla! Podria ser una caída libre de kilómetros!

Pero Anna seguía mirando al espíritu…

-LEN: Anna… por favor no lo hagas

-ANNA {mirando a Len apaciblemente}… confias en mi?

-LEN: Anna sabes que si… pero…

-ANNA: pues bien yo confio en el {mirando el espíritu}

-LEN: {muy serio} Anna no… es muy peligroso…

Anna lo siguió mirando con la misma mirada tranquila…

-LEN: {suspiro largo}… bueno pero dejame a mi ir primero al menos

Anna le dio una pequeña sonrisa a Len… y lo dejo pasar, ella confiaba en Mikihisa y sabia que sus espiritus también eran de confianza, no creía que algo malo fuera a pasar en realidad por que ella tampoco arriesgaría nunca asi a Len.

Len paso por el lado de Anna con dificultad y miro al espíritu…

-LEN: Bason… estas listo?

Len se arrojo listo para amortiguar la caída con Bason haciendo su posesión … pero pumm

-LEN: Esto es todo ¬¬

La caída tan estrepitosa habia sido de solo unos cuantos metros, casi 2.

Anna salto enseguida y cayo junto a Len

-ANNA: Te dije que debías confiar

-LEN: ¬¬ … Bien y ahora que?

En ese momento varias luces se encendieron alrededor alumbrando todo el lugar, era una pequeña cueva sin salida… y frente a ellos

-ANNA: usted…?...Mikihisa?

-MIKIHISA: {Acariciando a su espíritu acompañante que volvia a el} Anna… Len?... donde esta Yoh?

\- - - CON YOH - -

Yoh gateaba siguiendo el camino por el que Anna y Len habían pasado hace poco… pero aun le faltaba para alcanzarlos.

\- - - ANNA Y LEN - -

La cara de Len y Anna no podían dejar de denotar sorpresa…

-MIKIHISA: Donde están mis modales {rascándose la cabeza}… este es {señalando un anciano junto a el} Ajak Ño

El anciano les sonrio y apenas hizo una pequeña reverencia como saludo

-ANNA: emmm si claro… mucho gusto… pero en realidad lo que yo quisiera saber es {con cara triste} como es que esta muerto señor…

Mikihisa y Ajak Ño eran tan solo espiritus…

-MIKIHISA: Es una larga historia y no hay tiempo… Anna déjame ver la tablilla por favor…

Anna hizo lo que Miki le dijo aunque aun había cierta incomodidad en su cara…

Miki estudio cuidadosamente la tablilla leyendo los símbolos y luego se la mostro al anciano, el anciano también pareció estudiarla y luego le dijo unas palabras inentendibles para los chicos a Mikihisa.

-MIKIHISA: Bien… deben saber que gracias a Ajak Ño podrán llegar a la llave que buscamos… llave esta en la antigua isla de Koh… Kong

-ANNA: eso es todo?... entonces si esta en una de las islas que Kino menciono… entonces por que Hao no la ha encontrado

-MIKI: Por que el o ha tenido un pequeño detalle en cuenta … que tanto saben de la historia?

-ANNA/LEN: O.o! O.O! que?

-MIKI: la antigua isla de Koh Kong pertenece el dia de hoy a Camboya y ha sido asi… casi siempre

-ANNA: Casi siempre?

-MIKI: Asi es, por un breve periodo de tiempo fue territorio de Tailandia al ser la isla más cercana y parte de un conflicto diplomático por un par de años…coincidencialmente años en que se redactaron los manuscritos y el tiempo de vida de los escribas

-LEN: Por eso Hao cree que la clave esta en Tailandia, por que es lo que le trasmitieron esos espiritus.

-MIKI: Asi es… No puedo creer que cometiera un error como ese…

-ANNA: Eso nos dará la ventaja totalmente… pero entonces tenemos que volver a Camboya cuanto antes!

-MIKI: Esperen, eso no es todo… como saben la llave no puede ser encontrada… debe revelarse sola..

-ANNA: los manuscritos decían algo al respecto?

-MIKI: Por desgracia muy poco… ya que es algo que los escribas tampoco entendían muy bien…solo decia que se revelaria por los motivos correctos

-LEN: Motivos correctos?... a que se refiere?

-ANNA: No creo que sean lo que tiene Hao…

-MIKI: Pero tampoco podemos confiarnos que sean los nuestros… en todo caso según lo que me ha contado Ajak Ño sobre la cultura que escondió la llave, estos eran fieles creyentes de la pureza del alma… para ellos un dios era un ser de alma pura…

-LEN: De alma pura?

-ANNA [quisiera pensar que mi alma es pura, pero la domino el odio por tanto tiempo que no creo que eso sea cierto… la única alma totalmente pura que conozco es la de…]

-YOH: Chicos? O.o? papa? {llegando}

La llegada de Yoh llamo la atención de todos los presentes…

-MIKI: Hola hijo {como si nada}

Anna y Len seguían pensando en lo dicho por Mikihisa pero al ver la cara de Yoh recordaron algo más…

-ANNA: yoh {acercándose a el}

-YOH: Asi que …estas muerto {dicho suavemente}

Mikihisa se acerco a su hijo lentamente e hizo como si pusiera su mano en su hombro…

-MIKI: Yoh… yo…

-YOH: {un tanto serio} … esta bien… al menos se que tu alma es libre y eso me tranquiliza un poco…

-MIKIHISA: has madurado hijo

-YOH: Tuve que hacerlo… la situación lo requería… en todo caso.. como es que…mmm…

-MIKI: Como mori? {tocándose la cabeza como tratando de recordar}… bueno en realidad no es nada del otro mundo… me encontraba con Tamao buscando como sabrás la clave que nos lleve a la fuente de energía que derrotara a Hao, pero una noche supe que el nos habia descubierto ya que habíamos estado siguiéndolo ya por mucho tiempo… supe que si intentaba huir él lo detectaría y no me dejaría con vida ni a mi ni a Tamao, asi que antes de que pasara algo selle los poderes de Tamao de forma que pasara desapercibida y pudiera salvarse, además al hacer esto le entregue a mi espíritu en su tablilla con escritos del manuscrito… de esta forma estarían a salvo con ella

-ANNA: Además borro su memoria no es asi?

-MIKI: No quería que supiera algo que la pusiera en riesgo… en todo caso luego de que la puse a salvo espere, espere a que Hao me atacara y la espera no fue mucha… la mañana siguiente muy temprano tuve una gran pelea con el…

-LEN: Pero entonces Hao pudo leer en su mente todo lo de Tamao y los manuscritos no es asi?

-MIKI: No lo creo… selle mi memoria de la misma manera… asi el no sabria todo esto, es más solo recupere esos recuerdos cuando morí, que era lo que habia planeado..

-YOH: tu planeaste esto! Planeaste tu muerte?

-MIKI: asi es {viendo la cara de enojo de Yoh}

-YOH: Y no pensaste en mama, en los abuelos, en mi! O en nadie! Cuando lo hiciste!?

-MIKI: Yoh se que es duro, pero era necesario… de que otra forma podía haber salvado a Tamao y poner los escritos en sus manos… fue lo mejor de hacer

Yoh se veía bastante molesto, el entendía el razonamiento de Mikihisa, sin embargo le dolia perder asi a su padre…

-ANNA: Pues su plan fue un éxito señor… pero en verdad lamento que haya tenido que llegar hasta estos extremos…

-MIKI: No te preocupes… era algo que debía hacerse… hay sacrificios que deben ser hechos por quienes amamos… solo espero que algún dia puedan perdonarme {mirando a Yoh que se veía muy triste y algo enojado}

-ANNA: Solo hay algo que no entiendo señor, la señora Kino me dijo que intento invocar su alma para saber si estaba muerto, pero que no pudo localizarla

-MIKI: Si, sentí que alguien me llamaba todo este tiempo… pero no me deje llevar…

-ANNA: ¿? Eso es posible?

-MIKI: Todo es posible cuando hay un deseo muy grande de por medio… sabia que si permanecia aca eventualmente me encontraría con Yoh

-YOH: Y como sabias que vendríamos aca? Es más como sabias que debías venir aca?

-MIKI: Por que en cuanto morí y milagrosamente mi alma escapo de Hao recordé el problema con los manuscritos, no serviría de nada tenerlos si no podíamos traducirlos, eso hizo que mi alma tuviera suficiente razón para vagar por este mundo y no pasar al otro lado… empece a buscar quien pudiera traducirlo… hasta que llegue aquí…

-ANNA: Pero si lo hizo después de sellar a su espíritu acompañante como es que el sabia que usted vendría a parare aca?

-MIKI: El no sabia que debía venir aca… el siempre ha sido un buen muchacho {acariciándolo} el solo buscaba a su amo

-LEN: Ya veo… bueno… no quiero interrumpir pero… aun está el problema de cómo haremos para que se revele la llave…

-MIKI: ya les dije todo lo que se, lo demás tendrán que averiguarlo ustedes… pero si llegaron hasta aquí no dudo que puedan resolver lo que haga falta… Yoh, me alegro verte de nuevo, por favor excúsame con tu madre…

Un fuerte viento soplo y todo volvió a ser oscuro…

Anna y Len podían percibir la tristeza de Yoh… así que no dijeron nada hasta que escucharon que el volvía por donde habían entrado y lo siguieron en silencio.

\- - - SUPERFICIE - - -

-HORO: Ya se han tardado suficiente Koloro… que debemos hacer?

Koloro apenas lo miro con la misma duda… hasta que..

-AMIDA: Joven Horo, podría volver a bajar la cuerda… los demás ya están de vuelta {dicho con algo de tristeza}

-HORO: Si claro… pero que sucede … te noto algo extraño Amidamaru?

En ese momento Anna, Yoh y Len subieron hasta donde Horo, todos tenían el mismo semblante entre triste y cansado.

-HORO: Emmm… chicos que sucedió?... entiendo que Anna y len tengan esa cara como siempre… pero que sucede contigo Yoh?

Yoh miro a Horo con algo de tristeza…

-ANNA: Dejalo… yo se lo dire… si quieres estar solo ve.. luego te alcanzaremos

Yoh siguió derecho bajo la mirada de sus amigos…

-HORO: ya veo… con razón Yoh se veía tan contrariado

-LEN: Si, debió ser difícil para el… el tenia la esperanza de encontrar a Mikihisa bien..

-ANNA: Pero en cierto modo lo hizo… su alma es libre y no fue devorada por el SOF como las demás…

-HORO: Y bien… entonces que vamos a hacer? Iremos a donde el viejo les dijo? Y si si como llegaremos allí?

-ANNA: No lo se, algo pensaremos … pero lo mejor será dejar que Yoh asimile lo que sucedió antes de partir, ya que de seguro las cosas solo se complicaran


	11. en momentos como este

El resto de la tarde paso rápidamente para los chicos, pero no para Yoh.

Anna, Len y Horo habían decidió darle su tiempo ya que mientras el procesaba lo sucedido debían pensar en otras cosas

-HORO: Lo mejor será llamar a los demás para que vengan ya que estamos más seguro de por donde empezar a buscar

-LEN: Que vengan los demás del campamento no es garantía de avanzar más rápido, si algo solo nos harian más lentos…

-HORO: Claro que no! No sabes que 100 son mejores que solo 8 ¡!{señalando sus propios ojos y los de Len}… Dicelo Anna!

Len y Horo voltearon a mirar a Anna querían saber que opinaba ella, pero la chica se encontraba totalmente ajena a la discusión, ella miraba hacia donde Yoh estaba, solo sentado en la playa mirando el atardecer y el mar desde hace un buen tiempo.

-LEN: {acercándose a Anna} sabes que necesita digerir la noticia..

-HORO: Pero mientras es nuestro deber seguir avanzando, aunque me pese decirlo

Anna solto un alrgo suspiro y se levanto

-ANNA: no puedo creer lo que voy a decir…pero Horo tiene razón

-HORO: La tengo? O.o!

-LEN: La tiene?

Anna : Asi es en cuanto a nuestro deber es seguir… y en llamar a los demás para que vengan… ya que si necesitamos ayuda ahora es cuando…

-LEN: sabes lo que opino! Es un gran riesgo traer más persona… de seguro Hao y sus seguidores nos pisan los talones! Tal como sucedió con Mikihisa y Tamao!

Anna estudio la cara de Len, veía no solo enojo sino una angustia total en su semblante… pero por que? Era obvio que ella sentía angustia por la situación, como cualquier otro en sus lugares, pero por que parecía que Len tenia una carga más profunda?

-HORO: Len quedamos que cuando tuviéramos noticias y algo concreto los llamaríamos… ellos saben el riesgo y como nosotros saben que vale la pena correrlo! No es como si los estuviéramos obligando o haciéndolos venir a..

-LEN: Que? A una muerte segura!.. por que eso parece ser! No voy a dejar que Jun ni nadie más se arriesgue, si no nosotros no podemos que te hace pensar que los demás si podrán con esta misión… nosotros somos los mas fuertes y capacitados… traer mas personas a este desastre no servirá de nada!

-YOH: {llegando a donde los demás} concuerdo con Len…

-HORO: Yoh… estas..

-YOH: Estoy bien {pequeña sonrisa fingida} solo necesitaba asimilar lo sucedido para poder seguir adelante… en todo caso… concuerdo con Len

-ANNA: Entonces crees que debamos mantener al margen a los demás de lo que sucede? {muy seria}

-YOH: Si y no… {mirada de duda de los demás} … no vale la pena hacer que vengan varias personas a este desastre…. Ya que, estoy seguro que Hao sabe lo que tramamos, asi como supo lo que… papa y Tamao hacían…. Pero tampoco creo en que debamos afrontar todo esto solos… por muy capaces que seamos puede que no tengamos la fuerza y habilidad suficiente

-LEN: Habla por ti mismo… yo se de lo que soy capaz…

-YOH: Lo se Len, eres muy fuerte pero esta pelea no es solo tuya… es de todos… propongo que mandemos un mensaje para que vengan Fausto, Liserg, Choco y de ser posible Jean… lo demás en el campamento podrán mantenerse a salvo…en caso de que algo pase

-HORO: Me parece razonable… pero como haremos para encontrar a los demás, solo sabemos donde esta Fausto… de los demás hace años que no sabemos nada {cara de tristeza}

-YOH: Ps estaba pensando {mirando con sonrisa timida a Anna}… que Annita puede invocar a sus espiritus para darles el mensaje

-ANNA: Es un poco arriesgado… {mirando la cara de cachorrito de Yoh y Horo y la de enojo y desaprobación de Len}… pero puede ser…

-LEN: [será como servirle en un plato a Hao las pocas oportunidades que nos quedan] No estoy de acuerdo, invocar a sus espiritus podria delatar su ubicación! O peor llamarlos en un momento crucial… es muy arriesgado

-YOH: Creo que es un riesgo que debemos correr, y se que ellos estarán de acuerdo una vez sepan lo que planeamos

Anna miraba con seriedad a Len, el estaba actuando bastante extraño desde que se volvieron a ver.

-ANNA: Concuerdo con Yoh y Horo… pero si tienes otra razón por la que creas que no debamos seguir con este plan Len es mejor que la digas ahora mismo

Len mantuvo un duelo de miradas con Anna por lo que pareció una eternidad, hasta que un extraño ruido llamo la atención de todos poniéndolos alerta.

-YOH:JIIJIJI Es solo un coco que cayo de un palmera {señalándolo en el piso}

Len miro alrededor con duda…

-ANNA: Y bien… hay algo más que quieras decir?

Len miro muy mal a los demás y simplemente empezó a alejarse de ellos

-HORO: Dejen que se le pase el mal humor, no es un buen perdedor y menos cuando es contra la unanimidad…

-ANNA: {dejando de mirar a Len} entonces esta decidido, nos comunicaremos cuanto antes y partiremos en la mañana a Camboya.

A la mañana siguiente los chicos subieron en la posesión de Koloro, irían hasta la playa y de hay volverían por tierra a Camboya ya que no querían llamar la atención de nadie y más si como lo sospechaban Hao seguía sus pasos. Len estuvo toda la noche pensando en que debía hacer, una vez encontraran la llave que buscaban se libraría inevitablemente una pelea contra Hao… y el sabia muy bien como terminaría… pero la palabra clave para el era…inevitablemente… podria el en verdad evitarla si hacia lo que Hao decia? Hao podía ser de lo peor, pero era un hombre de palabra… nunca mentia… y por que lo haría si podía obtener lo que quisiera con solo intentarlo.

Anna había invocado en la noche uno a uno de los espiritus correspondientes, le tomo un poco de trabajo ubicarlos; decidió que seria inútil convocar a Chocolove ya que se encontraba muy lejos en America, pero aun asi invoco a Mic para que lo pusiera al tanto y se alistara ya que hasta donde sabia la verdadera fuente de poder estaba en su continente y seria cuestión de tiempo para que tuvieran que ir hasta alla.

-YOH: Annita te encuentras bien? {viéndola muy pensativa mirando el mar}

-ANNA: Si…

Yoh se sentó junto a ella en silencio por unos minutos

-YOH: Annita… no te preocupes… todo se solucionara {regalándole una gran sonrisa}

Anna miro con ternura a Yoh, ese chico era su antiguo Yoh, el de mucho antes de que todo empezará, el que siempre tenia palabras de animo genuinas.

-ANNA: Lo sé

\- - - - CON HAO - - - -

-OPACHO: Señor Hao todos están volviendo a la base principal como ordeno

-HAO: Gracias Opacho

-OPACHO: Que debemos hacer ahora Hao-sama?

-HAO: Esperar… estoy seguro que Yoh y los demás saben algo que nos servirá… es más ellos mismos nos llevaran y entregaran lo que buscamos.

Opacho apenas miro a Hao con cara de duda…

-HAO: No te preocupes Opacho, tarde o temprano entenderas… por ahora lo único que tienes que hacer es seguirle las pisadas de cerca a mi hermanito … y ..

-OPACHO: Si… avisarle cualquier anormalidad… no se preocupe.. {Desapareciendo}

\- - - CON YOH Y LOS DEMÁS - - - -

Yoh los demás tardaron dos días en llegar de nuevo a Camboya, sabían que los refuerzos llegarían en al menos otros 4 diás por lo que decidieron ir con calma y de bajo perfil hasta la costa donde deberían encontrar una forma de llegar a Koh Kong.

Esos dos días habían sido de tensión en el grupo, Len se encontraba alejado de los demás y un tanto pensativo, Horo e Yoh pensaban que era por que el no apoyaba la idea de llamar a los demás pero que era hora que lo superara, en cambio Anna sabia que algo sucedia con Len, el no hubiera estado tanto tiempo enojado por algo asi y menos asi de distante con ella a no ser que fuera por algo serio.. pero que podria ser?

La noche caia y mientras Yoh y Horo preparaban la fogata y la comida Len se sentaba alejado en la oscuridad al parecer a meditar.

-ANNA:{acercándose a Len} Creo que has meditado más que suficiente estos días

-LEN: {aun en pose de meditación y con los ojos cerrados} No crei que hubiera tal cosa como meditar demasiado

-ANNA: Lo hay cuando lo haces solo para alejar a los demás {parándose frente a Len de forma imponente}

Len sentía la mirada de Anna clavada en su cara, y sabia lo que signficaba, Anna estaba harta! Harta de que el se hubiera cerrado y que la estuviera alejando a ella y sus amigos…

-LEN:{abriendo los ojos y suspirando} que quieres Anna?

Anna mantenía su mirada fija y una tanto enojada en el chico

-LEN: Bien, estoy cansado ire a dormir {parándose para irse}

-ANNA: puedes seguir ocultando lo que pasa… no va a cambiar en nada lo que enfrentaremos una vez lleguemos a la isla

Len tomo aire para calmarse y giro lentamente hacia donde la chica, mirándola directamente a los ojos y vio algo que hizo que su miedo se convirtiera en dolor y uno muy intenso. Los ojos de Anna no denotaban enojo, en ellos habia soledad… la soledad que encontró allí en cuanto su amistad comenzó y que era causada por la indiferencia de Yoh en esa época, el la estaba lastimando de la misma manera sin querer hacerlo.

-LEN: vamos a caminar un poco {empezando a caminar lejos de Horo e Yoh}

Anna lo dudo por un momento pero lo siguió de cerca… Caminaron no muy lejos pero lo suficiente para que el ruido que hacían Yoh y Horo no se oyera más, en ese momento Anna freno en seco lo cual hizo que Len volteara a mirarla.

-ANNA: Puse un campo alrededor nuestro, ni un alma podra escuchar lo que digamos… ni Hao podria hacerlo… asi que quiero ya respuestas

-LEN: Esta bien… pregunta..

-ANNA: que es lo que escondes?

-LEN: {mirándola fijamente} tengo miedo… miedo de que salgan lastimados…tu y los demás

-ANNA: Patrañas… todos tenemos miedo, pero tu… es como si supieras algo más…

-LEN: Mira Anna lo único que se es que no hay forma de que ganemos esta batalla, no en territorio de Hao

-ANNA: Y si lo crees por que no te has ido? Nadie te pide que te quedes en una misión que para ti es suicida

Len miro a Anna con intensidad

-ANNA: Por mi no te quedes, nunca te pediría que lo hicieras si crees que de verdad corres peligro…

-LEN: Tu me dejarías en una situación asi? Por mucho temor que tuvieras… los dejarías a ellos a su suerte?

-ANNA: No, pero no lo haría por que confio en mi y en ellos… se que.

-LEN: Todo se solucionara? Jaaaa… por favor Anna esa frase nos puede llevar hasta un punto pero no todo el camino… Estoy seguro que Hao sabe que estamos aquí, sabe lo que tramamos y solo espera el momento para acabar con nosotros

-ANNA: …. …. … Entonces que sugieres que hagamos? Que nos vayamos y dejemos asi la ultima esperanza que nos queda?

-LEN: Solo digo que nos retiremos hasta que el momento sea el indicado

-ANNA: Y eso cuando será!? Cuando Hao encuentre la llave o cuando muramos en una emboscada solo estando escondidos!... por los grandes espiritus Len, si tan poca fe tienes en nosotros y nuestra causa LARGATE DE UNA VEZ!

En ese momento una lagrima se empezó a escurrir por la mejilla de Anna… Len se acerco a la chica para confortarla, pero esta solo lo rechazo y alejo

-ANNA: No quisiera que nada te pasara en verdad, y si crees que no lo vamos a lograr por favor vete, no quiero que desperdicies tu vida en algo que no crees…

-LEN: Anna yo…

-ANNA: Yo nada... puedes irte en la noche, se que no lo haces por cobardia… no eres asi… yo les explicare a los demás que algo más importante se te presento y asi no se preocuparan

Anna siguió de largo, dejando a Len sintiéndose muy mal por el estado de la chica…. Que estaba haciendo? Lastimaba a Anna y la hacia sentir culpable de estar allí y al parecer no querer estarlo, pero que podía hacer, de seguro una vez les dijera que Hao los tenía bajo la mira ellos no seguirían buscando la llave y el no dudaría en acabarlos ya que no le servirían de nada…

-LEN {hablando para si mismo muy triste}: que debo hacer?...

Yoh vio como Anna volvió de su caminata con Len y entraba enseguida a su carpa…

-YOH {acercándose a la carpa de Anna} Annita… la comida ya esta lista!

-ANNA: {voz ronca} no tengo hambre…

-YOH: Annita… [suena extraña.. y la forma en que llego…. La forma en que ha estado en general..] estas segura si quieres puedo traerte la comida..

-ANNA: Solo quiero descansar… hasta mañana

Yoh se sentía mal, era obvio que algo le sucedia a Anna, pero no quería presionarla el la conocía y sabia que eso seria peor en el momento… asi que decidió darle su espacio y volver junto al fuego con Horo..

-YOH: Anna esta muy cansada y ya se fue a dormir

-HORO {atragantándose de comida} woho! Mas comida para mi! Digo nosotros dos!... Len también se fue a dormir… dijo que no tenia hambre

-YOH: [Que extraño, casi no ha comido hoy… espero que no se enferme… que le pasara, ha estado muy distante..] y crees que el este bien?

-HORO: No lo se, vino rápido y parecía … no se… agotado y un tanto melancolico… pero dejalo que se le pase…

Horo se comio su racion, la de Anna y la de Len; por poco y sigue con la de Yoh pero este no lo dejo…

-HORO: Bueno… barriga llena corazón contento! Ahora si me voy a dormir :D … estas seguro que te vas a comer eso? Llevas mucho tiempo pensándolo jeje se va a enfriar

-YOH: JIJI No te preocupes Horo, apenas termine me voy a mi carpa a dormir…buenas noches

Cuando Yoh estuvo seguro que Horo dormía, lo cual solia suceder muy rápido después de que comia levanto su plato y se dirigió a la carpa de Anna…

Yoh intento escuchar algún ruido para saber si seguía despierta, pero no escucho nada por lo cual decidió proseguir, abrió con delicadeza la entrada de la carpa, el quería dejar el plato con comida junto a la chica por si se despertaba a alguna hora de la noche con hambre… pero en cuanto estuvo por dejar el plato y salir de allí se detuvo a observarla, la chica estaba de espaldas dentro de su bolsa de sleeping …. Parecía dormir tranquila por lo cual Yoh no pudo evitar sonreir pasivamente y acariciar su costado con ternura… pero apenas sucedió esto Anna no pudo contenerse más y un pequeño sollozo de su parte la delato..

-YOH: Anna estas bi…

-ANNA: Estoy bien {tratando de controlar su respiración y aun acostada de espaldas a Yoh}

-YOH: Annita sabes que cualquier cosa que suceda…

-ANNA: Te digo que estoy bien… solo estoy un poco resfriada… por favor vete que no quiero que también te enfermes

Yoh lo pensó por un segundo mientras la observaba, se levanto y se dispuso a salir…

Anna escucho la cremallera de la carpa cerrarse y se sintio aliviada… y sola… pero luego volvió a sentir como Yoh se sentaba junto a su espalda…

-YOH: No voy a dejarte sola y menos si estas… emm.. con un resfriado {acariciando amigablemente la espalda de Anna por encima del sleeping}

-ANNA: Yoh solo vete…

-YOH: Sabes que cuando quiero soy más terco que tu… asi que puedes pasar toda la noche intentando que me vaya o..

Anna se levanto y lo miro de frente con enojo y retadoramente..

-ANNA: O que!?

-YOH: O puedes decirme que es lo que te sucede y asi te sentiras mejor…

La mirada calmada de Yoh dejo pensativa a Anna, el era un idiota, sencillo y con buenas intensiones… y lo peor… la conocía perfectamente, era mas que obvio que el no iba a creer que era un simple resfriado ni por muy bien que lo actuara.

-YOH: Te traje comida, por que últimamente apenas comemos y no quiero que te falte energía y menos con tantos y viajes y todo lo que viene… te necesitamos con toda tu energía!

Anna miro el plato, era cierto estaba muriendo de hambre solo que no quizo que nadie la viera como habia estado antes después de su pelea con Len…

-ANNA: Esta bien… {levantando el plato y comiendo}

-YOH {sonrisa tierna}: y bien… que es lo que tanto te molesta? Por que para que hayas decidido saltarte la comida jijiji no puede ser cualquier cosa

Anna termino de comer y se volvió a acostar, pero ahora mirando hacia donde estaba sentado Yoh.

-ANNA: Que crees que suceda Yoh?

-YOH{Cara de sorpresa y duda por la pregunta de Anna}: a que te refieres?

-ANNA: Sabes a lo que me refiero…

-YOH: JIJI si es cierto… a nuestra misión… pues… no estoy seguro de que suceda, yo no soy profeta y no puedo ver el futuro… pero solo se que todo se solucionara

-ANNA: Por que crees eso? No crees que estamos en desventaja total, que podríamos estar cayendo en una trampa? No tienes miedo de… {pasando grueso} .. lo que pueda suceder con todos nosotros?

-YOH: Con que eso es lo que te preocupa…

Anna solo siguió mirando a Yoh, ella quería seguir teniendo fe en ella y en los demás pero la desconfianza y lejanía de Len la estaban empezando a afectar.

-YOH: recuerdas como era todo antes… antes del torneo..

-ANNA: …. … …

-YOH: Bueno, yo estaba preocupado pero tu y Manta siempre me apoyaban, creían en mi y por eso tenia la fuerza para decir que todo se solucionaria… por que sabia que su fe en mi no era ciega, veian mis capacidades y mi esfuerzo y por eso creían y seguían apoyándome…

-ANNA: Entonces crees que todo se solucionara por que confias en tus capacidades?

-YOH: En la de todos nosotros Anna, especialmente en las tuyas… yo no digo que el camino vaya a ser fácil, que no tengamos que vivir momentos difíciles como hasta ahora, pero creo que podemos lograrlo si todos fijamos la mente en nuestro objetivo…

-ANNA: Pero Hao… el y sus aliados

-YOH: Si son muy fuertes, pero por eso mismo, Hao sabe que solo no puede vencernos a todos, asi como no pudo la ultima vez, por eso sigue acumulando aliados para poder igualar nuestra fuerza…

-ANNA: Entonces… por que no dejaste que llamaramos a todos los demás? Sino solo a pocos de tus amigos…

-YOH: Por que Hao no va a atacar con todo lo que tenga sino hasta que sea el momento, y en ese momento haremos lo mismo… nos uniremos todos y estoy seguro que somos más los que nos opondremos que los que siguen a Hao…

-ANNA: Suenas muy seguro

-YOH: Y lo estoy, por que como te digo confio en todos nosotros! … asi que por favor Anna no te preocupes más… te prometo que todo esto pasara y solo será un mal recuerdo… y nuestras vidas volverán a la normalidad

Yoh se sintio un tanto incomodo al decir esto, el de verdad creía en lo que decia, pero lo cierto es que en cuanto la guerra acabara su vida no volveria a la normalidad, Manta ya no estaría y Anna de seguro se iria con Len…

-ANNA: Ya veo… gracias…

-YOH: No hay de que JIJIJI… solo te devuelvo un poco de la fe que me has dado durante todos estos años

-ANNA: [Desearia que Len tuviera un poco más de fé… es difícil luchar contra las circunstancias y al tiempo contra su negatividad…] es hora de dormir Yoh…

-YOH: JIJI SI! Que descanses… {saliendo de la carpa de Anna}

Len paso toda la noche pensando que debía hacer, y llego a una clara conclusión… asi que se levanto muy temprano…

-HORO: Eso que huelo es… el desayuno! :D

-YOH: Buenos días chicos! Vaya Len se ve delicioso!

-LEN: Si… espero lo disfruten

Yoh y Horo apenas lo miraron con duda, Len había estado extraño en esos días y parecía ser que esa era su forma de casi que disculparse por su actitud.

-ANNA: Donde esta mi desayuno? {saliendo de su carpa}

-YOH: JIJIJI Len hizo esta mañana la comida, no crees que se ve deliciosa Annita?

Anna miro con seriedad a Len…

-ANNA: Que extraño…

-LEN: No es la primera vez que lo hago o si {cara seria y ofreciéndole un plato}

-ANNA: Lo decia por otra cosa… {tomando el plato}

Len sostuvo la mirada con Anna, y de pronto una pequeña sonrisa casi imperceptible de formo en los labios de este… pero aun asi Anna solo tomo su plato y se sentó a comer casi ignorando a los demás.

-HORO: bueno entonces hoy llegaremos al puerto y buscaremos como llegar a la isla no es asi!

-ANNA: asi es, no podemos esperar a que todos lleguen, debemos ir buscando la llave…

-YOH: Bien! Entonces recojamos todo y sigamos! :D

Anna y los demás fueron a levantar sus cosas para seguir…

-LEN: Dejame ayudarte { a desarmar la carpa de Anna}

-ANNA: Yo puedo sola…

-LEN: Lo se, pero quiero hacerlo

Anna miro a Len con enojo, no lo entendía, no se iba no se quería quedar y de repente era el señor amabilidad… algo muy extraño sucedia con el…

Anna se quedo mirándolo desarmar la carpa, el sabia perfectamente lo que ella pensaba, asi que apenas termino se paro frente a ella..

-LEN: Lo siento.. por todos estos días…

-ANNA: …. …. ….

-LEN: Anna… creeme… en verdad

Anna apenas levanto la mano en señal de que se callara…

-ANNA: No quiero excusas… solo la verdad

-LEN: Bien… no creo que lo logremos… {cara de duda de Anna}… pero tampoco creo en abandonar a la gente que amo a su suerte…

-ANNA: … … …. Como quieras {empezando a alejarse de len}

Len vio que Anna se alejaría, asi que tomo si mano para impedir que avanzara, esto llamo la atención de Yoh y Horo, ya que veian que Anna se veía mas enojada que nunca.

-ANNA: {dicho como un susurro} suéltame…

-LEN: No… hasta que entiendas …

-ANNA: Len suéltame! {jalando de su mano}

-LEN: NO! …. Necesito que entiedas!

A Yoh no le gustaba la situación, sabia que Len lastimaba a Anna al no dejarla ir, no por jalarla de la mano sino por que era obvio que ella no estaba bien y ahora lo entendía Anna y Len estaban teniendo problemas, grandes problemas en su relación.. Yoh iba a acercarse a intervenir, pero Horo lo detuvo.

-HORO: Dejalos Yoh… tienen que solucionarlo entre ellos {tomando a Yoh del hombro}

-ANNA: Que demonios quieres que entienda {girando y dándole una super cachetada como nunca a nadie!}

-LEN {con los ojos cubiertos por su cabello y aun sostenido el brazo de Anna}: Que…te amo…

El shock era total… Len nunca habia dicho esas palabras a Anna, Yoh y Horo no sabían si ya se las habia dicho pero ciertamente eran la primera vez que se las escuchaban decirlas a él en ese contexto.

-HORO{Susurrando}: será mejor darles su espacio

Yoh observo a su amigo y exprometida por otro momento, la cara de Yoh era de duda… no quería dejar a Anna en ese estado, pero sabia que no podía ni debía intervenir, por lo cual siguió a Horo.

-ANNA: No lo entiendo… por que dirias algo asi en un momento como este..

-LEN: Por que no… si es verdad este momento es tan bueno como otro para expresarlo

-ANNA: Len, estas actuando de forma irracional…

-LEN: Y eso te confunde {pequeña sonrisa y mirándola ahora fijamente}.. Tu y yo, siempre nos hemos entendido por que pensamos muy parecido, pero esta nueva faceta que descubri en mi, no funciona racionalmente… pero estoy seguro que en el momento que la empieces a experimentar volveras a entender tanto o más que antes.

-ANNA: No me trates como una estúpida… yo… se que es el amor y como funciona

-LEN: Lo se, lo experimentaste ya una vez antes… con Yoh…

Anna miro a Len a los ojos con un poco de remordimiento

-LEN: Anna no tiene nada de malo, yo se lo mucho que lo amaste y no te digo que tengas que amarme de la misma manera que a el o que yo a ti, pero te pido que entiendas que si actuo de forma incoherente es por que lo que pienso y lo que siento se contraponen… lo único cierto entre las dos partes que colicionan dentro de mi es que las dos quieren lo mejor para ti… por eso el temor a lo que viene, me hace ser este ser irracional que te hace sufrir… asi que por favor perdóname {abrazandola ahora fuertemente}

Anna estaba en shock por todo lo que decia Len, y era en parte por que lo entendía, cuando ella sentía ese gran amor por Yoh sentía una constante batalla dentro de ella, entre lo que era lo lógico y lo que le dictaba su corazón… podía ser que Len la amara a tal punto?… pero ella que acaso no sentía lo mismo por Len? Ella nunca le habia dicho que lo amaba… a nadie, sabia que lo que habia sentido por Yoh fue muy fuerte e intenso, pero lo que sentía por Len podía decirse que lo sobrepasaba en varios aspectos… ellos eran el uno para el otro y hacia que su relación avanzara a grandes pasos… entonces por que no le decia a Len esas dos palabras que el le acababa de decir con tanta seguridad?

-ANNA: {separándose un poco de Len para verlo} No quiero que te quedes solo por mi… no seria justo que algo te pasara… me sentiría..

-LEN: Culpable?... y como crees que me sentiría yo si te abandono a ti y a los demás en este momento…. Anna yo me quedo por que no podria vivir conmigo sabiendo que no estuve contigo en lo que se aproxima… no se que vaya a suceder… pero lo que más me importa independiente del resultado y las consecuencias es estar contigo hasta el final

Anna no pudo resistir y una pequeña sonrisa se colo entre sus labios…. Habia estado muy enojada con Len y preocupada… pero parecía que todo tendría solución, ellos estarían juntos y afrontarían lo que viniera…

-ANNA: Gracias…

Len le devolvió la sonrisa y lentamente beso a Anna como hace mucho no lo hacia, sentir los labios tibios y el amor que trasmitía en ese contacto lo hacia sentir vivo. Anna por su parte también extrañaba esa cercanía con Len, y ahora que estaba segura más que nunca de lo que el sentía por ella no quería alejarse de el.

\- - - - HAO en Tailandia - - -

-HAO: Camboya?... y que diablos hacen alla!?

-OPACHO: No lo se Hao-sama, pero se dirigen a la costa…. Pero parecen no tener afán

-HAO: … …. … Mmmm… esta bien… mantenme al tanto de lo que suceda… pronto les prestare una visita …


	12. llegada a Koh Kong

Yoh y Horo estaban un poco apartados de Len y Anna ya que no querían meterse en lo que eran claramente asuntos de pareja.

 **-HORO: Emmmm como nos ha cambiado el amor al chinito jeje no lo crees Yoh?**

 **-YOH: - - -**

 **-HORO:** {viendo a Yoh distraído por la escena que habían presenciado y sintiéndose algo mal por el} **Espero que ahora la tensión entre ellos desaparezca jeje… no lo crees?**

 **-YOH: - -**

 **-HORO:** {Suspiro largo} **Yohhh…. No lo crees?**

 **-YOH: emmm si…supongo… Será mejor apresurarnos si queremos llegar a la costa hoy**

 **-HORO: emm si…**

Tan pronto como todo estuvo listo, los chicos partieron con rumbo a la costa, y como lo habían planeado llegaron esa noche a la costa, partieron temprano a la isla y llegaron para el día en que habían quedado de encontrarse con los demás.

\- - - - ISLA DE KOH KONG - - -

 **-ANNA: bien, es hora… invocare a los espiritus para saber si Fausto, Liserg y Jean se encuentran acá como quedamos.**

 **-YOH: Muy bien, yo y Horo iremos a la aldea y trataremos de reunir información sobre la leyenda o cualquier cosa relacionada**

 **-ANNA: Si, tengan cuidado… nos veremos aquí mismo al anochecer y ya mañana tendremos que empezar como sea a buscar la llave y la forma de que se revele.**

Len y Anna se quedaron solos en el sitio que habían arreglado un pequeño campamento mientras Anna intentaba contactar a Eliza y Murfin (los espíritus de Fausto y Lizerg)… Mientras Horo e Yoh se aventuraban en la aldea como habían quedado.

Len estaba pendiente de Anna ella estaba en un estado de trance en pose de meditación tratando de sentir las esencias que buscaba, pero mientras eso pasaba Len escucho un suave sonido entre las plantas de alrededor, al principio creyó que era un animal o simplemente el viento, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo sentía cada ves mas que alguien o algo los observaba, por lo cual decidió ir a investigar..

 **-ANNA:** {aun en pose de meditación y ojos cerrados} **De seguro es solo un pobre animalito… no se siente ninguna presencia fuera de lo normal por allá**

 **-LEN: si… solo quiero ir a .. .hacer un poco de reconocimiento por aquí, no ire muy lejos por si necesitas algo** {entrando entre la vegetación}

Len camino un poco selva dentro, la isla era como la otra que había visitado un sitio casi que paradisiaco donde no habia gran presencia del hombre ni construcciones, solo área selvática y silvestre. Pero aun asi Len escucho de nuevo un ruido extraño por lo cual se tenso nuevamente.

El ruido se aunque leve y suave se acercaba cada vez más a el… Len se puso en pose de defensa con su cuchilla y su posesión, de seguro era Hao o alguno de sus seguidores cumpliendo su palabra y siguiéndolos muy de cerca…. Los matorrales frente a Len se empezaron a mover algo estaba detrás de ellos….

 **-LEN: que..demonios? o.o!**

De los matorrales frente a Len habia salido un pequeño tigre, apenas un cachorro

Len bajo su arma, volveria a donde Anna, era obvio que estaba paranoico, fue a dar un paso por su lado pero enseguida, en cuestión de segundos, el pequeño tigre estaba frente a el mirándolo fijamente. Len apenas lo miro con seriedad, era un pobre y pequeño animal salvaje, pero era extraño, por lo cual lo observo fijamente también esperando que se apartara sin causar problemas, pero este no lo hizo.

- **LEN: Esto es ridículo** {hablando para si mismo y empezando a caminar hacia el otro lado}

Pero de nuevo allí estaba el mismo tigre sin siquiera haber echo ruido y en un segundo, frente a Len mirándolo fijamente.

\- - - ALDEA CON YOH Y HORO - - - -

- **HORO: Que vamos a hacer -.-¡? Al parecer nadie sabe nada aquí de ningún tipo de leyenda, poder, shamanes o espiritus… -.-¡**

 **-YOH: JIJI ya se nos ocurrirá algo** {Tropezando con algo mientras caminaba y hablaba}…. **Ouchh -.-¡**

 **-HORO: JAJAJA eso te pasa por distraído** {burlándose de su amigo}

 **-YOH: Claro que no….** {mirando con que se habia tropezado}… **Ese palo salió de la nada** {viendo que habia tropezado con un largo palo de madera pero que lo habia roto al enredarse con el}

 **-ANCIANO: lo siento joven, no fue mi intensión, es solo que no veo muy bien y por eso uso el palo como bastón**

 **-YOH: No se preocupe jiji todo está bien … pero creo que su baston sufrió… jeje algunos daños**

 **-HORO: -.-¡ Algunos? Ya no hay bastón**

 **-ANCIANO: ummm** {palpando el palo roto} **… eso será una molestia**

 **-YOH: Si quiere podemos ayudar a llegar a donde iba jiji, es lo mínimo que podemos hacer**

 **-HORO:** {hablando por lo bajo} **Yoh estás seguro de que tenemos el tiempo de hacer eso?...**

 **-ANCIANO: No se preocupen… se que deben tener mucho que hacer, después de todo no todos los días vienen shamanes por estos lugares**

Yoh y Horo se quedaron mirando al anciano con duda, como es que el sabia que eran shamanes y mas después de recorrer toda la aldea sin indicio alguno

- **HORO: Espere abuelo, como sabe..**

 **-ANCIANO: que son shamanes?... que acaso era un secreto?**

 **-YOH: Jejeje {** rascándose la cabeza y sonriendo ampliamente} **no, es solo que no es algo que todos detecten o conozcan tan fácilmente como usted**

 **-ANCIANO: no quiero quitarles más tiempo, lo mejor será seguir mi camino…**

 **-HORO: no espere!... tenemos muchas preguntas que hacerle**

 **-YOH: Jiji lo que mi amigo quiere decir es que si quiere podemos acompañarlo a donde va y de paso podemos ir hablando un poco**

 **-ANCIANO: {** mirando con duda a Yoh} **… no lo se, no se si tengan el tiempo, además el sitio al que voy no es muy cerca que digamos**

 **-YOH: Por nosotros no se preocupe, en realidad no tenemos más que hacer acá.. diganos a donde va?**

\- - - Con Len en la selva - - -

 **-LEN: estúpido gato! Deja de seguirme**

Len intentaba safarse del pequeño tigre pero este no dejaba de aparecer a donde fuera que se dirigiera.

 **-BASON: Este animal, no es un animal normal señorito**

 **-LEN: Lo sé** {mirando fijamente al felino}… **pero no se qué es lo que quiere**

Luego de decir esto el tigre dio la espalda a Len y dirigiéndole una última mirada empezó a caminar

 **-BASON: Creo que quiere que lo siga**

 **-LEN: [¿debería seguirlo? Qué demonios quiere y quien lo envió?... no puedo descartar que sea parte de la clave que estamos esperando que se revele… pero por el otro lado si la encuentro… tendría que entregarla a Hao… lo mejor es encontrarla solo… así en caso de que Hao me este siguiendo no salgan involucrados los demás]**

Len empezó a seguir al felino el cual iba acelerando el paso cada vez más.

\- - - Con Anna - - -

Anna había podido constatar que los demás venían en camino y seria cuestión de horas para que se encontraran. Salió del estado den trance, estiro sus músculos y miro alrededor..

 **-ANNA: ¿Y dónde diablos esta Len?**

\- - - Con Yoh y Horo - - -

Los chicos habían caminado con el anciano por una hora saliendo del pueblo, no le habían podido sacar ni una palabra ya que el anciano parecía eludir cada pregunta de los muchachos de lo que fuera.

 **-HORO:** **pss pss** {hablando bajo a Yoh} **Yoh … que tan lejos crees que vayamos? No vamos a llegar a tiempo** {viendo que el sol estaba ya ocultándose}.. **además no creo que este anciano sepa algo, no ha dicho nada más en todo el camino**

 **-YOH: JIJI no te preocupes Horo, al fin y al cabo no tenemos otra pista que seguir por ahora…**

 **-ANCIANO: Ya estamos cerca**

 **-HORO: pero… si estamos en la mitad de la nada ¿o.O?**

 **-ANCIANO: Mi casa está por allá** {señalando un punto a lo alto}

 **-HORO: Subiendo toda esta montañota! 0.o!**

 **-ANCIANO: No tienen que acompañarme hasta alla sino quieren** {siguiendo de largo}

 **-YOH: JIJI está bien {** Siguiendo al anciano con toda la mejor actitud}

\- - - - LA SELVA CON LEN - - - -

- **BASON: Cuanto más tiempo piensa seguirlo señorito?**

- **LEN: - - -** [ es cierto, cuanto tiempo lo he seguido…y por que?... además por que quiere ir a la cima de esta montaña?]

\- - - CON YOH Y HORO - - -

El clima estaba cambiando, pronto empezaría a llover y no pareciera que fuera a ser una pequeña tomenta.

- **YOH: Será mejor apresurar el paso, se avecina una tormenta… señor si quiere puede subir a mi espalda, después de todo ha sido un largo camino y asi será más rápido y no se agotara más.**

 **-ANCIANO: umm… que muchacho tan amable, pero no te preocupes…llevo toda mi vida recorriendo este camino, lograremos llegar a mi casa antes de que la tormenta sea muy grande, allá pueden descansar mientras deja de llover y podremos charlar más tranquilamente.**

Luego de media hora más de camino bajo la lluvia lograron llegar a la casa del anciano, era una cabaña bastante rustica parecia que llevara allí siglos. El anciano invito a Yoh y Horo a seguir y secarse mientras el preparaba algo de te; una vez estuvieron secos se sentaron con el anciano a charlar.

- **YOH: Y… usted vive solo acá …?**

 **-ANCIANO: jeje depende a que llames compañía**

 **-YOH:? A que se refiere?.. me refiero si vive con alguna otra persona?**

 **-ANCIANO: umm… cuando lo planteas así es más fácil responder, si yo soy la única persona que vive aquí… y díganme, que hacen unos jóvenes shamanes como ustedes por aca?**

 **-HORO: Solo estamos de viaje, conociendo y expandiendo un poco nuestros horizontes jeje**

 **-ANCIANO: No es bueno mentir, y menos a los mayores muchacho… yo se que en la actualidad los pocos shamanes que quedán en el mundo están escapando y viven en las sombras… lo que no me queda muy claro es el por que….?** {mirándolos acosadormante}

 **-YOH: es una larga historia, pero primero diganos… como es que usted sabe que somos?**

 **-ANCIANO: jijiji… pues es fácil chico, yo soy un anciano y en esta vida he visto de todo… la verdad es que hace mucho tiempo conoci alguien como ustedes mientras viajaba y ese sentimiento que me despiertan es parecido al que esa persona solia causarme…**

 **-YOH: [Este hombre puede sentir nuestro poder y esencia?]**

 **-HORO: Es extraño al decir verdad, que una persona pueda percibir esas cosas, a menos.. que tenga algún tipo de conexión con lo sobre natural**

 **-ANCIANO: Jjeje bueno en eso tienes razón… pero solo para aclararles, yo no soy un shaman… soy solo un mensajero**

 **-YOH: Un mensajero?**

 **-ANCIANO: Que no sabes que es un mensajero muchacho ¬¬ … alguien que pasa un mensaje…**

 **-YOH: JIJI lo se, pero me refiero que tipo e mensaje requiere poderes sobrenaturales?**

 **-ANCIANO: Es una larga historia, pero prefiero que em cuenten antes la suya… que hacen aquí en esta isla tan remota?**

 **-YOH: Bien… [** no parece una mala persona, tampoco siento que tenga malas intensiones… lo mejor será confiar en el]…

Yoh le conto el porque los shamanes del mundo estaban ocultándose en su gran mayoría y en resumidas cuentas el por que estaban en esa isla, Horo dudo en un principio al ver que Yoh compartía tanta información tan abiertamente con un desconocido, pero ya era tarde para protestar.

- **ANCIANO: Ya veo… eso explica el desequilibrio que se siente … bueno agradezco que me hayas contado tu historia muchacho.**

 **-YOH: JIJI de nada, pero me gustaría saber, ya sabiendo el por que estamos aca si podria tener algún tipo de información que pudiera ayudarnos en nuestra misión**

El anciano pareció estudiar a Yoh por unos momentos y luego a Horo…

 **-ANCIANO: No lo sé y no lo creo…pero ya es muy tarde…** (Eran casi las 10 de la noche)… si gustan pueden pasar la noche aquí, la verdad es que seria peligroso que bajaran a esta hora y más con tanta lluvia que hubo, podrían tener una accidente por el deslice de tierra en la montaña.

Yoh se sintio un poco decepcionado, pensó que aquel anciano podría ayudar en algo pero al parecer no seria asi; además ya era muy tarde, no habían vuelto a la hora acordada y de seguro Anna y Len se preguntaría que habia pasado con ellos.

 **-HORO: Muchas gracias señor! Será un placer aceptar su invitación**

Yoh apenas miro a Horo, pero acepto de igual forma

 **-ANCIANO: Muy bien pueden tomar esa habitación {** señalando una puerta al fondo de la cabaña} **alla encontraron lo necesario para acomodarse.**

 **-YOH: Muchas gracias… pero disculpe, aun no nos conto que clase de mensajero es usted?**

 **-ANCIANO: ya es tarde, en la mañana podemos terminar esta conversación .. buenas noches**

El anciano entro a otra habitación y cerro la puerta.

 **-YOH: Horo no crees que sea mejor volver esta noche, Anna y Len..**

 **-HORO: yoh! Sabes hace cuanto no duermo bajo un techo y cuatro paredes :´( .. además ellos estarán bien…**

 **-YOH: JIJIJI Esta bien, pero debemos avisarles que estamos bien y que no encontramos ninguna pista… Amidamaru**

 **-AMIDA {** APARECIENDO}: **Digame amo Yoh**

 **-YOH: Podrias ir rápidamente e informarle todo lo ocurrido a Anna y decirle que volveremos mañana temprano.**

 **-AMIDA: como diga amo Yoh** {desapareciendo}

Horo e Yoh fueron a la puerta que les señalo el anciano, pero apenas la abrieron encontraron unas escalera que iban hacia abajo; les pareció extraño que un sitio como ese tuviera más de un piso pero aun asi siguieron. Cuando llegaron abajo apenas y podían ver el sitio con las velas que les habia dado el anciano; pero era una habitación un tanto amplia con dos camas y varias bibliotecas un tanto rusticas y llenas de libros muy antiguos rodeando las paredes.

 **-HORO: Bueno a dormir se dijo!{** saltando a una de las camas}

 **-YOH: JIJI si… aunque lo mejor será no bajar la guardia** {mirando a koloro el cual asintió enseguida}

 **-HORO: No te preocupes Yoh, es solo un anciano, dudo que quisiera o pudiera hacer algo contra nosotros**

 **-YOH: No es el quien me preocupa…**

\- - - CON ANNA EN LA SELVA - - -

Amidamaru le conto a Anna todo lo acontecido.

 **-ANNA: Ya veo…bien será mejor que regreses, puede que Yoh te necesite en cualquier momento**

 **-AMIDA: está segura señorita, no quisiera dejarla sola… y más sin saber donde este o cuanto tarde el joven Len**

 **-ANNA: No te preocupes por mi, yo se defenderme muy bien y no estoy sola, tengo a mis demonios y el rosario de los 1080.**

-AMIDA [No creo don Yoh apruebe que la deje asi sola y me preocupa el joven Len]

 **-ANNA: Deja de mirarme asi y ve! Yoh podría de verdad necesitarte..**

Amidamaru sabia que Anna era recursiva, pero Yoh dependía en realidad mucho de el, por lo cual acepto

 **-ANNA: Por cierto, no le digas a Yoh y Horo que Len no ha regresado… no quiero que como tu se preocupen y tengan que volver a esta hora… además Fausto y los demás ya vienen en camino…es cuestión de tiempo para que lleguen aca.**

 **-AMIDA: Si señorita Anna, cuídese por favor**

\- - - CON LEN - - -

Len habia seguido al felino por horas, entre la selva y las montañas, bajo la lluvia hasta que este se detuvo. Al detenerse Len vio que efectivamente el felino lo habia estado guiando, el se encontraba en lo más profundo de la selva frente a lo que parecia ser la entrada a una cueva, pero no era solo una cueva, varios simbolos habían sido esculpidos en la entrada de esta.

 **-BASON: Señorito no me diga que piensa entrar allí, esta muy oscuro no podra ver nada**

 **-LEN: No me digas que ahora le temes a los fantasmas Bason jaja… es mejor entrar y ver si podemos encontrar algo de una vez… ya nos las ingeniaremos**

Len entro a la cueva, pero no lo hizo solo, el pequeño tigre seguía con el pero a su lado. Entre más se adentraba a la cueva la visibilidad disminuía, asi que en un punto saco su espada para usarla como un baston guia; el sentía en las paredes que habían varias figuras esculpidas como en la entrada y se preguntaba quien las abria hecho, por que y que significaban? Acaso estaba cerca de la dichosa llave?

\- - - CON YOH Y HORO - -

Horo habia casi que caído en coma apenas se acostó en la cama, Yoh siguió despierto hasta que Amidamaru regreso, después de eso no podía conciliar tan fácilmente el sueño como Horo, tenia muchas dudas en su cabeza, además sentía algo que no lo dejaba dormir.

 **-YOH: {** hablando bajo para no despertar a Horo} **Amidamaru**

 **-AMIDA: Si amo Yoh**

 **-YOH: Me estabas observando?**

 **-AMIDA: ¿? A que se refiere amo Yoh? Yo he estado vigilando con Koloro frente a la puerta hasta que escuche que me llamó**

 **-YOH: Siento que alguien me observa y no puedo dormir por eso**

Amidamaru miro alrededor de la habitación pero no habia nada, solo Horo durmiendo.

 **-AMIDA: No detecto nada, pero seguiré pendiente** {desapareciendo}

Yoh siguió despierto por un rato más, aun sentía que alguien lo observaba pero confiaba que Amidamaru estaría pendiente asi que decidió ceder al sueño. Y asi fue hasta que sintió que alguien se sentaba junto a el en la cama lo cual lo hizo reaccionar rápidamente y quedar sentado.

 **-ANCIANO: Calma muchacho.. todo esta bien**

 **-YOH: JIJI señor, no sabe el susto que me dio… sentía que alguien me observaba hace rato y luego usted… apareció de la nada**

Yoh miro al anciano con duda, como es que Amidamaru no lo vio entrar? Era el quien lo observaba? Por que el tampoco lo vio?

 **-ANCIANO: Lo supuse, eres diferente …especial**

 **-YOH: Por que soy un shaman? Por que eso ya lo habíamos establecido**

 **-ANCIANO: No solo por eso muchacho… en todo caso acerca de lo que hablamos hace un rato… yo soy un mensajero y mi mensaje es este..**

Los libros en las bibliotecas empezaron a brillar con intensidad, tanto que Yoh tuvo que cubrir sus ojos hasta que se acostumbraron

 **-YOH: Los libros? Pero para quien es el mensaje y que es lo que quiere comunicar?**

 **-ANCIANO: Eso es algo que tienes que descubrir tu mismo..**

Yoh volteo a mirar a la cama del lado, Horo seguía profundamente dormido y no habia señal de Amidamaru ni Koloro. El anciano se levanto de la cama y empezó a pasar sus manos entre los libros, se veía gran interés y emoción en su cara.

 **-ANCIANO: Sabes, tengo casi 80 años y no pensé que viviría para ver esto**

En ese momento el anciano tomo uno de los libros y lo abrió; Yoh se paró y se situó junto al anciano, el libro era.. un libro normal…

 **-YOH: emm si… pero digame que tiene de especial ese libro?**

 **-ANCIANO: Veras yo soy un huérfano, y esta no es mi casa en realidad… el destino me trajo aquí hace mucho tiempo, y aquí conocí a mi maestro… un hombre que para esa entonces tenía ya mi edad, era un sabio; todo lo que quisieras saber, el lo sabia… el me invito a vivir con el y desde el principio me aseguro que mi llegada no era coincidencia, era un acontecimiento maquinado por el mismo universo. Para no hacer más larga la historia el era el mensajero anterior, cuando murió me dejo su misión; cuidar esta biblioteca por que algún dia alguien especial vendría y a esa persona tendría que entregarle un mensaje muy importante.**

 **-YOH: Esa persona soy yo?**

 **-ANCIANO: Ya lo creo** {con una gran sonrisa y volviendo a mirar el libro en su mano}… **un libro especial requiere una persona especial…. Estos libros por lo general están en blanco, pero el dia de hoy no lo están.**

Yoh miro el libro tenia varios escritos, pero en definitiva en un idioma que el no entendía.

 **-YOH: Y ese mensaje que tiene que darme, tiene que ver con lo que le comentamos?**

 **-ANCIANO: No lo se…**

 **-YOH: -.-¡ Como no lo sabe? Acaso cual es el mensaje!**

 **-ANCIANO: Ya te lo dije**

 **-YOH: QUE! CUAL ES EL MENSAJE! O.O! no me lo puedo perder!**

 **-ANCIANO: No te preocupes muchacho… aaaamm este libro {** leyendo las páginas del libro en su mano con gran emoción} **es definitivamente para mi.**

Luego de decir eso último, los libros empezaron a brillar con gran intensidad cegando a Yoh.

Cuando Yoh recupero la vista se dio cuenta que estaba en su cama aun, todo seguía oscuro, además se levanto casi ahogado de su sueño.

 **-HORO: Yoh estas bien?**

 **-YOH: Yo … [** todo fue un sueño o fue…algo real?]

Yoh miro alrededor todo parecia igual que antes que fuera a dormir, pero ahora Amidamru, Koloro y Horo lo miraban preocupados.

 **-YOH: Donde esta el anciano?**

 **-HORO: emmm… debe estar en su habitación**

Yoh miro a Amidamaru, el cual entendió y desapareció por unos segundos…

 **-AMIDA: la cabaña esta vacia, el anciano no está**

 **-HORO: Que extraño {** levantándose y vistiéndose} **esto no me gusta, a donde puede ir a estas horas una persona de su edad… ire a echar un vistazo, Koloro ven…** {Saliendo de la habitación}

 **-AMIDA: Se encuentra bien amo Yoh?**

 **-YOH: Yo… tuve un sueño muy extraño** {parándose a inspeccionar la habitación}

Yoh miraba los libros con sospecha, pero algo llamo su atención y lo dejo helado

 **-YOH:** [El libro, que tomo el anciano en mi sueño… no está… {viendo que era el único hueco en el estante}… recuero muy bien que tomo un gran libro negro de acá]

 **-AMIDA: Amo Yoh..**

 **-YOH: trae a Horo, tengo algo que contarles.**

\- - CUEVA CON LEN - - -

Len camino a paso lento, no quería perder detalle o tener un accidente por estar a oscuras. Un aire turbio soplo por toda la cueva, causándole un gran escalofrio a Len y haciendo al pequeño tigre gruñir y ponerse a la defensiva. De golpe las paredes de la cueva se iluminaron ya que al parecer habían varias antorchas en ellas que solo necesitaban algo de fuego para poder cumplir su función.

 **-HAO: Vaya Len, tu de verdad no sabes decepcionar a la gente**

 **-LEN: Hao..{** dicho con odio}

 **-HAO: ¿Como va la búsqueda? ¿Ya tienes algo para mi?** {dicho con cinismo}

- **LEN: - - -**

 **-HAO: Tal vez deba preguntarle a nuestra querida Anna y de paso hacerle algo de compañía ya que anda tan solita en la mitad de la selva…**

 **-LEN: No tenemos nada… que no te das cuenta…. [¿sola? Donde diablos están los idiotas de Yoh y Horo? No se supone que volverían al atardecer?]**

 **-HAO: eso mismo me pregunto yo..** {leyendo los pensamientos de Len} **si me lo preguntas es de muy mala educación dejar a una dama sola esperando, aunque bueno tu hiciste lo mismo… por seguir a este pequeño**

Hao se agacho a la altura del tigre pero este enseguida le gruño y se alejó un poco.

 **-HAO: Y bien Tao… que tienes para mi… no creas que por que te propuse algo mi paciencia va a ser infinita**

 **-LEN: Primero me tiene sin cuidado las estupideces que propongas, segundo yo nunca acepte nada así que no tengo por que apresurarme a nada**

 **-HAO: tratas de retarme Tao? Jaaaa… que puedes hacer tu… veamos, no puedes detenerme tu ni con la ayuda de los patéticos amigos que tienes,** {mirando las paredes con detalle mientras hablaba} **, no puedes evitar que los mate cuando me entre en gana o siquiera que los siga para esperar que encuentren por mí lo que buscamos todos… y bueno ya aclaramos que si lo llegan a encontrar tienes dos opciones entregármelo d ebuena gana o ….**

 **-LEN:** {mirada asesina} - -

 **-HAO: Quieres que lo repita?** {Sonrisa sádica y malévola}…. **es muy interesante** {volviendo a mirar las paredes} **esta cueva tiene el mismo tipo de escrituras que las paredes donde encontré los espiritus que me dijeron todo lo que se sobre ese grandioso poder…. Debes estar cerca… así que no me hagas desperdiciar más mi tiempo** {empezando a caminar hacia donde iba Len}

Len dio un largo suspiro, tratando de pasar enojo y resignación y siguió a Hao. El pequeño tigre lo dudo por un segundo, y luego se devolvió por donde vino solo.

\- - - SELVA CON ANNA - - -

Anna habia estando observando las estrellas, eran tan hermosas y desde allí se veian tan claramente… hasta que sintio una presencia..

 **-ANNA: Ya era hora.**

De unos matorrales salieron dos figuras…

 **-LISERG: Vaya que estaban bien escondidos**

 **-JEAN: Pero llegamos sanos y salvos gracias a Dios… Anna, es un placer verte…**

 **-ANNA: si… bien… aun falta que se una a nosotros Fausto.. pero pueden acomodarse como puedan… mañana empezaremos la búsqueda como debe ser**

 **-LISERG: Si claro , pero si no te importa que pregunte… donde están Yoh y los otros?**


	13. Indicios

**-ANNA: Yoh y Horo están buscando pistas en la aldea, volverán mañana temprano… y Len esta tanteando el terreno cercano, lo mejor será que se queden y descansen, además Fausto llegara en cualquier momento {** empezando a alejarse de Liserg y Jean}

 **-JEAN: Espera ¿y tu a dónde vas?**

 **-ANNA: Quiero caminar un poco, llevo demasiado tiempo acá y sería bueno para mí también tantear un poco los alrededores. No tardare, esperen a Fausto y ya en la mañana plantearemos la situación entera con los demás y el curso de acción que seguiremos.**

Dicho esto Anna se adentro a la selva, ella empezaba a preocuparse por Len, el habia salido hace ya demasiado tiempo del campamento, ella no habia sentido ninguna turbación en su furyoku ni otro cercano pensó que él solo necesitaba algo de tiempo a solas… pero ya llevaba demasiadas horas desaparecido.

\- - - CABAÑA CON YOH Y HORO - - -

 **-HORO: Entonces el viejo estuvo acá y ninguno otro de nosotros lo noto?** {cara de duda}

 **-YOH: Yo... no estoy seguro, pensé que había sido un sueño pero el libro que el tomo ya no esta… como es eso posible**

 **-HORO: Bueno y entonces ¿no sabes con exactitud cuál fue el mensaje que se supone que te dio?**

 **-YOH: no… lo siento muchachos {** soltando un largo suspiro}

 **-AMIDA: Según yo veo el secreto está en los libros no es así** {mirándolos con detenimiento desde donde estaba}

 **-YOH: Al parecer, aunque es algo que también me preocupa… el libro que abrió el anciano… estaba escrito en un lenguaje que yo no podía comprender, que tal el libro que necesitemos este de la misma forma.**

 **-HORO: No solo eso, como podremos saber qué libro es entonces, aquí hay demasiados o.o!**

 **-AMIDA: Pero el hombre dijo que todos estos libros siempre estuvieron en blanco, y luego que el libro que tomo asi no más era el indicado para el? No es así amo Yoh**

 **-YOH: Si Amidamaru, ¿por qué lo preguntas?**

 **-AMIDA: Porque si él no pudo leer sino hasta ese momento el libro, ¿Como supo cual tomar?**

Yoh recordó de nuevo las palabras del anciano **"este libro es definitivamente para mi"…** " **Un libro especial requiere una persona especial"…. "definitivamente eres una persona especial muchacho"… ¿** sería posible que ese fuera el mensaje?, ciertamente tenía relación con los libros.

 **-YOH: Amidamaru, creo que tienes razón…**

Yoh se dirigió frente a una de las grandes bibliotecas que cubrían las paredes, la observo rápidamente y guiado por su intuición saco uno de los libros. Al primer contacto que hizo Yoh con el libro este sintio que lo llenaba una gran energía mezclada con felicidad.

 **-HORO: Wow que fue eso?**

-YOH: {Acercandose a los demás con el libro en la mano} **a que te refieres?**

 **-HORO: Me vas a decir que no viste nada! El libro brillo apenas lo tocaste… como dijiste que sucedió con el anciano en tu sueño :O**

 **-AMIDA: Amo Yoh, ese libro..?**

 **-YOH: Creo que es el indicado…** {con una péqueña sonrisa}

 **-HORO: Bueno…que esperas! Ábrelo!**

Yoh empezó a abrir con cuidado el libro, este se veía muy viejo y como si estuviera a punto de deshojarse, además era muy pequeño en comparación a los demás de la biblioteca, en cuanto Yoh lo abrió…

 **-HORO: Eso es… un mapa?**

 **-YOH: Asi parece ser… es un mapa de esta isla…**

 **-HORO: Es cierto** {señalando un punto} **sino estoy mal, aquí está la aldea… y por lo tanto aquí estamos nosotros**

 **-AMIDA: Es extraño… por lo general los mapas señalan un punto de llegada…{** señalando el mapa} **este solo muestra un camino que se corta a pocos kilómetros de aquí** {mirando una línea punteada que iba desde donde ellos estaban hasta el descenso de la montaña por el otro lado del que habían subido}.

 **-YOH: Es cierto… pues.. lo mejor será descansar lo que queda de la noche y mañana en la mañana iremos a donde el mapa muestra**

 **-HORO: Me parece bien… además queda de camino a donde están Len y los demás… solo me queda una duda… ¿este mapa y este libro…tendrá que ver con lo que buscamos?**

 **-YOH: No lo sé, también tengo la misma duda, pero por ahora no tenemos otra pista que seguir y tampoco creo en las coincidencias** {estudiando las demás páginas del libro que estaban en blanco totalmente}… **tendremos que hablarlo con Anna y los demás.**

 **\- - - CUEVA CON HAO Y LEN - - -**

Habían caminado por casi media hora y la cueva parecía seguir adelante como un corredor eterno.

 **-LEN: Ya me estoy cansando, esto no lleva a ningún lado**

 **-HAO: Nunca te tome por alguien tan débil jaaaa… apenas hemos caminado unos cuantos kilómetros…**

-LEN: [Esto es ridículo, cuanto más tiempo tendré que estar acá, Anna y los demás deben estar preocupados… será cuestión de tiempo para que empiecen a buscarme sino es que ya no lo hicieron]

-HAO: {leyendo la mente de Len **} Por ellos no te preocupes, no molestaran por ahora, tienen mejores visitas que atender… y no no me refiero a tus "aliados" que llegaban hoy** … **no se por que se molestan en traer más cucarachas en este desorden … la diferencia no será ninguna… o bueno si, eso depende de cómo sucedan las cosas una vez encontremos la llave no lo crees Tao.. {** mirada sádica}

 **-LEN:** {Mirada de odio} **como sea, apresurémonos…** [visitas que atender? Necesito salir cuanto antes de aquí]

\- - - SELVA CON ANNA - - -

Anna camino selva adentro donde sentía la presencia de Len, pero era obvio que no estaba nada cerca, le tomaría al menos 2 horas llegar a donde estaba el que parecía ser casi al otro lado de la isla. Pero de repente sintio que alguien la observaba, sn embargo ella sabia simular muy bien y siguió caminando, si era uno de los seguidores de Hao o Hao mismo lo mejor era alejarlo lo que más pudiera de los demás.

Anna apresuro el paso y camino casi 30 minutos, hasta que se detuvo en un claro iluminado por la luna.

 **-ANNA: Deja de seguirme y muéstrate si sabes lo que te conviene!** {Sacando su rosario y sus dos demonios}

 **-MARY: Vaya hasta que al fin se da cuenta…** {apareciendo junto con Matty}

 **-MATTY: Si ya nos estábamos aburriendo** {sonrisa de niña maliciosa}

 **-ANNA: Que diablos quieren? No estaban en Japón acosando y molestando pobres inocentes**

 **-MATTY: no… nunca ha sido nuestro lugar perseguir a cualquiera** {haciendo su posesión}

- **MARY: Mary y Matty han tenido la misma aburrida misión desde hace tiempo…{** posesionando su muñeco también}… **seguirle los pasos a la señorita Anna** {dicho con molestia}

Anna se quedo atónita, que hace cuanto sabían su ubicación? ¿Por qué no habían atacado antes? ¿Sabrían que hacían en la isla? ¿Que acaso Hao estaba informado de todo lo que había pasado ese último tiempo?

Mary y Matty atacaron a Anna, pero Zenki y Goki no dejaron que los ataques tocaran a su dueña ni que se acercaran a esta.

 **-ANNA:** {contraatacando con sus demonios} **Jaaa… pobres… tal vez un día consigan una vida, en vez de querer estar entrometiéndose en la de otros** [Que debo hacer… es obvio que o Hao está enterado de nuestros movimientos o ellas le informaran próximamente… tendré… que acabar con ellas?]

La pelea empezaba a ser dura… ninguna de las chicas cedia ante los ataques de la otra…

\- - - CUEVA CON LEN Y HAO - - -

 **-LEN: Parece que este es el final del camino** {viendo que un gran muro frenaba el paso}

 **-HAO: Pues tendremos que abrirnos uno…**

Hao golpeo la pared con toda su fuerza y poder espiritual… pero la pared era roca solida y no parecía moverse en lo mas mínimo. Luego de esto intento con el SOF, uso todos los trucos que pudo, intento por los lados, pero nada; seria el final del túnel no había poder que abriera un camino para seguir.

 **-HAO: Bien, no descarto la idea de que esta cueva tenga algo que ver con lo que buscamos, es más tengo cierta certeza… pero al parecer no será tan sencillo… Tao… ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.**

 **-LEN: A mi nadie me dice que debo hacer o no**

 **-HAO: Entonces debo sobre entender que no te importa la seguridad de tus amiguitos ni de Anna**

Len se dio vuelta y empezó a caminar de regreso para salir de la cueva, no soportaba más a Hao y sus amenazas… el sabia lo que debía hacer, aunque las dudas lo llenaran a cada momento, y Hao lo sabia.

 **-Hao: Dejame te doy un pequeño aventón, no sea que gaste toda tu energía de regreso**

Sin esperar respuesta de Len o decir más Len y Hao desaparecieron en una llamarada… y aparecieron de nuevo en la oscura selva.

 **-HAO: Si sigues derecho hacia alla estaras de regreso al menos en una hora en tu campamento** …{desapareciendo}

Len estaba muy enojado, que ahora Hao le hacia favores acercándolo, además como podía estar seguro que el campamento estaba hacia alla, decidió no darle más importancia y empezó a caminar.

\- - CON ANNA - -

Anna peleaba con lo que tenia, y hasta ahora la pelea iba muy pareja, lo cual era impresionante ya que Mary y Matty no eran oponentes cualquiera, era obvio que Hao les habia brindado más poder y técnicas para enfrentarse especialmente a Anna.

Anna salto esquivando un golpe directo de Matty mientras Mary ocupaba a Zenki y Goki, cuando de la nada fue atacada por la espalda, aunque logro esquivar el golpe.

 **-ANNA: Que demonios!** {mirando que la habia atacado} [una lanza?]… **Kanna… ya me extrañaba que solo estuvieran las dos jaaa**

 **-KANNA: Lo siento Anna, estaba un tanto ocupada, pero ya vine a unirme a la diversión… Mary… matty**

En ese momento Mary y Matty dieron un salto atrás, quedando detrás de Kanna con sus espiritus.

 **-ANNA:** [Que planean hacer…]{manteniendo su posición de ataque y muy pendiente de los movimientos de las chicas}

Kanna saco dos pergaminos, que enseguida Anna reconoció… y en cuestión de segundos estos fueron consumidos en por el furyoku de Kanna. Anna apenas miro a Zenki y Goki, esos pergaminos de seguro se los haría dado Hao a Kanna, era obvio que ella no hubiera participado antes en la pelea, ya que la chica estaba guardando su furyoku esperando que Anna gastara gran parte del de ella, para tomar posesión de sus demonios con esos sellos.

Anna intento llamar a los demonios, pero estos permanecían estáticos frente a ella, que acaso Kanna ya tendría el control, de ser asi solo le queda luchar con sus rosarios, pero sabia que eso nunca podría igualarse al poder de Zenki y Goki y menos con el trió de la flor del otro lado.

La tensión aumentaba, hasta que.. Kanna se desmayo en el lugar que estaba, Matty y Mary apenas la miraron casi que con lastima.

-MARY: Le dije al señor Hao que Mary era la indicada para el trabajo…

-MATTY: Bueno, tendremos que terminarlo nosotras… ataca!

EL muñeco de Matty ataco a Anna con toda su fuerza, ella ya sabia que Zenki y Goki no lal escucharían asi que no tuvo más que usar la anulación antes de que el ataque la alcanzara. Los ataques de Mary y Matty aumentaban en velocidad y poder, y Anna no solo estaba agotada ya sino que sabia que no podía ganar una batalla con solo anulación y escudos…

-ANNA: [Debo hacer algo.. pero lo que haga será mi ultimo movimiento..tendre que… sellar sus espiritus… eso servirá también para que no puedan comunicarse tan rápido con Hao y darle ninguna información sobre nuestros movimientos]

Anna su rosario azul, y mientras su escudo era atacado con toda intensidad por Matty empezó a rezar rápidamente, venia otro fuerte ataque de Matty al escudo, cuando ¡PLUM!...

-MATTY: Jack? …que diablos! JACK!

Por más que Matty llamaba a su espiritu este no aparecia!

Anna mientras tanto cayó de rodillas dentro del escudo, sellar a Jack le había tomado mucha más energía de la que pensaba, y aun faltaba que sellara a Chuck, el espíritu de Mary y a Ashcroft, el espíritu de Kanna preventivamente.

\- - - SELVA Con Len - -

Len caminaba a paso lento, tenia mucho en que pensar… pero algo lo saco de sus pensamientos… un ruido, explosiones, ataques… alguien estaba luchando cerca de allí. Apresuro su paso y cuando llegó la escena lo dejo helado…

Anna se encontraba sentada meditando, claramente tratando de reunir sus fuerzas o mantenerlas, mientras Mary atacaba el escudo que la protegía con todas sus fuerzas; Zenki y Goki parecían estatuas pues estaban parados a unos metros de las chicas pero totalmente inmóviles, Kanna estaba desmayada y Matty abrazaba a su muñeco mientras le hablaba.

Anna estaba con los ojos cerrados, trataba de concentrarse para sellar a Chuck, pero los golpes al escudo eran fuertes y causaban gran ruido al impactar… hasta que de pronto, silencio, solo silencio. Anna abrió los ojos y frente a ella Len acababa de derribar a Mary de un golpe.

 **-LEN: Que es lo que sucede aquí?** {acercándose a Anna}

Anna bajó su escudo, pero siguió sentada en posición de meditación , estaba muy cansada…

 **-ANNA: Hao mandó al trío de la flor a seguirme desde hace tiempo al parecer… y no las mandó del todo desarmadas** {mirando a donde Zenki y Goki}

 **-LEN: A que te refieres? {** mirando a los guardianes también}

 **-ANNA: Le enseño a Kanna la técnica para sellarlos y quitármelos.**

 **-LEN: Pero…** {viendo a los demonios inmóviles en su lugar}

 **-ANNA: El hechizo fue demasiado para ella, asi que se desmayo antes de lograrlo…** {Levantándose de su sitio hasta donde los demonios}… **ellos aun siguen bajo mi poder, lo único que logro fue paralizarlos…** **Creo que Hao nos pisa los talones, debemos evitar que ellas le den a Hao nuestra ubicación y más información antes de encontrar la llave…**

 **-LEN:** {parándose junto a Anna} [si tan solo Hao no supiera ya todo]{soltando un largo suspiro} **entonces que propones que debamos hacer?**

 **-ANNA: lo obvio seria acabar con ellas**

Len apenas miro a Anna, ella nunca diría eso, ella no era una asesina

 **-ANNA: Pero… nosotros no somos asesinos, no somos como ellos… lo mejor será sellar sus espíritus, eso nos dará un poco de tiempo…asumiendo que encontremos la llave en los siguientes días…**

 **-LEN: eso es algo difícil de hacer en tan poco tiempo, sin saber bien por dónde empezar, no lo crees?**

 **-ANNA: Lo sé, pero solo podremos detenerlas momentáneamente y será cuestión de tiempo para que alguien note que ella no se comunican ni regresan a reportarse; Ya sellé 1 de los 3 espíritus; el de Kanna no será difícil ya que acabo con sus poderes tratando de usar el hechizo.**

 **-LEN: Pero el de Marion?{** mirando a la chica mal herida por su ataque} **.. ella era quien te atacaba cuando llegue asi que debo asumir que es el otro que falta…**

 **-ANNA: No será tan difícil ahora que ella estÁ débil…** {tomando su rosario en sus manos para hacerlo}

 **-LEN:** {deteniendo la mano de Anna} **pero aun asÍ requerirá energía que en el momento no tienes**

 **-ANNA: Es la única opción, tu no puedes sellarla… y no voy a pedírselo a Jean..**

 **-LEN: Por que de seguro la asesinaría sin piedad… es cierto**

 **-ANNA:** {mirándolo a los ojos y muy agotada} **confía en mi, se que mientras tu estes aquí, nada malo sucederá**

Len sabia a lo que se refería Anna y no le gustaba para nada, de seguro después de sellarlos a ambos espiritus ella perdería el conocimiento por que su energía estaría peligrosamente baja. Anna y Len matuvieron sus miradas, el con enojo y preocupación y ella con su orgullo de siempre ya que no sedería en su posición.

 **-LEN: Esta bien… pero si creo que corres un riesgo real no te dejare continuar …**

 **-ANNA: Entonces volverán y le informaran a Hao lo que paso… con nuestra ubicación**

 **-LEN:** [Como si necesitara de ellas para saberla]{suspiro largo, ojos cerrados y brazos cruzados sobre el pecho} **Entonces yo mismo acabare con ellas para que eso no suceda..**

La tensión entre ambos aumento, Anna sabia que Len no quería matar a nadie, pero era su forma de darle a entender que lo haría por ella si eso le daba cierta tranquilidad. Anna hizo lo que debía, selló a los dos espíritus, Len tomo los cuerpos de las chicas y las amarro contra un árbol. Cuando iban a empezar a volver al campamento Len sintió como Anna tomaba su mano de forma que dio la vuelta y apenas ya que en ese momento la chica se había desmayado, pero Len logro atraparla antes de que cayera al piso.

Len cargaba a Anna de vuelta al campamento, ya empezaba amanecer asi que de seguro serian casi las 5 de la mañana… la llevaba en su espalda, y aunque tenia gran preocupación por la chica y lo que el futuro le deparaba a el y sus amigos sentía cierta tranquilidad al sentir los latidos del corazón de Anna y su respiración tan cerca de él.

\- - - CON YOH Y HORO - - -

Eran las 5 de la mañana, los chicos decidieron no esperar más, sabían que no tenían tiempo que perder y decidieron salir temprano de la cabaña; como lo suponían el anciano no había vuelto y solo tenían ese libro para seguir; los chicos habían intentado retirar otros libros de la biblioteca pero estos simplemente estaban en blanco.

Descendieron rápidamente de la montaña hasta donde el mapa indicaba el camino..

 **-HORO: Empiezo a dudar de ese libro, solo nos trajo a la selva de nuevo y aquí no hay nada de nada** {revisando los arboles, el piso y demás al igual que Yoh}

 **-YOH: Estaremos en el sitio indicado?** {sacando el libro para mirar el mapa de nuevo}… **PERO QUE!? O.O!**

El mapa dentro del libro había cambiado un poco, ahora no mostraba el camino que habían recorrido esa mañana de la cabaña hasta allí abajo, sino quela línea punteada mostraba el camino desde donde estaban ellos hasta otro sitio a unos cuantos Kilometros..

 **-AMIDA: Creo que el mapa mostrara el camino a medida que avancemos**

 **-HORO: umm puede que asi sea, además si no estoy mal el camino pasa por donde debemos encontrarnos con Len y los demás… lo mejor será apresurarnos**

\- - - CAMPAMENTO CON LISERG Y JEAN - - -

Liserg monto guardia en la noche mientras Jean descansaba, le parecía extraño que Anna no volviera, pero no quería dejar sola a Jean mientras descansaba de tan largo viaje… cerca de las tres de la mañana se inquieto al sentir una presencia acercarse, se puso en guardia y espero … hasta que de los arboles emergió Fausto. Liserg no conocía muy bien a Fausto, es más solo lo había visto y peleado junto a él en el final del torneo pero aun así los dos eran personas muy decentes por lo cual no les tomo nada de tiempo el llevarse bien. Fausto relevó a Liserg para que fuera y descansara también y no fue sino hasta pasadas las 5am que después de que llegara Len con Anna en su espalda, y de que Fausto revisara que no tenía heridas mayores que fue a descansar.

Len dejó a Bason encargado de la seguridad mientras el ponía cómoda a Anna y el descansaba un poco, al fin y al cabo sabía que Hao sabia su ubicación y no los atacaría por ahora, no mientras no tuvieran la llave; también estaba seguro que el ataque a Anna era la forma de Hao de que viera que no estaba bromeando en cuanto a la propuesta.

Eran casi las 7 cuando Yoh y Horo llegaron al campamento, en donde encontraron a Liserg y Jean preparando algo de desayuno.

 **-LISERG: Yoh! Horo! Que alegría verlos!**

 **-YOH!: Liserg! Como haz crecido jeje!... me da también alegría verlos que estén bien!..** {miro alrededor no vio a nadie mas}

 **-JEAN: si buscas a tus amigos están descansando, todos llegaron al parecer muy tarde...**

 **-YOH:** [tarde? No se supone que Anna y Len ya estaban aquí...?] **emmm y donde se supone que estaban todos?**

 **-LEN:** {saliendo de la tienda de Anna} **Anna y yo estuvimos explorando las cercanías, y Fausto llego de Japón en la madrugada…**

 **-HORO: Y encontraron algo?**

 **-LEN:** {cara seria sentándose con los demás} **No estoy seguro…**

Len le comento a los demás que había encontrado a lo lejos una cueva que podría tener algo que ver por las escrituras en las paredes, obviamente omitió su encuentro con Hao, aunque tampoco los dejo en la oscuridad sobre la cercanía de Hao y sus seguidores, les contó en encuentro que tuvo Anna con las Hanagumi, y debía hacerlo ya que debía explicar el estado de Anna ya que según Fausto ella no despertaría en varias horas.

Yoh se sintio muy mal y se preocupo mucho por Anna, habia sido un estúpido al irse toda la noche, que hubiera pasado si Len no hubiera llegado a tiempo… no quería, no ..no podía perder a nadie más y menos a Anna.. no lo soportaría.

Luego de esto Fausto se unió a la conversación, el ya había escuchado por parte de Len en la madrugada lo que habia pasado cuando revisó a Anna, pero ahora Yoh y Horo les comentaron lo acontecido… debían tomar una decisión, que pista seguir… y más que a ninguno le constaba que las pistas estuvieran directamente relacionadas con la llave…

 **-JEAN: No tenemos certeza de ninguna de las dos… pero como dice Yoh, las coincidencias no existen… creo que lo mejor será dividirnos para ir tras las pistas…**

 **-LISERG: Me parece lo lógico, no podemos dejar una por seguir la otra… pero entonces como nos dividiremos. Es obvio que Len debe mostrar a un grupo el camino a la cueva e Yoh debe encabezar al otro grupo ya que el mensaje y el libro fueron entregados a él.**

 **-LEN: Me parece razonable, lo mejor será forma un equipo de 3 y otro de 4… Yo ire con Anna.. y quedaría faltando solo 1 en nuestro equipo.**

Yoh, Horo y Fausto lo entendían… Pero Liserg y Jean

 **-LISERG: Pero Anna querrá ir con Yoh y de seguro el también querrá estar con su prometida. Y como planteamos Yoh y tu no pueden ir en el mismo grupo.**

Se formo un silencio incomodo entre todos, no era un tema de ventilación e interés público, pero era obvio que solo quien habían vivido de primera mano el cambio sabían que Yoh y Anna no eran prometidos y que Len y Anna llevaban hace tiempo una muy buena relación.

 **-YOH: Pss… verán… emmm** {poniéndose algo serio y rojo}

 **-LEN: Lo que sucede es que Yoh y Anna ya no están juntos…. Ella esta conmigo y por ningún motivo voy a dejarla fuera de mi vista y menos después de lo de ayer. {** Posición clara y hablando casi que con enojo}

Jean y Liserg se observaron entre ellos con duda, se preguntaban como habia podido cambiar todo tanto y de esa forma, la última vez que habían visto a Anna, ella parecía totalmente entregada a Yoh y su familia, no que fuera algo obvio a simple vista sino que lo denotaban sus acciones. Además por la cara de Yoh era algo que no le causaba mayor felicidad ni emoción, casi que parecía molestia.

 **-FAUSTO** :{tratando de romper en ambiente incomodo} **Yo iré con Len y Anna, después de todo ella está convaleciente aun y pude que necesite atención mientras se recupera.**

 **-HORO: Bueno, yo ire con Yoh… me interesa saber a dónde nos conduce la pista que nos dio el anciano**

 **-JEAN: Creo que lo mejor será dividirnos Liserg… yo ire con Yoh tu ve con Len y Fausto, después de todo no sabemos cuándo despierte Anna y mientras eso suceda, contarían solo con dos personas para cualquier imprevisto**

Yoh se quedo pensativo mientras todo esto se hablaba, el no quería tampoco serpararse de Anna,el sabia que Len la cuidaría, pero también sabia que el daría todo por protegerla, pero no tenia sentido como plantearon que el y Len fueran en el mismo grupo; además sabia que no tenia sentido que pidiera el llevar a Anna estando Len allí, puede que como dijo Liserg en el principio antes ella hubiera preferido ir con el fuera como fuera, pero las cosas ya no eran asi y eso le pesaba mucho.

Alistaron sus cosas, listos para tomas sus caminos, Len llevaba a Anna en su espalda ya que seguía inconsciente. Apenas empezaron a avanzar parecía ser que irían por el mismo camino, y así fue por un largo tiempo, llevaban casi tres horas caminado; Len había tardado un poco más el día anterior pero era porque iba corriendo a gran velocidad para no perder al pequeño tigre, pero ahora que llevaba a Anna en su espalda y que iban junto con Yoh quien seguía el camino en el mapa tan pronto se iba revelando, tardaría un poco más.

 **-YOH: Len pareces un poco cansado, no quieres que lleve a Anna por un rato?**

Len apenas miro a Yoh y siguió derecho caminando como si nada

 **-HORO: Déjalo, sabes que cuando tiene que ver con Anna es más paranoico de lo normal… en todo caso, aun falta mucho?** {mirando el libro en las manos de Yoh}

 **-YOH: Pues aun no muestra un punto de llegada… y no ha aparecido nada en las otras hojas.. pero debemos cruzar desviarnos por donde esta ese pequeño lago** {señalando un punto a la derecha} **y dirigirnos a esa montaña.**

 **-LEN:** {Escuchando lo que dijo Yoh} **entonces creo que aquí es donde nos separamos, la cueva que encontré ayer esta por allá** {señalando el lado izquierdo}

 **-JEAN: Muy bien entonces, el que encuentre algo debe mandar un espíritu lo más rápido que pueda por el otro grupo… y en todo caso será mejor poner un punto de encuentro en caso de que alguien se pierda..**

 **-LEN: El punto de encuentro será acá frente al lago, pero no a cualquier hora… solo a las 12 del dia y de la noche para que no sean un blanco fácil si se quedan en un solo sitio esperando. Bien, hora de continuar… mucha suerte**

 **-HORO: Igualmente muchachos**

 **-YOH: Len..**

 **-LEN: No tienes ni por que pedirlo, yo la cuidare con mi vida de ser necesario. {** Siguiendo su camino seguido por Liserg y Fausto}

Cada grupo siguió su camino.

\- - GRUPO DE YOH - -

Después de rodear el pequeño lago el mapa les indico que debían entrar a una cueva en la montaña frente a ellos, los chicos hicieron unas antorchas y entraron. La visibilidad era limitada y la cueva se sentía bastante fría y humeda al tocar las paredes.

 **-HORO: Debemos ser cuidadosos, estoy seguro que esta cueva esta debajo o junto a un gran cause de agua, por eso hay tanta humedad en las paredes**

\- - EN LA SELVA CON EL GRUPO DE LEN - -

El grupo siguió por otra hora, hasta que Len sintio que Anna se movia.. al parecer estaba recuperando la consciencia.

 **-ANNA: Bajame, ya estoy bien**

 **-LEN {** Deteniendose pero sin bajarla} ¿ **estás segura?**

 **-ANNA: Si, ya he descansado más que suficiente**

Len bajo a Anna mientras Fausto y Liserg apenas los observaban, para Liserg esta era una faceta extraña en Len, no que el fuera mala persona o algo asi antes, pero se nota que la delicadeza y devoción con que trataba a Anna era algo más alla de su simple amabilidad.

 **-ANNA: Donde estamos? Y donde están Jean y los demás?** {mirando alrededor}

Len le contó a Anna todo mientras iban caminando, seguidos por Fausto y Liserg.

 **-ANNA: Ya veo… me parece que fue una buena idea, no podemos perder tiempo y menos ahora que sabemos que las Hanagumi pueden dar nuestra ubicación en cualquier momento y eso claramente llamaría la atención de Hao.**

\- - CAVERNA CON EL GRUPO DE YOH - -

Habían caminado bastante dentro de la caverna, esta parecía tener solo un camino, lo cual facilitaba la búsqueda de los muchachos ya que el mapa no mostraba en detalle la caverna sino solo hacia donde avanzar.

 **-JEAN: Hay una extraña presencia más adelante**

Yoh y Horo se concentraron, era cierto aunque casi imperceptible.

 **-YOH: Solo nos queda seguir y averiguar que es no lo creen jiji**

Horo y Jean asintieron y siguieron con precaución, cada paso los acercaba más, no era una esencia humana, ni un espíritu, era como si hubiera algo que los atrajera y llamaba a la distancia.

\- - GRUPO DE LEN - -

Habian acelerado el paso, y llegaron rápidamente a la entrada que Len había descubierto el día anterior con ayuda del tigre. Y allí en la entrada acostado cuando llegaron estaba el pequeño animal, que al ver a Len se acerco y se paso cerca a sus pies, parecía querer que lo consintieran.

Len apenas miro al tigre con la misma frialdad de siempre y luego le dio una leve caricia en el lomo en señal de saludi.

 **-ANNA: Ese no es un animal normal** {mirando la escena con su mirada fría de siempre}

 **-LEN: Lo se**

Al principio el pequeño tigre pareció esconderse detrás de Len pero al ver que ninguno allí parecían ser malos o tener malas intensiones dejo que se acercaran a el libremente.

 **-FAUSTO: Es un animal vivo, pero tiene una esencia sobrenatural, como del otro mundo**

 **-LISERG: ¿Que podrá significar eso?**

 **-ANNA: No lo se, pero como nos contaste parece que el quiere que entremos a la cueva {** viendo que el tigre empezaba a entrar y los esperaba en la entrada}

 **-LEN:** [espero que Jean e Yoh encuentren la llave y este sea solo un camino sin salida al igual que ayer] **Si… lo mejor será continuar**

\- - CAVERNA CON EL GRUPO DE YOH - -

La caverna paso de ser un pequeño corredor húmedo y frio a una gran gruta, es decir un amplio espacio dentro de la caverna; en ese sitio se podía observar una gran roca ovalada, rodeada de una laguna.

 **-HORO: la presencia, viene de alla** {señalando la cima gran roca}

Siguieron avanzando hasta el borde de la laguna… y la observaron por un momento

 **-YOH: No estoy tan seguro de la esencia este sobre la roca**

 **-JEAN: es cierto, siento que se encuentra más bien bajo el agua**

Horo arrojo una piedra, podían ver su sobra hundirse hasta un punto.. parecía ser que era hondo el sitio.

 **-YOH: Bueno lo mejor será ir e investigar** {empezando a quitarse la camisa, zapatos y pantalones}

- **HORO:** **YOH! O.O! Que no ves que tenemos compañía O.o!** {viendo que Jean se tapaba su cara totalmente sonrojada por la escena}

- **YOH: JIJIJI lo siento doncella, pero será mejor que vaya y me cerciore yo mismo que es lo que hay allá abajo**

 **-HORO: Espera, los espíritus no necesitan respirar, ellos pueden ir y ver que hay… Koloro**

Koloro entro al estanque enseguida… pasaron 10, 15, 20 minutos

 **-HORO: Koloro ha tardado demasiado!** {Super preocupado!} **le habrá sucedido algo! O.O!?**

 **-YOH: Amidamaru, puedes ir por Koloro por favor**

 **-AMIDA: Como ordene amo**

Amidamaru desapareció en la laguna de la misma manera...

 **-JEAN: Yoh, podrías permitirme ver el mapa mientras tanto**

\- - - CUEVA CON EL EQUIPO DE LEN - - -

Los chicos encendieron una antorcha antes de entrar e iban encendiendo algunas de las que habían en las paredes mientras avanzaban para mantener la visibilidad.

 **-ANNA:** {observando las paredes} **Los símbolos en las paredes, son iguales a los del manuscrito de Mikihisa**

 **-LISERG: Eso es una buena señal no lo creen**

 **-FAUSTO: Lo es, pero que estemos en el sitio donde se encuentra la llave solo es la mitad, recuerda que esta tiene que revelarse y según nos dijo Len al final del túnel solo hay un gran muro**

 **-ANNA: nos preocuparemos por eso una vez lleguemos alla {** siguiendo el camino seguida por los demás, mientras seguían al pequeño tigre}

\- - CAVERNA CON GRUPO DE YOH - - -

Jean observo el pequeño libro, en el solo vio lo mismo que los otros, un mapa y varias hojas en blanco después.

 **-JEAN: las hojas en blanco, según la historia que nos contaron deberían revelar sus escritos como los demás libros de la biblioteca no es asi?**

 **-YOH: Pues, eso asumiendo que tengan algo más escrito..**

 **-HORO: Yoh, Amidamaru ya tardo también bastante…**

 **\- YOH: Lo mejor será que vaya e investigue**

 **-JEAN: Pero Yoh si los espiritus no han vuelto quien sabe que encuentres alla, podria ser peligroso**

 **-YOH: No te preocupes, además por eso mismo.. no podemos abandonar a Koloro y a Amidamaru.. ellos nunca nos abandonarían… será mejor que se queden con Horo y Shamash aquí** {saltando al agua}

Yoh empezó a nadar, el agua estaba más alla de congelada… nado hasta lo más hondo que pudo y allí vio un brillo en lo más profundo..

 **-YOH** [Que será eso?] {tratando de acercarse}

Pero el brillo era muy intenso y no era fácil verlo directamente…

 **-YOH:** [La esencia de Amidamaru y de Koloro, se encuentran allí]

Yoh subió a la superficie..

 **-HORO: Yoh! Que sucedió! Estas bien**? {ayudándolo a salir del agua}

 **-YOH:** {tratando de recuperar el aliento y temblando} **El agua esta helada, Koloro y Amidamaru están abajo en el fondo…. Ahí una luz muy intensa y creo que de allí proviene esa presencia..**

 **-HORO: Que tan hondo se encuentran Yoh? Están bien?**

 **-YOH: No lo se, es difícil ver y llegar… son casi 12 metros de profundidad**

Jean y Horo se miraron, no seria fácil llegar allá… pero tenían que intentarlo.

\- - CUEVA CON GRUPO DE LEN- - -

Habian seguido al pequeño tigre y como había previsto Len habían llegado al final del recorrido

 **-ANNA: Entonces este muro… hasta aquí llega la cueva?**

 **-LEN: eso parece, es imposible de derribar… ni usando todo el poder**

 **-ANNA: Eso está por verse {** sacando su rosario}

Anna invoco a Zenki y Goki, habia podido restablecer el control después de la pelea con las Hanagumi. Y como dijo Len el muro era inderribable… Fausto y Liserg también lo intentaron son éxito.

 **-LISERG: parece que es un camino muerto, lo mejor será reunirnos con la doncella Jean y los demás**

 **-ANNA: No lo creo… estoy segura que esta cueva tiene algo que ver con lo que buscamos! Y nos iremos de aquí sin descubrir que es!** {Sacando su rosario azul y atacando con sus otros poderes}

Atacaron de nuevo al tiempo, examinaron el muro, se turnaron, pero nada… esa pared estaría allí hasta después de que se acabara el mundo!

Anna se sento mientras Liserg y Fausto hacían de nuevo su mayor esfuerzo y empezó a mirar las paredes de alrededor, en estas no habían marcas como al principio de la cueva… eso era extraño… Asi que Anna comenzó a devolverse por donde habían venido, Len al darse cuenta decidió seguirla…

- **LEN: Que es lo que buscas?**

 **-ANNA: Las letras y símbolos... ¿por que desaparecieron de un momento a otro?…**

No habían caminado mucho cuando la pared volvía a estar llena de simbolos… allí donde acababan las marcas se encontraba el pequeño tigre sentado.

 **-ANNA: ¿Y tú qué haces aquí? {** agachándose a acariciar al pequeño}

 **-LEN: Pensé que se había ido como ayer** [aunque claro que ayer se fue cuando llego Hao]

El pequeño tigre se paro y empezó a raspar la pared con sus patas delanteras.

-ANNA: [Este tigre trata de guiarnos, pero por que contra la pared…?]

Anna analizo la pared con cuidado, no entendía los simbolos…

 **-ANNA: Ve por Liserg y Fausto, creo que el camino que debemos seguir esta aca**

Len la observo, observo al tigre y luego fue por sus compañeros.

 **-ANNA: Veamos si es posible atravesar este muro…**

Anna invoco a sus demonios, el pequeño tigre se movio a un lado, Anna no sabia si era lo indicado, pero no sabia que querían decir los símbolos para descifrarlo, puso a sus demonios en posición de ataque para que rompieran la pared… y miro al pequeño tigre como mirando alguna señal… pero este parecía a la espera de que lo hiciera

- **ANNA: Bien** {suspiro largo} …. **Rómpanla con cuidado**

Len acababa de llegar con Liserg y Fausto, apenas para ver como con un pequeño golpe el muro cedia y detrás de este parecia haber otro pasillo con los mismos simbolos que habían desde la entrada. El pequeño tigre apenas pudo siguió por allí.

 **-LEN: Parece que el camino es por allá… suertuda** {pequeña sonrisa burlona a Anna}

 **-ANNA: No es suerte** {devolviéndole el comentario con una pequeña sonrisa}, **mi sexto sentido nunca falla…**

 **\- - - CAVERNA CON EL GRUPO DE YOH - - -**

Yoh y Horo habían decidió bajar… Se sumergieron y llegaron a toda velocidad al fondo…

-YOH [Esa silueta ..es Amidamaru]

Amidamaru y Koloro estaban parados casi que en trance frente a la gran luz… Yoh y Horo se acercaron aun con la poca visibilidad y nada, sus espiritus no reaccionaban… intentaron de todo hasta llamarlos con sus tablillas.. frente a ellos y nada. Les quedaba poco oxigeno, lo mejor era subir y volver a intentarlo, pero cuando fueron a hacerlo la luz se volvió mucho mas fuerte, y de pronto empezó a atraerlos como un iman.

Yoh y Horo nadaban en contra de esa energía, además se iban a quedar sin oxigeno en cualquier momento!... la lucha fue casi que en vano, la luz los atrajo hacia ella… esta surgia de una gran piedra en el fondo.

Horo observaba a Yoh, no sabían que hacer… sus espiritus estaban frente a ellos pero hipnotizados por aquella luz que los atraía a la piedra… seria ese el final?

Jean esperaba que los chicos salieran, ya habían tardado mucho y le preocupaba, ellos estaban abajo indefensos sin sus espiritus, miro el agua una vez más y vio el brillo al fondo seguido de grandes burbujas de agua que llegaban a la superficie… algo estaba pasando abajo.

 **-JEAN: Shamash!... es hora de que bajemos!**

Jean creo un escudo con su espíritu y empezó a bajar en el agua, sabia que el escudo mantendría aire para pocos minutos asi que debía apurarse. La doncella se dirigió a la luz y con dificultad vio a Yoh y Horo, luchando con sus ultimas fuerzas para despegarse de la gran piedra de donde salía esa luz.

 **-JEAN: No puede ser! Se van a ahogar!**

Pero en cuanto se acerco a la luz sintio que el poder de Shamash disminuía…

 **-JEAN:** [que sucede con Shamash? Por que no brinda sus poderes como siempre?]

El escudo de Jean empezaba a disminuir de tamaño, al parecer su espíritu se sentía igualmente atraído como Koloro y Amidamaru a lo que sea que tuviera atrapado a los muchachos.

 **-JEAN:** [Si pierdo el contro sobre Shamash será el final… moriremos ahogados todos!... debo destruir ese poder]

Jean sabia que solo tenia una oportunidad, estaba perdiendo cada segundo el poder sobre su espíritu… asi tomo el aire que pudo y absorbio el escudo en sus manos de forma que este desapareció y ella quedo en contacto con el agua… y con el poder que tenia lanzo un ataque contra la luz que tenia prisionera a los muchachos….

El ataque de Jean llevaba mucho poder… asi que la luz se intensifico y por un momento parecia que no estaban en el agua, Yoh, Horo, jean y sus espiritus se encontraban flotando en un espacio lleno de luz…

Yoh y Horo sentían el aire y podían respirar de nuevo… Los espiritus se rpeguntaban que habia pasado y como habían llegado allí… La luz se incremento y antes de que desaparecieran del lugar algo llamo la atención de Yoh. El anciano que les habia dado posada y los habia llevado al libro estaba frente a el.

 **-ANCIANO: Definitivamente un libro especial para una persona especial. Vas por buen camino y al parecer por los motivos correctos. El guardian te ayudara a revelar la llave que tanto buscas.**

Luego de esto la luz consumio al anciano y a los demás…

 **\- - - CUEVA CON EL GRUPO DE LEN- - -**

Acaban de entrar por el agujero hecho por Anna y tan solo a unos metros el corredor empezaba a hacerse estrecho e empinado, es más comenzaban unas escaleras que parecían no tener fin cuando miraban hacia arriba y solo veian las escalera y oscuridad.

 **-FAUSTO: Que es ese sonido?** {deteniéndose al igual que los demás}

 **\- LEN: Suena como agua…** {mirando hacia atrás, de donde parecia venir el sonido}.. **además antes se escucho como si algo de derrumbara**

 **-LISERG: Esa presencia… es la doncella JEAN!**

 **-ANNA: Si, también se pueden sentir las de Yoh y Horo… parece que vienen hacia aca**

Luego de eso empezaron a notar que habia agua mucha agua por la entrada que habían entrado y el nivel subia rápidamente…

 **-LEN: Debemos seguir o nos ahogaremos!** {viendo que el agua subia rápidamente y con violencia por lo estrecho del pasadiso}

 **\- LISERG: pero Yoh y los demás podrían estar en peligro! Más si están aca mientras la cueva se inunda!**

 **-ANNA: {** con cierta preocupación en su cara} **no sabemos por que sus presencias aparecieron de repente, pero estoy segura que estarán bien… ellos saben cuidarse y ninguno de nosotros puede respirar en el agua para poder hacer algo en este momento** {viendo que el agua los cubriría rápidamente a ese paso}

Liserg miro a Fausto y Len era obvio que estaban también preocupados pero Anna tenia razón debían continuar si querían salvarse y poder ayudar en algo.

 **\- - - CAVERNA CON YOH - - -**

Cuando la luz desapareció Yoh y los demás volvieron al agua, pero la situación era complicada. Se habia abierto un gran orificio en el sitio que derribo Jean con su golpe y el agua de la laguna empezaba a ser succionada por allí, sin mencionar que estaba arrastrando a los muchachos…

 **-AMIDAMARU: Amo Yoh!**

Yoh y los demás apenas y podían ver por la fuerza con que los arrastraba la corriente, no sabían en donde terminarían puesto que no sabían a donde los llevaría ese nuevo pasadizo, pero no podían luchar más en contra de la corriente.

Horo habia logrado tomar del brazo a Jean, pero vio que Yoh estaba mucho alla debido a la corriente. Yoh miro hacia donde estaban Horo y Jean, como pudo saco su espada que cargaba amarrada a su espalda y la clavo contra una de las paredes; en cuanto Jean y Horo pasaron se sujetaron. Temian que la espada no soportara la fuerza que le infringían además que eran constantemente golpeados por piedras y ramas que traia el agua pero sabían que el agua debía dejar de pasar en algún momento ya que por grande fuera la laguna no tenia una reserva ilimitada de agua.

Y asi como lo previeron sucedió, el agua dejo de fluir y los chicos apenas y pudieron volver a respirar con mucho afán…

 **-HORO: Pense que nos ahogaríamos!** {llorando a cascaditas}

 **-JEAN: Gracias a Dios nos salvamos…**

 **-YOH: JIJI Si, tuvimos suerte..** {cayendo arrodillado en el piso}

 **-AMIDAMARU:** {cara de preocupación y tristeza} **Amo Yoh**

Al parecer Yoh se habia lastimado gravemente el brazo al clavar la espada en una de las paredes para detenerse y poder atrapar a Horo y Jean, además el soporto el peso de los tres sosteniendo la espada clavada mientras pasaba la corriente de agua a toda velocidad. Horo ayudo a Yoh a curarse lo mejor que pudo con lo que tenia a la mano.

- **JEAN: No se donde estamos, pero siento la presencia de Liserg y los demás muy cerca..**

Koloro y Amidamaru fueron a investigar rápidamente..

 **-AMIDA: Amo YOH! Fuimos hasta la entrada de la cueva, al parecer es la misma que describió el joven Len y para donde venían ellos.**

Esto preocupo a Yoh y los demás, si los otros estaban en la cueva cuando el agua salio del otro lado, de seguro los habia tomado desprevenidos y habia podido causarle mucho daño.

 **-HORO: Y hay algún rastro de ellos?**

 **-AMIDA: Lo siento, no los encontramos, además la cueva esta casi totalmente destruida por el agua.**

 **-HORO: no puede ser!**

 **-JEAN: No deben preocuparse la presencia de ellos se siente cercana, es decir que están vivos**

Esto tranquilizo un poco a Horo e Yoh.

 **-YOH: Además debemos confiar en que ellos saben muy bien como cuidarse, bien lo mejor será seguir** {sacando el libro}

 **-HORO: QUE! COMO ES QUE ESA COSA SOBREVIVIO AL AGUA! SI parece que se fuera a descuadernar con tan solo mirarlo!**

 **-JEAN: Parece que libro esta protegido por un hechizo, de lo contrario las hojas se hubieran deshecho con el agua.**

Yoh abrió el libro para mirar que efectivamente siguiera bien, pero…

 **-YOH: QUE! EL MAPA? YA NO ESTA!**

 **\- - - CUEVA CON EL GRUPO DE LEN- - -**

El agua subió hasta cierto punto, y luego empezó a descender casi tan rápido como vino.

 **-LEN: Que extraño…**

 **-ANNA: Bien, lo mejor será volver y cerciorarnos de que Yoh y los demás estén bien**

Empezaron a bajar las escaleras, entre más bajaban más cercana se sentía la presencia del otro grupo, pero también se veian más daños causados por la intensidad del agua.

Estaban en total silencio hasta que escucharon un grito muy familiar para ellos…

 **-YOH: QUE! EL MAPA? YA NO ESTA!**

- **ANNA: Como puede ser que seas siempre tan escandaloso! -.-¡**

Yoh y los demás voltearon a mirar de donde venia esa voz, eran Anna y los demás, los cuales se asustaron un poco al ver el estado de Horo, Yoh y Jean.

 **-YOH: jiji lo siento, Annita me alegra ver que ya estes bien! :D**

 **-ANNA: Quisiera poder decir lo mismo** {mirándolo de arriba abajo}

 **-LEN: Que diablos les sucedió a ustedes?**

Mientras Fausto curaba y vendaba bien el brazo de Yoh, Horo les conto todo lo que había pasado. Yoh escuchaba el relato de Horo, y tal como le pareció al anciano solo lo vio y lo escucho el de nuevo.

 **-LISERG: Entonces el mapa ya no esta?**

 **-ANNA: Asi es** {mirando el libro **}, pero es extraño por que las hojas siguen en el mismo estado que antes, solo que esta en blanco, no es como si la tinta se hubiera corrido o algo así**

 **-LEN: Lo mejor será seguir por donde íbamos nosotros, a lo mejor el mapa indicaba el mismo camino que este animalucho** {mirando al tigre}

- **HORO: Mi vida! Que lindo! {** tirándose a acariciar al tigre}

Pero el tigre paso de largo y se sento en las piernas de Anna observando intensamente el libro ya que estaba en las manos de esta.

 **-ANNA:** [si los dos nos guiaron aca significa que tienen algo que ver entre si?]

Anna acerco el libro hasta el pequeño tigre, el pequeño animal lo olfateo por un tiempo y luego de esto se bajo de las piernas de Anna y fue hasta donde Len quien se encontraba de pie cerca de ella. El tigre empezó a molestar a Len.

 **-HORO: JAJAJA Awww el pequeño quiere que lo alces** :D

Len lo miro con su típica cara de odio y trato de alejarlo… pero el tigre no parecía ceder y empezó a halar a Len de su pantalón

 **-LEN: Que diablos!** ¬¬

Esto llamo la atención de todos, era una escena graciosa de presenciar, Len siendo presionado por un pequeño animal. El tigre acerco a Len a donde Anna, el quería que fuera hasta donde ella… o eso parecia de pronto el tigre salto y tire de las manos de Anna el libro. Con molestia por el actuar molesto del animal Len se agacho a recoger el libro para dárselo de nuevo a Anna que lo estudiaba. Pero cuando Len toco el libro este brillo tal como cuando Yoh lo cogió del estante.

 **-ANNA: pero que?**

Todos se acercaron a mirar el libro… ahora no solo había vuelto a aparecer el mapa, sino que este marcaba una X donde se encontraban en ese momento todos, y las siguientes páginas ya no estaban todas en blanco.

- **JEAN: El libro reacciono al toque de Len**

 **-YOH:** [eso lo explica todo] **El anciano que me entrego el libro, volví a verlo cuando estábamos en el agua, el me dijo que íbamos por buen camino y con los motivo correctos, también que el guardián me ayudaría a encontrar lo que buscamos**

 **-ANNA: ¿Entonces Len es el guardian?**

Todas las miradas estaban sobre Len, y este se sentía un tanto incomodo especialmente por lo que Yoh acababa de decir, el no creía que el tuviera los motivos correctos como lo decía el anciano.

 **-LEN: Yo creo que el guardian es el animal, el es quien nos trajo hasta aca**

 **-LISERG: pero el libro no reacciono cuando el lo toco, sino cuando tu lo hiciste**

 **-ANNA: Además…** {Mirando al lado de Len que sostenía el libro ahora}… **las paginas que se revelaron están en chino.**

Todos volvieron a mirar, era cierto… El único que hablaba chino era Len y Anna un poco que el le habia enseñado. Pero era obvio que el mensaje se había revelado para Len entonces.


	14. encontrada y perdida en un solo día

Len no queria sentir que el era el guardian, por que sabia que tendría que lo más probable es que tuviera que entregar la llave a Hao una vez la encontraran para proteger a sus amigos y especialmente a Anna, ya que Hao sabia cuanto le importaba la chica. Todos miraban expectantes a que Len leyera las paginas que se habían revelado del libro, en realidad no eran muchas por que el libro no era muy grande, se habían revelado 2 páginas con unas pocas frases en ellas.

Len leyó las frases para el mismo antes de decirles a los demás que significaban, eran un tanto ambiguas pero servirían para avanzar, sin embargo la última frase que leyó le causo no solo duda sino un poco de malestar… su significado aunque ambiguo en un inicio podría pensarse que se aplicaba directamente a su situación.

 **-LEN: Bien, según el libro estamos cerca a la llave que tanto buscamos.. es más esta se encuentra dentro de la cueva**

 **-JEAN: Es decir que las pistas si correspondían a nuestra búsqueda, bien!**

 **-LEN: si… pero hay más información que debemos tener en cuenta… al parecer lo que dice el libro es una traducción de lo que está escrito alrededor de los muros {** mirando nuevamente las marcas alrededor}… **y lo que dice es que la llave se revelara solo ante alguien, un Dios, que parece ser una persona de corazón puro..**

Tanto Anna como Len pensaron en ese momento en Yoh, era tal como lo habia dicho Mikihisa quienes escondieron la llave solo querían que lo encontraran una persona considerada como una deidad en su cultura.

 **-LEN: Esta persona requerirá no solo de su pureza y de los motivos correctos, sino de la ayuda de una persona cuyo corazón haya sido purificado por este, y la ayuda del guardian.**

 **-FAUSTO: Persona de corazón puro? … creo que se refiere a Yoh, no solo por que es el más cercano a la descripción sino por que el libro se revelo ante el no es asi?**

 **-YOH: en ese caso el guardian debe ser Len como dijimos ya que el ayudo a poder seguir el camino a la llave cuando el libro le revelo las paginas…**

 **-ANNA: Asi es, yo creo lo mismo… pero lo que me pregunto es quien es la otra persona que menciona el libro, aquella que su corazón alla sido purificado y que clase de ayuda le brindara?**

 **-HORO: Es cierto, hasta donde se solo aquellos que poseen dones de sacerdotisas y monjes pueden hacer el método de la purificación**

 **-JEAN: Pero ellos llevan a cabo la purificación de las almas… el libro habla de corazones.. ¿no es asi?**

 **-LEN: Asi es, el kanji usado se refiere a CORAZONES no almas como dice Jean… entonces si debe ser Yoh ya que no requiere que sea un monje… solo que no especifica que tipo de ayuda ni más sobre quienes se la den…también dice que la llave señalara el lugar exacto de la fuente, la cual se encuentra protegida por la madre selva en Suramérica, en un sitio donde no hay estaciones …**

 **-ANNA: Como los pergaminos decían se encuentra en Suramérica**

 **-LISERG: La madre selva, debe tratarse del amazonas… aunque ese lugar, es muy grande no será fácil encontrar el sitio**

 **-ANNA: lo será una vez la llave nos muestre el sitio…**

 **-LEN: Bueno además de esto dice algo que me preocupa un poco… al parecer una vez descubierta la llave se tendrán 60 días para usarla y llegar a la fuente energía, luego de este periodo la llave se volverá a esconder y no podrá ser encontrada sino 100 años después de que fue descubierta.**

 **-YOH: Se volverá a esconder! O.O! Si casi no la encontramos, bueno ni la hemos encontrado aun!**

 **-ANNA: eso es lo de menos, en 100 años ninguno de nosotros estaremos aquí para seguir buscando! Y será muy tarde para detener a Hao en todo caso…. Bien dice algo más?**

 **-LEN: eso es todo, lo mejor será continuar…** {cerrando el libro y siguiendo su por donde iban antes de que el agua los inundara}

Anna miro a Len, se veía tensionado, y lo estaba, Len no dijo nada sobre la ultima frase que tanto llamo su atención por que le preocupaba su significado.. al parecer el guardián, que era claro que era Len, debía sacrificar lo más preciado para el para poder salvarlo, para cualquiera eso hubiera sido una frase bastante confusa, pero no para el, el sabia después de mucho pensarlo, lo más valioso para él era Anna y sus amigos y la única forma de salvarlos era traicionándolos al entregarle la llave a Hao.

El grupo siguió por el camino que iban, subieron las escaleras que parecían ser eternas, hasta que llegaron a una amplia habitación, parecia ser una habitación muy antigua esculpida en sus paredes y con pequeños orificios donde se colaba la luz del sol, en la mitad de la habitación se encontraba un altar.

 **-JEAN: Ese altar, tiene una presencia casi santa!**

Todos percibían una sentimiento especial que no podían explicar mejor que lo que hizo Jean cerca de ese altar. Len saco el libro para ver si este reaccionaba, pero nada…

 **-YOH: Bien lo mejor será ver que hay dentro..**

Yoh se acerco al altar, parecía una caja de piedra enorme, sobre una mesa igualmente de piedra. Al acercar más su mano la caja cambio un poco, en ella pareció una división en una de las caras de la caja, de forma que parecia que se abriría como si fueran unas pequeñas compuertas; pero no fue tan fácil la caja parecia no ceder asi Yoh empujara las compuertas o tratara de levantar una de las partes con toda su energía.

 **-HORO: Dejame intentarlo** **a mi** {acercándose}

Pero cuando Horo se fue a acercar más fue como si un campo de energía rodeara un pequeño perimentro alrededor de la mesa, por lo cual no pudo acercarse libremente como Yoh.

 **-LISERG: Pero que?** {tratando se acercarse}

Liserg tampoco pudo entrar al campo que cubria la mesa..

 **-ANNA: Al parecer hay un perímetro que solo algunos pueden pasar {** viendo que todos intentaban, hasta los espiritus y el único que había podido era Yoh}

 **-FAUSTO: A lo mejor solo pueden Yoh que es la deidad a quien se revela la llave, Len como el guardian y la persona que su corazón allá sido purificado como explicaba el libro**

 **-LEN: No, yo tampoco puedo acercarme** {viendo que su mano se detenia como si hubiera una pared donde los demás intentaban pasar}

 **-YOH: Entonces que vamos a hacer si yo solo no puedo abrirlo -.-¡**

 **-LEN: falta que intente pasar una persona…**

Todos miraron a Anna que apenas miraba como todos intentaban pasar sin acercarse realmente.

 **-LEN** {pasando saliva fuertemente} **Anna, si mal no recuerdo tu historia de cómo conociste a Yoh, el en cierta forma purifico tu corazón al librarlo de los sentimientos negativos y la maldición que te atormentaba.**

No todos conocían la historia de Anna e Yoh, al decir verdad solo la conocían Manta, quien ya no estaba, Amidamaru ya que Yoh se la conto y Len, a quien se la había contado Anna. Eso mismo sorprendió un poco a Yoh, no sabía que ella le hubiera contado a Len su historia, siempre considero que ella la consideraba más ala de personal.

Anna lo habia pensado asi, pero no quería pensar que su corazón habia sido purificado por más que pareciera ya que ella siempre pensaba en ella como alguien que ya no podía ser salvada debido a la maldad y la negatividad que un día la consumió.

Yoh vio la duda en Anna ya que no parecia avanzar, asi que decidió animarla y regalarle una de sus mejores sonrisas, las que era en su tiempo solo para ella.

 **-YOH: Es cierto Anita, además ahora que lo pienso no sería extraño que yo necesitara tu ayuda para algo tan grande como esto** :D **jeje**

Anna sabia que su temor era estúpido, más en una situación como esa, solo que era algo que la habia perseguido por mucho tiempo y reconocer frente a todos que su corazón aun tenia maldad no era algo que le gustara. Pero aun asi en contra de todas sus inseguridades camino directamente hacia Yoh como si no fuera a haber una barrera que le impidiera el paso, y asi fue! Anna entro al igual que Yoh de forma fácil hasta el altar.

Anna apenas permitió que una pequeña sonrisa se colara entre sus labios, y el único que la pudo detectar por la posición en que estaban todos fue Yoh. Anna acerco su mano al igual que Yoh a la caja de piedra, al hacerlo dos pequeñas manijas aparecieron en las compuertas que parecieron cuando Yoh se acerco.

Anna tomo una de las manijas e Yoh la otra, bajo la mirada expectante de los demás. Pero al primer contacto las manijas parecieron electrocutar a ambos, haciendo que las soltaran rápidamente.

 **-YOH: Pero que!?** {soplándose la mano y con cascaditas en los ojos}

Anna apenas miro su mano como tratando de reconocer el dolor.

 **-ANNA: Tiene un sello… y es muy fuerte…**

 **-JEAN: Era obvio que algo de tal valor no podría ser abierto de forma tan sencilla**

 **-LEN: La única que puede romperlo en ese caso eres tu Anna**

Anna hizo una señal de aceptación con su cabeza y saco el rosario de los 1080.

 **-ANNA: Yoh será mejor que te alejes un poco mientras rompo el sello, no sabemos como pueda reaccionar este**

 **-YOH: Si tu te quedas, yo me quedo** {sonriéndole como siempre}

Anna apenas lo miro y empezó, rápidamente empezó un rápido movimiento con sus manos haciendo que el rosario brillara y empezara a levitar, el rosario de los 1080 se elevó sobre la caja, luego de esto una gran luz salio de el como atacando la caja entera. Anna se mantenía en posición con sus ojos cerrados, haciendo rezos rápidamente y sus manos unidas frente a su pecho. Todos miraban y podían sentir la intensidad del ataque, el sello al parecer era bastante solido para que requiriera tal despliegue de energía.

Todos miraban la luz que cubria la caja, pero un gritoy un golpe los saco de sus pensamientos.

 **-LEN: ANNA YA BASTA!**

Len golpeaba el escudo que no lo dejaba acercarse y la razón, Anna estaba usando demasiado poder y su nariz habia comenzado a sangrar, mientras pequeñas marcas empezaban a verse reflejadas en sus brazos, como si el poder que saliera de ella la estuviera quemando viva.

Yoh se acerco a Anna para detenerla ya que el era el único que podía. Pero ella parecia no escucharlo.

 **-YOH: Anna detente porfavor! Anna! Anna! ANNA!** {Sacudiendola fuertemente}

Los demás miraban la situación preocupados, pero el único que podía hacer algo era Yoh, aunque Len siguiera gritando y golpeando el escudo con desesperación.

Anna pareció salir de un transe por la sacudida de Yoh, pero apenas respondió..

 **-ANNA: Esta casi roto, no puedo detenerme ahora…** {dicho muy bajo y solo audible para Yoh}

La luz del hechizo de Anna empezaba a enceguecer a los que estaban fuera del escudo, haciendo la situación más tensionante.

 **-YOH: Anna por favor detente, no vale la pena si tienes que arriesgar tu vida… por favor**

 **-ANNA: Que no crees en mi?**

Yoh miro a Anna, se veía débil, pero convencida de que lo lograría… el creía en ella… y sabia que..

 **-YOH: Tienes razón, todo se solucionara** {pequeña y calida sonrisa}

Yoh tomo a Anna por detrás de sus brazos ayudándola a mantenerse en posición, se concentro en el rezo de Anna y empezó a pasarle de su energía a Anna mediante su contacto… Al principio sentía que la energía fluia de poco a poco hacia Anna, pero de repente y entre más brillaba el rosario sentía que más rápido era absorbida.

 **-ANNA: Yoh, tienes que soltarme… estas perdiendo energía muy rápido**

Pero Yoh no respondia nada, quería concentrarse en ayudarla

 **-ANNA: Yoh, tienes que soltarme…** {tratando de safarse del agarre de Yoh}

 **-YOH: Que no confias en mi? Jiji** {sonrisa débil y sudando mucho}.. **ya te lo dije, si tu te quedas yo también**

Anna miro a Yoh, y se preocupo mucho, el no estaba acostumbrado a usar la energía de ese modo, era muy peligroso asi que se concentro en romper el selló lo más rápido que pudo.

BANG! PUM!

Una explosión donde estaba la caja y el rosario cayo al piso como si estuviera inerte, enseguida la luz cegadora desapareció y los demás pudieron ver un Yoh y una Anna en el piso inconscientes.

 **-HORO: YOH! ANNA**! {golpeando el escudo}

 **-LEN: ANNA! RESPONDE ANNA!** {atacando con su posesión el escudo}

Un golpe más de Len, y lo logro atravesar!

El escudo habia sido eliminado junto con el sello.

Le se acerco a Anna, ella aun respiraba, aunque lo hacia con dificultad, con su camisa empezó a limpiar la sangre que habia en su rostro.

 **-LEN: Por que no me haces caso nunca!?** {hablando solo para Anna con mucha preocupación}

 **-ANNA:** {Apenas consciente} **porque si lo hiciera, seguiríamos en Japón aburridos mirando como el tiempo pasa {** pequeñasonrisa}

Len cambio su semblante a uno un poco más tranquilo al ver que estaba bien.

 **-LEN: Anna** { como un suspiro de tranquilidad}

 **-FAUSTO: Yoh ya reacciono también… parece ser que solo necesitan un poco de descanso** {ahora mirando a Anna}

 **-JEAN: No tenemos tiempo para eso… debemos conseguir la lalve y salir de aquí lo más rápido que podamos..**

Todos la miraron con un poco de enojo, que no veía que romper el sello casi les cuesta la vida a Yoh y Anna.

- **ANNA: Ella tiene razón** {tratando de acomodarse entre los brazos de Len}.. **expulsamos mucha energía, será cuestión de tiempo para que Hao y sus seguidores nos encuentren**

 **-JEAN: Yo les pasare de mi energía, de esa forma se recuperaran más rápido.**

Jean y Fausto se encargaron rápidamente de recargar la energía de Yoh y Anna a un nivel decente, en cuanto al dolor por el desgaste en sus cuerpos, solo requerirían de un poco de descanso.

Anna estuvo lista primero, en cuanto Yoh estuviera debían sacar la llave… Len sabia lo que significaba…

 **-LEN: Anna podemos hablar un segundo a solas**

Los demás los miraron por un segundo, no parecia ser un momento para cuestiones de parejas, pero bueno tampoco iban a entrometerse. Anna asintió y se alejo un poco con Len de los demás, aunque permaneciendo en el mismo salón.

 **-ANNA: si me vas a reprochar lo que hice no…**

 **-LEN: No no lo voy a hacer..**

Len parecia serio, esto alerto a Anna.. por lo cual decidió escucharlo sin interrumpirlo

 **-LEN: Anna, yo solo quiero que estes bien, esa siempre será una prioridad para mi…**

Anna miro a Len su mirada, era diferente…melancolica… a donde iba con todo esto?

 **-LEN: Lo que te dije, el otro día mientras desarmábamos la carpa.. lo recuerdas**

Anna apenas asintió, era obvio que se refería a esas dos palabras las cuales estaban grabadas en su mente y en su corazón.

 **-LEN: Es lo más real que he sentido, y espero que nunca olvides eso… cada vez que corras un riesgo, que sientas que estas sola o triste**

Yoh habia recobrado su energía y se estaba sentando, vio hacia al frente de donde estaba y en la esquina de la habitación vio a Anna y Len hablando, pero parecían bastante serios… de pronto Len hizo algo que nunca solia hacer en público, se acerco a Anna y la beso.

Yoh se sintio bastante incomodo al ver el beso, no era un beso vulgar ni nada por el estilo, en realidad era un beso bastante tranquilo y profundo, muy conmovedor desde su punto de vista.

 **-HORO: Yoh! YOH! YUJUU! Yoh!**

Yoh miro a Horo quien estaba frente a el, era claro que el único pendiente de Anna y Len era el.

 **-YOH: Si?**

 **-HORO: Que si ya te sientes bien?**

 **-YOH: Emmm si, gracias** {parándose lentamente sin querer mirar a donde estaba Anna y Len}

El beso de Anna y Len termino ya que escucharon que los demás empezaban a pararse de donde estaba Yoh.

 **-ANNA: No entiendo por que me dices todos esto ahora**

 **-LEN: No es por nada en especial, solo quiero que lo tengas presente… por cierto esto es para ti…**

Len saco de su bolsillo una pequeña cajita, se veía muy maltratada…Anna lo miro con mucha duda…

 **-LEN: jajaja tranquila no es lo que crees** …{abriéndola lentamente}… **amenos que quieras que lo sea**

En la caja habia un pequeño anillo, pero no era un anillo de compromiso, es decir si tenia un diamante y era muy hermoso, pero no era de los que usualmente son de compromiso.

Anna observo el anillo en las manos de Len. Este en seguida tomo la mano de Anna, no tenia mucho tiempo ya que debían seguir con lo de la llave, pero debía hacerlo valer.

 **-LEN: Este anillo se lo dio mi madre a Jun, ha sido pasado de generación en generación a las mujeres Tao desde años inmemoriables; poco antes de partir para Tailandia Jun me lo dio a mi y me pidió que siguiera con la tradición.**

 **-ANNA: ¿Por qué no la siguió ella, si tu madre se lo dio para que lo hiciera claramente?**

 **-LEN: Anna tu sabes bien su relación con Bruce Long, yo la apoyo, pero es más que claro que ellos no pueden tener descendencia, entonces queda en mi pasárselo a otra mujer de la familia… En todo caso…** {Mirandola seriamente a los ojos}… **creo que no hay nadie más que lo mereciera más** **o a quien quisiera dárselo más que a ti; no se que vaya a pasar en el futuro Anna, pero quiero que lo tengas como la promesa de que para mi siempre serás la mujer mas maravillosa y la única a la que podría considerar como familia, porque esto es lo que has sido todos estos años para mi.**

Las palabras de Len eran muy conmovedoras, Anna se sentía de la misma manera, el habia sidi su apoyo, su compañero, su amor… todo lo que debía representar una familia.

Len saco el anillo de la caja completamente pero este tenia colgado una pequeña cadena.

 **-LEN: te dije que no era lo que creías jeje…** {pasando tras de Anna para ponerle la cadena con el anillo}

 **-ANNA: Dijiste que no lo seríaa si no quisiera**

 **-LEN: Y eso es lo que quieres?** {después de ponérsela y mirándola de frente}

 **-ANNA: yo… yo…** {mirándolo fijamente, sonrojada y con duda}

 **-LEN: Se que no querrías algo asi en una situación como esta, ni yo tampoco Anna… tenemos mucho camino por recorrer y definitivamente muchos retos por enfrentar… pero te prometo que cuando el momento sea el indicado y si es lo que en realidad deseas para entonces, este anillo significara aun más.**

Len tomo la mano de Anna y en el deposito un suave beso… Anna no podía dejar de observar a Len, se sentía aturdida, conmovida y algo confundida por la situación.

 **-HORO: ejem ejmm… se que están muy ocupados y todo… PERO LES IMPORTARIA TERMINAR LA MISION A LA QUE VINIMOS!**

Luego de la intromisión y de que Anna golpeara a Horo como hace mucho no lo hacia, se reunieron con los demás alrededor del altar y la caja.

 **-YOH: Bien es el momento**

Yoh tomo una de las manijas y Anna otra, ya no pasaban electricidad como antes, y con cuidado abrieron las dos puertas. Dentro encontraron una pequeña figura que parecia ser de una piedra amarilla, en forma de pirámide, era pequeña y tenia unos acabados perfectos. Yoh metió la mano en la caja de piedra para sacarla, y asi lo hizo con mucho cuidado. Una vez esto sucedió la extraña pirámide empezó a brillar, y el brillo se transpaso a las manos de Yoh y enseguida a su cuerpo. Yoh sintio una gran ola de poder, aunque la luz rápidamente volvió a la piedra y se apago.

- **YOH: Que fue eso?**

 **-ANNA: Te encuentras bien?** {tocándole la cabeza y mirándolo a los ojos para cerciorarse}

 **-YOH: Si Annita Jijiji estoy bien, no te preocupes… aunque creo que ya estoy del todo bien** {mirando y moviendo el brazo que se lastimo en el agua}, **es más me siento mucho mejor que antes!**

 **-JEAN: Bien es tiempo de que sigamos, ya hemos organizado con miembros anteriores de los soldados X y otros colaboradores para viajar a sur América cuanto antes!**

 **-HORO: Perfecto! Solo es cuestión de encontrar el sitio exacto para por der avisar el punto de reunión a nuestros aliados y demás opositores de Hao!**

De repente la habitación se ilumino de golpe, todas las antorchas que estaban en las paredes se prendieron.

 **-LEN:** [Sabia que no tardaría]

Una risa maniaca que todos conocían bastante bien para entonces se hizo presente..

 **-HAO: JAJAJAJAJA JAJAJAJA**

Hao apareció de repente en una llamarada…

 **-HAO: Vaya hermanito, por fin serviste para algo! Hasta me alegra no haberte asesinado antes**

Todos se pusieron en posición de ataque, sabían que Hao venia por la llave, pero lucharían hasta el final de ser necesario.

 **-HAO: Una persona de alma pura… bla…. Bla… bla… las leyendas tienden a alabar a lo mártires mientras estigmatizan a los poderosos… no lo creen** {empezando a acercarse a todos lentamente}

Liserg no se contuvo más y lanzo el primer ataque, pero Hao respondió enseguida atrapándolo con su posesión y lanzándolo atraves de la pared hacia afuera.

 **-JEAN: LISERG!**

Enseguida Hao pareció detrás de Jean junto con el SOF que la atrapo en su mano y empezó a apretarla con gran fuerza.

 **-HAO: Con que esto es todo lo que has estado preparando por tantos años… patético… JAJAJAJAJ…**

EL SOF no solo la estrujo lo que mas pudo sino que prendió fuego y mientras eso pasaba Shamash empezaba a arder al mismo tiempo y luego la arrojo contra otra de las paredes abriendo otro gran agujero al igual que cuando lanzo a Liserg.

 **-HORO: La estructura va a colapsar! Tenemos que salir de aquí cuanto antes!**

 **-HAO: Pero cual es el afán aniu…. Tan pronto te vas de la reunión**

Hao empezó a atacar a Horo, este trato de defenderse y devolver el ataque, que es más de lo que se puede decir que paso con Liserg y Jean; Fausto intento ayudarlo pero al poco tiempo Hao los habia golpeado y lanzado fuera como con los otros dos.

El sitio cada vez temblaba más, en especial por los ataques de Hao. Anna, Yoh y Len estaban preocupados por que no habia señal de los otros aunque sabían que los golpes de Hao aunque duros no habia sido letales para estos. Yoh tenia la pirámide en una de sus manos mientras con la otra sujetaba su espada posesionada.

 **-HAO: No me hagas reir… nunca podrás vencerme con esa triste posesión**

Hao lanzo uno de sus ataques hacia Yoh, pero este fue interceptado por Zenki y Goki..

 **-HAO: Nunca te gusta quedarte por fuera de la diversión, no es asi Anna** {volteando a mirarla con una cara de diversión y una sonrisa perversa} … **Sabes** {empezando a caminar hacia ella}, **tuve que castigar a Kanna y a las demás por su humillante derrota, aunque desde un principio supe que seria así, ellas no pueden compararse contigo…. Eres única… no lo creen asi?** {hablándole a Len y Hao pero aun mirando a Anna}

Len e Yoh estaban tensionados, Hao estaba muy cerca de Anna pero temían que cualquier movimiento lo provocara más.

 **-ANNA: por que será que cada vez que abres tu boca es para decir estupideces**

Zenki y Goki aparecieron de repente frente a Hao y lanzaron un fuerte golpe; este no tuvo más que saltar hacia atrás para esquivarlo a tiempo.

 **-HAO: JAJAJA nunca paras de sorprenderme… pero no creas que eres la única con sorpresas…**

Hao chasqueo sus dedos en ese momento y aparecieron las chicas del trio de la flor y otro de sus más fuertes y fieles seguidores, tenían capturados e inmovilizados a Fausto, Jean, Horo y Liserg.

 **-YOH: dejalos ir! Al que quieres es a mi!** {lanzándose contra Hao}

Pero Hao recibió con su mano el golpe de la espada y lo anulo… Yoh apenas observaba con miedo a su hermano…

 **-HAO : JAJAJAJA.. Bien ha sido bastante diversión por hoy, pero tengo mejores cosas que hacer…**

Hao lanzo a Yoh con mucha fuerza hacia atrás, de forma que ese se golpeo en la espalda con la mesa donde estaba el altar y solto la pirámide. Len y Anna corrieron a auxiliarlo.

 **-HAO: Entonces que será?** {mirando con intensidad a Len **}… van a morir todos aquí?... Que tal tu primero Anna? {** aun mirando solo a Len}

Len se acerco a Yoh y recogió la pequeña pirámide, sin mirar a Yoh a los ojos le dijo suavemente: " **Lo siento..."…** luego de esto Len se acerco a Hao con una cuchilla en su mano y la pirámide en la otra… la tensión aumentaba cada segundo, todos creían que Len atacaría a Hao, y temían por el… pero su acción los desconcertó a todos. Tan pronto Len estuvo a unos metros le arrojo a Hao la llave que tanto habían estado buscando!

 **-YOH:** {muy adolorido en el piso siendo auxiliado por Anna y con cara de shock} **Len**

 **-ANNA:** {cara de shock aun mayor e incredulidad} **Len** {dicho como un suspiro}

 **-HAO: Muy bien Tao… hora de irnos**

Los aliados de Hao desaparecieron dejando a los amigos de Yoh mal heridos, unos inconscientes y otros muy confundidos acerca de lo que acababan de presenciar.

 **-HAO: Bueno espero que no nos volvamos a ver… por que ya sabes que sucederá si me vuelven a cruzar…JAJAJAJA**

Anna solo miraba incrédula a Len, el apenas miraba el piso con una actitud muy seria, de pronto una llamarada empezó a consumir a Len y a Hao, pero poco antes de desaparecer completamente Anna pudo ver como Len la miraba, y su mirada estaba cargada de tristeza. Luego de esto desaparecieron. Dejando a los demás en silencio.

El primero en reaccionar fue Yoh, el se encontraba adolorido pero estaba mejor que los demás… ayudo a los demás como pudo, necesitaba sacarlos de allí antes que todo colapsara, el junto con la ayuda de Horo y Fausto que no estaban tan mal sacaro a Jean y Liserg que se encontraban totalmente inconscientes.

 **-HORO: Ya los tenemos Yoh, será mejor que ayudes a …** {mirando a Anna con remordimiento y mucha tristeza}

 **-YOH: lo sé, nos vemos afuera… lo mejor será montar aquí cerca un campamento y reponer energias…**

Fausto y Horo salieron dejándolos solos.. Anna seguía en el mismo lugar desde que Hao se habia ido…con Len

 **-YOH: Anna** {agachándose y acercándose a la chica}..

- **ANNA: Ya se lo que vas a decir Yoh… solo dejame si**

 **-YOH: Pero Anna…**

 **-ANNA: dejame en paz!** {bajando la mirada y haciendo que su cabello cubriera su rostro}

Yoh ni siquiera sabia que decirle a Anna, asi que se sentó junto a ella a hacerle compañía, el tampoco entendía lo que habia pasado y por más que lo pensara no podía encontrar explicación alguna… Len los habia traicionado? Pero por que? Algo no cuadraba, Len su amigo, junto a quien lucho tantas veces, el que odiaba a Hao a la muerte, quien lo habia salvado millones de veces… por que lo haría? Por que le haría eso a el? A ellos? Y en especial a Anna? Sabia que Anna tenia problemas para confiar en los demás… es posible que ella se hubiera equivocado con Len?

Paso alrededor de 20 minutos, seguían en silencio… no se habían ni mirado; cuando Yoh empezó a hablar

 **-YOH: Yo… la verdad no lo entiendo… es como si todo fuera mentira, no puedo asimilarlo en realidad, por que me duele… duele pensar en lo que paso y me duele pensar por que paso…**

Anna apenas voltio a mirar de medio lado a Yoh, parecia ser que el estaba desahogándose con ella.

 **-YOH: Pienso en por que las cosas sucedieron de esa forma, en que falle… como pude…**

 **-ANNA: Equivocarte respecto a Len {mirándolo duramente}**

 **-YOH: No… como pude equivocarme y fallarle a Len..**

Anna miraba con duda a Yoh, definitivamente sus pensamientos no tenían la lógica que los de otros.

 **-YOH: Si pienso que Len se fue con Hao, es obvio que no fue por gusto propio, no lo creo… Hao debe haber presionado o llegado a Len de alguna forma que lo obligara a.. hacer lo que hizo… y me pregunto por que no lo note antes… y que pude hacer para impedirlo.**

Anna no sabia que decir ni que pensar, ella también pensó en esa posibilidad; pero aun asi habían demasiados interrogante en la ecuación y se sentía al parecer igual que Yoh, no quería pensar en eso por que solo le causaba dolor.

-ANNA: No lo se, pero si es asi… no fuiste el único que le fallo… yo…. Sabia que estaba actuando de forma extraña desde que nos reunimos en Tailandia..

Yoh miraba a Anna con dolor, no quería hacerla sentir tan mal ni culpable como el se sentía…

 **-ANNA: Pero aun asi, pensé que era otra cosa y que debía darle tiempo… pero… no fue asi.. y ahora no se que sucede, ni que hacer**

Anna miro hacia debajo de nuevo y vio colgando en su pecho el collar que le habia dado len hace unas pocas horas y el anillo, lo tomo en su mano y lo observo detenidamente como tratando de descubrir un secreto en el que la aliviara. Yoh nunca habia visto ese collar ni ese anillo en Anna… le causo curiosidad pero prefirió dejarlo asi no quería alterarla ni molestarla con estupideces en ese momento.

 **-YOH: Anna no te mortifiques con el pasado, tu más que nadie sabe que por mucho que pese no se puede cambiar… lo único que podemos hacer es seguir adelante… y en este caso significa buscar y encontrar a Len para preguntarle que sucedió**

Anna miro a Yoh, el trataba de poner una cara fuerte y apacible por ella, y eso ella lo valoraba y agradecia… por que al final y al cabo lo que decia Yoh era lo que ella deseaba hacer también..

 **-ANNA: Tienes razón {** dicho en voz muy baja}

Anna se levanto lentamente y se sacudió levemente el polvo, Yoh la observo con preocupacion Anna parecia que fuera a quebrarse en cualquier momento con solo mirarla, peor el debía ser fuerte por ella y por Len, debía haber una explicación y una solución y el la encontraría por ella y por el!

Anna e Yoh salieron lentamente del sitio en ruinas y fueron a donde los demás sen encontraban, Horo y Fausto estaban alrededor de una fogata, Jean y Liserg dormían. El sitio tenia un aura de depresión y tristeza, denotada en la cara de todos, y aun asi cuando ellos vieron llegar a Anna se sintieron peor, sabían que lo que habia perdido ella iba más alla que los que habían perdido los demás.

Sin decir una palabra más todos se fueron a dormir… aunque les costara.

Yoh estaba en su sleeping tratando de conciliar el sueño, pero no podía se sentía demasiado triste en intranquilo; decidió ir a caminar solo un poco para despejarse, camino un poco hasta que encontró un sitio en donde podían verse muy bien las estrellas, un pequeño claro en la selva.

Yoh se recostó contra un árbol y miro hacia arriba, se dio cuenta que no estaba solo.

 **-ANNA: Tambien necesitaba un poco de aire fresco para pensar {** sin dejar de mirar el cielo estrellado}

Yoh se levanto y de un salto llego a donde estaba Anna.. ella se veía más tranquila que hace unas horas… por lo cual el no quizo decir nada que la molestara. Estuvieron largo rato en silencio solo observando el cielo y casi que ignorando la presencia el uno del otro.

 **-ANNA: Sabes… lo que dijiste hoy …luego de todo lo que sucedió… me ayudo mucho…**

Yoh sabia bien a que se refería Anna… hablaba de que ninguno de ellos creía que Len estuviera de lado de Hao por voluntad propia.

 **-YOH: No tienes por que agradecerlo, solo te dije lo que pienso**

 **-ANNA: lo se, pero fue justo lo que necesitaba escuchar…** {mirando ahora Yoh y llamando la atención de este}.. **tu siempre has sabido entender el corazón de las personas… lo hiciste conmigo y por lo que sucedió hoy con el escudo creo que no te equivocaste..**

 **-YOH: JIJI te refieres a purificar tu corazón, en realidad Anna yo nunca crei que tuvieran un corazón turbio, por que aun cuando habia oscuridad en el hace mucho tiempo, no era tu oscuridad sino la que transmitían otras personas..**

 **-ANNA: tal vez… en todo caso si tu crees que Len hizo, bueno lo que hizo por una razón diferente a simple maldad o egoísmo, me es más fácil a mi creerlo**

 **-YOH** :{mirándola ahora con duda} **Anna pensé que era la primera en creer en el independiente de lo que piensen los demás…**

 **-ANNA: Y lo soy… solo que..** {sonrojándose y mirando al piso} **… aunque no me guste creo que… mis sentimientos pueden nublar mi razón …**

A Yoh se le escapo una pequeña sonrisa, Anna estaba definitivamente muy enamorada, por que más aceptaría que su razón podía estar comprometida por sus sentimientos..

 **-YOH: En realidad Anna creo que deberías fiarte más de tus sentimientos, la razón puede ser engañada por muchas circunstancias pero los sentimientos no…**

Anna miro Yoh directamente y este reciproco la mirada de la chica, Yoh sentía que la chica estaba muy cerca y más con su mirada clavada en el, empezó a sentir el latido de su corazón, es más escuchaba el latido del corazón de Anna y cada vez lo escuchaba con mayor fuerza. Yoh empezó a sonrojarse y a sudar mucho

 **-ANNA: Gracias Yoh… será mejor que vaya a descansar… mañana será un dia largo** {soltando un suspiro y bajando de un salto del árbol}

Yoh solo sonrio y observo a la chica alejarse… luego de esto volvió a mirar a la luna.. Anna tenia razón el dia que se vendría seria uno de los peores en mucho tiempo.


	15. las cosas en américa no parecen mejorar

**\- - - CAMPAMENTO CON YOH Y LOS DEMÁS- - -**

A la mañana siguiente todos estuvieron despiertos y reunidos muy temprano, la situación era crítica y difícil. Hao se había apropiado de la llave y seria cuestión de tiempo para que la usara y obtuviera ese místico poder. Además las acciones de Len los tenían desconcertados y con muchas dudas.

Hablaron, discutieron, analizaron la situación por varias horas. Y llegaron a una conclusión, debían movilizarse y rápido, no solo ellos sino todos los que pudieran considerarse aliados a Sur América, no seria fácil encontrar la fuente sin la llave menos en un territorio tan amplio y basto como era la selva amazónica, pero debían en tal caso ubicar a Hao y detenerlo a como fuera lugar.

En cuanto a Len, no fue un tema fácil de hablar, pero debían hacerlo. La mayoría como Yoh, Anna, Horo y Fausto creían fuertemente que habia algo más en su traición, aunque no supieran bien que. Por su lado Jean y Liserg exponían abiertamente que no confiaban en él, ya que asi como uno de los fundadores principales de los soldados X, Luchiust, se habia unido a Hao por su propio deseo , alguien como Len era aun más fácil de convencer a unirse por su pasado lleno de odio y sus deseos de poder.

El plan... El plan era ir a Sur Ámerica, para Jean y Liserg ir directamente a Hao y atacarlo con todo, para los demás ir, buscar a Len, aclarar las cosas y con su ayuda derrotar a Hao antes de que se apropiara del gran poder que buscaban.

 **\- - - - CON HAO - - - -**

Hao y sus seguidores se habían re agrupado en Tailandia, Hao esperaba que sus demás seguidores llegaran en los siguientes 10 días ya que les habia mandado la orden una vez obtuvo la llave. Se encontraban en un pueblo, al parecer lo habían tomado a la fuerza, clararamente no quedaban ni rastros de quienes habían vivido allí antes, era una aldea rustica como muchas en ese país.

 **-OPACHO: {** llegando a la cabaña de Hao} **Señor Hao, el mensaje ha sido enviado a todos… tal como ordeno**

 **-HAO:** {observando la llave con detenimiento} **Muy bien… tráeme a Len Tao.. es hora de darle su bienvenida {** cara maliciosa}

Len había sido asignado a una cabaña bajo la constante vigilancia de Bloquen y Luchiust. Habia pasado toda la noche sentado en el piso, no podía dejar de pensar en la cara de Yoh y Anna, se sentía de lo peor… pero sabia que era algo que debía hacer… lo que no sabia muy bien era si ellos estarían a salvo, ya que al parecer Hao los dejaría ir si no volvían a atravesarse en su camino, pero él los conocía muy bien y definitivamente no podían quedarse con los brazos cruzados mientras Hao acababa con el mundo….

 **-OPACHO: Hao- sama quiere ver a Tao**

 **-LUCHIUST: Muy bien Opacho, llevalo contigo…**

Len miro de mala a gana a los presentes, que ahora lo trataban como un objeto a la disposición de Hao, pero bueno era el momento para encontrar más respuestas, asi que se paró y fue a donde le indicaron que era la cabaña de Hao.

 **-HAO: Tao Len… que tal tu noche? Hace cuanto no dormías bajo un techo de verdad JAJAJA**

Len miro con mucho odio a Hao.

 **-LEN: Que demonios quieres ahora?**

 **-HAO: Ya sabes no mucho, dominar el mundo, acabar con los humanos, con los shamanes de bajo nivel y demás inútiles que se opongan** {sonrisa maliciosa}… **Pero por el momento solo necesito algo de ti**

 **-LEN:** {mirándolo con más molestia aun} **ya hice lo que me pediste, te entregue la estúpida llave**

 **-HAO: no no no** {haciendo con el dedo índice el movimiento de negación} **yo no te pedi solo la llave, te pedi que me la entregaras y te unieras a mi… sino no me hubiera tomado la molestia de traerte conmigo no lo crees**

 **-LEN: Tu lo que quieres es que Anna y los demás crean que me uní a tu estúpida causa, era obvio que si solo entregaba la llave y me quedaba ellos me hubieran perdonado una vez les hubiera dicho el por qué lo hice**

 **-HAO: Veo que no eres nada estúpido, entonces ya sabes que lo que quiero es que sufran, que sientan lo que es ser traicionado por el que crees tu mejor amigo…{** cara de odio}

 **-LEN: - - -**

 **-HAO: En todo caso Tao, no pienses que te vas a ir de aquí asi tan fácil… nosotros tenemos un trato… tu haces lo que te digo y tus amiguitos y Anna pueden seguir con su patética y miserable existencia…**

 **-LEN: Bueno me vas a decir que diablos quieres o no?**

 **-HAO: es muy sencillo en realidad, necesito que entrenes con mis hombres… por que para tus siguientes tareas el nivel que tienes no es suficiente…**

Len apretó sus puños con ira, Hao le estaba llamando débil, y que tan fuerte se creía para ponerlo a entrenar sabiendo que en cuanto pudiera lo mataría con sus propias manos.

 **-HAO: JAJAJA controla tus pensamiento** {dándose la vuelta para entrar a su habitación} **… no creas que no se cuanto me aborreces y cuanto placer te daría asesinarme con tus propias manos, pero como sabes, es imposible que alguien como tú lo logre… y no solo por lo débil que eres, sino porque yo siempre podre estar un paso delante con solo mirar en tu mente… retírate ya, el entrenamiento está a punto de empezar.**

Dicho esto Hao se retiro a su habitación donde se encerró por varias horas a estudiar la llave. Mientras Opacho llevo a Len al sitio del entrenamiento; habían demasiadas personas, él sabía que Hao había reunido más seguidores pero no tenía idea de cuantos en realidad, y no solo eso viéndolos entrenar y en combates de práctica contra ellos se dio cuenta que en verdad eran personas muy poderosas.

Los siguientes días parecieron eternos para Len, entre entrenamientos, peleas con los seguidores de Hao, la preocupación que sentía por sus amigos y por Anna… sentía que lo mejor que podía pasarle era morir, pero Hao no se la dejaría tan fácil y el no era de los que le huían de esa forma a los problemas. Además Len sabía que estaba allí por el bien de sus amigos.

Durante los entrenamientos Len avanzaba muy rápido, en realidad era de los mejores, y no era extraño para el escuchar constantemente entre los demás shamanes que entrenaban comentarios sobre como Hao habia traido un extraño de repente, es más un traidor y como este de repente gozaba de todos los beneficios que los principales aliado de Hao, ya que no solo tenia una cabaña para el, y no como otros que dormían en en pequeñas carpas, sino que era siempre invitado a comer con Hao, Opacho y Luchiust; pero no Len no ponía atención a esas cosas, sabía que Hao lo quería cerca por cuestiones de control no de merito.

Para el grupo de Yoh no fue fácil tampoco, el último encuentro con Hao los había dejado mal de espíritu, era difícil ver un futuro en que ellos lograran ganar y salir ilesos, sabían que debían arriesgarlo todo si querían ganar esa batalla; en cuanto pudieron partieron para Sur América, es más llegaron varios días antes que Hao, aunque ellos esperaban encontrarlo ya en ese continente, pero decidieron que mientras lo encontraban esperarían a sus demás aliados y entrenarían día y noche.

Anna entrenaba con los demás y especialmente con Yoh y Horo durante el día, pero en las noches buscaba paz en la soledad, se alejaba de todo y todos y miraba el anillo que le había dado Len, pensaba en el constantemente, como estaría, estaría bien? Lo estaría torturando? Y de vez en cuando un horrible pensamiento cruzaba su mente… estaría muerto?... pero desechaba la idea de inmediato… y pensaba en los buenos momentos que habían pasado juntos y las promesas del futuro que hicieron juntos tratando de tranquilizarse. Yoh y Horo se preocupaban especialmente por la chica, ella había empezado a estar un tanto distante y retraída, Yoh sentía una gran preocupación al conocer el pasado de Anna, pero sabía que lo único que aliviaría su ansiedad seria volver a ver a Len, cosa que el también esperaba que sucediera pronto.

Pasados los 10 días todos los seguidores de Hao se habían reunido en Tailandia como él esperaba. Hao sabía lo que pasaría, sus opositores se habrían ya enterado de lo que él buscaba y tratarían a toda consta de detenerlo, por lo cual reunión a su ejército y les aclaro su misión, la cual era dar apoyo en el frente mientras el buscaba la forma de acceder a la fuente de poder, el tenia cierta idea de la ubicación de esta fuente, pero esperaba que la llave concretara el sitio especifico una vez estuviera cerca. Se dividieron en grupos, cada uno comandado por los principales sirvientes de Hao y en un giro que ninguno esperaba, a Len se le asigno un grupo bastante fuerte, por no decir el más fuerte después de los servidores principales, no era tan grande como los demás ya que solo contaba con 17 personas, pero su fuerza era innegable e incomparable. Además Hao encargo de la supervisión continua de Len a Opacho.

Luego de esto partieron a Sur América, donde una vez llegaron a la selva Amazónica se instalaron y reunieron por grupos.

 **-OPACHO: Len Tao, Hao-sama quiere ver a todos los capitanes en este momento.**

Len apenas lo miro y se paró bajo la mirada de los demás, a Len no le simpatizaba su grupo y a su grupo claramente no le simpatizaba Len. En todo caso debían obedecerlo ya que asi lo ordenaba su señor Hao, nadie sabia en realidad por que Len se habia unido, solo el mismo, Hao y Opacho que se encargaba de vigilarlo.

 **-HAO Bien veo que ya están todos aquí…** {viendo a Len llegar con Opacho}… **todos saben bien por que estamos aquí y saben que no somos los únicos asi que estén atentos a cualquier señal o situación por pequeña o irrelevante que parezca. Esta será la base principal, según la información recogida no estamos lejos de la fuente de energía pero esta no se dejara encontrar tampoco tan fácil asi como la llave. En todo caso seguiremos con los entrenamientos serán en horas de la mañana de 5am a 8am …según los horarios de rotación siempre habrán dos equipos minimo haciendo rondas de vigilancia al campamento y sus alrededores, mientras los demás buscarán la llave. Ya saben que deben hacer con cualquier persona que se atraviese en el camino.. {** risa malévola y oscura}… **Cualquier cosa que quieran comunicarme deberá ser a través de Opacho, el decidirá si es realmente relevante para informármelo a mi ya que no quiero ser molestado por nadie…entendido?**

Nadie replico nada, las ordenes de Hao siempre eran absolutas.

 **-HAO: Bien pueden irse ya…**

Todos se levantaron y empezaron a retirarse lentamente, excepto una persona.

 **-HAO: Len Tao, veo que quieres hablar conmigo y a solas al parecer…dime que no entendiste que no quiero ser molestado por nadie!...Aunque ya me imagino la razón {** ofreciéndole que se sentara frente al fuego como estaba el}…

 **-LEN: Que pasara con Yoh, Anna y los demás?**

 **-HAO: No se a que te refieres {** tomando tranquilamente su te}

 **-LEN: Claro que si!... dijiste que todos sabían que debían hacer a quien se atravesara en su camino…**

 **-HAO: Y?**

 **-LEN: Dudo que lo que deban hacer es darles solo un susto**

Hao dejo su te a un lado y miro con malicia a Len..

 **-HAO: Mira Tao yo tengo una misión muy clara y si alguien se entromete debe pagar las consecuencias y eso incluye a cualquiera {** mirada amenazadora}

 **-LEN: Prometiste que mientras estuviera aquí y fuera uno más de tus seguidores ellos estarían a salvo… pensé que era un hombre de palabra {** mira retadora}

 **-HAO: Y lo soy… ninguno resulto realmente herido en nuestro ultimo encuentro no es asi… no los estoy buscando ni vigilando más… pero si ellos vienen a enfrentarme no pretenderás que me deje ganar y ya o si**

 **-LEN: - - -**

 **-HAO: Mira Tao tu dedícate a cumplir tus funciones… si alguno de tus amiguitos aparece todos tienen órdenes de traerlos ante mi… no de matarlos como a cualquier otro, pero como te dije si ellos comparecen ante mi presencia y quieren pelear ya es otra cosa…**

 **-LEN: Sabes que no se quedaran de brazos cruzados**

 **-HAO: Ellos saben sus posibilidades, no es como si los estuviera obligando a morir, ellos mismos lo decidirán si vienen y intentan alguna estupidez.. Bien si eso es todo no quiero perder más tiempo… asi que lárgate de una vez**

Len solo miro con odio a Hao de nuevo, no creía que fuera posible pero cada segundo lo odiaba más y más si tan solo pudiera…acabarlo de una vez

 **-HAO: Jajaja y sigues con las ideas absurdas…inténtalo cuando quieras sabes que nunca dará resultado {** dándole la espalda con la mayor tranquilidad y yéndose a su carpa}

\- - - - CON YOH Y LOS DEMÁS - - -

Era nuevamente de noche, habían estado entrenando fuertemente durante el dia.

 **-YOH:** {secándose el sudor después de entrenar} **Han detectado algo?**

Jean y Anna estaban en pose de meditación, buscaban cualquier presencia extraña ya fuera algo que los llevara a la fuente o a alguno de los seguidores de Hao. Anna en realidad estaba más concentrada en encontrar la presencia de Len, pero aunque llevaran hora es eso la respuesta era la misma.

 **-JEAN: Nada** {abriendo los ojos y estrechando sus brazos}

 **-LISEGR: Doncella creo que debe descansar**

 **-HORO: Es cierto, llevan más de medio día en eso… nosotros prepararemos la cena**

Jean se levanto y siguió a los muchachos, quería despejar un poco su mente, pero Anna.

 **-YOH: Annita, tu no vienes?**

 **-ANNA: Aun tengo energía y no me siento cansada… comeré más tarde**

Yoh la miro, ella se veía muy concentrada asi que la dejo y se alejo. Mientras los demás hablaban junto a la fogata.

 **-HORO: llego un mensaje de Chocolove, su grupo tampoco a podido detectar nada, pero llegaran aca mañana en la tarde**

 **-FAUSTO: Tambien nuestros aliados de Asia llegaran mañana pero en la noche**

 **-LISERG: Los de Europa y demás soldados X han llegado aquí hace unos días pero por seguridad de han subdividió en grupos y están esperando que les informemos un punto de reunión, que debemos hacer?**

 **-JEAN: No lo se, no sabemos por donde buscar, no hay señal de Hao ni nada que resulte fuera de lo normal… no ha habido ninguna reacción por parte del libro?**

 **-YOH: Anna lo ha estado revisando y estudiando pero no hay nada nuevo al parecer.**

 **-FAUSTO: A lo mejor el libro solo llevaba hasta la llave y la función la llave debía de llevarnos a la fuente… pero…**

Todos se volvieron a entristecer en el momento

 **-HORO: Tampoco hemos sabido nada de Len… Jun llegara aquí mañana, ¿qué le vamos a decir?**

Anna escuchaba la conversación a la distancia, que debía decirle a Jun de seguro lo tomaría casi tan mal como ella y se preocuparía mucho, decidió que no quería escuchar más asi que se retiro a su tienda sin comer. Todos siguieron conversando por un largo rato, eran casi las 10 de la noche cuando…

 **-YOH: ejemm ejemm** {carraspeando su garganta para hacer clara su presencia} **Annita, estas despierta?**

 **-ANNA: Si, que quieres?**

Yoh abrió la puerta de la carpa de Anna, ella seguía en pose de meditación, de seguro aun tratando de sentir cualquier presencia.

 **-YOH: Annita creo que lo mejor es que descanses…**

Anna apenas abrió los ojos, su mirada era fría como hace mucho no la veía Yoh…

 **-ANNA: Solo viniste a decirme eso?**

Yoh se sentía incomodo por la actitud hostil de Anna…

 **-YOH: emmm no… solo quería ver el libro ya que Jean quiere que lo estudiemos entre todos mañana**

 **-ANNA: aaaa si** {apenas moviéndose inclinándose en la misma pose para sacarlo de su bolso}… **ten**

En el momento en que el libro estuvo en contacto en la mano de Yoh y por el otro lado de la de Anna empezó a briilar con mucha intensidad, los dos trataron de cubrir sus ojos con sus brazos soltando el pequeño libro de forma que cayo al piso.

 **-YOH: Que fue eso?**

 **-ANNA: No lo sé** {levantando el libro rápidamente}… **pero mira..**

Las siguientes dos páginas del libro se habían revelado, es más ahora solo queda una libre.

En una de las paginas reveladas había un gran dibujo de un árbol, mientras en el otro había una corta lista

- **YOH: Creo que debemos encontrar este tipo de árbol y esas cosas para seguir y poder avanzar en la busqueda**

 **-ANNA: claramente, la verdad no reconozco el árbol ni ninguna de las cosas en la lista, espero que sean fáciles de encontrar**

La lista tenía solo tres cosas pero aun asi cosas que ninguno de los dos jamás había escuchado: Agua cristalina de la cima de la montaña Zutma, Una orquídea dorada y escamas de los peces pecosos arcoíris.

A la mañana siguiente Yoh y Anna comentaron con los demás lo sucedido; era una buena noticia tenían un indicio más aunque no sabían en que forma encuadraba todo con la dichosa fuente que buscaban, pero confiaban en el libro ya que los habia llevado hasta la llave.

 **-FAUSTO: Bueno la única cosa entonces que sabemos donde encontrar es la montaña Zutma, que queda aca** {señalando en un mapa de la región}

 **-HORO: ¿y donde estamos nosotros?**

 **-LISERG: Acá** {señalando otro punto en el mapa}

 **-HORO: QUE! Pero estamos muy lejos! Nos tomara al menos un 2 dias llegar allí!**

 **-JEAN: Sin mencionar que no sabemos dónde encontrar lo demás… ni cómo usarlo**

 **-ANNA: Asi es, lo mejor será… dividirnos las tareas y poner un punto de encuentro.**

 **-FAUSTO: Hay una aldea a unos cuantos kilómetros de aquí, lo mejor será ir y averiguar con los locales si saben donde podemos encontrar lo demás**

 **-ANNA: Bien, entonces ya que al aldea queda de camino hacia la montaña lo mejor será que vayamos todos y allí podremos decidir mejor cuando reunamos más información**

 **-HORO: Y que pasara con Chocolove y los demás? Ellos vienen en camino para aca**

 **-ANNA: Ellos saben que necesitamos empezar a movilizarnos, les mandaremos algún mensaje desde la aldea para que sepan que curso tomar**

Y así lo hicieron llegaron a la aldea y empezaron a indagar como pudieron. La información no fue difícil de encontrar lo difícil era como llegar ahora a las cosas según las indicaciones que habían recibido; al parecer las orquídeas doradas y los peces pecosos arcoíris se encontraban en la misma dirección que estaba la Montaña Zutmo, pero el árbol del dibujo era otra cosa, nadie parecía conocerlo ni haberlo visto nunca. Luego de investigar lo que más pudieron iniciaron su camino y establecieron como punto de encuentro para quienes iban a llegar la Montaña Zutmo.

Rápidamente pasaron dos días, Yoh y los demás estaban acercándose a la montaña, sabían que tenían que ser cuidadosos ya que de seguro Hao estaría cerca si el libro los estaba también acercando al escondite de la fuente de poder.

Por su parte Hao se frustraba cada vez más, se encontraba en las cercanías del Monte Zutmo gracias a la información que habia recogido pero no encontraba nada que lo llevara medianamente a lo que buscaba.

\- - - CON HAO - -

 **-HAO: Traiganme a Tao**

 **-KANNA: Como usted ordene señor** {reverencia y desapareció}

A los pocos minutos

 **-LEN: ¿Y ahora que?**

 **-HAO: Quiero que me digas todo lo que sepas de la fuente de poder**

 **-LEN: Jaaa.. pensé que lo sabias todooo…**

 **-HAO: No estoy para jueguitos estúpidos! Habla de una vez**

 **-LEN: Como quieres que lo sepa si apenas conseguimos la llave tuve que ir contigo…**

 **-HAO: Entonces como diablos planeaban encontrarla solo con la llave?**

 **-LEN: Pues igual que tu investigando, ya que solo sabíamos que estaba en este continente**

Hao miro a Len como presionándolo para que le diera información e indagando en sus pensamientos. Len trataba de no pensar mucho en eso para no darle más información a Hao y es más hasta ahora Hao nunca le había preguntado el como llegaron a la llave ni nada más sobre la fuente de poder ya que no pensó que requiriera más que lo que sabía para encontrarla. Pero por mucho que Len tratara Hao no se quedaba atrás.

 **-HAO: umm ya veo, con que ese libro los guio hasta la llave… bueno si es lo que necesitamos** {chasqueo los dedos}

- **KANA: Si señor Hao** {apareciendo y haciendo una reverencia ante este}

 **-HAO: necesito que busques a Yoh y su grupo**

 **-LEN: Un momento… dijiste que no los buscarías**

 **-HAO: No es a ellos a quien quiero, es solo el libro…. Que ellos lo tengan no es más que una desafortunada coincidencia… para ti jajaja**

 **-LEN: En ese caso yo mismo lo buscare y lo traeré**

 **-HAO: ummm… no lo se..**

 **-LEN: ¿Por qué no? es mucho más fácil para mi acercarme que para tus esclavas** {mirando con odio a Kana}… **o que tan poco vale tu palabra** {cara seria y brazos cruzados}

 **-HAO: Tranquilízate Tao, no tienes que tomártelo todo tan personal…. Creo que tienes razón tú conoces el libro y sabes donde lo deben guardar… te diré que, Kanna y las demás buscaran a Yoh, estoy seguro que debe andar por aquí cerca planeando algo estúpido, cuando ellas los encuentren te avisaran a ti y tu deberás ir por el libro**

 **-LEN: - - -** {dándose vuelta para irse}

 **-HAO: Pero…**

Len se detuvo aun de espaldas

 **-HAO: No creas que te mandare solo para que pases un "hermoso momento de reencuentro" con tus amigo y menos con Anna** {dicho en modo de burla}… **las Hanagumi iran contigo, iras por el libro y ya… lo que significa que vas y vuelves sin detenerte por nada a hablar con nadie**

 **-LEN: si si si… sino el trato termina y nos asesinas a todos**

 **-HAO: Ya estas entendiendo… que bien jajaja**

 **-LEN: Solo asegúrate de que ellas no se entrometan**

 **\- - - CON EL GRUPO DE YOH - -**

Estaban cerca de la montaña, llegarían en cuestión de horas…

 **-YOH: Bien entonces Horo y Fausto seguirán hasta la montaña Zutma e iran por el agua, Liserg y Jean irán por la orquídea y Anna y yo por las escamas de los peces. Nos veremos en el punto de encuentro la parte baja del costado norte de la montaña.**

El grupo se separo para cada uno tomar su camino.

\- - - CON HAO - - -

 **-HAO: Pero que eficientes resultaron ser…. Es extraño por que se separarían si saben que corren un gran riesgo estando cerca mio**

 **-KANA: no lo se señor… entonces quiere que le informemos a Tao donde se encuentran el señor Yoh y Anna**

 **-HAO: ummm…. Si, aunque necesito que hagan otra cosa por mi**

 **\- - CON YOH Y ANNA - -**

 **-YOH: Bien llegamos!**

Yoh y Anna caminaron varios kilómetros hasta el lago en el cual les habían dicho podían encontrar peces arcoíris; era una lago muy grande y bello y a la luz del sol casi que parecía mágico; y no solo el lago, en sus alrededores crecían todo tipo de flores de todos los colores.

 **-ANNA: Vaya, eso explica el nombre de lago arcoíris -.-¡ bien Yoh… a trabajar** {descargando su maleta, acostándose en el prado y poniéndose sus gafas oscuras a tomar el sol}

- **YOH: -.-¡ Pero Annita… no vas a ayudarme?**

 **-ANNA: Lo único que tienes que hacer es atrapar un pez… no se necesita más de una persona para eso**

Yoh apenas la miro -.- pero bueno ella tenía razón, asi que se quito sus zapatos, arremango sus pantalones y se acerco a una de las orillas del lago, podía ver los peces ya que el agua se veía bastante pura, tuvo que entrar un poco más dentro del lago para poder alcanzarlo y comenzó su casería por el pez arcoíris. Al decir verdad no era tan fácil como lo imagino, los peces se movían muy rápido y eran muy resbaladizos…

Anna tomaba tranquilamente el sol, estar en ese sitio sola con Yoh la ayudaba a relajarse, se sentía constantemente abrumada por los comentarios de Jean y Liserg sobre Len y la depresión de Horo y Fausto.. en cambio con Yoh, todo era sencillo, el la dejaba ser y estar en paz además su esencia tranquilizadora era contagiosa.

SPLASH!

Anna se levanto y vio una imagen muy graciosa… Yoh había terminado de cara en el agua, atrapar un pez le estaba tomando más trabajo del que pensó… Anna solo se quedo mirándolo como lo hacía, y después de varias caídas y resbaladas no pudo soportarlo más y una pequeña carcajada se escapo de su boca.

Yoh estaba empezando a aburrirse de no poder atrapar un simple pez, pero cuando volteo a mirar a Anna y la vio tratando de simular su risa hizo que su enojo se pasara, verla así lo hacía feliz ya que hace mucho tiempo no lo hacía y menos por algo que hiciera el…. Aunque no fuera a propósito.

Anna se canso de ver a Yoh, era gracioso pero empezaba a sentir pena por el pobre… se quito sus zapatos y se acerco en el agua al muchacho.

 **-ANNA: Parece que estas teniendo un poco de problemas con los peces**

 **-YOH {** concentrado en un pez que iba pasando}… **jiji que te hace pensar eso**

Yoh se agacho rápidamente tomo el pez y como antes este empezó a moverse con gran fuerza y rapidez causando que el chico cayera hacia atrás sentado en el agua.

 **-ANNA: Solo un presentimiento** {tratando de simular su risa}

En ese momento Len habia llegado con las Hanagumi y observaban la escena a lo lejos desde la cima de un árbol.

Yoh y Anna en el agua riendo tratando de atrapar peces, solos…

 **-LEN** {mirando alrededor}[donde estarán los demás?, esto es extraño]

 **-KANNA: Bien qué esperas…. ¿O que acaso nos vas a tener aquí todo el día, viendo esta escenita?**

Len se alegraba de ver bien a Anna, dio un suspiro y en completo silencio y discreción bajo del árbol y empezó a acercarse. Vio al otro lado del lago cerca de la orilla las mochilas de Yoh y Anna, si alguien tenía el libro entre sus cosas eran ellos, pero debía ser muy cuidadoso para que no lo vieran o lo detectaran.

 **-KANNA** {viendo a Len acercarse a las cosas en total silencio y rapidez} **Bien es hora** {tirando el cigarrilo que tenia hasta el piso}

Dicho esto Mary y Matty asintieron y desaparecieron enseguida.

Yoh seguía con Anna intentando atrapar un pez, no pensaron que fuera a ser tan difícil pero lo era, hasta Anna había podido coger uno con sus manos y luego al igual que le sucedía a Yoh se les escapaban y terminaba con el pez en el agua.

 **-ANNA: Como puede ser tan difícil!** {haciendo que su poder explotara y levantara mucha agua y peces de paso}

Yoh apenas se cubrió ya que ahora el agua y los peces caian sobre ellos como lluvia. Lo siguiente que sucedió le causo tanta risa que no puedo ni intetar disimularla, uno de los peces habia caído sobre una muy empapada Anna, la cara de Anna denotaba asco y enojo… era muy graciosa.

 **-YOH: JIJIJI JAJAJAJAJAJ AJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ!**

 **-ANNA -.-¡ Asakura! QUITAMELO YA!**

Yoh se acerco a Anna para quitar el pez

 **-YOH: Quédate quieta, esta enredado en tu cabello jijiji**

Len aprovecho la distracción para revisar las maletas, como lo pensó el cuaderno estaba en la maleta de Anna. Pero apenas lo tuvo en sus manos un ruido no muy fuerte tras de le llamo la atención. Len observo casi en cámara lenta como una fruta caía del árbol tras de él y causaba un leve sonido. Por desgracia para el, no fue el único en notarlo…

 **-ANNA:** {dicho con un suspiro y con los ojos totalmente abiertos} **Len**

Yoh volteo a mirar también, no lo podía creer, era el Len… pero algo no estaba bien, porque había llegado tan en silencio y que tenía en sus manos.

 **-YOH: Tiene el libro**

Len no espero más y empezó a correr selva a dentro con el libro. Anna e Yoh apenas reaccionaron y empezaron a seguirlo; aunque él era muy rápido y era difícil mantener su paso. Len corria tan rápido como podía, de un brinco subió a un árbol, vio a Yoh y Anna abajo pasar derecho, eso lo alivio un poco; pero poco después miro al frente y vio a

 **-LEN: Zenki**

Len lo esquivo y siguió derecho de él, pero cuando miro atrás Zenki y Goki lo seguían a gran velocidad, por lo cual decidió bajar de los árboles para perderlos. Pero tal como pensó que sucedería Anna e Yoh lo esperaban allí abajo uno a cada lado de donde habia bajado. Len miro a un lado, luego al otro lo habían rodeado ahora además con los demonios de Anna, tendría que luchar para salir de allí rápido.

 **-YOH: Len que sucede? Por que haces esto dínoslo**

 **-LEN: - - -**

 **-YOH: Len por favor, solo queremos ayudarte… lo que sea puedes decírnoslo** {empezando a caminar hacia Len}

Pero apenas esto sucedió Len golpeo a Yoh en el estomago y salto para esquivarlo y asi seguir a la fuga, solo que no resultaría tan fácil, los demonios de Anna habían leído sus movimientos y lo atraparon rápidamente.

Anna se parófrente a Len que se encontraba detenido por sus demonios y suspendido un poco en el aire debido al tamaño de estos, Anna solo lo miro intensamente, Len le devolvió la mirada por medio segundo y luego desvio sus ojos esquivo la mirada acusadora de la chica, pero al hacerlo se percato que en la cima de uno de los arboles cercanos se encontraban las Hanagumi, de seguro si el no hacia algo ellas actuarían de forma que Anna e Yoh podrían o salir heridos.

 **-ANNA: Que sucede… por que no me miras?** {voz enojada y firme}

 **-LEN: - - -**

 **-ANNA: Len Tao! Dime que demonios sucede ahora mismo!** {pose retadora y brazos sobre su pecho}

 **-LEN: - - -**

No parecía que el quisiera colaborar, asi que Anna en un rápido movimiento le arrebato el libro a Len, el apenas sintio molestia ahora si deseguro el trio de la flor no se mantendría al margen, asi que en contra de todo lo que sentía y lo que pensaba hizo algo que nunca creyó nadie que pasaría. Len ataco a Anna.

Len al verse atrapado hizo explotar su poder de forma sorpresiva haciendo que los demonios de Anna salieran volando hacia los lados y Anna también se viera alejada por la explosión.

Yoh que se mantenía un poco alejado pudo cubrirse pero al ver lo que habia pasado se preocupo y no tuvo otra opción más que ponerse en pose de ataque frente a Anna para protegerla, ya que ella se encontraba de espaldas y no parecia reaccionar a la situación.

 **-LEN [por que tiene que complicarse la situación, lo único que necesito es el estúpido libro e irme de aquí lo más rápido posible] Entreguen el libro y nadie saldrá lastimado**

 **-YOH: Len que sucede… por favor dínoslo** {manteniendo su posesión ya que parecia que Len atacaría en cualquier momento}

 **-LEN: Solo he venido por el libro, entreguenlo**

Yoh no sabia que hacer, no quería pelear con Len, pero el no solo habia atacado a Anna, cosa que nunca vio venir, sino que si entregaba el libro seria al igual que la llave, para entregársela a Hao.

 **-ANNA** {parándose lentamente y aun de espaldas} **para que demonios quieres el libro…. Para entregárselo al idio de Hao!**

Len volteo a verla, estaba bien y eso lo aliviaba, pero la mirada en su rostro, era la peor mirada que le había dado la chica desde que la conoció, una mirada cargada de tristeza, odio y decepción? Era muy difícil de ver para él.

 **-KANNA:** {Descendiendo de los arboles sola} **Diablos Tao! Te estás tardando demasiado… será que necesitas ayuda** {formando su posesión con una gran sonrisa en su rostro}

- **LEN: Esta batalla es mia… no te entrometas** {sin dejar de mirar a Anna}

 **-ANNA: aaa entonces esto es una batalla?... que bien gracias por informarnos**

Los demonios de Anna estaban de nuevo junto a ella, Yoh estaba frente a Anna y esperaban el siguiente movimiento.

 **-LEN: Como quieran…**

Len lanzó un ataque de energía desde su cuchilla directamente hacia Yoh causando que este se cubriera con su posesión, pero mientras esto sucedía Len desapareció de repente re apareció rápidamente detrás de la Anna en menos de un segundo sorprendiéndola y tomando el libro de sus brazos. Para luego subir a un árbol de un salto, mirar hacia donde Kanna, que sonrió complacida y desapareció enseguida; luego de ver esto Len se dio a la fuga.

Anna no lo permitiría, empezó a seguirlo de nuevo con sus demonios, Yoh se dispuso a seguirla pero alguien se lo impidió.

 **-MATTY: a donde vas con tanto afán?** {atravesándose con su posesión}

 **-MARY: Por que no te quedas a jugar por un rato** {también haciendo su posesión}

 **-YOH** [Espero que nada le suceda a Anna] {viendo por donde se había ido}

Anna seguía a Len lo más rápido que podía, pero el empezaba a tomar más distancia, iba corriendo muy rápido mirando hacia la copa de los arboles el como Zenki y Goki trataban de cerrarlo, cuando de la nada algo apareció de la nada haciendo que ella tropezara con fuerza.

 **-ANNA: Pero que?** {con los ojos cerrados un poco aturdida por el golpe y aun en el piso}

 **-HAO: Jajaja deberías ser más cuidadosa, podrías lastimarte de verdad** {ofreciéndole su mano para levantarse}

Anna miro muy mal a Hao y se levanto sola sin perderlo de vista. Anna miro a lo alto, había perdido a Len y todo por culpa del idiota de Hao, miro hacia atrás, pensaba que Yoh estaría tras ella pero tampoco.

 **-HAO: Tal como lo ves, estamos solos tu y yo acá… no te parece perfecto?** {Sonrisa maliciosa}

 **-ANNA: Pues es una lástima que nadie más este en tu funeral, te aseguro que varios no querrían perderse la ocasión** {poniendo su rosario al frente}

 **-HAO: Jajaja por favor Anna, no hay necesidad de eso… solo he venido a saludarte**

 **-ANNA: ¿qué demonios quieres Hao? {** aun en posición de defensa}

 **-HAO: Ya te lo dije, solo he venido a saludarte…**

 **-ANNA: … .. … …**

 **-HAO: Jajaja porque siempre tienes que estar tan prevenida…**

 **-ANNA: No lo se, tal vez es porque gracias a ti el mundo se ha vuelto un infierno, porque has asesinado a diestra y siniestra, atacado a personas que son importantes para mi…y…** {Cortándose sus palabras por las emociones que estaba sintiendo}

 **-HAO: y?...**

 **-ANNA: y crees que me hacen falta razones… ¡MALDITO MISERABLE!**

En ese momento aparecieron Zenki y Goki y sujetaron a Hao de los brazos

 **-ANNA [** no puedo creer que lo haya atrapado, es el momento]

Hao observaba a Anna con algo de gracia… y esto solo la disgustaba más… por lo cual la chica no espero más y con el rosario de los 1080 empezó un rápido rezo, luego arrojo el rosario hacia donde Hao, pero cuando este fue a contenerlo Hao desapareció.

 **-ANNA** [Donde esta? Y que sucedió con Zenki y Goki]{mirando alrededor rápidamente}

De pronto Anna sintió que un ataque se dirigía hacia ella de forma que salto hacia atrás para esquivarlo rápidamente, pero lo que no espero es que el ataque fuera por parte d Zenki, otro ataque llego y lo esquivo, era de Goki. Anna estaba perpleja, cuando había perdido el control de sus demonios que no lo había notado?

 **-HAO: JAJAJA** {parándose frente a ella entre Zenki y Goki} **Te agradezco que los hayas cuidado por mi, pero es tiempo de que vuelvan con su verdadero dueño**

 **-ANNA** {cara desconcertada y sudando mucho} ¿ **pero cómo?**

 **-HAO: Kanna nunca hubiera tenido el suficiente poder para controlarlos, el día que uso los pergaminos solo estaba sirviendo de contacto para que yo restableciera mi conexión con mis demonios… solo que no había tenido la oportunidad de venir a reclamarlos yo mismo** {sonrisa petulante}… **cuantos más de tus aliados terminaran de mi lado Anna, nunca te lo has preguntado?**

Anna solo miro con odio y rencor a Hao, esta mirada en ella le encantaba a él, sabia el gran poder que escondía Anna y la forma de hacerlo salir a flote.

 **-HAO: Vamos Anna déjalo salir**

Anna empezaba a sentir que el odio la consumía…Hao disfrutaba el sentimiento; para él el que Anna se viera consumida por el odio la acercaría a el y a su equipo ya que una vez volviera a ser la Anna de antes, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que volviera el reishi, el dolor, el oder incontrolable y requiriera de su ayuda para controlarlo, además el siempre habia sentido un fuerte interés en ella por su actitud, su forma de ser, belleza y habilidades, constantemente pensaba que si Yoh no hubiera aparecido en su vida antes el la hubiera encontrado y seria una gran aliada. La situación se veía bastante mal hasta que se escucho un grito a lo lejos..

 **-YOH: ANNA! DONDE ESTAS?**

Al parecer Yoh se acercaba.

 **-HAO: mmm … bien creo que debo irme ahora, como siempre un placer verte.**

Hao desapareció antes que Yoh llegará, asi que cuando el llego lo único que vio fue a Anna parada en la mitad de la nada con la miradad perdida y muy fría.

 **-YOH: Anna! Gracias a los grandes espiritus que estas bien!...**

- **ANNA: - - -**

 **YOH: Anna me escuchas?** {parándose frente a la chica y tratando de llamar su atención}

- **ANNA: - - -**

- **YOH: Anna por favor responde…** {mirándola ahora seriamente y con mucha preocupación}

 **-ANNA:** {en voz casi inaudible} **se los llevo**

 **-YOH: Que? A que te refieres?**

 **-ANNA: Se llevo a mis demonios**

Yoh puso cara de sorpresa..

 **-YOH: ¿Len se llevo a Zenki y Goki**? [pero como? El no puede manejar ese tipo de espiritus o si?... que tanto a aprendido estos días con Hao?]

 **-ANNA: No** {aun en voz baja **}…. Hao**

 **-YOH: HAO ESTUVO AQUÍ**! {mirando alrededor con desconfianza}

Anna no dijo más y empezó a dirigirse de vuelta a donde habían dejado sus cosas, no quería hablar, a duras penas y quería pensar, pensar la llenaba de odio, miedo, desesperanza y por ultimo oscuridad… las cosas estaban mal, muy mal… Hao tenía el libro, sus demonios y a Len… pero por que? No entendía como de repente todo podía empeorar tanto, además no podía olvidarlo Len la habia atacado, no habia sido un golpe duro pero de pronto dudaba de la confianza que tenía en el…

Yoh miro como Anna caminaba lentamente de vuelta, de seguro volvería al lago, y eso debían hacer, así no tuvieran el libro ellos debían seguir con su búsqueda, ya se las ingeniarían, no importaba que todo pareciera estar en su contra.

Volvieron al lago, Anna empezó a recoger sus cosas… aun necesitaba atrapar el pez asi que Yoh sin decir más entro al agua y después de un rato lo logró. Después de esto se sentó junto a Anna quien solo miraba al vacio.

 **-YOH: Ya es tarde** {viendo que pronto sería totalmente de noche además que habían muchas nubes y parecia que fuera a empezar a llover en cualquier momento} **lo mejor será dormir esta noche aquí y partir temprano mañana a donde los demás.**

Anna ni siquiera volteo a mirarlo, aunque si lo escuchó, le parecía bien, ella requería tiempo para analizar todo lo que había pasado, tener que contárselo a los demás sin antes procesarlo no era algo que ella quisiera. Yoh la miro y luego empezó a montar las carpa para que durmieran. Yoh no había terminado cuando empezó a llover de forma muy fuerte.

 **-YOH: Annita será mejor que entres a mi carpa por ahora, cuando la lluvia disminuya montare la otra.**

Anna seguía sentada mirando a la nada, parecía que ni se había dado cuenta de que llovía fuertemente.

 **-YOH: Anna…**

 **-ANNA: Entra tu, yo estaré bien**

Yoh la miro con preocupación, no quería que se enfermara pero sabía que presionarla a entrar haría peor la situación asi que entro a la carpa. Anna seguía perdida en su mente, pero la lluvia la había distraído totalmente, la lluvia, el lago y la noche, traían a su mente un recuerdo muy valioso para ella….

\- - - CAMPAMENTO DE HAO - - -

Len había logrado escapar de Anna, o eso pensaba, el no se había percatado de que Hao la hubiera interceptado mientras el corría. Sin embargo lo que habia sucedido en general le causaba ira, dolor, tristeza de una forma inigualable!... atacar a Anna y a Yoh… ni en sus peores pesadillas pensó que algo asi sucedería…

Len estaba frente a la fogata pensando, cuando apareció Kanna, a la cual este miro de muy mala gana a Kanna

 **-LEN: Crees que no lo note, el ruido que llamo la atención de Yoh y Anna a mi**

 **-KANNA: upsss… mi error** {sonrisa cínica}

 **-LEN: Siempre te tome por una loca, psicópata con problemas de auto estima y auto determinación … pero nunca por una torpe** {mirada dura}… **ambos sabemos que no fue un "error"**

 **-KANNA: Y si asi fuera … que** {retándolo con la mirada}

 **-OPACHO: Hao-sama quiere ver a Len Tao… dijo que llevara lo que trajo**

La tensión en el ambiente era palpable

 **-LEN: Esto no se quedara así** {Parandose y yéndose}

Len se presento ante Hao con el libro..

 **-HAO: Vaya veo que lo conseguiste..**

Len arrojo el libro y Hao lo tomo al instante..

 **-HAO: Con que este es el famoso libro que los guio todo este tiempo** {abriéndolo lentamente}

Len se mantenía en silencia apenas mirando a Hao, se le veía muy feliz y satisfecho, imaginaba que era por el libro, pero no era por eso en realidad… Len empezó a caminar de salida del sitio

 **-HAO: Momento Tao, que es esto?** {poniendo el libro a su vista y con algo de enojo en su rostro}

Len volteo a mirar a Hao y el libro…

 **-LEN: Que? Es el el libro que no lo ves?**

 **-HAO: No quieras tomarme del pelo Tao** {arrojándoselo abierto de vuelta}

Len tomo el libro en sus manos y se sorprendió, más paginas se habían revelado desde que el se fue, otras dos para ser exacto pero la al final del libro…

 **-LEN** [Alguien arranco la ultima hoja]

Hao leyó los pensamientos de Len, era obvio que para Len también habia sido una sorpresa el encontrar el pedazo de hoja rasgado al final, asi que no había sido el. Pero también le llamo la atención que pensara en las dos nuevas hojas que se había revelado posteriormente al encuentro de la llave.

 **-HAO: Veo que no sabes más que yo al respecto**

Len devolvió el libro

 **-LEN: Así es… así que ya déjame en paz {** yéndose ahora si definitivamente}

Hao se quedo examinando el libro, sentía una fuerte energía proveniente de este, algo extraña pero potente, además le inquietaba la hoja faltante, podría estar contener la ubicación de la fuente que tanto buscaba?

 **-HAO: Opacho**

- **OPACHO:** {apareciendo} **Si Hao-sama**

 **-HAO: Necesito que encuentren las siguientes cosas…**

Len salio de la carpa de Hao, se dirigía a la suya cuando empezó a llover fuertemente, se detuvo bajo la lluvia y miro alrededor el sitio estaba solo, asi que en vez de refugiarse decidió caminar un poco para aclarar su mente, mientras caminaba dio con un pequeño lago, se sento frente a el bajo la lluvia y miro al cielo.. ese escenario le traia recuerdos

\- - -FLASHBACK - - -

Hace casi un mes Len había hablado con Yoh y había aclarado la situación respecto a Anna. Dentro de todo el desastre en que vivían se sentía feliz, el mes anterior habia sido diferente, se sentía más fuerte, confiado y feliz y todo se lo debía a la compañía de Anna; ahora que habían aclarado sus sentimientos pasaban bastante tiempo juntos, cada momento con ella lo llenaba de esperanzas para el futuro. Ese día era como cualquier otro; habían cambiado el lugar del campamento como solían hacerlo, Len terminaba de poner su tienda y la de Jun mientras Anna esperaba que Horo pusiera la de ella… simplemente algunas cosas nunca cambiarían.

 **-JUN: Len cuando termines podrías hacerme un pequeño favor**

Len la miro con molestia, que no veía que seguía haciéndole el ultimo favor que le habia pedido -.-¡

 **-LEN: Que quieres Jun?**

 **-JUN:** {carita de perrito mojado} podrías ir y traerme agua, al parecer bastante cerca de aquí hay un lago, quisiera calentar un poco de agua y darme un baño caliente esta noche.

 **-LEN: Y por que no se lo pides a Bruce Long? ¬¬**

 **-JUN: Por favor Len, Bruce me esta ayudando a construir una pequeña bañera para eso**

 **-LEN: está bien {con algo de resignación}**

Definitivamente Len no podía negarse a las peticiones de Jun

Len termino y se dirigió rápidamente al lago ya que empezaba a anochecer. Pero cuando llego le llevo una gran sorpresa. Junto al lago se encontraba Anna, estaba sentada sobre una gran cobija, con una gran canasta, solo mirando el cielo reflejarse en el gran lago.

 **-LEN: Anna? Que haces aquí?**

 **-ANNA: Queria ver las estrellas** {refiriéndose a que en cualquier momento anochecería}… **y tu?**

 **-LEN: Jun me pidió que le llevara agua** {mostrándole dos grandes cubetas que llevaba en sus manos}

- **ANNA:** {aun mirando el lago casi sin reconocer la presencia de Len} **No, esa fue la excusa que dijo para que vinieras acá**

Len se acercó con duda a Anna, y al tratar de observar su rostro se dio cuenta que estaba sonrojada… que acaso este era un detalle de Anna para con el intentando ser romántica?

 **-LEN: Ya veo** {sentándose al lado de la chica en la gran cobija}

Len tampoco era muy bueno para el romanticismo, el era más de detalles y atenciones con Anna pero no como estos, por lo cual no sabia que decir.

- **ANNA: Jun cree que debemos hacer cosas romanticas para no caer en la rutina o algo asi…**

- **LEN: Aaaa si… y tu? {mirándola de medio lado ya que el también se sentía nervioso} también lo crees?**

 **-ANNA: No lo se {sin mirarlo aun}… nunca he sentido que caigamos en rutina… pero también podría ser por que no llevamos mucho**

 **-LEN: Exactamente un mes {dicho bajo}**

Esto llamo la atención de Anna, que lo miro ahora con duda

- **LEN: Ha pasado exactamente un mes desde que te dije lo que sentía por ti**

 **-ANNA: lo sé…**

Ahora el sorprendido era Len

- **ANNA: Por que crees que estamos aquí?...**

 **-LEN: ¿¡?** {cara de duda}

 **-ANNA: Mientras hablaba con Jun se me salio decirle eso… que hace un mes habia ocurrido todo..**

 **-LEN: Entonces ella te presiono a organizar esto jeje… suena algo que haría Jun**

 **-ANNA: No… en realidad ella solo me hizo pensar en que no hemos tenido momentos como estos debido a la situación en que vivimos… y pensé que…**

 **Anna estaba totalmente roja y su voz cada vez sonaba más baja, Len pensó que era lo más tierno que hubiera presenciado, la gran Anna Kyoyama apenada por una escena romantica, esto lo conmovió mucho y lo animo.**

 **-LEN: Es perfecto** {tomando la mano de Anna que estaba sobre la cobija}

Anna volteo a mirar al cielo pero ahora habia una pequeña sonrisa que se escapa entre sus labios.

 **-ANNA: Este lugar es hermoso, quien sabe cuando más encontremos un sitio así.**

 **-LEN: Es cierto** {mirando también el cielo} **además podremos observar las estrellas desde aquí**

Los dos se quedaron en silencio mientras anochecía disfrutando de la presencia del otro, se sentían felices y completos… Pero no todo salio tan perfecto como lo habían planeado, de un momento a otro una gran nube se poso sobre ellos y en cuestión de minutos empezó a llover.

 **-ANNA: Demasiado para una noche romántica** {empezando a levantarse y con una pequeña risa contenida}

Len también se paro, y observo a Anna ella estaba empapada de pies a cabeza pero aun asi nunca la habia visto más hermosa, además esa pequeña sonrisa que se intentaba colar entre sus labios la hacia ver más hermosa.

- **LEN: Esta bien, podemos intentarlo otro día… correra por mi** **cuenta** {empezando a levantar la cobija en que estaban sentados}

 **-ANNA: me parece bien…**

Los dos se agacharon al tiempo a recoger la canasta para empezar a volver, y cuando lo hicieron sus manos volvieron a hacer contacto, los dos levantaron la mirada y se vieron muy cerca frente a frente, Anna podía sentir sus mejillas enrojeciéndose violentamente por la cercanía asi como el fuerte palpitar de su corazón, lo mismo sucedia con Len, acercarse a Anna siempre tenia ese efecto en el, pero ese dia era algo casi magnetico. Len tomo con su otra mano la mejilla de Anna y la acaricio limpiando unas gotas de agua que se escurrían por ella, su piel era increiblemete suave y se sentía tibia. Anna se quedo estatica con el contacto y como si no pudieran evitarlo se acercaron hasta que sus labios hicieron contacto.

El primer beso entre Len y Anna, un beso lento y cargado de muchos sentimientos. Len sostenía con cuidado la mejilla de Anna, los dos sentían ahora el calor fluir por sus cuerpos, no sentían la lluvia ni el frio. Poco a poco se separaron y abrieron sus ojos y para ambos fue como si se vieran por primera vez, una sonrisa creció de a poco en cada uno de sus rostros y se quedaron asi por unos minutos… hasta que…

 **-LEN: Será mejor que volvamos… no quiero que te resfríes** {tapándola con la manta}

 **-ANNA: Estaré bien**

Momentos después la nube desapareció casi por completo y ahora se podían ver las estrellas y la luna, además subrillo se veía maximizado por su reflejo en el agua del lago. Y allí se quedaron por horas, aunque para ellos parecieron minutos, Len abrazando a Anna sobre la cobija, aunque los dos estuvieran empapas solo mirando el cielo y disfrutando de la cercanía entre ambos.

 **\- - FIN DEL FLASHBACK - - -**

Anna estaba tan ensimismada en sus recuerdos que apenas reacciono al sentir algo de peso sobre sus hombros, Yoh habia salido de la carpa, aun llovía torrencialmente y al parecer aun llovería por más tiempo, el chico habia puesto una pequeña cobija sobre la chica. Por lo cual ella volteo a mirarlo como con duda.

 **-YOH: JIJIJI si no te cubres te vas a resfriar…** {sentándose junto a ella}

 **-ANNA: Y tu? Que no te vas a resfriar también si te mojas** {cara de duda}

 **-YOH: Pues si pero no quiero dejarte sola aquí afuera**

Anna se sintio mal y miro la cobija, era muy pequeña para compartir, además Yoh tenia razón pescarían un resfriado y todo por ella.

 **-ANNA: lo siento Yoh, lo mejor será entrar a la carpa**

 **\- - - CON LEN - - -**

No muy lejos de allí, Len se había sentado bajo la lluvia con los mismos recuerdos. Extrañaba a Anna, llevaban separados casi dos semanas, parecía más para el, además sabia que la chica debía estar dolida y confundía, y eso lo ponía peor… pero que podía hacer… si tan solo pudiera verla… Len soltó un largo suspiro sabia que no era posible por el momento asi que se resigno y se fue a dormir. Ya vendría otro día.

\- - - CARPA CON YOH Y ANNA - - -

La lluvia era fuerte, no valia la pena que Yoh saliera a armar otra carpa asi que los dos se acomodaron cada uno en su bolsa de dormir y se quedaron acostados cada uno en silencio. Los dos tenían mucho en que pensar pero la noche parecia ser muy larga y cada segundo se estaba volviendo tortura… el silencio se estaba volviendo demasiado…

 **-ANNA: Yoh…estas despierto?** {hablando bajo pro si estaba dormido}

 **-YOH: Si Annita, necesitas algo?** {dando vuelta hacia la chica ya que estaban ambos de espalda}

- **ANNA: Que crees de lo que paso hoy?** {aun de espaldas a Yoh}

 **-YOH: yo… no lo se Anna… es difícil de entender y por lo tanto de explicar**

 **-ANNA: ¿Yoh… por que Len nos atacó? ¿Y por qué nos dejo a la merced de Hao y sus seguidores?**

Eso era lo que más se preguntaba Yoh, por que Len parecia un aliado más de Hao y pareciera que no le importará en lo más mínimo su suerte, en especial dejar que Hao emboscará a Anna de esa manera… eso era lo que más enojo le causaba.

 **-YOH: No lo se Anna, debe haber alguna razón de por qué lo hizo… solo que no la hemos descubierto**

 **-ANNA: Yoh… ¿tu dejarías que alguno de nosotros, Horo, Liserg o hasta Jean se enfrentaran solos a Hao?**

Yoh sabia por donde iba la cosa… y no quería generar más dudas en Anna o más incertidumbre, pero empezaba a creer que como ella se lo dijo una vez, sus sentimiento, en su caso de amistad y camaradería hacia Len, estaban nublando su razón, ya que no había forma en que el hiciera lo que Len hizo, dejar sola a Anna contra Hao.

 **-YOH: Anna, estas dudando de Len?**

Anna se dio la vuelta en su propio sleeping para quedar frente a Yoh

 **-ANNA: yo… no lo sé… yo no creo que Len sea malo, menos que se uniera a Hao por gusto propio, yo lo se y lo conozco… pero hoy pasaron dos cosas que nunca pensé que pasarían… primero que nos atacara y luego que me dejara caer en la emboscada de Hao… aun no puedo creer que alla sucedido**

Yoh vio el dolor que le causaba la situación a Anna, el también lo sentía… Len era como un hermano para el a pesar de todo… pero asi como Anna empezaba a dudar de el…

 **-YOH: Creo que solo Len puede explicarnos que sucedió, y cuando lo haga de seguro lo entenderemos… no te preocupes más por eso**

Anna se quedo mirando a Yoh, tenia su típica cara de Yoh, pero ella sabia mejor… no podía engañarla, no a ella, el estaba igual de preocupado por mucho que disimulara

 **-ANNA: Yoh…**

 **-YOH: Si.. Anna..**

 **-ANNA: Gracias por querer que siga creyendo en el… sabes que lo mío no es lo de la confianza…** {un poco avergonzada}

 **-YOH: JIJI no te preocupes … mejor descansa, verás que mañana todo mejorara.**

Y cuanto deseaban ambos que fuera así


	16. Los Tao

Tan pronto amaneció Yoh y Anna tomaron su camino hacia el punto de encuentro, ninguno dijo una palabra en todo el recorrido ya que cada uno tenia su mente totalmente copada de pensamientos.

Yoh no podía dejar de pensar en la noche que acababa de pasar, el sabia que Anna se encontraba muy triste por todo lo que pasaba especialmente con Len, y no es que el quisiera aprovecharse de la situación pero verla en tal estado de indefensión, Yoh consoló a Anna hasta que se quedo dormida en sus brazos, el aun podía sentir el calor que emitía el cuerpo de la chica, además su cercanía hacia despertar en e varios sentimientos que el daba por enterrados en lo más profundo de su ser.

Por su lado Anna sentía un gran vacío que la absorbía y la empujaba al vórtice de la oscuridad, la ausencia y las acciones de Len eran indescifrables y muy dolorosas para ella. Iban cada uno en sus pensamientos hasta que escucharon voces, y no cualquier voz, era la de Horo Horo y al parecer discutía con alguien.

 **-HORO: NO SABES DE LO QUE HABLAS!**

 **-MARCO: SI HASTA TU AMIGUITO AQUÍ LO DICE! NO ES ALGO QUE ESTEMOS INVENTANDO! No hay peor ciego en verdad que el que no quiere ver…**

 **-YOH: Chicos cálmense, alguien puede explicarme que sucede aquí?**

Enseguida Yoh y Anna llegaron todos fijaron su atención en ellos, pero el ambiente no dejaba de ser tenso.

 **-CHOCOLOVE: Yoh! Brody! Dichosos los ojitos que te ven!** {sonrisa algo incomoda}

 **-JEAN: Chocolove dile lo que nos dijiste {mirada seria}**

Hubo un silencio.. un largo silencio…

 **-ANNA: Habla de una buena vez!**

 **-CHOCOLOVE: este pss… yo venía con mi grupo en camino al punto de encuentro tal como quedamos… cuando la chica del grupo encargada de tantear el terreno para avanzar nos dijo que debíamos esperar y ocultarnos ya que al parecer los hombres de Hao estaban cerca… y así lo hicimos; sin embargo mientras esto ocurría Mic** (su espíritu acompañante) **se puso un tanto inquieto, al parecer algo pasaba en esa dirección…. Yo pensé que alguien podría estar en problemas o necesitar mi ayuda asi que no dude en ir con dos de las personas más poderosas con las que viajo… pero cuando llegue… {cara de duda y susto}… vi algo que aun no me puedo explicar**

Yoh y Anna se tensionaron, ya sabían por donde iba la cosa..

 **-CHOCOLOVE: Habían varios hombres de Hao, se encontraban entrenando… pero dentro de ellos se encontraba LEN! NUESTRO LEN TAO!, al principio pensé que se encontraba allí para pelear o como un prisionero, pero al analizar la situación era obvio que no era asi, nadie lo atacaba, es más el estaba dirigiendo un grupo…**

La cara de todos era bastante seria

 **-CHOCOLOVE: luego de eso la cosa se puso más extraña aun, las locas esas del torneo pasado, el trio de la flor aparecieron y empezaron a hablar con el… yo seguía sin creerlo…**

 **-ANNA: Y de que hablaban? {muy seria}**

 **-CHOCO: Psss… lo poco que pude escuchar, era sobre….{cara de miedo}… la ubicación de Yoh y Anna, al parecer ellas la sabían y se la informaban a Len, lo cual me pareció aun más extraño ya que por que Len que es de nuestro equipo necesitaría que ellas le dijeran tal cosa… en todo caso a los pocos momentos Len y las tres locas desaparecieron …**

 **-ANNA: Y?**

 **-CHOCO: y pss naa…Decidí que estaba arriesgándome demasiado a mi y a mis compañeros ya que no había forma que pudiéramos contra tantos, asi que nos retiramos… {cara de tristeza y mucha decepción}… Yoh brody, por favor dime que es lo que sucede? Donde esta Len?**

 **-MARCO: Ya te lo dijimos… Tao se unión a Hao! Como te lo conto Liserg! El mismo le entrego la llave apenas la tuvieron…**

 **-HORO: ESO AUN NO ES CLARO!**

 **-LISERG: LAS COSAS SON CLARAS! ASI FUE COMO SUCEDIERON LAS COSAS!**

La discusión empezaba a avivarse de nuevo, Anna se sentía muy molesta porque aunque le doliera, no había forma de defender a Len y menos después de sus acciones el día anterior, iba a decir algo pero Yoh se le adelanto…

 **-YOH: Recuerden por que estamos aquí… vinimos a detener a Hao y eso es lo único que importa en este momento…. Anna y yo conseguimos las escamas de los peses** {mirando ahora a Jean y a Horo}

 **-HORO: Nosotros trajimos el agua {aun serio pero siguiéndole la corriente a Yoh para no pelear más}**

 **-LISERG {suspiro hondo}: Nosotros la orquídea**

 **-JEAN: Bien, cual es el siguiente paso? Que más dice el libro?**

En ese momento Yoh quiso maldecirse a si mismo, ahora tendría que retomar la discusión diciéndoles que Len lo había robado y de seguro ya estaba en manos de Hao.

 **-YOH: ps… verán…**

 **-ANNA: Lo siguiente es encontrar el árbol, ya que si no recuerdas estaba junto con las tres cosas que ya tenemos**

Jean y Anna se observaron casi con odio durante lo que pareció una eternidad…

 **-JEAN: Esta bien….**

Anna saco de su mochila una hoja un tanto arrugada y se la dio a Jean, la cual la tomo y la abrió

 **-JEAN: es un boceto del árbol… pero y el original? {mirada de duda}**

 **-ANNA: Es mejor que copien el boceto y así podamos dividirnos en grupos y encontrarlo más rápido no lo creen?... {siguiendo de largo a donde estaban los demás aliados que habían llegado}**

Todos observaron como Anna pasaba muy seria

- **JEAN: Espera Anna… En cuanto a…. Tao**

Anna se detuvo en su sitio sin girar

 **-ANNA: Ya escucharon a Yoh, no vinimos a buscar a Len sino a detener a Hao…**

 **-JEAN: Sabes a lo que me refieron… si el interviene…**

 **-ANNA: Si lo hace… yo misma me encargare de el**

Yoh, Horo y Fausto se sorprendieron mucho por la declaración de Anna, a que se refería exactamente con encargarse de el?

 **-ANNA: Fausto, Horo, Yoh vengan conmigo**

 **\- - - - - CARPA DE FAUSTO - - -**

 **-Fausto: por eso no volvieron sino hasta hoy… {cara de profunda tristeza}**

Anna les conto a Horo y Fausto lo que habia sucedido, el que Len los atacara, la aparición de Hao y la perdida de sus demonios; Anna sabia que podía confiar en ellos con su vida, se lo habían demostrado en esos años además sabían que apreciaban mucho a Len y sabían que habia algo más que una traición de por medio como pregonaba Jean.

 **-HORO: entiendo que no les contaras a los demás y más con la pelea en que estábamos a causa de Len, pero creo que es importante que ellos sepan que ya no tenemos el libro y por lo tanto no podremos avanzar..**

 **-ANNA: No debemos preocuparnos por eso hasta que encontremos el árbol, ya luego no las ingeniaremos**

Horo miro con algo de duda, pero no quiso decir más, confiaba en Anna ella no era de las que simplemente dejaban a la suerte las cosas, de seguro tenía un plan

 **-YOH: Bien, entonces lo mejor será empezar a buscar {levantándose y tratando de animarlos}**

 **-FAUSTO: Me parece bien…. Pero creo que Anna tiene algo que hacer primero {cara de vergüenza y tristeza}**

 **-ANNA: A que te refieres?**

 **-FAUSTO: No solo Jun vino con nosotros… En tao se encuentra aquí… y los dos han estado preguntado por ti y Len**

El ambiente se volvió triste y pesado de nuevo

 **-HORO: Pues lo de Len, tu sabes como vuelan los chismes aquí Anna**

 **-ANNA: Es decir… que ya lo saben**

Horo apenas asintió lentamente..

 **-ANNA: Lo mejor será que hable con ellos** {soltando un gran suspiro **}… no tardare**

 **-YOH: Se los vas a decir… lo de ayer?**

Anna apenas miro a Yoh sin decir nada y salió de la carpa, sentía que de aquí en adelante todo empeoraría, empezando por la charla que estaba a punto de tener, quería huir de allí, pero se lo debía a Jun y a los Tao; Anna miro el anillo que colgaba de su cuello y lo apretó con fuerza… luego solto un gran suspiro y fue a buscar a Jun

Anna observo la cantidad de personas reunidas, pero esto en vez de animarla la preocupo un poco, el animo en general era malo, el ambiente pesado, muchos se encontraban en mala condición, definitivamente esta guerra no era suave con nadie… no podía evitar preguntarse cuantos han muerto y cuanto más morirán… sus pensamientos se vieron detenidos cuando vio a..

 **-ANNA: Jun {** dicho suavemente}

Jun iba junto con Bruce Long, que apenas la vieron también se detuvieron; Jun intento sonreír pero era obvio que le estaba costando..

 **-JUN: Anna… que gusto me da ver que estés bien**

Anna apenas asintió y se acerco a ella… Jun no pudo soportarlo más y las lagrimas empezaron a correr por su cara…

 **-JUN: Por favor Anna, dime donde esta Len, la gente aquí dice cosas que no pueden ser ciertas**

Pero Anna seguía inmóvil solo observándola… en ese momento Jun no pudo contener más el llanto, lloraba con mucha fuerza y lo hubiera seguido haciendo sino es porque en ese momento sintió que alguien la abrazaba con fuerza… su sorpresa fue mayor al ver que se trataba de Anna; Jun podía sentirlo ahora, Anna estaba igual y peor que ella aunque no lo demostrara, las dos estuvieron abrazadas mientras Jun lograba calmarse … por su parte Anna dejó que un par de lágrimas se escaparan de sus ojos, si alguien podía entenderla en ese momento y sentir algo remotamente parecido era Jun.

 **-JUN: Anna por favor quiero escuchar de ti que fue lo que sucedió** {separándose y soltando el abrazo}

 **-ANNA:** {volviendo a su postura seria **} está bien, pero creo que será mejor que tu padre lo escuche también**

Anna siguió a Jun selva adentro, un tanto alejado de los demás estaba En Tao, el padre de Jun y Len; parecia estar en otro mundo, perdido en sus pensamientos.

 **-JUN: Padre, no se si recuerdes a…**

 **-EN: Anna Kyoyama** {aun mirando al cielo como si no las determinara}… **la prometida de los Asakura….** {volteando a mirarla ahora}…. **O podría decir ex prometida?** {ahora viéndola con duda}

Anna apenas hizo una pequeña reverencia

 **-ANNA: Señor Tao, ha pasado mucho tiempo**

Anna había conocido a En durante el torneo, cuando asistió con Kino y Yomei a una reunión en la que los Tao y los Asakura formaron una alianza para derrotar a Hao; Anna había escuchado mucho en esa entonces de En por parte de Yoh y de Kino y así mismo En había escuchado bastante de Anna por parte de Jun, un poco por parte de Len y también en su estancia en la aldea apache, ya que Anna era reconocida en el torneo por su fuerza, belleza y valor para enfrentar a Hao como nadie más lo hacía.

 **-EN: hija, por favor retírate {voz seria}**

 **-JUN: Pero padre… Anna nos va a contar …**

 **-EN: Jun …{muy serio}**

Jun miro a Anna por un momento, Anna solo asintió como diciéndole que estaba bien; Jun en ese momento se alejo…

 **-EN: Al parecer no solo es Len el que te tiene un gran aprecio, mi hija también lo hace…**

 **-ANNA: Así es, nos hemos conocido por años y podría decirse que nos hemos apoyado en nuestros peores momentos**

 **-EN: Te refieres a Jun o a Len?**

 **-ANNA: A ambos**

 **-EN: y dime Anna… que tanto aprecio le tienes tu a Len?** {mirando el anillo que colgaba de su cuello}

Anna no entendía a donde quería llegar En con esa conversación, pero ella no tenia nada que ocultar asi que no tenia nada a lo que temer

 **-ANNA: el suficiente para compartir algo como esto con el** {levantando el anillo de entre su rosario pero sin quitarse la cadena}

 **-EN: El anillo de la dinastía Tao** {pensativo y evocando varios recuerdos}, **le perteneció a mi abuela, luego a mi madre, a mi esposa … y ahora te pertenece a ti…**

 **-ANNA: Así es**

 **-EN: Entiendes que el anillo conlleva grandes responsabilidad y un gran compromiso ¿no es así?** {mirada dura}

 **-ANNA: Lo se, pero yo no lo veo asi…** {mirando ahora el anillo y pensando en Len}.. **para mi es una promesa de un gran futuro…. Al lado de su hijo.**

En analizaba a Anna, sabia que era una joven fuerte y valiente, no podía ser de otra forma y más conociendo a su hijo, Anna debía tener algo que lo hubiera no solo cautivado sino que lo llevara a pensar que su futuro debía de ser con ella, prueba de eso era el anillo.

 **-EN: me pregunto que piensan los Asakura de esto? Es más el amigo de Len… el joven heredero..**

 **-ANNA: si se refiere a Yoh, el no piensa nada en especial porque no tiene nada que ver en esto..**

 **-EN: Asi como Len no tenia nada que ver en tu compromiso previo? {ceja levantada como con duda}**

Anna se estaba cansando, que acaso era esto! Una entrevista para ver si era una candidata elegible para Len! Que En no se daba cuenta de la situación en general!

 **-ANNA: Asi es, Len no tuvo nada que ver en mi relación con Yoh, asi como tampoco usted..Mire Señor Tao, no le permito que se meta en mi vida privada ya que como lo oye es MIA… si quiere saber por mi relación con su hijo, lo entiendo ya que usted se preocupa por él.. pero en cuanto a otros temas que no tengan que ver con Len no son de su incumbencia y no los voy a discutir con usted**

En estaba sorprendido, el carácter de la joven era mucho más de lo que el recordaba.

 **-EN: Esta bien, entonces dime jovencita si tu relación con mi hijo es algo serio como dices tú, y como la describe Jun… por que el no está aquí contigo?**

Esa misma pregunta se planteaba Anna desde el día que se fue Len…. Si el la amaba, si su relación era como ella pensaba por que Len la había traicionado? Y porque ella no se había dado cuenta que algo así sucedería?

 **-EN:** {viendo que Anna no respondia} **por que escucho rumores sobre que Len se unió a Hao? Que no tenia suficientes motivos para no hacerlo y permanecer aquí?**

Anna empezaba a abatirse en su mente de nuevo entre las razones que creía factibles, empezaba a tener un batalla interna entre lo que quería creer {mirando el anillo de nuevo} y lo que era más posible creer {viendo de nuevo a En}

 **-ANNA: Señor Tao… con todo el respeto posible, no tengo la menor idea de que diablos esta pensando su hijo. ¿razones para quedarse? Si no lo hacia por mi, entonces que lo hiciera por sus amigos, que usted sabe al fin y al cabo cuan importantes son para el; o que lo hiciera por Jun y por su familia… pero no lo se… Yo vine a contarle como sucedieron las cosas y estoy segura que asi como Jun y yo, usted entenderá que hay algo más que una traición como muchos quieren pensar…**

En solo miro a Anna….

 **-EN: Esta bien, cuéntame lo que sabes {sentándose en un tronco}**

 **-ANNA: Jun también debe oírlo..**

Una vez Jun volvió Anna les conto TODO lo que paso en Camboya, y lo que paso el día anterior; era más que obvio el sacrificio que era para Anna contar algo que ni podía terminar de creer que hubiera pasado, pero En y Jun escucharon sin interrumpir hasta el final.

 **-JUN: Entonces los demás no saben que Len tomo el libro?**

 **-ANNA: Solo ustedes, Yoh que estuvo presente, Horo y Fausto**

 **-JUN: Esta bien, se que ellos también estiman a Len al igual que nosotros… pero cuando Jean y los demás se enteren{ cara de terror}**

 **-ANNA: No tienen por que hacerlo…**

 **-EN: Jovencita, te arriesgas mucho, sin ese libro como podrás continuar la búsqueda?… además {cara de tristeza} Len lo tomo de seguro para dárselo a Hao, no hay forma de excusarlo ni defenderlo de lo que hizo**

 **-ANNA: Por la búsqueda no se preocupen, aun tenemos pistas para continuar y en cuanto a Len… {suspiro largo} yo aun no creo que nos haya traicionado..**

 **-JUN: Anna.. la verdad yo tampoco quiero creerlo, y no lo hacia.. pero que Len te atacara… eso es algo que no tiene otra explicación**

 **-ANNA: por el contrario, yo se que el no lo haría sino fuera por una razón de peso… por eso se que hay algo más allí**

 **-EN: Mira Anna, yo quiero creer en mi hijo {mirando ahora a Jun}, pero este Len se parece mucho al Len del pasado, uno que yo mismo forje en mis peores momentos; uno que quiere poder a toda costa… tu no lo conociste entonces, pero creeme que ese Len estaba dispuesto a todo…**

Los tres se quedaron en silencio y muy serios; Anna no podía creer lo que En pensaba, pero claro En no convivio mucho con el nuevo Len, pero ella si! Y estaba segura que el nuevo Len, su Len no era así.

 **-ANNA: Mire… yo no creo que sea como usted piensa las cosas y me voy a encargar de demostrárselo** {muy decidida y levantándose para irse}

- **JUN: A donde vas?**

 **-ANNA: A seguir con nuestra misión… debemos detener a Hao, más aun si queremos recuperar a Len**

 **-EN: Eres una jovencita muy decidida, espero que tengas razón… tendríamos suerte de tener una chica como tu en nuestra familia {** ofreciéndole la mano **}, por favor llamame solo En**

Jun sonrió ante tal muestra de su padre, el no era de los que aceptaban a cualquiera y se nota que Anna lo había impresionado bastante.

\- - - - CAMPAMENTO DE HAO - - -

 **-OPACHO: Hao sama, Opacho encontró las escamas de los peces, el agua de la montaña y las orquídeas, pero** {con un poco de miedo **}… Opacho no pudo encontrar el árbol que Hao sama le mostro...**

Hao seguía concentrado en el libro con los ojos cerrados, tratando de reconocer bien su energía y asi poder encontrar la ultima pagina faltante

- **HAO: Ya veo [ni siquiera se el uso de esas tres cosas y del dichoso árbol! Maldita sea! Que tal si esta en la ultima pagina** ]… {abriendo los ojos} **bien… reúne a todos, se dividirán para encontrar ese árbol lo más rápido posible..**

 **-OPACHO: Como ordene Hao sama** {desapareciendo rápidamente}


	17. La captura

Tanto las tropas de Hao como el equipo de Yoh y la resistencia se dividieron para buscar el árbol, pero no era una tarea fácil dentro de tan abundante fauna y flora.

Anna tomo parte de la búsqueda en un pequeño grupo junto a Yoh y Horo, seguía pensando en su promesa ante En Tao, padre de Len, ella quería averiguar que sucedió con Len, porque estaba con Hao? y por qué actuaba de esa manera? ; tenía miles de teorías en su mente y a la vez se planteaba la forma de poder llegar a Len ya que solo él podía darle sus respuestas.

De repente el ambiente fue silencioso, demasiado silencioso llamando la atención de los tres shamanes que se empezaron a tensionar hasta que unos pasos frente a ellos terminaron de romper la tensión.

 **-LUCHIUST** (servidor principal de Hao – ex fundador de los soldados X): **Vaya Vaya Vaya, pero que tenemos aquí** {sonrisa sádica}

Luchiust estaba acompañado de otros cuatro hombres también servidores de Hao, dentro de esos se encontraba Boris, el hombre que simulaba ser un vampiro y que tanto Yoh como Horo conocieron durante el torneo.

 **-YOH: No buscamos una pelea inútil, déjennos pasar** {dicho tranquilamente}

 **-BORIS: Señor Yoh, cuanto tiempo** {sonrisa sádica de satisfacción}

 **-LUCHIUST: No creen que es una enorme coincidencia que de todo el basto mundo y en esta gran selva nos crucemos** {mirándolo con mucha atención como evaluando la situación}

- **ANNA: Si… una gran coincidencia** {dicho sin emoción y sarcásticamente}

 **-HORO: Bueno de seguro ustedes tienen bastante que hacer asi como nosotros… así que.**.. {Empezando a caminar para salir de allí}

Horo se detuvo en seco y no dio ni un paso más, ya que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Lucifer, el ángel acompañante de Luchiust le apuntaba en la cara. Yoh y Anna al ver esto ya se encontraban en posición de defensa, Anna con su rosario en la mano e Yoh con su posesión echa.

 **-BORIS:** {Sacando una estaca y como examinándola con una sonrisa} **siempre hay tiempo para una reunión entre viejos conocidos** {mirando directamente a Yoh ahora} **yo creo que el señor Hao estará muy feliz de verlo.**

Boris no espero más e inicio su ataque contra Yoh, lo cual hizo que la batalla se desatara Horo peleaba contra Luchiust, mientras Yoh lo hacía contra Boris, fue cuestión de segundos para que los otros tres hombres empezaran a atacar a Anna quien al no tener a sus demonios hacia lo mejor que podía con sus rosarios.

Yoh derrotó a Boris y Anna a dos de los tres sujetos, Horo apenas y estaba en pie, era obvio que el más fuerte de ese grupo era Luchiust y no se lo estaba dejando nada fácil.

- **ANNA:** {peleando con el otro hombre que quedaba y viendo que Yoh iba a ayudarla} **Ayuda a Horo! Yo puedo con este sujeto**

Yoh lo pensó pero viendo a Horo caer herido no había opción Anna podía arreglárselas sola en ese momento asi que se lanzo al rescate de su amigo.

- **YOH: AAAA!** {lanzándose e interponiéndose en el ataque que buscaba acabar con Horo} **POR QUE HACEN ESTO!?**

 **-LUCHIUST: Maldicion Yoh Asakura! Cuando dejaras de ser un estorbo!...**

Luchiust retomo la batalla con Yoh, Anna seguía en la suya. El sujeto con el que peleaba Anna no era tan poderoso como los principales sirvientes de Hao, pero seguía siendo un servidor de Hao lo que significaba que no solo no era una persona con una fuerza por encima de lo ordinario sino que Hao mismo le había otorgado poderes.

 **-SUJETO QUE PELEA CON ANNA:** {después de recibir un golpe} **Jaaa… ahora veo porque sus cabezas tienen nombre y precio… ustedes no son shamanes cualquiera** {lanzando un ataque a Anna}

Anna anulo el ataque pero en su cara se veía molestia y algo de duda.

- **ANNA: Que quieres decir con nombre y precio?** {Anulando el ataque pero resintiendo un poco el golpe}

 **-SUJETO QUE PELEA CON ANNA: Que no lo sabes? Jajaja…bien te lo dire ya que ese es tu futuro y mejor que lo vayas aceptando; cuando alguien se atraviesa en nuestro camino y por lo tanto en el del gran Hao sama la orden directa es aniquilarlo {** sonrisa sádica y súper ataque} **pero en el caso de ustedes tres Kyoyama, Asakura y Usui. La orden es llevarlos con el amo.**

Anna apenas y esquivo el golpe, claro que Hao no los dejaría morir y ya en manos de otro, de seguro quería torturarlos a la muerte el mismo y ni aun así sería feliz para dejarlos descansar en paz.

- **SUJETO QUE PELEA CON ANNA: Cuando lleve tu linda cabeza… seré un héroe casi una leyenda en el campamento y entre los míos**

Anna se puso más seria que antes, tal vez esa era la respuesta a sus plegarias si la capturaban la llevarían al campamento de Hao y según lo contado por Chocolove, aunque aún le costara creerlo, allí es donde se encontraba Len. Sin embargo, era un riesgo muy grande, su futuro en manos de Hao sería más que incierto y no solo eso, Anna miro hacia atrás y vio a Yoh muy cansado y a Horo inconsciente; ella no podía dejar que ellos, especialmente Yoh cayera en manos del loco de su hermano.

Los pensamientos de Anna se vieron interrumpidos por más ruido alrededor de ellos, al parecer más integrantes del equipo de Hao habían llegado, otro grupo de 5 y dentro de ellos estaba otro de los servidores principales, Blocken.

Anna no lo pensó más, e hizo lo que pensó que era mejor en el momento, creo un campo de energía alrededor de ella de forma que los ataques no la alcanzaran mientras cerro sus ojos y con mucha fuerza empezó a rezar lo más rápido que pudo.

Yoh apenas y logro acabar con Luchiust cuando se dio cuenta de la situación, estaban rodeados pero que estaba haciendo Anna, varios intentaban penetrar su escudo. Yoh empezó a correr hacia donde Anna pero cada paso que daba se sentía más ligero, hasta que se vio envuelto el mismo en una llama azul y luego perdió la consciencia.

Yoh se encontraba en la total oscuridad…

 **-YOH: [Dónde estoy? Que fue lo que sucedió?]**

 **-AMIDA: AMO YOH! AMO YOH POR FAVOR DESPIERTE!**

Yoh abrió los ojos de golpe, pero no fue mucha la diferencia; al parecer había quedado inconsciente, la pelea se había llevado a cabo en la tarde y por lo oscuro del ambiente y el frio ya era de noche.

 **-YOH** {levantándose con dificultad} **Amidamaru, que fue lo que sucedió? Dónde estamos?…** {mirando alrededor} **y donde están Horo y Anna!?**

La sola cara de Amidamaru era más que suficiente para que supiera que las respuestas a esas preguntas no eran positivas como él quisiera.

Amidamaru le contó a Yoh como la pelea avanzo, Yoh lo recordaba perfectamente. Le contó como que al verse rodeados él se dirigió rápidamente hacia donde Anna ya que parecía ser que la estaban atacando para sacarla de su escudo, esto heló la sangre de Yoh, que algo malo de había pasado a Anna? Por eso era la cara de Amidamaru?

Pero lo que Amida le contó a Yoh hizo que todo el peso de la situación le cayera encima, la razón por la que Yoh estaba inconsciente y relativamente bien y a salvo, era que Anna los había teletransportado a él, Horo, koloro y a Amidamaru lejos de ese lugar para salvarlos.

Amida le dijo Horo se encontraba inconsciente aun no muy lejos de allí.

 **-YOH: Y Anna? Hay alguna señal de ella?** {Cara de mortificación y mucho susto}

El samurái solo bajo la cabeza y lentamente con un movimiento le dio a entender al shaman que no.

Yoh parecía estar perdido en su mente, esto preocupaba de sobre manera a su espíritu acompañante ya que se veía como en los peores momentos que paso tras la pérdida de Manta, sabía que si algo le pasaba a Anna Yoh no podría soportarlo jamás!

No paso mucho tiempo cuando Amidamaru escucho voces y se puso muy alerta, no sabía que hacer Yoh parecía no reaccionar y el solo no era un oponente contra nada de ese mundo.

 **-CHOCOLOVE: Yoh! Brody! Me tenias muerto del susto!**

Yoh apenas y reacciono al tener a Chocolove frente a el... parecía como si no lo viera en realidad.

- **AMIDA: Joven Chocolove! Que bueno que es usted! Pero como es que esta aquí?**

 **-CHOCOLOVE: Mic detecto presencias cercanas, pero imaginaran mi sorpresa cuando descubrí que eran las de Horo e Yoh**

 **-AMIDA: Como se encuentra el joven Horo?**

 **-CHOCO: Puee estaba muy lastimado, pero Fausto lo llevo con el para curarlo, me alegra ver que Yoh esta en mejores condiciones**

 **-YOH:** {hablando muy bajo y despacio sin subir su mirada del piso} **y… No hay alguna señal de… Annita?**

Choco cambio su semblante a uno un poco triste..

 **-CHOCO: brody pa que te digo que si, si no… Mic la está buscando porque sabíamos que los tres eran un equipo y si algo le había pasado a uno de seguro también a los otros dos, pero al parecer no hay señal de ella por ningún lao. {** cara de tristeza}

 **-YOH: Pero… entonces** {voz entre cortada}

Choco veía a Yoh muy mal, no en estado físico sino anímicamente, le preocupaba ya que nunca lo vio asi antes.

 **-CHOCO: Lo mejor será volver al campamento para que te curen, allí pensaremos que debemos hacer.**

 **\- - - - CAMPAMENTO DE HAO - - - - -**

Anna se sentía débil y muy mareada. Estaba tan débil que apenas y podía mantener sus ojos abiertos.

- **ANNA: [dónde estoy? Que fue lo que sucedió?]**

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un sonido al cual identifico como el de una puerta abriéndose. Sintió como por un momento la luz era mayor pero al cerrarse la puerta de nuevo la luz disminuía otra vez. Anna intento moverse pero se da cuenta que sus manos están atadas asi como sus tobillos.

Escucha un nuevo sonido parece ser platos que ponen en el piso y en seguida siente que alguien la sienta con cuidado en el piso donde esta; cuando Anna logra mantener sus ojos abiertos y ajustarse a la poca luz se percata de quien es la persona que entro y que esa frente a ella.

 **-ANNA: [esta persona… yo la conozco… es….]**

 **-OPACHO: Buenas noches señorita Anna, es hora de que coma algo.**

Anna lo mira un tanto perpleja, aunque no permite que su sorpresa se note por más de una millonésima de segundo; empezaba a recordar todo, la pelea, el cómo estaban rodeados, su idea de que al ir al campamento de Hao podría ver a Len y como con la energía que le quedaba transporto a Yoh y Horo lejos de allí…

Opacho le ofrece comida a Anna, ella sabe que la única forma en que puede comer es con ayuda del pequeño al estar ella totalmente amarrada; Anna piensa en negarse a comer pero sabe que ha gastado mucha energía, puede sentirlo su cuerpo está muy débil y sabe que morir no es una opción y menos por algo tan trivial como la falta de alimentos asi que sin decir nada acepta y come lentamente bajo la tranquila mirada de Opacho; ni Anna ni Opacho cruzaron palabras, luego de que Anna terminara Opacho simplemente de retiro, volviendo a dejarla sola en la oscuridad.

 **\- - - - CAMPAMENTO DE LA RESISTENCIA - - - -**

Chocolove llevo a Yoh al campamento en donde al ser recibido fue atendido por fausto ya que al parecer Yoh tenía unas cuantas heridas que de no ser tratadas podían empeorar en vez de mejorar por si solas. Sin embargo entre el cansancio y los medicamentos él no es capaz de mantener la consciencia por mucho más tiempo y cae dormido de nuevo.

Al día siguiente en horas de la tarde Yoh recupera la consciencia.

 **-FAUSTO: Me alegra ver que estas mejor**

Yoh mira a Fausto el se ve tan sonriente como siempre, pero Fausto no puede decir lo mismo del joven shaman, ya que Yoh parece triste, pensativo y ensimismado en sus pensamientos.

 **-FAUSTO: Le informare a los demás que despertaste**

Sin más Fausto abandona la tienda (o carpa), mientras Yoh en silencio apenas mira a su alrededor, ve a Horo en un futon cerca dormido y con varias vendas especialmente en sus brazo.

 **-YOH** {soltando un gran suspiro} **Amidamaru...**

- **AMIDA: Dígame amo Yoh** {apareciendo a su lado}

 **-YOH: ha habido alguna noticia de Anna**

El espíritu apenas niega con su cabeza, en seguida ve que Yoh comienza a levantarse.

 **-AMIDA: Amo Yoh aún necesita reponer su energía** {muy preocupado}

 **-YOH: No puedo estar aquí sin hacer nada cuando Anna de seguro me necesita**

Amida mira con resignación a su amo, ya que sabe en realidad cuanto le afecta todo lo que sucede. No dice nada pero se ve interrumpido por alguien que entra.

 **-JEAN: Es bueno saber que te encuentras bien**

Yoh no la mira ni le dice nada, solo empieza a tomar sus cosas alistándose para salir.

 **-JEAN: a dónde vas? Tu cuerpo aún necesita reposo para sanar**

 **-YOH:** {mirando a jean y hablándole con mucha seriedad} **voy a buscar a Anna**

 **-JEAN: Lizerg la ha estado buscando desde ayer…**

Yoh dejo de alistarse y se acercó a Jean, la duda marcada en sus ojos

 **-JEAN: Su presencia ha sido escondida, así que no es posible encontrarla por su esencia a través de nuestros poderes.**

Jean conocía poco a Yoh, tenía recuerdos de el del torneo y lo poco que habían convivido en Camboya en la búsqueda, pero ahora que lo tenía al frente se asustó un poco, la mirada del chico era de puro dolor y angustia, algo lo comida desde adentro y sabía que ese algo era la ausencia de la sacerdotisa ya que era la situación que estaban afrontando en ese momento.

 **-JEAN: Lo siento Yoh pero lo mejor es que descanses por ahora ya que no hay forma de que puedas encontrarla asi**

 **-YOH: no necesito poderes para buscarla, los humanos encuentran personas todo el tiempo sin ningún tipo de poder especial, solo se requiere determinación**

Jean cerró los ojos y lanzo un gran suspiro…

 **-JEAN: Te diré que vamos a hacer, todos seguimos en grupos buscando el árbol es decir todos estamos en constante movimiento en una búsqueda, les hare saber a los demás que si hay alguna noticia sobre Anna ya que todos aquí la conocen, te lo informen enseguida. Pero por ahora temo que no podemos dejarte salir de aquí ya que tu poder es imprescindible en las batallas que se aproximan y necesitamos que estés al 100% de tus capacidades para entonces.**

Yoh cambio su semblante a uno de enojo

 **-YOH: Me estás diciendo que no me vas a dejar salir?**

Jean se perturbo ya que la esencia de Yoh no solo creció con su ira sino que se sintió un poco turbia; además tenía una mirada que le recordaba un tanto a la de Hao en ese momento.

 **-JEAN: Es lo mejor para todos por ahora, no podemos arriesgar no solo a uno de nuestros mejores guerreros sino que el elegido para mostrarnos el camino al poder que tanto necesitamos por un simple capricho**

 **-YOH: UN CAPRICHO! NO SE SI LO SABES PERO ANNA SE HA SACRIFICADO MAS DE UNA VEZ Y POR MAS DE UNA PERSONA AQUÍ! COMO ES QUE AHORA QUE LA QUE NOS NECESITA ES ELLA NADIE PIENSA MOVER NI UN DEDO!**

 **-JEAN: Cálmate, no estoy diciendo que nos quedemos de brazos cruzados solo que no necesariamente tienes que ser tu ahora el que vaya a buscarla, no en tu estado actual.**

 **-LIZERG** {Entrando y con duda} **Se encuentra todo bien?**

Lizerg no solo sintió la presencia de Yoh crecer y sino que escucho como le hablaba a Jean y entro para actuar como mediador.

Yoh y Jean se miraban con enojo el uno al otro.

 **-JEAN: le decía a Yoh que lo mejor que puede hacer por el y por todos es descansar ya que no se encuentra del todo sano en este momento**

 **-YOH: En este momento lo mejor es ir a buscar a Anna**

Lizerg no podía evitar sentirse mal por Yoh, pero sabía que Jean tenía razón, el intento ubicar a Anna toda la noche y toda la mañana pero no había forma, que Yoh saliera a deambular en el bosque solo era ponerlo como señuelo para cualquier ataque.

 **-LIZERG: Yoh por favor, descansa un poco más y hablaremos de esto entonces, yo personalmente me comprometo a buscar a Anna con mi péndulo cada vez que tenga la oportunidad**

 **-YOH: No es suficiente más si no puedes sentir su presencia… no les pido que me ayuden y no necesito su permiso para hacer lo que quiero**

Jean y Lizerg se miraron y asintieron levemente

 **-LIZERG: Doncella Jean, Amidamaru podrían por favor dejarme a solas con Yoh, necesito hablar con él.**

Jean salió enseguida, Amidamaru luego de mirar a su amo que se encontraba en un estado de ira y muy lastimado decidió que tal vez era mejor que Lizerg intentara apaciguarlo y desapareció.

 **-LIZERG: Yoh tienes que calmarte y respirar, sé que estás enojado y asustado por lo que pueda sucederle a Anna, pero por lo que nos contó Amidamaru ella lo que quiso fue darles una oportunidad de escapar en ese momento… no creo que sea justo que ignores su sacrificio**

 **-YOH: Anna no se sacrificó ella se encuentra bien**

 **-LIZERG: Si… lo siento a lo que me refiero es que no desvalores su esfuerzo tomando un riesgo estúpido del que ella misma te quiso salvar… piensa que pensaría ella de tu actitud ahora mismo?**

Yoh lo pensó por un segundo, el estaba siendo agresivo, grosero y rudo, en eso tenía razón Lizerg a Anna no le gustaría verlo asi, actitudes como esas fueron las que la alejaron en un primer lugar; pero por otro lado..

 **-YOH** {ya más tranquilo y menos agresivo} **lo se Lizerg, pero sé que ella haría lo mismo por mí y por cualquiera de nosotros, no puedo estar tranquilo sabiendo que ella puede necesitarme en este momento.**

Lizerg no dijo más, solo asintió y abandono la carpa mientras Yoh terminaba de alistarse para irse. Yoh miro una última vez antes de salir a Horo, se veía cansado y sabia en su corazón que así mismo se sentía él; dio un largo suspiro y fue a salir de la carpa pero algo se lo impedía.

 **-YOH: Que es esto? Palpando la pared de la carpa, por qué de repente la tela se siente dura? {** dándole pequeños golpes} **parece una pared… esto es… un campo de energía!**

 **-YOH: Amidamaru!**

Por mucho que Yoh llamara a Amida, este no venia..

 **-YOH: No puede ser si Amidamaru se quedó por fuera cuando lo crearon significa que, no va a poder entrar**

Fuera de la carpa Jean terminaba de crear el campo en que Yoh estaba prisionero, mientras Amidamaru y Fausto discutían con Lizerg por la medida implementada. Al parecer se estos ellos no podían negarle a Yoh no solo hacer lo que él quería sino que Fausto se preocupaba por la salud de sus pacientes dentro.

 **-FAUSTO: Horo e Yoh no están bien! Necesitan atención medica!**

 **-JEAN:** {ya habiendo terminado el campo} **entonces nos das la razón, Yoh necesita descansar más y reponerse**

Fausto se quedó en silencio, era cierto pero no quería ver a Yoh atrapado en contra de su voluntad.

 **-JEAN: Miren esto solo es una medida temporal, además el campo está hecho de forma que se pueda entrar y salir cuando yo lo permita, usted como médico puede entrar cuantas veces lo necesite, y en cuanto Yoh se encuentre bien será libre de irse, aunque espero que para entonces ya tengamos una pista sobre el paradero de Anna.**

Rápidamente transcurren 5 días desde la desaparición de Anna, tanto Yoh como Horo han mejorado efectivamente gracias a los poderes y cuidados de Fausto. Para Yoh cada día sin noticias de Anna es una eterna tortura pero al parecer Jean considera que le faltan un par de días más para poder estar al 100% curado.

\- - - - CAMPAMENTO DE HAO - - - -

Los subalternos de Hao siguen en la búsqueda del dichoso árbol, así como la resistencia, habían ocurrido ya varios encuentros y altercados entre estos y los grupos, algunas batallas las ganan ellos y otras el otro equipo; lo cierto es que la cifra de muertos en combate había aumentado estrepitosamente y entre ambos grupos se había llegado a saber que el motivo de la búsqueda es el mismo, el gran árbol.


	18. Prisionera

\- - - - CAMPAMENTO DE HAO - - -

Algunos shamanes comían, otros entrenaban, otros estaban ausentes; pero la ausencia que era notoria para muchos sino es que para todos era la de Hao. En los últimos 5 dias Hao no había aparecido ante sus tropas, eso era en realidad extraño ya que aunque el estuviera ocupado trataba de imponer su presencia seguido para tantear las mentes de los demás y detectar cualquier posible traición o problema.

Y no solo eso era lo que parecía extraño para ellos, en esos días se había dado la orden que nadie, sino solamente Opacho pudiese acercarse a la cabaña de Hao.

\- - - CABAÑA DE HAO - - -

Anna llevaba cinco días allí, desde que se despertó en la oscuridad. Generalmente se encontraba sola a excepción de las veces al dia en que Opacho le llevaba comida o agua. Ella esperaba, mejor dicho deseaba que Len se enterara rápidamente de su captura y asi fuera a hablar con ella, era lo lógico no? Como podría no ir a verla después de todo. Aunque cada dia que pasaba sus esperanzas decaían mas y más.

El dia siguiente a que despertara allí en horas muy temprana de la mañana recibió una visita, la que menos deseaba, la visita del poderoso Hao, claramente su visita no fue cordial ni amistosa, tampoco lo fueron las siguientes a esa. Todos los días Hao iba a ver a Anna dos veces al dia; ella se negaba a hablarle asi que prácticamente lo ignoraba, Hao se dedicaba a hablarle a ella y a observarla. Según el Anna tenia respuestas a muchas de sus preguntas, especialmente sobre la página perdida del libro; pero Anna seguía indiferente ante cualquier cosa que el dijera.

Ese mismo día…

 **-HAO: Buenos días preciosa** {gran sonrisa}

 **-ANNA: - - - {** sin siquiera inmutarse por su entrada}

 **-HAO: Veo que amaneces de tan buen humor como siempre… que tal tu desayuno?**

 **-ANNA: - - -**

 **-HAO: Lo sé, los huevos son la especialidad del pequeño Opacho, me alegra que te gustaran {sentándose frente a la chica en el piso** }

Anna seguía con su mirada clavada en la pared, parecía casi aburrida por la presencia del shaman.

 **-HAO: Bueno Anna vamos a intentarlo hoy de nuevo, vas a decirme que es lo que sabes del libro y de la página perdida…**

Hao miraba con atención a Anna, había tratado de ser paciente. Bueno en realidad no tenía alternativa, no sabía por qué pero la mente y el corazón de Anna siempre habían sido y al parecer seguirían siendo los únicos fuera de su alcance al no poderlos leerlos como el de los demás.

- **HAO: Sabes, todo en este mundo tiene límites, aunque no me guste aceptarlo mi paciencia tiene uno y estas muy cerca de sobrepasarlo Anna** {tomando bruscamente la cara de la chica con una mano y haciendo que lo mirara}

Anna no se inmuto, solo miro a Hao lentamente con mucho odio en sus ojos.

 **-HAO: Opacho me dijo que esta mañana al fin le hablaste para pedirle que te soltara las manos. Es eso lo que quieres?**

Anna solo desvió la mirada, no quería que el viera su debilidad pero en realidad sus brazos estaban muy cansados y adoloridos por la posición en que se encontraban hace varios días.

Hao solo dio un suspiro de frustración, sacarle una palabra a esa chica era misión imposible. Lentamente Hao se levantó, la rodeo y con poca delicadeza desato sus brazos.

 **-HAO: Mejor?**

Anna apenas y empezó a palpar sus manos, sus muñecas estaban un poco lastimadas por la cuerda ya que varias veces intento zafarse inútilmente. Hao se volvió a situar frente a Anna. Esperando cualquier clase de respuesta de la chica, y aunque pasaron horas eso no sucedió.

 **-HAO: Bueno Anna, otro día perdido por tu falta de cooperación** {tono entre molesto y desinteresado} **veo que tendremos que cambiar el método ya que este no funciona. No recibirás ningún alimento hasta que te decidas a hablar.**

Hao empezó a salir de la habitación, pero un pequeño ruido hizo que se detuviera, acaso Anna se burlaba de él? Había escuchado claramente una pequeña mofa por su parte. Por lo cual con enojo se giró y se puso frente a ella con notorio enojo.

 **-HAO: Acaso osas burlarte del gran Hao Asakura?**

Por primera vez Anna miro a Hao directamente y de forma muy segura le respondió.

 **-ANNA: Me vas a dejar morir de hambre? Ja… el GRANNNN hao Asakura no es tan generoso. Nunca voy a responder ninguna de tus preguntas así que si quieres acabar conmigo hazlo de una vez y ya no perdamos más ninguno nuestro tiempo.**

- **HAO: Empezaba a dudar que recordaras como hablar, pero veo que lo sigues haciendo de la misma forma altanera de siempre, pfff que osadia hablarme así y más en tu situación.**

 **-ANNA: Ya te lo dije si tanto te molesta, acaba conmigo** **de una buena vez** ; **a de ser muy fácil para ti y más en "mi situación"** {mirada retadora}

Hao sabía a lo que se refería Anna, ella no creía, es más ella sabía que si hubiera querido matarla lo hubiera hecho hace tiempo.

 **-HAO: No creas que si no lo hecho aun significa que no lo vaya a hacer**

Hao se acercó a Anna aún más, esa actitud de la chica, la seguridad que trasmitía y más en una situación como esa, era como un dulce néctar para él. Con una mano tomo delicadamente la mejilla de Anna, estaban a pocos centímetros y ella no parecía tener miedo ni se retractaba de sus palabras ni de su mirada amenazante para con él.

Hao había pensado en asesinarla, sabía que sería no solo un golpe para la resistencia ya que ella era una de sus líderes, sino que de esa pérdida no se repondría nunca Yoh. Además lo inquietaba un poco los sentimientos que lo invadían desde la primera vez que la vio, Hao no pensaba que estuviera enamorado de la chica, el no creía en ese tipo de sentimientos pero sabía que ella lo atraía y mucho, el tenerla allí, solo para él le gustaba.

Anna se sentía muy incómoda, no solo por el contacto de Hao y su intensa mirada sino que estaba en realidad un poco asustada de lo que pudiera pasar tras provocar a Hao de esa manera, el no tenía utilidad para ella, podría en verdad solo matarla por goce, ella se sentiría liberada de estar allí, pero pensaba en Yoh y hasta en Len, no quería que ellos sufrieran más perdidas.

 **-HAO: Sabes, el tiempo ha sido muy bueno contigo.**

Hao poso su mano libre sobre la pierna de la chica y paso una caricia desde la rodilla hasta el muslo de esta.

Anna enseguida se movió como pudo ya que aún seguía atada de sus pies.

 **-ANNA: QUE DEMONIOS CREES QUE HACES!?**

 **-HAO: Jajaja** {muy tranquilo} **No te preocupes, nunca me propasaría con una mujer, eso es algo de cobardes… solo establecía un hecho. Además puede que en este momento a ti no te interese pero quiero que tengas en cuenta que las puertas de mi habitación siempre estarán abiertas para ti {** mirada maliciosa}

Dicho esto Hao salió de la habitación dejando a Anna con mucho enojo por la indecorosa propuesta y la puerta abierta.

Anna espero que Hao desapareciera de la vista mientras intentaba no llorar por la ira, era de las pocas veces que había sentido una humillación tan grande. Pero luego vio la puerta abierta como la dejo Hao, sabía que no era por descuido, significaría que era libre?... no lo creía, bueno en realidad no era posible, pero no entendía el por que lo había hecho.

Anna se desamarro la cuerda de los pies y lentamente pero con seguridad avanzo hasta la puerta de la habitación, ella solo había estado allí desde que llego, pero al asomarse se encontró con una sala un tanto rustica. Hao sen encontraba sentado en una gran silla de madera frente a la fogata, tenía el libro en sus manos y lo estaba estudiando.

- **HAO: Sigues siendo una prisionera {sin dejar de mirar el libro}, solo que tu prisión es un poco más grande.**

A Anna no le gustaba la forma en que la trataba Hao, la subestimaba y era condescendiente con ella, sabia el placer que el sentía al humillarla con cosas como esas.

 **-ANNA: prefiero que me lleven a donde están los demás prisioneros.**

Esto causo risa a Hao, por lo cual bajo lentamente el libro y la miro de forma divertida.

 **-HAO: Otros prisioneros? Cuantos más crees que hay?**

Anna miro la cara cínica de Hao, y recordó lo que le dijo el hombre con el que peleo el día que la capturaron, la orden era matar a cualquiera que se atravesara, Hao no tenía prisioneros sino víctimas.

Hao volvió al libro, mientras Anna veía la casa desde donde estaba. Decir casa era demasiado, era una cabaña muy rustica, de seguro un pueblo que se tomó Hao con su equipo para estar más cómodos, no habían rastros de los humanos que pudieron haber vivido antes allí, ya se imaginaba cual fue su destino. Había una sala con un viejo sofá rojo muy desteñido, dos grandes sillas de madera, la chimenea, a un lado una pequeña cocina, en la mitad una vieja mesa de comedor, parecía echa de un gran tronco. La cabaña tenia a simple vista un segundo piso, debía ser donde estaban las habitaciones. Hao percatándose de que Anna observaba las escaleras le dijo:

 **-HAO: solo hay una habitación y es la mía, puedes dormir en el sofá… aunque ya sabes que si es muy incómodo siempre eres bienvenida a acompañarme.**

La indignación creía en Anna, quien se creía Hao para seguir diciendo esas estupideces.

 **-ANNA: Preferiría seguir durmiendo en el piso.**

Hao no dijo nada, seguía examinando el libro. Mientras la chica fue a la cocina.

Anna empezó a prepararse un té, mientras pensaba que haría ahora. Ella aun llevaba su rosario pero sabía que cualquier ataque contra Hao sería inútil más sin sus demonios que claro ahora tenía Hao bajo su poder. Miraba por la ventana, no parecía haber nadie cerca, eso le pareció muy extraño. Que Hao se había tomado una aldea solo para el y su gran ego? Donde estaban los demás? Y donde estaba Len?

Anna escucho la puerta de entrada abrirse y cerrarse. Trato de sentir la presencia de Hao, pero no la encontró de seguro se había ido así que ella salió a la sala, pero para su sorpresa ya no solo estaba Hao sino que también Opacho.

- **OPACHO: Buenas tardes señorita Anna, veo que ya se encuentra más cómoda.**

Anna miro con duda a Opacho y luego a Hao. Hao seguía leyendo. La chica no pudo evitar preguntarse si es que Hao la había sacado de la habitación porque ella le dio a entender a Opacho lo incomoda que estaba?

Hao cerró el libro y se paró.

 **-HAO: Bueno, debo irme… quedas en tu celda. Y no te preocupes por intentar escapar o pedir ayuda, la cabaña está bajo un hechizo de protección y anulación.**

Ahí fue cuando Anna lo entendió, tenía su rosario por que no funcionaba allí dentro, y de seguro por eso no sentía a Hao y Opacho, porque el hechizo de seguro ocultaba sus presencias. Además era una cárcel hecha del poder espiritual de seguro de Hao, debía de ser inquebrantable.

- **HAO:** {saliendo y siendo seguido por Opacho} C **ontinuaremos nuestra conversación en la noche**

Tan pronto Hao se fue Anna busco por toda la cabaña algo que le sirviera, una escapatoria, pero no encontró nada. Estaba agotada, además se sentía terriblemente sucia ya que llevaba sin bañarse apropiadamente varios días, los días anteriores apenas Opacho le daba unos minutos en un baño que solo tenía una taza y un lavamanos para que se aseara. Al revisar la casa vio como en el segundo piso, en la habitación de Hao estaba el único baño completo con una tina. No le agradaba la idea de bañarse en donde se bañaba el idiota de Hao, pero que opción tenía. Miro el reloj, eran tan solo las 3 y de seguro Hao volvería como le dijo hasta la noche, así que con calma dejo el agua caliente correr en la tina para que quedara limpia antes de bañarse y mientras lavo su ropa en el lavamanos.

Cuando sintió que la tina ya no tenía ni el menor rastro de Hao, se metió y dejo que el agua caliente relajara sus músculos adoloridos, necesitaba un momento de relajación aunque fuera mínimo dentro de tanto caos. No podía dejar de pensar si Len sabría o no que estaba allí y si era así porque no había ido?

Hao volvió al poco tiempo y le pareció extraño no ver a Anna en el primer piso, sabía que no había podido escapar por el hechizo, así que solo había una opción, que Anna estuviera en el segundo piso en su cuarto. Además el chico vio la ropa de la sacerdotisa colgada en la cocina cerca de la única ventana, esto hizo que la mente del joven shaman entrara en cierto éxtasis, esos días cerca de Anna y especialmente lo ocurrido pocas horas antes había hecho que su deseo por ella se incrementara.

Hao subió lentamente, al llegar arriba vio la cama vacía, vio la puerta del baño cerrada; de seguro Anna estaba tomando un baño, así que el simplemente se acostó en su cama y se relajó esperando que la chica saliera.

Anna termino de asearse y salió de la ducha, no escucho ningún ruido afuera, y aun era muy temprano así que pensando que Hao no estaba salió del baño envuelta en la única toalla que pudo encontrar. Su sorpresa fue grande al abrir la puerta y encontrarse con la mirada de Hao sobre ella.

- **ANNA: QUE DEMONIOS! NO SE SUPONE QUE VOLVERIAS EN LA NOCHE!**

 **-HAO: jaja no, te dije que hablaríamos en la noche no que fuera a llegar a esas horas… además me alegra haber llegado temprano** {dicho con cierta morbosidad mientras miraba de pies a cabeza el cuerpo de la sacerdotisa húmedo aun}

Anna se sintió muy incómoda y apretó sus brazos tratando de sentirse segura de la mirada de Hao. La chica iba a salir del cuarto rápidamente cuando sintió que Hao la sujetaba del hombro.

 **-ANNA:** {mirada de ira y odio} **suéltame!**

 **-HAO: porque tanto enojo? Solo quiero apreciar un poco mejor la vista**

Anna se sintió indefensa, tan indefensa como nunca antes y más cuando la mano de Hao empezó a acariciar no solo su hombro para sostenerla allí quieta sino que su cuello con algo de presión.

- **ANNA: Quítame tus cochinas manos de encima**

 **-HAO: Suena más fácil decirlo que hacerlo**

Hao sentía que su control se perdía, la atracción que sentía por Anna era algo que sentía podía llevarlo al frenesí, además lo imponente de la chica solo lo atraía más y más, era obvio que ella no le temía como los demás lo hacían.

Anna comenzaba a temer lo peor ya que la mirada de Hao no disminuía ni el parecía ceder a la fuerza que ella hacía para alejarse.

- **ANNA: Dijiste que aprovecharse de una mujer era de cobardes**

Las palabras de Anna empezaron a tener peso en la mente de Hao, él dijo eso y lo pensaba, solo que no sabía que tenía la chica que lo hacía pensar más como un animal o a su modo de ver más como un simple hombre.

Hao lentamente retiro su mano y se dio la vuelta para empezar a hablar

 **-HAO: Tu ropa aún no está seca y por tu bien y el mio no quiero que andes asi por la casa. Hay ropa en el mueble de la esquina. {** Señalándolo pero sin girar}

Anna lo pensó por un momento, no quería tentar más su suerte y veía que Hao tampoco asi que rápidamente fue al mueble tomo una camiseta y un pantalón de sudadera y se marchó. Hao se quedó el resto del día en la habitación y Anna abajo en la sala.

\- - - CAMPAMENTO DE YOH - - -

 **-HORO: Yoh cálmate me vas a marear, pareces un león encerrado**

De pronto Yoh se detiene ante una nueva presencia en la carpa.

 **-JUN: Hola chicos vine a traerles su comida!**

- **HORO: COMIDA! EEE!**

Horo seguía convaleciente así que Jun se acercó para ayudarlo a sentarse. Sin embargo Jun se sentía algo incomoda así que giro lentamente para encontrarse con la mirada seria y enojada de Yoh clavada en ella.

 **-JUN: Algún problema?**

 **-YOH: Si, como puedes ser la mejor amiga de Anna si estás aquí sin hacer nada mientras ella esta quien sabe dónde necesitándonos.**

Jun entendía el enojo de Yoh, es más se sentía muy inútil ante tal situación. Pero siguió tranquilamente con su labor ayudando a Horo.

 **-JUN: No había venido antes porque sabía que si Jean me veía con tanto interés de venir sospecharía** {hablando sin mirar aun a Yoh}

La cara de Yoh mostraba duda, no entendía a lo que se refería Jun. La chica se giró y tomo la bandeja con la comida, se dirigió a Yoh y le entrego un termo, dándole una gran sonrisa.

Yoh la miro ahora con más duda, que de verdad creía que podía comprarlo con comida?. Yoh abrió el termo lentamente pero para su gran sorpresa no era comida lo que había adentro.

- **YOH: Amida!**

 **-JUN: Shhhh**

Amidamaru salió del termo.

- **JUN: Me tomo un poco encontrar un conjuro para hacer que su presencia pasara desapercibida ante Jean ya que ella y su escudo son muy poderosos para ser engañados tan fácilmente.**

- **YOH: Gracias Jun. Aunque no entiendo por qué haces esto?**

 **-JUN: como tu mismo lo dijiste, Anna es mi mejor amiga, es más para mi ella ya es parte de mi familia.**

Este comentario dejo duda en Yoh y Horo, a que se refería? Que tan avanzadas iban las cosas entre Len y Anna? Y más después de que Len se fuera.

 **-JUN: Yo soy en este momento muy débil para ir yo sola a buscarla, pero se que tu puedes y estoy segura de que lo haras… asi que por favor Yoh, trae a Anna sana y salva de vuelta**

Yoh le dio una gran sonrisa a Jun, para su suerte harusame estaba adentro ya que nadie creyó que fuera una amenaza al no tener un espíritu con que hacer la posesión de objetos.

Jean volvía con Marco y Lizerg de la búsqueda, cuando se detuvo en seco.

 **-MARCO: Sucede algo doncella?**

De pronto se escuchó una gran explosión en el campamento, llamando la atención de Liserg y Marco que antes observaban a Jean.

 **-JEAN: Yoh Asakura rompió el escudo.**

 **-MARCO: COMO!? Pero como pudo hacerlo!?**

 **-JEAN: No lo se, pero creo que lo subestime, si tiene energía para hacer tal cosa a lo mejor ya esté en condiciones para seguir en la búsqueda**

 **-MARCO: Pero doncella! Usted misma dijo que era un sacrificio de su parte ir solo por esa muchacha a donde Hao y sus tropas, Asakura es un elemento indispensable para todo lo que viene! No podemos dejarlo ir asi como asi!**

Jean parecía estudiar las palabras de Marco, ya que ella si había dicho eso.

 **-LISERG: La importancia de Yoh en esta misión es debido a su corazón fuerte y puro, encerrar un corazón como ese es ir en contra de lo que lo hace tan valeroso.**

 **-JEAN: Nunca estuviste de acuerdo con mi decisión o no Liserg Diethel? {Sonrisa pasiva y tierna** }

 **-LISERG: {devolviéndole la sonrisa} Estuve de acuerdo en que Yoh necesitara reposo, pero no en impedirle que fuera a buscar a Anna en cuanto estuviera bien para hacerlo.**

Yoh empezó a correr, sabía que nadie lo seguía pero tantos días de espera y sin saber nada lo estaban volviendo loco.

 **-AMIDA: Amo Yoh a donde vamos? Como vamos a encontrar a la señorita Anna?**

 **-YOH: Según entiendo en los días anteriores ha habido varios encuentros con los soldados de Hao en esta dirección?**

 **-AMIDA: esos sujetos son muy poderosos y nunca andan solos, que piensa hacer estamos en desventaja?**

Yoh no tuvo oportunidad de responder ya que tuvo que saltar hacia atrás para esquivar un ataque que iba directo hacia el.

 **-YOH: Estuvo cerca**

Frente a Yoh aparecieron tres sujetos.

 **-YOH: Ustedes son seguidores de Hao me imagino**

 **-SUJETO 1: Asi es, y usted es Yoh Asakura, el hermano del gran Hao-sama**

Yoh no contesto nada, solo observaba a los sujetos..

 **-YOH: Les voy a pedir amablemente que me den la ubicación de su campamento**

Los tres sujetos se miraron entre ellos casi incrédulos de lo que había dicho Yoh, de pronto empezaron a reírse.

 **-SUJETO 2: JAJAJAJA que te demos la ubicación de nuestra base? Vaya es lo más gracioso que he escuchado…**

 **-SUJETO 3: Que estúpido, como crees que vamos a hacer eso…**

 **-SUJETO 1: Igual no te preocupes que una vez acabemos contigo te llevaremos allí**

Los tres sujetos se lanzaron al ataque, Yoh esquivaba lo mejor que podía los golpes.

- **SUJETO 1: Que vas a estar solo jugando y saltando como un niño…**

Los ataques siguieron, pero ahora Yoh también los atacaba. Yoh considero dejarse capturar, ya que de seguro lo llevarían a donde estaba Anna, pero sabia que de esa forma no podría ayudarla por que de seguro le quitarían sus armas y su espíritu. Solo le quedaba vencerlos y obligarlos a decirle la ubicación.

La pelea llevaba cerca de 15 minutos, uno de los sujetos había caído y los otros dos peleaban con todo su ser, hasta que alguien los interrumpió.

- **LEN: Que es lo que pasa aquí?**

Todos se quedaron congelados, los sujetos porque Len era su superior e Yoh porque le sorprendía ver a su amigo allí.

- **SUJETO 2: Señor Tao como puede ver es Yoh Asakura**

Len bajo del árbol en que estaba y apenas miro a Yoh un segundo antes de dirigirse a sus subalternos.

 **-LEN: largo de aquí**

 **-SUJETO 3: Pero es Yoh Asakura la orden es…**

 **-LEN: Dije que largo!**

Los dos hombres se miraron entre ellos, las órdenes de Hao eran absolutas, pero Len era su comandante.

 **-LEN: Que no piensan obedecer? {** mirada retadora}

 **-SUJETO 3: Hao sama dijo que…**

 **-LEN: Bien {alejándose un poco** } **… si creen que pueden vencerlo adelante. Pero veo** {mirando al sujeto 1 en el piso} **que ya se dan cuenta de la magnitud de su fuerza. Entonces de seguro no solo fallaran en su misión sino que se habrán hecho un poderoso enemigo al desacatar mis órdenes.**

Los dos sujetos lo pensaron, parecía tener razón.

- **SUJETO 2: lo sentimos sr Tao, no fue nuestra intensión, solo queríamos..**

 **-LEN: Si si, solo lárguense ya más tarde hablaremos de esto**

Los dos sujetos desaparecieron junto con el que estaba herido. En cuanto esto pasó Len solo miro a Yoh y empezó a caminar yéndose. Para Len era más que obvio que esos sujetos buscaron la pelea con Yoh ya que Yoh no era de los que les gustara pelear si no era necesario.

 **-YOH: Len espera!**

Len siguió como si nada…

 **-YOH: No puedo creer que seas uno de ellos**

Pero len ni se inmuto en su camino, hasta que Yoh lo hizo detenerse amenazándolo con su espada

Len no podía creerlo, Yoh nunca haría algo asi, además veía la mirada de Yoh muy parecida a la de Hao, llena de ira.

- **LEN: Que demonios quieres? Pelear? Jaaa**

 **-YOH: Quiero que me digas que sucedió con Anna** {aun sin bajar la espada de su posición y muy serio}

Len lo miro con extrañeza, no sabia a que se referia Yoh, pero pensar que algo le había pasado a Anna lo perturbo.

- **LEN** : {quitando la espada de su cara al golpearla con su lanza} **No sé a qué te refieres y quítame eso de la cara** {mirada dura}

 **-YOH: Me vas a decir que eres uno de ellos, es más su superior y no lo sabes!**

Yoh estaba molesto por la situación y por la actitud desinteresada de Len ya que este había vuelto a retomar su marcha. Así que no viendo otra opción lo ataco.

Len detuvo el ataque, miro a Yoh se veía muy decidido

 **-YOH: DONDE ESTA ANNA!? DESDE HACE CASI UNA SEMANA QUE LUCHIUST Y SU GRUPO NOS ATACARON NO HEMOS SABIDO NADA DE ELLA! DIME A DONDE LA LLEVARON?**

Para Len el escuchar eso fue como un baldado de agua fría, el en serio no sabía nada al respecto. Yoh vio que Len no tenía intensión de responder nada, así que nuevamente se lanzó al ataque. Pero antes de que el ataque si quiera llegara Len ya había desaparecido del sitio.

 **-YOH: Diablos!**

\- - - - CAMPAMENTO DE HAO - - - -

Len se apresuró a volver, necesitaba hablar con Hao ahora! Si Anna había sido capturada de seguro la habían llevado ante Hao. Iba directamente a la cabaña de Hao pero antes de siquiera acercarse..

 **-OPACHO** {Apareciendo}: **Hao sama no esta recibiendo visitas de nadie. No puede pasar**

Len miro con odio a Opacho, empezaba a pensar en lo que dijo Yoh; Hao llevaba una semana casi que desaparecido, mismo tiempo al parecer que se llevo a cabo la captura de Anna.

 **-LEN: Es muy importante**

 **-OPACHO: Digame lo que es y Opacho le dara la razón al sr Hao**.

Len miro la cabaña, no sentía ninguna presencia en ella, de seguro Hao no estaba.

 **-LEN: no es nada** {retirándose molesto}


	19. un mal reencuentro

A la mañana siguiente Anna se despertó al escuchar los pasos de Hao bajar las escaleras, era poco lo que había podido dormir la chica, dentro de su mente habían varias dudas, la mayoría relacionada con el paradero de Len.

 **-HAO: Veo que ya estas despierta {** acercándose al sofá donde la chica dormía **}, es hora de desayunar {** encaminándose a la cocina **}**

Anna se levantó, trato de arreglar un poco su cabello; no que lo hiciera por Hao pero la chica no era de las que les gustara andar por ahí como un total desastre, pero ahora viendo que seguía en la ropa prestada y sintiendo grandes ojeras sabía que no era algo fácil de lograr, así que simplemente se levantó y se encamino a la cocina, donde encontró un desayuno totalmente preparado de seguro por Opacho. ya que Hao recién se acababa de levantar.

Hao invitó a Anna a comer en la mesa junto a él, la chica lo considero por un momento, y luego tomo asiento.

 **-HAO: Preguntaría como dormiste, pero tu cara lo dice todo jeje {** mirándola directamente y de forma burlona **}**

 **-ANNA: No es fácil dormir sabiendo que a pocos metros duerme un psicópata** {comiendo sin siquiera mirar a Hao}

 **-HAO: Sera eso? O será que hay algo más que no te deja dormir?** {Mirándola ahora con suspicacia **}**

 **-ANNA: Pues además de ser la rehén de un psicópata, tener que dormir en un sofá y llevar meses fuera de mi casa… no, aunque creo que eso es más que razón suficiente para no poder volver dormir bien nunca más.**

 **-HAO: Jajaja, bueno lamento que sea asi… pero sabes todo eso tiene una sencilla solución**

 **-ANNA:** {bajando fuertemente la tasa de té que bebía} **si vas a volver a empezar con tus estupideces te advierto que mejor te calles de una buena vez**

 **-HAO: jajaja está bien, está bien, no tienes que sulfurarte, y bien ya que estas en tan buen humor que tal si charlamos un poco?**

Anna miro a Hao con sospecha, ella en realidad solo se sentó a comer con el porque quería averiguar ciertas cosas, tal ves esta era la oportunidad perfecta.

 **-HAO: Cuéntame Anna, que relación tienes tú con el libro? ya que según se mis soldados lo encontraron entre tus cosas.**

 **-ANNA: tus soldados? jumm {Mirándolo muy mal}**

 **-HAO: Bueno más específicamente Len Tao**

Hubo un largo silencio, incómodo para ambos. Hao mantenia la mirada fija en Anna y ella en el.

 **-ANNA: Quiero que me digas que sucedió con Len?**

Hao siguió comiendo tranquilamente…

 **-HAO: No sé a qué te refieres**

Anna bajo su tenedor y miro a Hao muy seriamente

 **-ANNA: Claro que lo sabes… Por qué Len se fue contigo, donde está él ahora?**

 **-HAO:** {tomando lo último de su café con calma} **tu nunca has respondido a ninguna de mis preguntas, por habría yo de responder las tuyas?**

 **-ANNA: Bien hagamos un trato, yo respondo tus preguntas y tu respondes las mías.**

 **-HAO: Y como sabré si no mientes?**

 **-ANNA: No lo sé, lee mi mente** {a modo de burla ya que sabía que era la única mente que no podía leer}

 **-HAO: Bien, supongo que tendré que confiar en lo que dices**

 **-ANNA: Lo mismo digo**

 **-HAO: Entonces comencemos… ¿donde se encuentra la última página del libro?**

 **-ANNA: No lo sé**

Hao estudio la cara de Anna, ella se veía seria y no había titubeado en lo más mínimo al responder, pero sin embargo como podía ser que ella no lo supiera!

 **-HAO: Entonces me estás diciendo que desde que encontraron el libro le faltaba la última hoja?**

 **-ANNA: Pregunta por una pregunta, es mi turno…**

Hao la miro con irritación, pero sabía que para que Anna cooperara él debía hacer el intento también. Asi que el chico solo soltó un suspiro y espero la pregunta de Anna.

- **ANNA: Porque Len se fue contigo aquel día en el templo?**

 **-HAO: Jajaja que pregunta más sencilla, que no es obvio?... Tao se cansó de esconderse y de estar en el lado de los perdedores, así que simplemente decidió unirse al equipo ganador.**

 **-ANNA: Estas mintiendo**

 **-HAO: Si no me crees lee mi mente** {sonrisa maligna e irónica ya que sabía que Anna no tenía hace años el reishi}

Anna seguía estudiando las palabras de Hao, no quería ni podía creerlo

 **-HAO: Sé que para ti es difícil creer, por el tipo de relación que mantenían, pero esa es la verdad. Si en verdad lo conoces debes saber que ese no era el tipo de vida que él esperara o deseara, escondido como una rata.**

Esas palabras fueron como un baldado de agua fría para Anna, era exactamente lo que Len le había dicho en un momento.

 **-HAO: No voy a negar que para Tao en un principio fu duro acostumbrarse al cambio y todo lo que conllevaba, pero ustedes lo vieron, tú lo viste, el vino por su propia voluntad y me sirve por que así lo quiere, o no te lo demostró ese día junto al lago?**

Anna no dijo nada, lo que decía Hao confirmaba sus peores temores y en parte sonaba algo como lo que había dicho En Tao, sería que ella misma quería negarse la obvia realidad?

 **-HAO: Bien ahora viene mi segunda pregunta, y espero que la respuesta sea... ummm...más completa que tu respuesta anterio. ¿D** **esde que encontraron el libro le faltaba la última hoja?**

Anna miro a Hao, si era cierto que Len se unió por su voluntad de seguro le habría contado que el libro estaba completo las veces que él lo vio antes de robárselo, no había punto en mentir y perder la oportunidad de obtener más respuestas.

 **-ANNA: no, al libro no le faltaba la última hoja en un principio, pero no sé dónde se encuentra, ya que yo no fui la única persona que lo tuvo en sus manos.**

 **-HAO: ¿Quien más lo tubo?**

 **-ANNA: Varias personas que viajaban con nosotros**

 **-HAO: dame sus nombres! {** exasperándose un poco por la evasiva respuesta de Anna}

 **-ANNA** : [No puedo decirle ningún nombre o de seguro se dedicara a cazar a quienes mencione] **esa es otra pregunta... es mi turno, donde esta Len ahora?**

 **-HAO: Creo que tú ya lo sabes ya que también es obvio, él está aquí en el campamento como debe ser.**

Hao veía a Anna muy ansiosa con el tema de Len, pensandolo bien y a fondo la captura de Anna no había sido una coincidencia ni un golpe de buena suerte, mucho menos algo que Hao previera que pasara, podía ser que Anna no fuera capturada sino que se hubiera dejado atrapar y que la razón para hacerlo fuera Len?. Anna asimilo las palabras de Hao, las cosas solo empeoraban. Hao vio la cara de la chica, le causo un poco de gracia ya que se imaginaba lo que pasaba por su mente.

 **-HAO: Te estas preguntando por que si esta tan cerca no ha venido? Jajaja verdad?**

Anna no quiso decir nada pero su mirada la delataba.

 **-HAO: Te daré una respuesta gratis, para que veas mi buena voluntad. Tao esta aqui y sabe que tu lo estas, si no ha venido es porque debe estar muy ocupado cumpliendo su deber…**

Hao vio un poco de esperanza en la mirada de Anna...

- **HAO: Bueno además de que no tendría por qué venir o si?, no es como si tu estando aquí cambiara en algo las cosas para el o le importara**

La mirada de Anna se endureció de nuevo.

 **-ANNA: No te creo nada**

 **-HAO: Bueno yo cumplo con decirte las cosas, como lo quieras tomar es tu problema… en todo caso, aun no puedo creer que hayas terminado con Yoh para estar con Tao, es decir al menos Yoh es bien parecido jajaja {** risa burlona}

Anna no quería, no podía aguantar más de Hao; así que simplemente se levantó de la mesa y se retiró.

\- - - ALGÚN LUGAR EN LA SELVA AMAZÓNICA - - - -

Un grupo encabezado por Marco, miembro de los soldados X, seguía su búsqueda del árbol, habían sido días difíciles; la selva parecía no tener fin y los ánimos empezaban a decaer ya que nadie había podido dar con el objeto de su búsqueda. Pero ese día la suerte fue diferente, muy diferente. El grupo se detuvo al encontrarse con dos cosas, la que más querían encontrar junto a la que menos.

Un árbol idéntico al del boceto con el que buscaban y un grupo de Hao frente a este; al parecer los dos grupos habían dado al tiempo con el árbol, ahora la pregunta seria, quien llevaría las buenas noticias a su campamento base, ya que al llegar el grupo de Marco, los soldados de Hao se pusieron en posición de ataque.

\- - - - CAMPAMENTO DE LA RESISTENCIA - - -

Jean se encontraba junto a Liserg comiendo algo, cuando un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de la chica. Algo malo había pasado, algo muy malo.

 **-JEAN** : {dicho como un susurro **} Marco..**

\- - - CABAÑA DE HAO - - - -

Hao había terminado su desayuno después de que Anna abandonara la mesa, se sentía satisfecho con la conversación, en parte ya que había logrado afectar notoriamente a la chica para que se fuera de esa forma.

Anna por su parte estaba enojada, triste, abatida, no por lo que dijo Hao; sino porque ella, quien nunca quiso creerlo, empezaba a hacerlo. Quería salir corriendo de allí, buscar a Len y pedirle que el mismo le diera una explicación, pero en cuanto dejo la cocina y vio la sala lo recordó, ella era una prisionera, no tenía forma de salir de allí por mucho que lo deseara.

Anna tomo un libro que había en un estante y luego se sentó en el sofá, quería distraerse, o al menos intentarlo. Leyó unas cuantas páginas sin realmente ponerles atención, hasta que algo llamo su atención muy cerca de su campo de visión al tener la cabeza un tanto inclinada hacia el libro; esto fue el anillo que colgaba en su cuello. Anna saco el anillo que se escondía tras su rosario y lo miro con duda y tristeza; el anillo empezaba a pesarle, ya no parecía una hermosa promesa del futuro, sino una horrible burla y recuerdo de su pasado.

Cuando Hao salió de la cocina se encontró a Anna en esa pose, sentada con el libro en las piernas pero mirando con melancolía el anillo que colgaba de su cuello.

 **-HAO: Me debes una pregunta por si no lo recuerdas** {sentándose junto a la chica en el sofá **}**

Pero Anna ni se inmuto por la presencia de Hao, cosa que molesto al chico, que se creía ella? Que iba a volver a ignorarlo por completo como en los primeros días?

 **-HAO: Es un lindo anillo el que tienes ahí.**

Como si Anna volviera a estar presente de mente, soltó el anillo y miro al shaman de nuevo.

 **-ANNA: Que demonios quieres ahora?**

 **-HAO: La respuesta que me debes ´**

 **-ANNA: Bien, cuál es tu pregunta?**

Hao lo había pensado muy bien, le preguntaría sobre las personas que habían tenido el libro en sus manos y de esa forma tener un indicio sobre quien podría tener la página; pero su pregunta fue interrumpida por la llegada de Opacho a la cabaña.

 **-OPACHO: Señor Hao, le tengo buenas noticias.**

A hao le basto con que Opacho dijera eso para terminar de leer en su mente lo que quería decirle.

 **-HAO: Que bien, ya era hora** {con una amplia y malvada sonrisa **}, saldré en un momento Opacho, por favor reúne a todos.**

Opacho hizo una leve reverencia y salió enseguida. Por su parte Anna se preguntaba qué había sucedido ya que Opacho no había exteriorizado la noticia, de seguro porque ella estaba allí. Mientras Hao terminaba de alistarse para salir le dijo un par de cosas a la chica.

 **-HAO: Bien preciosa el deber llama, tengo que irme, pero no me extrañes mucho si jajaja. Parece ser que la búsqueda ha llegado a su fin y que el final de esta guerra se acerca.**

 **-ANNA: ¿A que te refieres**? {Muy molesta por los comentarios de Hao **}**

 **-HAO: Ya encontré el dichoso árbol. Me sigues debiendo una respuesta, pero me la darás mas tarde.**

Hao salió en ese momento de la cabaña dejando a Anna muy preocupada. Habría Hao encontrado el árbol antes que su grupo? O peor podría ser que su grupo (la resistencia) se hubiera encontrado con los hombres de Hao cuando encontraron el árbol. Esperaba que las cosas mejoraran para los demás afuera ya que para ella parecía no haber salida por ahora.

\- - - CAMPAMENTO DE HAO - - - -

Hao reunió a sus tropas, estaba muy entusiasmado, sentía que el final se acercaba, casi podía sentir su victoria realizándose. Les informo cuales serían los pasos a seguir y los mando a prepararse.

Hao sabía que todos lo miraban mientras hablaba, era solo lógico y natural, era un líder impartiendo instrucciones; pero había una mirada muy áspera y sabia de quien se trataba así ya se hubiera puesto de espaldas para retirarse de allí.

 **-HAO: Puedo ayudarte en algo, Tao?**

Len había esperado a que la gente se dispersara, tenía un tema pendiente con Hao y esta era su mejor oportunidad ya que nadie había podido acercarse si quiera a la cabaña de su líder hace varios días.

 **-LEN: Donde esta Anna?** {muy molesto **}**

 **-HAO:** {volteándose y mirándolo con una sonrisa burlona} **Pero como vuelan los rumores en este tipo de sitios no?**

 **-LEN: SOLO DIME QUE HICISTE CON ELLA! TU Y YO TENÍAMOS UN ACUERDO!**

 **-HAO: esa no es forma de dirigirte a tu superior {** dicho con calma y arrogancia}

De la nada uno de los demonios que Len conocía muy bien apareció y lo ataco. Len apenas y pudo esquivarlo. Pero la impresión no escapo de su cara, como era que Hao tenia a Zenki bajo su poder? Que había pasado con Anna.

Hao sintió el abatimiento de las emociones de Len y su dolor al creer que algo muy malo le había sucedido.

 **-HAO: Si debes saberlo ella es una prisionera.**

La cara de Len paso de miedo a odio en un segundo.

 **-HAO: Y antes de que sigas, déjame decirte que en el acuerdo yo prometí no cazar más a tus amiguitos, cosa que sería mucho más fácil si ellos no se la pasaran atravesándose todo el tiempo en mi camino**.

 **-LEN: Déjala ir**

 **-HAO: Jaaa… soy yo o eso sonó como una orden?, porque no recuerdas quien es el jefe y quien el subordinado aquí** {mirada retadora a Len **}**

Len quería matar a Hao, como nunca antes, pero sabía que la vida de Anna peligraba cada segundo que estuviera allí.

 **-LEN: Por favor, déjala ir**

Una sonrisa enorme se formó en la cara de Hao, humillar a alguien como Tao era algo que no tenía precio.

 **-HAO: Para qué? Para que siga atravesándose?, para que siga viniendo a tratar de salvar a su noviecito JAAAA. Triste y patética Anna, estoy seguro que se dejó capturar solo para venir hasta aquí a buscarte {** dicho con mucha arrogancia y burla}. **Yo te lo dije desde un principio Tao, tus amiguitos no los voy a tocar a menos que ellos vengan a buscarme, porque no me voy a dejar vencer solo porque si, y tú sabes cuál es el castigo para aquellos que se atraviesan en mi camino** {mirada sádica}.

La rabia que sentía Len al escuchar esas palabras salir de la boca de Hao, "triste y patética", solo se podía comparar con el dolor que le causaba pensar que Anna había corrido tal riesgo por su culpa. Pero en contra de sus mejores instintos y buscando la seguridad de Anna…

 **-LEN: Por favor, solo déjala ir, yo me encargare de que no vuelva a interferir.**

 **-HAO: Si y cómo?**

 **-LEN: Déjame hablar con ella**

Hao lo pensó por un momento, tal vez sería una buena oportunidad, Len podría reasegurarle a Anna todo lo que él le dijo esa mañana, ella ya no dudaría y aunque sabía que no sería fácil, no estando Len le quedaba el camino prácticamente libre a él para con la sacerdotisa.

 **-HAO: Esta bien, pero más te vale que logres que de una buena vez se olvide de sus sueños estúpidos de estar buscándote y persiguiéndonos.**

 **-LEN: Lo intentare, pero debes prometer que la dejaras libre.**

 **-HAO: si triunfas, así será.**

 **-LEN: Bien, hablare con ella ahora así será liberada más pronto.**

 **-HAO: Me parece bien, y hazlo rápido porque recuerda que tienes muchas más cosas que hacer.**

 **-LEN: {soltando un largo suspiro y muy enojado} bien, donde se encuentra ella?**

 **-HAO: JAJAJA pero no comas ansias Tao, no te preocupes ahora mismo te llevare con ella; y por cierto no olvides que estaré escuchando todo lo que digas, así que por tu seguridad y la de Anna, espero que no digas alguna estupidez y te dediques a hacerla irse lo más lejos que pueda.**

Hao empezó a caminar después de ese último comentario a Len. Len sentía un conflicto muy grande de emociones, primero felicidad por que después de todo ese tiempo la vería, después miedo porque le asustaba pensar que estaba muy mal estado al ser prisionera allí, y tercero dolor al saber que si las cosas iban bien esta sería la última vez de seguro que la vería. Len además pensaba en que debería decirle a Anna, debía ser algo que la hiciera no solo alejarse de él, sino de ese sitio y esa guerra, sabía que no sería algo fácil más estando Yoh y los demás de por medio; ella nunca los abandonaría. Len seguía a Hao, pero cuando se dio cuenta a donde se dirigía se extrañó mucho, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para Hao.

 **-HAO: Bien,** {parándose frente a su cabaña **} tienes exactamente 10 minutos para hacer lo que debas hacer.**

 **-LEN: Es por eso que nadie podía acercarse hace ya varios días? POR QUE LA TRAJISTE AQUÍ! TRAJISTE A ANNA AQUÍ! A TU CABAÑA?**

Hao podía ver perfectamente los temores de Len, Anna sola por varios días en una cabaña a merced de un loco desquiciado.

 **-HAO: Pues como sabes no hay un sitio específico para tener prisioneros en el campamento, ya que aquí no hay más prisioneros. Pero no te preocupes, Anna ha estado en muy buenas manos** {dicho con malicia y burla}. **Mejor apresúrate, el tiempo se acaba.**

 **\- - - CAMPAMENTO DE LA RESISTENCIA - - -**

Yoh había pasado todo el día anterior y la noche buscando rastros que lo llevaran al campamento de Hao y así a Anna, pero desde la desaparición de Len no volvió a encontrar nada más. Cansado y sin saber que más hacer volvió al campamento, sabía que tendría que lidiar con Jean por haber roto su encierro, pero era lo que menos le importaba, solo quería descansar un momento y luego pedir ideas a sus amigos sobre cómo encontrar a Anna. Pero cuando Yoh llego al campamento se encontró con una gran conmoción. Así que se dirigió a donde Horo rápidamente. Cuando llego a la cabaña de su amigo vio que este se estaba alistando.

 **-YOH: Horo que sucede?**

 **-HORO: Yoh! Amigo! Que bueno que estas bien! Me tenías muy preocupado!**

 **-YOH: JIJI lo siento**

 **-HORO: Y cómo va la búsqueda? Algún rastro de Anna?**

La cara de Yoh volvió a ser un poco más apagada y triste y con una negación con su cabeza y su expresión respondió:

- **YOH: Nada, aun… pero ya pronto la encontrare! Estoy seguro… pero dime Horo, que es lo que sucede aquí? Por qué tanta conmoción**?

 **-HORO: ven sígueme, te explicare por el camino**

Horo le contó a Yoh que al parecer horas antes Jean sintió que algo malo le había sucedido a Marco, así que envió un espíritu a buscarlo. El espíritu volvió horas después sin ninguna noticia de Marco ni de su grupo, era como si hubieran desaparecido de la faz de la tierra, por lo cual Lizerg intento encontrarlo, pero tampoco encontró nada, así que intentaron ubicar a todos los miembros del equipo y sus espíritus acompañantes, estaban perdiendo la esperanza hasta que delante de Jean apareció el ángel acompañante de Marco el cual le relato lo sucedido; al parecer Marco y su equipo habían logrado encontrar el árbol que tanto buscaban, pero al tiempo se encontraron con uno de los equipos de Hao. Al encontrarse ambos equipos entraron en una confrontación y como resultado de una larga y sangrienta batalla perdió el equipo de Marco, que como castigo perdieron sus vidas y sus espíritus fueron devorados, solo el ángel que le conto todo a Jean logro salvarse y escapar.

 **-YOH: Ya veo, eso es terrible**

 **-HORO: lo sé, por eso Jean pidió que nos reuniéramos para establecer el siguiente paso a seguir ya que el espíritu acompañante de Marco nos dio la ubicación del árbol.**

La reunión fue intensa, el estado de animo de la gente era muy voluble mientras Jean contaba a todos los presentes lo acontecido, podía verse en el semblante de Jean el dolor de haber perdido a uno de sus más fieles seguidores y amigos, Marco.

 **-JEAN: Bien amigos, como pueden ver la situación está a punto de empeorar, no sabemos cuál será el siguiente paso de Hao pero no podemos dejar que este ciclo de destrucción continúe, yo propongo que ataquemos con todo lo que tenemos a Hao y su ejército, ya que puede que esta sea nuestra última oportunidad.**

 **-FAUSTO: Y como propones que lo hagamos? No conocemos su base**

 **-JEAN: Hao ha estado buscando este árbol tanto tiempo como nosotros, lo más seguro es que vaya a él ya que todos sabemos que este árbol es el siguiente paso para encontrar la fuerza mística y poderosa que todos buscamos. Al estar allá no solo lo detendremos sino que podremos continuar con nuestra búsqueda, ya que recuerden que el árbol solo era una pista más y no una meta definitiva.**

Una gran discusión se desato en el grupo de la resistencia, ya que varios estaban de acuerdo con Jean, mientras otros tantos creían que era una decisión un poco apresurada, así que inicio un largo y acalorado debate sobre el que debían hacer ahora.

\- - - CABAÑA DE HAO - - -

Len volteo en seguida, dándole la espalda a Hao y tomando un hondo respiro finalmente entró a la cabaña. Él había estado alguna que otra vez antes en la cabaña de Hao, no la recordaba en gran detalle, pero lo que si había cambiado ahora es que había muebles, la primera vez que fue solo había una pequeña mesa en la que Hao recibía a quienes lo iban a buscar para reportar o informar algo. El corazón de Len empezó a palpitar rápido a medida que avanzaba, no le tomo mucho tiempo encontrar la silueta de una chica que reconocía perfectamente.

Anna estaba de espaldas a la entrada, sentada en una de las grandes sillas de madera. Ella escucho la puerta de entrada abrirse y como asumió que era Hao no se molestó ni en voltear, solo estaba allí sentada simulando leer un libro para que Hao no la molestara.

Len se detuvo a unos cuantos centímetros de la silla, sus manos temblaban y no sabía si era el miedo, la emoción o la ira lo que hacían que sucediera.

 **-ANNA** : {notando que quien entro solo se detuvo allí detrás de la silla **} No estoy de humor para estupideces ni preguntas, así que déjame en paz.**

Len se armó de valor y lentamente se puso frente a Anna. Anna se sentía molesta, sabía que Hao solo buscaría formas de ofuscarlas más así que levanto la vista del libro tratando de armarse de paciencia para no darle el gusto, pero cuando vio quien se encontraba frente a ella se quedó totalmente muda.

 **-LEN: Hola {** dándole una pequeña sonrisa como solía hacerlo antes}

Anna no se había dado cuenta pero, estaba reteniendo el aire. Así que lentamente lo retomo y replicando la pequeña sonrisa respondió con un suave:

 **-ANNA: hola tu**

El bueno momento entre ambos duro unos cuantos segundos, ya que de repente la mirada de Len se tornó seria y fría, cosa que no pasó nada desapercibida para Anna, algo estaba mal, lo sabía y temía.

 **-LEN: no puedo creer que sean tan tonta para dejar que te atraparan** {dicho con aparente desprecio y molestia}

Anna no podía creer las palabras y el tono con que Len se dirigía a ella.

 **-LEN:** {empezando a caminar alrededor de la sala y viendo la sorprendida mirada de Anna pero sin darle tiempo de responder nada **} Cuando dejaras de ser una molestia?** {Mirando hacia otro lado}

Len se sentía terrible diciéndole esas cosas a la chica, mas recordando la mirada con la que quedo ella tras su último encuentro, sabía que la heriría pero que otra opción tenia? Lo hacía por ella y su libertad.

Anna no se contuvo más, se levantó y acercándose rápidamente a Len lo tomo del brazo para que girara y como nunca antes le planto una gran cachetada.

- **ANNA: Que demonios sucede contigo**? {la voz de la chica sonaba débil como si fuera a quebrarse en cualquier momento **}**

Len apenas mantenía la cabeza agachada tras recibir la cachetada, sabía que lo peor estaba hasta ahora por empezar.

 **-LEN: Que sucede conmigo? Que sucede contigo? Que haces aquí? No te das cuenta tú con tu causa y ganas de ayudar son una gran molestia, por no decir un enorme estorbo.**

 **-ANNA: Y que se supone que deba hacer, ser una cobarde como tu… unirme a Hao… traicionar a mis amigos y mis ideales?**

 **-LEN: traición hubiera sido para con mi mismo seguir con ustedes, escondido por años como una rata, no viviendo sino apenas sobreviviendo. Date cuenta lo suyo es una causa perdida. Pfff o que han logrado hasta ahora? Además de llevar a Hao hasta la llave y entregarle el libro con todas las pistas para que termine su búsqueda.**

Anna sabía que la situación era difícil, pero para ella no había opción, no viviría en el planeta que Hao quería que fuera, lucharía hasta su último aliento y de no poder triunfar prefería morir en el intento.

 **-ANNA: Entonces es cierto? ERES UN DESERTOR! UN COBARDE! Que se marcha cuando las cosas se ponen difíciles y a su conveniencia?**

Anna no había llorado muchas veces en su vida, pero sentía que esta era una de las veces que iba a suceder, podía sentir las lágrimas formándose en sus ojos y el nudo en su garganta al hablar.

 **-LEN:** {mirando a otro lado ya que no soportaba verla asi y menos por el **} Llámalo como quieras, la única verdad aquí es que si ustedes no se retiran morirán por una causa perdida**

 **-ANNA: Pues prefiero morir luchando**

 **-LEN: Bien, entonces espero que no te cruces más por mi camino si esa es tu actitud tan atolondrada…**

Lo siguiente que iba a decir Len le costaba decirlo, tal vez sería lo más difícil que diría en su vida, por que decirlo lo iba a matar en el fondo más a el que a la chica.

 **-LEN: Porque si lo haces yo mismo te acabare con mis propias manos**

Anna no podía creer lo que acababa de oír, sintió como su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos, le dolía físicamente haber escuchado lo que Len le dijo, intento buscar una pisca de emoción o remordimiento en la cara de Len, pero no encontró más que un gran vacío en los ojos del chico.

 **-LEN:** {dando unos pasos alejándose se Anna} **y no solo a ti, a cualquiera que se atraviese, ya sean Horo, Fausto o hasta Yoh… recuerda que entrene por años con ellos y conozco tanto sus fortalezas como todas sus debilidades.**

Para Anna esta era una pesadilla, cerró los ojos con fuerza y apretó sus manos enterrándose las uñas en la palma, esperaba despertarse en cualquier momento de la peor pesadilla que hubiese tenido, pero nada pasaba, seguía allí y tendría que afrontar la realidad.

- **ANNA: Entonces esa es tu decisión?** {Volteando y mirándolo con dolor y odio **}**

 **-LEN: Asi es**

 **-ANNA: Entonces no creo que necesite más esto**

En ese momento Anna se arrancó la cadena con el anillo que le había dado Len y lo arrojo hacia el. Len lo atrapo en el aire y lo miro sin emoción.

 **-ANNA: no puedo creer lo mucho que me equivoque contigo {dicho con tristeza y remordimiento}**

 **-LEN: No te preocupes, estoy seguro que Yoh te tomara de vuelta, te ira mejor con un idiota sumiso como el, claro si es que logran sobrevivir**

Para Anna una cosa era el conflicto entre bandos, pero ese tema personal. Len estaba pasándose más allá de la raya.

 **-ANNA: CUAL ES TU MALDITO PROBLEMA!? YOH ES TU AMIGO Y YO…YO..**

 **-LEN: tu… tu? Yoh no es mi amigo y tú no eres nada para mí, ninguno lo es, estos últimos meses, el año entero fue tiempo perdido… ahora que se lo que realmente quiero esa vida no significa para mi nada más que un mal recuerdo.**

 **-ANNA: Y tu familia? Ellos también lo son, que hay de Jun? De En? También vas a acabar con ellos.**

 **-LEN: Ellos mejor que nadie saben de lo que soy capaz, así que no busques hacerme sentir remordimiento con estupideces como estas** {lanzando a los pies de Anna de vuelta el anillo en la cadena}. **Espero no tener que volver a verte, porque no soporto ver a alguien cuya cara me recuerda lo que es ser débil, dependiente de una esperanza que no existe.**

Luego de decir esto Len salió de la cabaña, apenas cerró la puerta a su espalda vio que Hao esperaba con una cara de felicidad y satisfacción. No cruzaron palabra alguna, Len simplemente se fue y Hao se quedó allí sentado observando el cielo, su victoria estaba cada vez más cerca y seria al parecer más dulce de lo que pensaba.

Anna se quedó observando la puerta, esto no podía ser, esa no podía ser su tan esperada reunión con Len, y esa no podía ser la verdad. Sus pensamientos se vieron cortados por una lágrima cálida que se deslizo por su mejilla, como si la chica no pudiera creerlo pasó suavemente su mano limpiando la lágrima y luego la miro. Pensó que lo que salía de sus ojos debía de ser sangre, ya que sintió como su corazón fue desgarrado por cada palabra de Len, pero al ver que era una simple lágrima, agua cristalina dejo que varias lágrimas más escaparan sus ojos. Nunca en su vida pensó que Len la lastimara así, y que un dolo de amor fuera tan grande; ella había sufrido por Yoh en el pasado, pero nunca por que el tuviera la intensión de hacerlo y nunca de una forma tan intensa sintió ese dolor.

\- - - - CAMPAMENTO RESISTENCIA - - -

La pelea duro alrededor de media hora, hasta que Yoh quien había estado en silencio pensando que sería lo mejor intervino.

 **-YOH: Nunca sabremos cual es el mejor momento para atacar a Hao, puede que nunca llegue o que se pase; tal vez el momento ya paso, en Camboya el no estaba rodeado de tantos aliados y por las pérdidas que hemos tenido en las últimas** semanas {pasando grueso ya que tenía que Anna pudiera estar dentro de las perdidas} **diría que no podemos darnos el lujo de esperar más. Yo apoyo a Jean y espero que ustedes también.**

Jean no podía creerlo, Yoh generalmente pensaba diferente a ella, pero su apoyo era de gran ayuda al ser uno de los shamanes más poderosos y emblemáticos del grupo

 **-HORO: Si Yoh va, yo voy**

 **-FAUSTO: Yo también!**

 **-RIU: Y yo!**

Aquellos que no estaban de acuerdo sabían que su mejor oportunidad era en compañía de Yoh y Jean, así que sin tener otra alternativa aceptaron.

* * *

Hola! quiero agradecerle a quienes han ido leyendo la historia! Espero que sea de su gusto, asi que dejen sus reviews para saber como puedo mejorarla! También para tener un poco de motivación jeje ;D


	20. el momento de actuar

Tan pronto como Len abandono la cabaña fue a cumplir con sus demás deberes, no quería pensar en lo que acababa de ocurrir ni estar más tiempo allí, porque le dolía, le dolía como nada en la vida le había dolido, la cara de Anna, la incredulidad de sus ojos al decirle todas esas barbaridades, y por último la forma en que había quedado todo; solo podía esperar que Hao cumpliera su promesa y liberara a la chica pronto.

Hao seguía sentado fuera de la cabaña, cuando apareció Opacho.

 **-OPACHO: Lamento interrumpirlo señor Hao, pero quería informarle que tal como usted previó los de la resistencia han empezado a movilizarse hacia el árbol, aunque tratan de hacerlo sutilmente para pasar desapercibidos al parecer.**

 **-HAO: Lo suponía, recuérdame castigar a los que dejaron escapar ese estúpido ángel** {cara de molestia} **, en todo caso lo mejor será sacar provecho de la situación y seguir con el plan tal cual es.**

Opacho observo a Hao, ya que no le había dicho que se fuera, y parecía pensar profundamente en algo importante.

 **-HAO: Opacho necesito que hagas algo mas por mí, no quiero que nadie, incluyéndote a ti entren a la cabaña sino hasta que Anna este dormida.**

 **-OPACHO: Como ordene Hao-sama**

 **-HAO: Cuando esto suceda, quiero que envíes 5 soldados para que la trasladen al muelle que queda al noroccidente, allí habrá un barco esperándolos.**

 **-OPACHO: Y a donde enviara a la señorita, Señor Hao?**

 **-HAO:** {pequeña risa malévola} **la enviaremos de vuelta a Japón, haz los arreglos pertinentes para que la reciban en casa y que sea con el mismo acondicionamiento que tiene la cabaña aquí.**

 **-OPACHO: ¿Quiere que alguno de los 5 soldados sea alguien en especial?**

 **-HAO: En estos momentos requiero mis elementos más poderosos aquí, simplemente encárgate que sean personas lo suficientemente poderosas y capaces de controlar a Anna durante el viaje para que no recupere sus poderes e intente escapar.**

 **-OPACHO: Como ordene Hao-sama {haciendo una reverencia y desapareciendo}**

Len había vuelto a su cabaña, tenía un poco mas de una hora antes de que tuviera que reunirse con los soldados a su cargo, no quería estar allí sentado mientras sus pensamientos lo torturaban así que decidió que lo mejor sería entrenar un poco mientras. Salió silenciosamente, tanto que dos personas que estaban en las cercanías hablando no notaron su presencia.

 **-SUJETO 1: Entonces es una orden directa de Hao-sama?**

 **-SUJETO 2: Asi es, Opacho me pidió que te lo informara a ti y a los demás escogidos**

 **-SUJETO 1: he escuchado que esa chica es muy poderosa, además que tiene un carácter de los mil demonios**

A Len no le interesaba escuchar conversaciones ajenas, menos de los planes de Hao y sus estúpidos subordinados, pero algo llamo totalmente su atención.

 **-SUJETO 2: jaja asi es, debe ser tenaz, según entiendo ella era quien tenía bajo su poder hasta hace poco a Zenki y Goki, los demonios dioses del amo Hao.**

 **-LEN: [están hablando de Anna!]** {quedándose quieto y tratando de escuchar mejor}

 **-SUJETO 1: Por eso mismo debemos ser muy cuidadosos, Opacho dijo que nuestra misión era mantenerla bajo control hasta que llegue a la casa del señor Hao en Japón.**

 **-SUJETO 2: No veo lo complicado en eso, simplemente la tendremos amordazada hasta que llegue allí y si se rehúsa o se pone pesada.. {** Sonrisa cínica}

 **-SUJETO 1: Ese es el punto, no podemos lastimar a la chica** {molesto y con fastidio} **el señor Hao a dado claras instrucciones de que requiere que la chica llegue sana y salva, debemos usar solo nuestros poderes para suprimir los de ella de forma que no sea un peligro, hasta que los encargados de controlarla en Japón se encarguen de ella.**

 **-SUJETO 2: No puedo creer que vayamos a perdernos toda la acción por andar de niñeras de una mocosa**

 **-SUJETO 1: Pues ya sabes, ordenes son ordenes; iré a hablar con los demás y nos veremos dentro de 1 hora frente a la cabaña de Hao-sama.**

Cada sujeto tomo su camino, Len solo se quedo en la oscuridad pensando en lo que acababa de escuchar, el gusano de Hao le había mentido! Lo había engañado para que tratara a Anna de forma imperdonable! Y no pensaba dejarla en libertad, sino que se la llevaría lejos, y por lo que escucho a su casa en Japón! Hao no dejaría a Anna en libertad nunca a ese paso, debía hacer algo… pero que?

\- - - CAMPAMENTO DE LA RESISTENCIA - - -

El grupo de la resistencia había tomado su decisión, emboscarían a Hao y sus seguidores tan pronto llegaran al árbol, pero debían actuar rápido; el equipo se dividió en varios subgrupos ya que tal acumulación de energía mística reunida sería difícil de que pasara desapercibida al trasladarse.

Jun había sido asignada a quedarse a cuidar a unos cuantos heridos y enfermos que había en el campamento junto con otras mujeres. La chica sintió que necesitaba un respiro de sus labores, además que se encontraba nerviosa por la situación en general así que decidió ir a tomar un poco de aire fresco, no se hallaba muy lejos del campamento ni de su carpa cuando sintió que alguien la observaba.

Lentamente Jun empezó a caminar hacia la selva, quien quiera que fuera seria mejor enfrentarlo sola y lejos de allí, no quería que nadie saliera lastimado o involucrado, ni siquiera Bruce Long que también se encontraba en el campamento ayudando.

Ya estando dentro de la selva Jun sintió que quien sea que la estuviera observando empezaba a acercarse sin inhibición alguna, por lo cual se detuvo.

- **JUN: Quien quiera que seas aparece de una buena vez** {girando rápidamente y con un pergamino listo para usar}

Apenas Jun giro y vio quien era no podía creerlo, el pergamino cayó de su mano así como varias lagrimas que recorrían ahora su rostro.

 **-JUN: ¿tu?**

 **-LEN: tiempo sin verte hermana** {pequeña y tímida sonrisa}

Jun no pudo soportar la emoción y corrió a abrazar a su pequeño hermano, había estado tan preocupada por el todo ese tiempo. Len apenas se dejo abrazar, el no era de los que iba por ahí demostrando sus emociones, pero aunque Jun no lo viera en la cara de este había una pequeña sonrisa, los abrazos de su hermana siempre lo habían reconfortado, ella era como una madre para él.

El abrazo no se prolongo más, Jun tenía muchas cosas que decirle a su hermano.

 **-JUN: Len que haces tú aquí, pensé que… {** cara triste recordando lo que todos decían de Len **}**

 **-LEN: Lo se hermana y es una larga historia, pero ahora necesito de tu ayuda** {cara triste}

Jun no sabia que pensar, si Len estaba con Hao entonces ella no haría nada para ayudar a la causa de su enemigo.

 **-JUN: Lo siento Len pero no voy a hacer nunca nada que beneficie a Hao. {** mirada dura}

 **-LEN: Lo se, y nunca te pediría que lo hicieras, lo que te voy a pedir es para que ayudes a Anna**

Jun paso de decepción y enojo a la duda, que era abiertamente visible en su rostro.

 **-JUN: Dime que ella está bien por favor y que tu no tuviste nada que ver con su captura**

 **-LEN: No tuve nada que ver y ella se encuentra bien… por ahora.**

Len se sentía agobiado por la situación, sabía que después de lo que iba a hacer no había vuelta atrás y francamente no le importaba mas, Hao no mantuvo su palabra cuando más lo debió hacer, el tampoco lo haría entonces.

Len le contó TODO a Jun, sabía que de no hacerlo posiblemente no accedería ayudarlo, y la entendía el tampoco confiaría tan fácilmente en el si fuera ella, por mucho que le doliera aceptarlo.

Jun escucho atentamente la historia de Len, le entristecía enormemente todo lo que había tenido que aguantar y pasar Len solo, además veía mucho dolor en sus ojos lo cual le confirmaba que no era mentira lo que decía; además ahora lo entendía, todo lo que hizo lo había hecho por proteger a sus amigos y a Anna.

 **-JUN: Ya me parecía que había algo más, Anna siempre lo dijo… pero dime Len entonces ¿que piensas hacer?**

 **-LEN: aun no lo se, solo quiero pedirte ayuda con una cosa, una muy importante**

Jun se veía curiosa, que podía hacer ella por Len? El era mucho más poderoso y eso ambos lo sabían.

 **-LEN:** {tomando aire y soltando un gran suspiro} **Necesito que me ayudes con lo de Anna, ya te di toda la información que pude reunir sobre su traslado**

 **-JUN: Entonces quieres que…**

 **-LEN: {** poniendo una mano al frente para que Jun guardara silencio} **no quiero que me digas nada, yo te di la información y tú debes decidir qué hacer con ella, cualquier cosa o detalle que me digas es un peligro ya que quiera o no tengo que estar cerca de Hao, el podría leer mi mente en cualquier momento.**

 **-JUN: pero entonces el simple hecho de que estés aquí es un riesgo si piensas volver Len!**

 **-LEN: Lo es, pero por el momento Hao se encuentra muy ocupado así que mientras este cerca de él puedo tratar al máximo el evitar pensar en que nos vimos hoy, solo que si mi plan falla y lo descubre no quiero darle más ventaja con lo que pueda descubrir en mi mente.**

 **-JUN: Esta bien, haré lo que pueda Len, no te preocupes.**

 **-LEN: Y hay otra cosa que debo pedirte Jun, también muy importante… Por ningún motivo le digas a NADIE todo lo que te dije hoy, tampoco que nos vimos, ya que es información que seria peligrosa que cualquiera supiera, mas si llegan a estar cerca de Hao.**

 **-JUN: Piensas que mientras Hao no sepa que lo traicionaste tus amigos tendrán mayor oportunidad?**

 **-LEN: Asi es, se que Hao no mantuvo su palabra en cuanto a Anna, pero al menos no ha asesinado a ninguno de ellos aun cuando tuvo la oportunidad; quiero creer que es por el trato que tenemos, aunque de seguro esta esperando un mejor momento.**

 **-JUN: Esta bien Len, no se lo diré a nadie, tienes mi palabra; pero dime por favor que piensas hacer tu? Si Hao descubre que le mentiste no dudara en…**

Jun no podía terminar esa frase, llegar a perder a Len era la peor de sus pesadillas. Las lagrimas empezaron a formarse en los ojos de la chica.

 **-LEN: Por mi no te preocupes Jun, la verdad lo he pensado mucho y se que ahora lo único que puedo hacer, es tratar de salvar a quienes más me importan.**

Jun asintió y miro a su hermano con tristeza

 **-LEN: Debo irme** {acercándose y tomando la mano de Jun suavemente} **Por favor cuídate mucho Jun.**

 **-JUN: Tu también Len, sabes que te quiero como a nadie**

 **-LEN: Y yo a ti, gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mi durante todos estos años** {depositando un beso en la mano de su hermana} **, y por favor, cuando todo esto acabe, dile a Anna que en verdad lo siento mucho.**

Jun no alcanzo a decir nada ya que así como llego, Len se había ido. La chica se quedó inmóvil por unos minutos, trataba de controlar su respiración y contener las lagrimas, Len se estaba despidiendo, era obvio para ella, lo que no era obvio era que planeaba su hermano. Rápidamente tomo aire, seco las lagrimas de su rostro y se dirigió de vuelta al campamento.

 **-BRUCE LONG: Tao Jun! Me tenias preocupado, te he buscado por todas partes!**

 **-JUN: Lo siento Bruce, pero no hay tiempo ahora, sabes si Yoh ya se fue?**

En una de las carpas Yoh, Horo y Fausto terminaban de alistarse; su grupo seria uno de los últimos en partir ya que Yoh no había dormido mucho y necesitaba descansar lo que mas pudiera; los chicos se encontraban en silencio cada uno pensando en lo suyo cuando la intempestiva llegada de Jun los hizo exaltarse.

 **-JUN: Yoh! Gracias a los grandes espíritus que aun sigues aquí!**

 **-YOH: Hola Jun jiji, estamos por partir pero dime que sucede? ¿Por qué tanta prisa?**

Jun miro alrededor la cara de duda de Yoh se replicaba en Horo y Fausto que ahora la miraban esperando que diera una explicación.

 **-JUN: Necesito hablar contigo Yoh… a solas**

Yoh asintió levemente con su cabeza, podía ver que Jun lo necesitaba con urgencia y después de que lo ayudo a escapar era lo menos que podía hacer por ella.

 **-YOH: Espérenme aquí, no tardare** {saliendo de la tienda seguido por Jun}

Tan pronto estuvieron solos Yoh y Jun

 **-JUN: Yoh tengo algo muy importante que decirte, pero antes necesito saber que me vas a ayudar**

 **-YOH: Claro, dime de que se trata y veré como puedo ayudarte Jun**

Jun sabía que Yoh la ayudaría mas tratándose de Anna, pero antes..

 **-JUN: Te lo diré, pero debo advertirte que no puedo darte más información sino la exacta, así que por lo demás tendrás que confiar en mi**

Yoh miro a Jun con duda, no entendía por qué era tan misteriosa, pero el confiaba en ella así que simplemente asintió.

 **-JUN: Se cómo encontrar a Anna**

Yoh al escuchar esto se exalto mucho.

 **-YOH: Es decir que sabes donde esta!?**

 **-JUN: mmmm… algo parecido, como sabemos Anna fue capturada y llevada ante Hao**

 **-YOH: Como es que lo sabes, es decir como estas tan segura?**

 **-JUN: Yoh por favor, solo escucha lo que te voy a decir y no hagas más preguntas**

 **-YOH: Pero..**

 **-JUN: Si no es así no puedo darte la información que necesitas para encontrar a Anna**

Yoh lo sopeso por un segundo, en realidad necesitaba confiar en Jun si quería saber algo de Anna, así que guardo su compostura y asintió nuevamente para que Jun continuara.

Jun le conto los detalles que le había dado Len, claro sin decirle que Len se los dio.

 **-YOH: Entonces Anna será llevada a ese muelle para ser transportada de vuelta a Japón!?**

Jun solo asintió

- **YOH: está bien, ¿y sabes alguna hora aproximada en que esto ocurrirá?**

 **-JUN: Como te lo dije, sé que de esta noche no pasara, pero no se la hora exacta.**

Esto ponía en una encrucijada a Yoh, sabía que debía partir en ese momento para llegar en horas de la mañana al árbol, todos contaban con el, diablos! El mismo fue uno de los mayores incentivadores del plan; pero luego lo recordó, una de las mayores razones por la que apoyo tal plan era para poder encontrar a Anna.

 **-YOH: bien, ¿entonces no me dirás como es que sabes todo esto?**

 **-JUN: Lo siento Yoh, pero necesito saber si ¿vas a ayudarme a rescatar a Anna o no?**

 **-YOH: {su típica sonrisa} sabes que si!, aunque es un poco arriesgado ir solo los dos**

 **-JUN: Lo se, se que confías en Horo y Fausto, yo también lo hago, si crees que ellos querrán ayudar así como tu sin hacer más preguntas, podrían acompañarnos**

 **-YOH: Les explicare la situación, ya que ellos también saben que tenemos que salir ya si queremos llegar y reunirnos con Jean y los demás como quedamos y puede ser que esto nos retrase un poco**

 **-JUN: Bueno y tienes algo en mente para esta misión?**

 **Yoh solo sonrió y dijo:**

 **-YOH: Déjamelo a mí, iré a hablar con los muchachos**

\- - - - CABAÑA DE HAO - - -

Era la 1 a.m., después de mucho batallar contra sus sentimientos y emociones Anna finalmente cedió ante el agotamiento y se quedo dormida, en su rostro podía verse el rastro de unas cuantas lagrimas y su nariz sonrojada; ella intento controlar al máximo el llanto, mas porque no quería que Hao llegara y la encontrara en tal estado de vulnerabilidad pero al final fue imposible, gracias a Dios Hao no había vuelto para presenciarlo. Eran ya las 2am cuando Anna sintió entre sueños, o más bien pesadillas, que sus brazos y piernas eran atadas, trato de moverlas pero se dio cuenta que no era un sueño, en realidad estaba sucediendo por lo que se apresuro a abrir sus ojos, pero lo único que pudo ver fue la oscuridad, alguien le había vendado los ojos, intento hablar pero antes de siquiera emitir una palabra sintió como con un trapo tapaban su boca.

Anna era una persona muy dura, no solía ceder ante el estrés de ese tipo de situaciones, ni siquiera los primeros días que fue una prisionera de Hao; pero después de la pelea que tuvo con Len se sentía vulnerable, desprotegida y muy cansada emocionalmente, el temor empezó a llenar su ser mas cuando sintió que la sacaban de la cabaña y era subida en algo, por la cantidad de viento algo que volaba, de seguro una posesión de objetos; no sabía quien la llevaba ni a donde, intentó llegar a su rosario pero sus manos estaban atadas en su espalda con mucha fuerza, quería luchar como fuera pero parecía que la fuerza la abandonaba cada vez que intentaba el menor de los hechizos.

Como había sido planeado, 5 seguidores de Hao la llevaban con rumbo al muelle, ellos anulaban cualquier intento de la chica; apenas y la observaban tratar de moverse, era una misión fácil. Avistaron el mar a lo lejos, aunque estaba oscuro aun; estaban acercándose al muelle, cuando de repente BANG! Un ataque salió de la nada.

Anna no sabía que pasaba, solo pudo sentir como algo golpeaba el objeto en el que iba, luego de la nada sintió como caía, se pregunto si caería al vacío, tal vez este sería su fin y lo único en lo que podía pensar era en por qué Len había dejado que todo esto sucediera y como aun así esperaba que la salvara de lo que fuera que estuviera sucediendo, se sentía muy estúpida por eso.

De repente Anna sintió que unos fuertes brazos la atrapaban en el aire y poco después aterrizaban con suavidad en el suelo, la chica estaba muy cansada así que apenas sintió que removían de su cabeza aquello que cubría sus ojos trato de enfocar su visión, se dio cuenta que aun estaba oscuro afuera y lo último que pudo ver antes de perder la consciencia fue a…

 **-ANNA: yoh…{dicho como un suspiro}**

Yoh había planeado junto con Jun, Horo y Fausto una emboscada antes de que llevaran a Anna al muelle, decir que era difícil era poco, no solo no sabían bien porque punto llegaría o como sino que no sabía cuántos enemigos tendrían que enfrentar, fue una suerte cuando solo aparecieron 5 hombres, ninguno era de los servidores principales, y aunque estos dieron pelea no eran un inconveniente para Yoh y sus amigos, mas cuando lo que estaba en juego era la vida de Anna.

Yoh observo a Anna totalmente inconsciente en sus brazos, no pudo evitar que una pequeña sonrisa se escapara de sus labios, al fin estaba con ella y ella aunque cansada y dormida parecía estar a salvo, esto tranquilizaba a Yoh, su corazón ciertamente no había tenido paz desde el día en que se llevaron a Anna.

Fausto y los demás se encargaron de derrotar a los sujetos que llevaban a Anna y luego de eso se dirigieron de vuelta al campamento ya que Yoh insistía en que no dejaría a Anna hasta saber que estaba en un lugar seguro.

\- - - SELVA AMAZONICA – CERCA DEL GRAN ÁRBOL - - -

Jean y los demás se encontraban escondidos cerca del árbol, habían llegado en horas de la madrugada y esperaban atentos cualquier acercamiento o movimiento al árbol, la tensión era palpable en el ambiente, todos sabían que esta podía ser su última oportunidad y su última batalla, ya fuera para bien o para mal.

 **-LISERG:** {hablando bajo} **Parece ser que Yoh y su grupo tuvieron un inconveniente y llegaran en cuanto puedan.**

Jean solo asintió, había visto a Koloro, el espíritu acompañante de Horo Horo, llegar y darle el mensaje a Murphin, el hada de Liserg y esta decirle a Liserg a su vez.

Mientras tanto Hao se encontraba solo en una cueva, necesitaba la soledad en ese momento, en sus manos tenía el libro, intentaba por enésima vez descubrir la relación entre el árbol, y los tres objetos que había mandado a conseguir a Opacho y que estaban en el libro, empezaba a verse frustrado.

Algunos de los seguidores de Hao se encontraban ocultos, muy bien ocultos en las cercanías del enorme árbol, habían visto llegar en horas de la madrugada pequeños grupos de la resistencia y tomar lugar escondidos al igual que ellos, pero tenían orden de no atacar, sino solo de observar.

\- - CAMPAMENTO RESISTENCIA - - -

Eran casi las 5 de la mañana cuando Yoh y sus amigos llegarón al campamento, dejaron a Jun y a Anna, para luego ellos seguir adelante ya que sabían que los demás contaban con ellos; Yoh le encargó a Jun que cuidará muy bien a Anna, el chico la observo dormir por unos minutos antes de irse definitivamente.

 **-YOH: Volveré pronto Annita, y no te dejare salir de mi vista ni por un segundo** {acariciando la mejilla de la chica}, **me asustaste mucho sabes** {pequeña sonrisa pero con ojos llenos de dolor}. **Descansa.**

\- - - SELVA AMAZONICA – CERCA DEL GRAN ÁRBOL - - -

Yoh, Horo y Fausto alcanzan a los demás, eran casi las 8 de la mañana y según les informo Liserg nada había pasado, así que deciden esperar unas horas más pero al ver que nada sucede Jean e Yoh toman la decisión de mandar a los demás a alejarse mientras un pequeño grupo se aventura a explorar el árbol de cerca.

 **-LISERG: ¿Entonces no trajiste el libro para saber cuál es el siguiente paso?**

 **-YOH: JIJIJI** [voy a tener que decirles al fin que Len robo el libro hace semanas **] pues veras….**

Horo y Fausto lo veían con lastima, de seguro Jean iba a enloquecer cuando se enterara lo que paso con el libro. Pero antes de que eso pasará un milagro simplemente ocurrió.

 **-JEAN: Esta bien Yoh, es mejor así, no sabíamos si esto podía ser una emboscada y no podíamos permitir que el libro cayera en manos de Hao y su ejército; lo mejor es buscar algún indicio de que hacer en el árbol, estoy segura que Dios iluminara el camino**.

Dicho esto todos empezaron con su tarea, revisar el árbol y buscar cualquier tipo de anomalía o reacción.

\- - - - CAMPAMENTO RESISTENCIA - - -

Jun estaba cuidando a Anna, la miraba atentamente ya que podía ver que aunque la chica estaba durmiendo había algo que la molestaba, veía los rastros de lagrimas en sus ojos, algo muy extraño de ver, Anna kyoyama llorando; pero sabia porque era y sentía lastima por lo que había tenido que sufrir su amiga y lo que sufriría, ya que no era algo seguro que Len pudiera volver y enmendar lo ocurrido.

Anna sintió su cuerpo más libre y liviano que antes, con cuidado empezó a mover sus extremidades, definitivamente ya no estaba atada, no sabía dónde estaba o que había ocurrido, podía recordar haber visto a Yoh, pero pensó que había sido simplemente un sueño; lentamente empezó a abrir sus ojos para encontrarse con la vista de una sonriente Jun.

 **-JUN: Anna! Qué alegría que ya estés mejor!**

Anna empezó a sentarse lentamente, su cara parecía no tener expresión, miro a Jun y a su alrededor, estaba en una carpa, como antes, entonces no había sido un sueño entonces, Yoh había ido por ella en realidad, sintió un poco de paz y alegría, pero luego cuando volvió a enfocar su vista en Jun, mucha tristeza. Jun solo le recordaba lo que había sucedido con Len.

- **ANNA:** {mirando alrededor} **donde está Yoh?**

 **-JUN: {pasándole algo de comer a Anna} Yoh y todos los demás se fueron Anna, ya encontraron el árbol y creen que es su oportunidad para derrotar a Hao ya que el lo encontró también hace poco.**

Anna se paro rápidamente, recordó las amenazas de Len para con ella y los demás, además sabe que Hao hará lo que tenga que hacer para vencerlos, así que sin siquiera pensarlo empieza a alistarse.

 **-JUN: Que sucede Anna? A dónde vas?**

 **-ANNA: No puedo dejar que enfrenten esto solos**

 **-JUN: Anna necesitas descansar, llevas mucho tiempo como prisionera… ellos van a estar bien, créeme**

 **-ANNA: lo siento Jun, pero no puedo abandonarlos, así como ustedes no lo hicieron**

Jun vio la mirada determinada de Anna, conocía esa mirada, puede que en ella hubiera ahora un poco de tristeza y dolor, pero sabía que cuando Anna decidía algo no se echaba para atrás…nunca.

 **-JUN: No hay nada que pueda decir para impedirlo, verdad?**

 **-ANNA: No, lo siento Jun**. {Saliendo de la carpa}

Anna va a su antigua carpa, y busca entre sus cosas.

 **-ANNA: [Que bien, sigue aquí** ] {mirando una hoja en blanco que estaba escondida entre sus cosas} **, [aun sigue en blanco, será mejor llevarla ya que posiblemente se revele ante el árbol. Puedo sentirlo el final de esto está muy cerca, de seguro Hao también puede presentirlo]**

Anna empezó a correr entre la selva, sabía que cada paso que daba la acercaba a su destino, un destino que no le gustaba, y al que le temía, ella sabía que tendrían que luchar contra Hao, y eso significaba que también debía luchar contra… Len; pero ella había tomado una decisión, dentro de su ropa saco una cadena con un anillo, la misma que le había arrojado Len de vuelta, el anillo de la dinastía Tao… y apretándolo mientras una lagrima caía de sus ojos dijo:

 **-ANNA: Es hora de acabar con esto de una buena vez…**

\- - - SELVA AMAZONICA –GRAN ÁRBOL - - -

Yoh y los demás revisaban el árbol desde la copa hasta las raíces, no era una tarea fácil, el árbol según lo pintaba el libro era muy grande, pero al verlo en persona era mucho más que enorme; era un árbol en que podría vivir una ciudad entera, parecía que llevaba desde el inicio de los tiempos allí, era supremamente robusto y frondoso; al ser tan extenso el pequeño grupo que se quedo a revisarlo decidió separarse para abarcar más terreno en menos tiempo. Yoh estaba en la parte alta en una de las ramas, miraba el tronco de cerca, cuando sintió que alguien estaba tras de él, un segundo después ese alguien había tocado su espalda y medio segundo después, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Yoh giró con su espada en la mano, listo para pelear y amenazando el cuello del intruso.

Un poco más lejos los hombres de Hao guardaban su distancia pero observaban cada paso del grupo de Yoh; ellos habían revisado mucho antes de que ellos llegaran con todo su ejercito el árbol, ya que Hao ordenó que buscaran cualquier cosa atípica en este, pero no habían encontrado nada, ahora ellos esperaban que Yoh y sus amigos encontraran algo.

- **KANNA: Vaya, creo que será mejor informarle esto al señor Hao** {sonrisa malvada y desapareciendo}

En cuanto Yoh volteo vio que lo miraban con calma y un poco de dureza…

 **-ANNA: Veo que estas mas prevenido de lo normal**

 **-YOH: ¿Anna!? ¿Pero qué haces aquí!?**

 **-ANNA: Tu qué crees… venir a terminar con esto de una buena vez**

Yoh veía en los ojos de Anna un vacío muy pero muy grande, parecía que algo la carcomía por dentro; y no solo eso, era obvio que la chica aun no estaba totalmente recuperada, el había notado como Anna estaba más delgada de lo normal y sentía su presencia más débil cuando la salvó, ahora estaba un poco más fuerte que hace unas horas, pero no mucho o no como normalmente estaba.

Para Yoh ver a Anna así era muy difícil, además sabia que estaban en una situación altamente peligrosa y temía por la seguridad de la chica, le causaba un enorme miedo saber que algo podía pasarle solo con estar ahí.

 **-YOH: Anna aun no estás en condición de pelear, lo mejor es que te vayas**

- **ANNA:** {actitud dura y más seria que antes} **no me pienso ir solo porque tú lo digas**

 **-YOH: Anna es peligroso entiéndelo {** poniéndose también serio **}**

- **ANNA: Jaaa y me lo dices a mí, sé que no es un juego Yoh y por eso mismo se que necesitamos toda la ayuda posible y más ahora**

En ese momento Anna saco la hoja que había arrancado del libro

 **-ANNA: Esta es la ultima hoja del libro, estoy segura que estando acá podremos hacer que nos revele el siguiente paso**

Yoh miro a Anna con seriedad, y trato de tomar la hoja de su mano, solo que la chica fue más rápida.

 **-YOH: Dame la hoja**

 **-ANNA: ¿Por qué? Que no crees que sea capaz de hacer que se revele?**

 **-YOH:** {intentando quitarle la hoja y enojado **} no, sino porque es hora de que tú te vayas**

 **-ANNA: Bien me iré, pero a buscar por mi parte y me llevaré la hoja!**

Anna se giro para irse pero Yoh la detuvo sujetandola de la muñeca, por lo cual la chica volteo con mucha ira

 **-ANNA: TE EXIJO QUE ME SUELTES AHORA MISMO!**

 **-YOH: No voy a hacerlo {** cabello cubriendo sus ojos y hablando suave}… **la única forma que te deje ir es sabiendo que te vas a ir lejos de aquí, a un lugar seguro**

 **-ANNA: No voy a hacerlo, no quieras mantenerme al margen de un problema que también me concierne, nos concierne a todos!** {tratando de soltarse del agarre de Yoh}

 **-YOH: Anna por favor entiende, no vas a quedarte aquí… no puedes!**

 **-ANNA: Y POR QUE NO!?**

En ese momento el agarre de Yoh se soltó, Yoh subió su cabeza y miro completamente a Anna a los ojos y muy seriamente confesó:

 **-YOH: Porque cada segundo de los anteriores días en que no supe dónde estabas ni como estabas, fueron un infierno para mí.** {Pasando saliva} **No puedo permitir que nada te pase, NO PUEDO PERMITIR QUE NADA LE PASE A LA PERSONA QUE AMO**

Anna e Yoh se observaron en silencio a los ojos por lo que pareció una eternidad. Anna no sabía que decir, tal vez ella había entendido mal, muy seguramente; no sabía que decir, si lo que había escuchado era cierto sabia que cualquier cosa que dijera podía lastimar a Yoh, ya que ella definitivamente no sentía lo mismo, ya no. El silencio era incomodo, pero para su desgracia fue roto por algo mucho peor…

- **HAO:** {apareciendo tras de ellos} **Vaya, vaya esto sí que es una verdadera sorpresa** {mirada asesina}

Yoh y Anna se ven interrumpidos por la aparición de Hao asi que se ponen en pose de defensa, mientras Anna esconde dentro de sus ropas la hoja ya que sabe que si Hao la encuentra será el final.

 **-HAO: Me encontraba muy ocupado, ya saben resolviendo mis propios asuntos** {empezando a caminar hacia ellos lentamente} **cuando me interrumpieron para darme una noticia que si no viera ahora mismo no la creería.**

Hao enfoco ahora toda su atención en Anna.

 **-HAO: Se supone que tu estas en un bote con rumbo a Japón!** {Lanzando un primer ataque a ambos}, **así que no me explico que demonios haces aquí!**

Yoh detuvo el ataque con su espada, no había sido un ataque fuerte.

 **-YOH: Eres un infeliz Hao! NO DEJARE QUE TE LE ACERQUES! {** Lanzándose al ataque}

 **-HAO: Muy bien Yoh, por que no me muestras que es lo que tienes** {mirada asesina}

Hao estaba muy enojado por el escape de Anna, el se encontraba meditando y estudiando el cuaderno, había ordenado a Opacho que nadie lo molestara a menos que fuera por que el árbol había mostrado el siguiente paso; así que cuando los hombres a los que se les escapo Anna fueron a buscarlo Opacho no los dejo pasar. Sin embargo cuando Kanna fue a verlo, le dijo a Opacho que era en relación a algo que había visto en el árbol, y así era efectivamente, ella había visto a Yoh y Anna allá, cosa que le llamo la atención ya que ella sabía que Anna había sido capturada.

Yoh y Hao empezaron a luchar, Hao tiraba a matar, Yoh respondía algunos golpes y esquivaba otros, el era fuerte era cierto, pero Hao aun lo sobrepasaba; Hao lanzo varios misiles de fuego, Yoh logro destruir varios, pero no contaba con que uno había escapado y se dirigía a el por detrás, solo cuando estaba ya muy cerca lo pudo ver, y no fue lo único que vio; Anna intento interponerse y salvarlo, de forma que el misil termino golpeándolos a ambos.

Yoh tocio fuertemente, el misil los había echo estrellarse directamente contra el tronco del árbol, habían estado cerca de caerse ya que se encontraban en lo alto de este; enseguida Yoh vio a Anna en el suelo frente a él, la chica se estaba levantando lentamente, al parecer la intervención de Anna los había salvado, ella había usado un escudo y por eso el daño no había sido más que fuerte golpe, sin embargo Yoh había alcanzado a rasparse un brazo el cual empezó a sangrar.

Anna viendo a Yoh mal herido decide que es el momento de intervenir más. Da unos pasos alejándose de Yoh y hacia Hao.

 **-ANNA: Muy bien, es mi turno… y te hare pagar caro todo lo has hecho… especialmente estas últimas semanas!** {Mirada asesina a Hao}

Hao miro la determinación de Anna, ahí estaba! Lo que tanto lo atraía a la chica, ese espíritu.

 **-HAO:** {sonriendo y riendo levemente} **muy bien Anna, será como tú quieras**

Hao lanzó nuevamente sus misiles, todos dirigidos a Anna; ella por su parte no movió ni un musculo, todos impactaron directamente a la chica creando mucho humo; Yoh tenía los ojos muy abiertos, y se apretaba el brazo para que no sangrara. El humo empezó a dispersarse y tras este estaba Anna seria y tranquila como siempre. Yoh no se dio cuenta que estaba manteniendo el aliento sino hasta que vio a Anna y soltó todo el aire, gracias a los grandes espíritus, la chica estaba ilesa. Pero esta semi alegría duro muy poco, enseguida a cada lado de Anna se materializaron del humo dos seres que ellos conocían muy bien.

 **-YOH: [Zenki y Goki]** {seriedad y temor en su cara **} no puede ser…**

Los dos demonios atacaron rápidamente a su antigua dueña, Anna puso en pose sus rosario y como si fuera un arma recibió el primer golpe con estos, esto causo un gran estruendo, como si un rayo hubiera impactado y no un golpe, pero la chica apenas y retrocedió ante la fuerza de los enormes demonios; Zenki y Goki saltaron hacia atrás alistando un nuevo ataque, pero Anna rápidamente hizo varias poses con sus manos y en un segundo los demonios se vieron electrocutados y moviéndose con dificultad.

 **-HAO: Nunca dejas de sorprenderme en realidad** {caminando hacia Anna y pasando entre los demonios}

Anna levanto de nuevo su rosario en pose de defensa, esperaría el siguiente movimiento de Hao, pero algo tras de ella llamo su atención y la del shaman de fuego.

Yoh intentaba levantarse para ir y defender a la chica, cosa que solo hizo que la sangre corriera libremente por su brazo y cayera, pero esta cayó donde menos lo pensó; la hoja del libro se le había caído a Anna tras interceptar el ataque de misiles que iba hacia Yoh, la sangre de Yoh cayo exactamente sobre la hoja, al hacer contacto con el papel la hoja empezó a brillar intensamente.

Hao estaba anonadado, esa esencia, de seguro esa era la hoja faltante! Y por lo que veía estaba a punto de revelarse, su sonrisa era enorme; Yoh y Anna observaban con miedo, sabían lo que pasaría si Hao se apodera de esta.

Hao no esperó ni un segundo, apenas la hoja dejó de brillar se lanzó a atraparla, solo que Yoh y Anna no le iban a dejar el camino libre, ambos empezaron a atacarlo en conjunto a Hao, lanzaron varios ataques, pero ellos sabían que solo servirán para alejar y distraer a Hao momentáneamente; Yoh y Anna compartieron brevemente una mirada de complicidad luego de la cual Yoh se lanzó al ataque mientras Anna corría hacia la hoja.

 **-HAO: Ese es su gran plan JAJAJA saben que es cuestión de tiempo para que los derrote y me quede con la hoja y sus vidas no?**

Yoh se encontraba parado entre Hao y Anna, dándole la espalda a ella y en pose de defensa, el también sabía que no podría hacer mucho contra Hao, pero había algo que podía hacer al menos por Anna.

 **-YOH: Anna, por favor hazme caso y vete de aquí, yo lo detendré lo que más pueda** {muy serio}

A Hao le causo gracia las palabras de Yoh, que lo detendría pfff, pobre ingenuo, Anna estaba supremamente tensa, aunque no viera la cara de Yoh al decir eso sintió la seriedad de sus palabras, y lo sabía bien, el se estaba sacrificando por ella.

- **HAO: Bueno Anna, no te preocupes en un momento estaré contigo** {empezando a avanzar lentamente hacia Yoh}

Hao dio tres pasos lentamente y de repente desapareció ante la incrédula vista de Yoh y Anna, para luego aparecer frente a Yoh y darle una fuerte patada en su estomago que lo arrojo varios metros en el aire y hacia atrás.

 **-ANNA: YOH!**

 **-YOH: VETE DE AQUÍ!**

Anna seguía inmóvil, ella no sería capaz de abandonar a Yoh, puede que no lo amara como el a ella, pero aun así lo quería y era muy importante para ella.

Hao se acerco de nuevo a Yoh y como si de una pelota se tratara lo pateo con fuerza en las costillas, Yoh estaba adolorido y casi sin aire; Anna sabía lo que debía hacer, saco su rosario mientras en su otra mano aun sostenía la hoja, pero antes que siquiera pudiera empezar con su ataque algo paso a gran velocidad por su lado y le arranco la hoja de entre sus manos.

La chica apenas y volteo a mirar a un lado, y allí vio a Kanna, la sirviente de Hao, sosteniendo la hoja, la chica simplemente se acerco a Hao y con una reverencia corta se la entrego.

 **-HAO: Jajaja bien hecho Kanna**

Hao observo la hoja, una de sus caras parecía tener algo escrito, o más bien dibujado. Kanna simplemente estaba junto a él mirando a Yoh y Anna; Anna sabia que cualquier intento de atacar a Hao seria interceptado por Kanna, así que simplemente se acerco a ayudar a Yoh que seguía en el piso.

En la hoja se podía ver un dibujo que incluía la pequeña pirámide que obtuvieron en Camboya al estar buscando la llave, los tres otros objetos (agua, escamas y orquídea) y el árbol en que se encontraban. Al parecer una de las caras de la pequeña pirámide era removible, como una tapa; al quitar esta se introducían los otros tres objetos que al ser llevados dentro de la pirámide ante el gran árbol harían que se revelara una entrada a este. Ahí estaba la respuesta que busco Hao por tanto tiempo, el árbol no era un ingrediente más, era un sitio al cual debía entrar. Hao volteo la hoja muy feliz, pero al parecer el reverso de esta estaba en blanco, eso no lo desanimo.

 **-HAO: Kanna, dile a Opacho que me traiga las tres cosas que le encargue y la pirámide enseguida.**

 **-KANNA: Como ordene señor Hao**

Kanna desapareció rápidamente, Hao apenas y podía contener su sonrisa, en ese momento miro hacia el frente y vio a Anna atendiendo a Yoh pero aun mirándolo de medio lado a él con odio.

 **-HAO: Con que no sabias donde estaba la hoja faltante jaaa**

 **-ANNA: Porque tendría que ser honesta contigo?**

 **-HAO: Bueno yo si lo fui, o no?** {Sonrisa burlona y malvada}

Anna solo pudo responder a esto con una mirada mayor de desprecio.

 **-HAO: bueno eso ya no importa, están a punto de presenciar mi gran victoria y si hay alguien a quien agradecerle es a ustedes; no solo me trajeron la llave sino que me guiaron casi todo el camino, no sé cómo podré agradecérselos jajaja**

Anna ignoró por completo a Hao y se dedico a ayudar a Yoh mientras se restablecía; poco después llegó Opacho con todo lo que Hao le pidió. Yoh y Anna se miraron con gran tristeza y luego a Hao con impotencia, no podía ser que Hao fuera a ganar!

Hao empezó a seguir las instrucciones que estaban en la hoja, abrió la pirámide, puso los tres elementos dentro… pero nada sucedió!. Ante la mirada de asombro de Anna e Yoh y la de enojo de Hao, el shaman de fuego repitió el proceso dos veces más, poniendo las cosas en diferente orden dentro de la pirámide, pero nada aun, de forma que comenzó a verse enojado y muy frustrado al no obtener resultado alguno.

 **-HAO: [No lo entiendo, porque no sucede nada]**

Hao miró hacia al frente, viendo como Yoh y Anna lo observaban con miradas expectantes.

 **-HAO: [Yoh, a él se le han revelado la mayoría de las pistas]**

Hao se acerca a ellos, y rápidamente tomó a Anna de un brazo alejándola de Yoh. Por lo cual con dificultad Yoh comenzó a levantarse.

 **-YOH: Déjala ir!**

 **-HAO: Pfff y quisieras…**

Hao acerco a Anna hacia él lentamente pero con brusquedad, y despaciosamente le acaricia el cachete, ella apenas hizo una cara que demostraba toda su repulsión al toque del shaman de fuego y trato con todas sus fuerzas de zafarse.

 **-HAO: No quieres que nada malo le pase a tu querida Anna? No es asi?** {sonrisa psicópata}

 **-YOH: Solo déjala… por favor**

 **-HAO: Bueno hagamos lo siguiente**

Hao le arroja a Yoh las cosas que trajó Opacho y la hoja.

 **-HAO: Si logras que el árbol reaccione como se muestra en la hoja, no le pasara nada a tu amada Anna**

Yoh mira a Hao, parecía un desquiciado en ese momento. Yoh no podía soportar que Hao tuviera a Anna en sus manos, pero sabía que cualquier intento por atacarlo podía terminar lastimando a Anna por la posición en que estaba, el riesgo era demasiado grande.

 **-ANNA: No lo hagas Yoh**

Yoh miro a la chica y luego a Hao, dio un largo suspiro y tomo la hoja del suelo para empezarla a leer, ahora entendí que era lo que Hao intentaba al poner todo dentro; empezaba a preocuparse ya que al leer la hoja entendió que debía hacer prácticamente lo que Hao ya había hecho, se preguntaba si cuando el lo hiciera funcionaria y si no era así ¿Que haría Hao entonces con Anna?

Hao empezó a impacientarse, Yoh parecía estar pensándolo demasiado, además Yoh miraba constantemente hacia abajo y hacia otros lados, pero Hao sabía muy bien porque lo hacía.

 **-HAO:** {apretando más el brazo de Anna} **apresúrate de una vez, ninguno de tus estúpidos amigos vendrá a salvarlos, ya que están muy ocupado salvándose a ellos mismos jajaja**

Yoh tomo en una de sus manos los tres elementos que debía poner en la pirámide, pero antes de que este lo hiciera efectivamente, comenzaron por si mismos a brillar con gran intensidad, la luz era tan fuerte que todos los presentes tuvieron que cubrir sus ojos; aprovechando la oportunidad Yoh soltó los elementos que seguían brillando y corrió con toda su energía y fuerza hacia donde Hao y Anna. No perdiendo ni un segundo tomo a Anna entre sus brazos y sin más pensarlo se lanzó con ella desde la rama del árbol en que estaban, sujetándola fuertemente contra su pecho.

Anna apenas y logro abrir los ojos cuando vio como iban cayendo en picada hacia el piso a gran velocidad, en realidad estaban muy arriba, pero ella confiaba en Yoh así que simplemente se sujeto a el con fuerza; Yoh no dejaría que Anna sufriera daño alguno con la caída, rápidamente hizo su posesión para amortiguar la caída.

En lo alto del árbol los tres elementos habían dejado de brillar, así que Hao y Opacho recuperaron la vista, solo para darse cuenta que ni Yoh, ni Anna estaban más allí; la cara de enojo de Hao era una de las más temibles que hubiera visto Opacho en el.

 **-HAO: Opacho, búscalos y tráemelos ya!**

Opacho se fue con mucho afán ya que sabía que su señor Hao esta de muy mal humor, mientras que Hao revisaba el árbol, buscando alguna reacción más.

En la parte baja del árbol, Yoh y Anna sabían que no tenían tiempo para escapar así que lo mejor era esconderse, el único sitio que pudieron encontrar fueron las anchas raíces del árbol que iban desde la superficie hasta dentro de la tierra. El espacio era angosto, pero no tenían más opciones , asi que estando muy quietos y en silencio se dedicaron a esperar. Yoh sentía varios dolores a lo largo de su cuerpo, su brazos que sangraba, sus costillas estaban muy golpeadas, hasta su cabeza la sentía herida, pero había algo que lo inquietaba, su mano derecha empezaba a arder con intensidad, el no se explicaba el por qué, además estaba muy oscuro para poder verla.

Los pensamiento de Yoh se vieron interrumpidos por unos pasos que se acercaban, Anna también los escucho haciendo que su cuerpo se tensionara. La reacción de Yoh fue acercarse más a Anna, quien se encontraba de espaldas contra las raíces del árbol, la presiono más contra estas para que quedarán escondidos tan bien como se pudiera pero cuando Yoh hizo esto apoyó su mano contra la raíz, y algo inesperado sucedió, el árbol empezó a moverse y a temblar fuertemente, pareciera que fuera a venirse abajo en cualquier momento. Yoh y Anna se asustaron ya que sabían que si salían los podían encontrar, y si se quedaban allí podían morir aplastados, pero milagrosamente el movimiento del árbol cesó rápidamente.

Hao al sentir lo que sucedía se elevó sobre el árbol en el SOF, de forma que pudo tener una mejor perspectiva de lo que ocurría, notó que en la parte baja del árbol una especie de compuerta bajaba, como una puerta, la sonrisa en la cara de Hao era imposible de ocultarse, lo que tanto había estado esperando y buscando estaba cerca! Más cerca que nunca! Lo sentía en cada hueso de su cuerpo.

Elevándose una vez más sobre el árbol Hao empezó a expulsar grandes llamaradas y hasta una especie de rayos de su cuerpo.

- **HAO: es hora, reúnanse!**

Los aliados de Hao que habían empezado sus ataques a la resistencia sintieron el llamado de su amo, y algunos empezaron a retirarse para ir a él.

 **-LEN:** {recostado aburrido en un árbol} **ya era hora** {desapareciendo}


	21. Batallas previas

Yoh y Anna estaban escondidos aun en las raíces del gran árbol, cuando volvieron a escuchar unos pasos acercarse y detenerse muy cerca de allí.

 **-HAO: Opacho no pierdas más tiempo, es mejor que sigamos, esas sabandijas ya aparecerán.**

Yoh y Anna escucharon a Hao decir esto desde su escondite, y asomándose con mucho cuidado pudieron observar sin ser descubiertos como Hao entraba dentro de la recién revelada puerta, seguido por Opacho. No tardó mucho tiempo para que empezaran a llegar más seguidores de Hao y entraran por el mismo camino que su líder había tomado; pudieron ver como entraban los servidores principales y a quienes consideraban sus mayores oponente como lo era el trío de la flor, Boris, Billy, Luchiust, y Blocken; pero el que más llamo la atención de Yoh y Anna al llegar fue Len. Len se veía molesto pero como siempre seguro de sí mismo.

Anna se sintio muy inquieta desde que vio entrar a Len, ella ya habia tomado una decisión asi que empezó a moverse para salir.

 **-YOH:** {hablando bajo ya que no sabia si llegaría alguien más} **¿Anna que haces?**

Pero Anna no respondió mas que con acciones abandonando su escondite. Una vez afuera Anna sacudió su ropa, retirando la suciedad y tierra; mientras Yoh terminaba de salir de allí para detenerla.

 **-YOH: debemos escondernos hasta que podamos pedir refuerzos. ¿Amidamaru podrías?**

El espíritu le sonrió a su amo y desapareció para ir por ayuda.

 **-ANNA: muy bien, tu espera aquí, yo tengo cosas que hacer** **en este momento** {dirigiéndose a la puerta del árbol}

 **-YOH:** {atravesándosele a Anna} **De ningún modo! Las personas más peligrosas que conocemos están allí dentro, casi que esperándonos para acabarnos y tu quieres entrar así nada más!**

 **-ANNA: Yo se lo que me espera adentro, y no necesito nadie que me defienda o que luche mis batallas, voy a entrar ya y eso es todo.**

Yoh miraba la cara de enojo de Anna, ella estaba más que decidida, cualquiera diría que iba a la tienda y ya por la forma en que lo tomaba. Pero Yoh sabia mejor, desde el momento en que vieron a Len entrar sintió el cambio de actitud en Anna, ella estaba muy inquieta así que sin decir más entro; Yoh dio un gran suspiro y aun sabiendo que Amidamaru podía tardar un poco en volver entro tras ella, el no la dejaría sola ahora ni nunca.

Anna caminaba con rapidez, sabía que Len estaba cerca y no quería perder la oportunidad, ¿la oportunidad de qué?, de enfrentarlo de una buena vez, ella sentía que en cierta forma requeriría mucha más energía y concentración para ella enfrentar a Len que enfrentar a Hao, estaba totalmente decidida, así como Len había tomado una decisión definitiva, ella también lo había hecho.

Era casi imposible pero el árbol parecía ser más grande por dentro de lo que era por fuera, en su interior había un gran espiral que se extendía alrededor de las paredes del tronco por dentro, casi como una rampa que llegaba hasta lo más alto; comenzaron a subirla, habían caminado alrededor de 20 minutos, casi al trote cuando se tropezaron con alguien al fin.

 **-BILLY:** **Tenias razón Blocken, si nos quedábamos aquí encontraríamos algo interesante que hacer** {sonrisa maligna y formando su posesión de objetos}

Yoh y Anna los miraron seriamente y luego se miraron entre ellos, Amidamaru aun no volvía así que la única que podría hacer algo era Anna.

 **-YOH: No queremos problemas, solo déjennos pasar**

Billy y Blocken se miraron incrédulos, como podía Yoh seguir siendo tan inocente o mejor, tan estúpido después de todo y en la situación actual.

 **-BILLY: No quieres problemas pero aun así insisten en buscarlos, de aquí no van a pasar asi que no se hagan ilusiones.**

En ese momento Billy y Blocken se lanzaron al ataque. Yoh puso su espada en modo de defensa aun sabiendo que sería inútil, Anna puso su rosario en pose de defensa también, esperaría el ataque, lo anularía y luego contra atacaría como pudiera, ese era su plan. Justo antes de que el golpe llegara un viento muy poderoso se interpuso, de forma que hubo una gran explosión. Yoh y Anna miraban con expectativa, lo que fuera que hubiera sucedido había detenido el ataque de sus oponentes. Cuando por fin tuvieron una mejor visibilidad se encontraron con la presencia de nada más y nada menos que..

 **-YOH: OHHH! Chocolove! Que oportuno eres! Jiji**

 **Chocolove le sonrió a Yoh y a Anna, para luego voltear y ver a sus oponentes con un semblante serio.**

 **-CHOCO: Me alegra ver que estés bien güerita! Vieras todo lo que nos preocupaste, en especial al brody Yoh!**

 **Junto con Chocolove llegaron Amidamaru, Jean, Liserg, Horo y Fausto.**

 **-AMIDA: {** Apareciendo **} Amo Yoh disculpe la demora, pero me alegra ver que están bien, porque no espero en la entrada? Es muy peligroso que entraran de esa forma!**

 **-YOH: JIJI me alegra que llegaras Amidamaru, pues veras….** {Gotita en la cabeza y mirando a Anna}, **tuve que entrar porque así se dieron las cosas jiji**

Amidamaru apenas y le dio una pequeña sonrisa, ya se imaginaba lo que había ocurrido y más por cómo estaban las cosas cuando se fue.

 **-HORO: Vinimos lo más rápido que pudimos cuando Amidamaru nos contó lo que estaba pasando, es solo que habían muchos atravesados allá afuera!**

 **-BILLY: Van a luchar o a cotorrear! {** Lanzándose al ataque}

 **-CHOCO: Yo me encargare de estos, ustedes mejor sigan y detengan al loco piromaníaco de Hao! {** Respondiendo el ataque de Billy}

 **-BILLY: Que tu te encargas JAJAJA, no me hagas reír!**

Blocken entro a la pelea y tras una serie de golpes entre Chocolove y sus rivales los demás no dudaron más de las habilidades de su amigo, el podría arreglárselas, así que como el dijo siguieron adelante a toda velocidad.

- **LISERG:** {mientras corrían con los demás} **Señorita Anna! Me alegra ver que se encuentra bien**

Anna ni lo determino, si alguien tenía afán de seguir era ella!

 **-HORO: No te imaginas Yoh, mientras revisaba el árbol me atacaron! Es como si hubieran estado esperando que nos acercáramos al árbol y que no separáramos!**

 **-YOH: JIJI si algo así yo creo… y que paso con Ryu? El también estaba revisando no es así?**

 **-LISERG: Así es, solo que en la entrada no encontramos con Peyote y Nichrom, así que Ryu decidió que se haría cargo de ellos.**

 **-YOH: De seguro lo lograra** {sonrisa tranquila y aun corriendo}

 **-HORO: Te confías demasiado** {cara de despreocupado} **el inútil de Ryu apenas y podía mantener una pelea con nosotros cuando lo dejamos en Japón**

 **-YOH:** {cara de duda inocente} **¿Entonces por qué lo dejaste?**

 **-HORO: Porque Fausto nos afirmo que Ryu había aprendido unos cuantos trucos desde entonces ya que quería poder proteger al grupo como debía cuando nos fuimos jejeje**

Yoh miro con duda a Fausto quien le respondió con un leve asentimiento y una gran sonrisa

 **-YOH: Bien, confió en el criterio de Fausto jiji**

Los chicos iban charlando amenamente mientras avanzaban, hasta que una gran explosión hizo que se detuvieran justo antes de ser alcanzados por esta. Cuando el polvo de la explosión disminuyo pudieron ver frente a ellos a tres hermosas chicas que conocían bastante bien para su gusto: Kanna, Matty y Mary, el trío de la flor; unas de las aliadas más fuertes de Hao y de las que menos simpatizaban con Anna.

 **-KANNA: Ups falle, nos vemos de nuevo Anna, no había podido decírtelo antes pero el encierro te sentó de maravilla** {fumando su cigarro tranquila y mirando retadoramente a Anna}

Mary y Matty rieron ante el comentario; mientras Yoh y los demás las miraron con enojo por decir algo tan estúpido para provocar a Anna.

Anna sabia lo mucho que la odiaban esas chicas, empezando por que Hao les encargo por un largo tiempo seguirla y eso las mantenía ocupadas en algo que detestaban al no por der hacer más que mantener un perfil bajo. Anna devolvió la mirada dura a Kanna, no olvidaba sus últimos encuentros, cuando le rapó la hoja y el hecho de que ella fuera culpable de que perdiera a sus demonios, si fuera por ella la acabaría allí mismo!

 **-ANNA: Porque no te callas de una buena vez!, me quieres** {sonrisa burlona} **aquí me tienes, si es que te atreves** {poniendo su rosario en frente}

Kanna odiaba la actitud de Anna, en especial esa mueca burlona y altanera de superioridad que la caracterizaba.

 **-KANNA: entonces lucharas hoy con tus demonios… upsss… ya no los tienes no es asi JAJAJA, pero no te preocupes seré buena y acabare rápido contigo. ASHCROFT!**

El espíritu acompañante de Kanna, un gran caballero en armadura cayó desde lo alto y trata de aplastar a Anna, pero ella rápidamente rodó fuera de su camino y giró en un abrir y cerrar de ojos hacia él. Yoh y los demás observaban atentos y alerta sin intervenir, Mary y Matty también conservaban la distancia que sabían para Kanna era todo un placer personal, el poder acabar con Anna con sus propias manos.

Anna arrojó su rosario completamente sobre Ashcroft, este lo rodeó completamente y antes de si quiera tocar el suelo empiezó a levitar y a girar cada vez más rápido alrededor de la armadura, Kanna intentaba por todos los medios llamar a su espíritu pero este permanecía inmovilizado dentro de las cuentas; Anna por su parte rezaba suavemente y entre más rápido lo hacía más rápido giraba el collar, hasta que de este comenzaron a salir enormes rayos que atraparon por completo a Ashcroft, y no solo esto.

 **-KANNA: AAAAAA!** {grita cogiéndose la cabeza y cayendo al piso arrodillada}

Los mismos ataques que sufría Ashcroft, los sufria Kanna.

 **-MARY: Esa mujer…aun así sigue siendo muy poderosa** {viéndola con enojo}. **Chuck** {levantando el muñeco}

El muñeco de Mary enseguida se paro y levantando sus armas empezó a dispararle a Anna. Todos miraron horrorizados, estaba demasiado cerca y las balas eran muy rápidas para interceptarlas; Yoh y Horo se lanzaron esperando poder proteger a Anna, sin embargo cuando las balas llegaron a uno metros de Anna se disolvieron, haciendo que Mary se enojara más y que Chuck, su espíritu acompañante, disparara muchas más enseguida.

Jean parecía tranquila al igual que Liserg y Fausto.

 **-JEAN: Esta usando la anulación**

- **FAUSTO:** {sonriente} **así parece**

 **-MATTY: Esto no es divertido. Jack tu turno!**

El espíritu de la chica corrió a toda velocidad hacia Anna, pero esto no paso desapercibido por la sacerdotisa que enseguida detuvo su ataque a Ashcroft, ya que iba a necesitar el rosario para contener el ataque que venía en camino; la cuchilla de Jack fue detenida al chocar con el rosario, pero el muñeco simplemente retrocedió un poco alistándose para el siguiente golpe al igual que Anna.

 **-KANNA:** {respirando difícilmente} **Maldita infeliz! Ya verás lo que te espera AAAAAAAA!** {Lanzándose de nuevo al ataque, al tiempo que sus dos compañeras}

Unos momentos antes de que los ataques impactaran apareció Opacho justo frente a Anna, haciendo que todos los ataques de las chicas se desviaran.

 **-KANNA: Opacho hazte a un lado ahora!** {muy molesta}

 **-OPACHO:** {Sonriente y tranquilo} **El señor Hao quiere que les recuerde que ustedes no son las indicadas para luchar contra la señorita Anna.**

El enojo en la cara del trio de la flor era mucho más que obvio.

 **-MARY: Pero, esa mujer… ella también quiere pelear contra nosotras!** {Mirando con odio a Anna}

Anna bajó su rosario tranquilamente en ese momento.

 **-ANNA: En realidad no me interesa en lo más mínimo, solo quiero que me dejen seguir adelante**

Opacho miro a Anna, y asintió levemente antes de dedicarle una última mirada de advertencia a Kanna y desaparecer.

 **-KANNA: Como sea, ve y busca a tu noviecito Jaaaa… bueno ex novio o lo que sea**

Anna la miro peor que antes, además todos los demás la miraron con duda, primero a Kanna y luego a Anna. La sacerdotisa no tenia más que hacer allí por lo cual sencillamente siguió de largo, no le iba a dar el gusto a esas brujas; pero eso no significaba que Kanna no siguiera intentándolo mientras podía.

 **-KANNA: Sabes hasta lo entiendo, Len Tao tiene lo suyo, es atractivo, tiene carácter y temple; no sabes cuánto me alegra que se uniera a nosotros, ahora las noches son… más interesantes, si sabes a lo que me refiero** {gran sonrisa de satisfacción}

Aunque Anna y Kanna estaban de espaldas la una a la otra, Anna podía sentir esa risa estúpida en la cara de la peli azul y esto la hizo apretar con fuerza su rosario, la verdad Anna no creía del todo lo que decía Kanna, sabía que lo hacía para provocarla, ella sabía que Len nunca… pero a la mitad de ese pensamiento se entristeció; que sabia ella de Len? Al parecer nada, pensó que nunca los dejaría ni traicionaría y lo hizo, pensó que nunca la atacaría …y lo hizo, pensó que nunca la heriría… y lo hizo; tal vez el pensar que Len nunca se metería con alguien como Kanna era una señal de que si lo había hecho.

Kanna se sentía victoriosa, Yoh y los demás la miraban con disgusto y reproche; Yoh estuvo a punto de decir algo cuando de repente escucho como algo se rompía y caía pesadamente al suelo, seguido de un grito.

 **-KANNA: Ashcroft!**

Anna solo siguió caminando sin mirarla, pero antes de seguir le dijo suavemente para que solo ella escuchara:

 **-ANNA: Eso fue por Zenki y Goki**

Anna había exorcizado y mandado al infierno el espíritu de Kanna, lo que Kanna pensó que era Anna tratando de contener el llanto y apretando su rosario para ser fuerte, era Anna haciendo un conjuro. Yoh paso por el lado, al igual que los demás solo mirándola con odio, sabían que lo merecía y decir eso era poco; cuando estuvieron a punto de dejarlas atrás Mary y Matty los atacaron por la espalda.

 **-MATTY: El señor Hao solo dio órdenes de dejar pasar a la mujer insulsa, los demás tendrán que quedarse… y MORIR JAJAJAJ** {sonrisa maníaca}

 **-LISERG:** {Bloqueando el ataque} **ustedes sigan, luego los alcanzare.**

 **-JEAN:** {deteniendo a Mary} **me quedare con Liserg Diethel, no se preocupen**.

Los demás asintieron y siguieron adelante, debían detener a Hao antes que encontrara y se hiciera dueño del poder que todos buscaban.

Fausto, Horo, Yoh y Anna siguieron su camino en silencio, los chicos se sentían muy incómodos y un poco mal por lo que dijo Kanna, ya que aunque no sabían si era cierto y en gran parte no lo creían, podían notar que había logrado afectar a Anna. Además todos tenían la certeza de que en algún punto tendrían que luchar contra Len, pero a diferencia de los otros Yoh sabía que esto en vez de desanimar a Anna la motiva, al ver como apenas entro Len al árbol y ella se decidió a seguirlo instantáneamente.

Más adelante en el camino se encontraron con Luchiust y Boris; Horo y Fausto se decidieron luchar contra ellos de forma que Yoh y Anna pudieran seguir adelante.

Luego de esto Yoh y Anna comenzaron a avanzar con mayor cautela, ya que sabían que habían dejado atrás a los mejores hombres de Hao, iban muy serios y en silencio hasta que…

 **-ANNA: Yoh…**

Yoh volteo a mirar a Anna, ya que ella dijo su nombre tan suavemente que pensó que lo había imaginado. Anna seguía caminando como si nada aún cuando ella era quien lo había llamado, asi que Yoh solo la observo mientras seguían su camino.

 **-ANNA: He decidido acabar con Len…**

Yoh se detuvo en seco y la miro con mucha duda, ¿a que se refería con eso?

 **-YOH: No te entiendo Anna, ¿que quieres decir?**

Anna se detuvo unos pasos más adelante pero no lo volteo a mirar.

 **-ANNA: Cuando fui atrapada, me llevaron al campamento de Hao.**

Anna hablaba suave y pausadamente, Yoh podía percibir la tristeza en la voz de la chica y esto lo asustaba, ¿qué le había sucedido en esos días?

 **-ANNA: Estando allá, tuve la oportunidad de hablar con Len**

Yoh sentía, y sabia que lo que fuera que quisiera decir Anna era malo, muy muy malo así que paso saliva pesadamente esperando que ella terminara su idea.

 **-ANNA: Yo, no quería, no podía creerlo, pero todos mis temores se confirmaron** {su voz empezando a romperse} **Len es un traidor, siempre lo ha sido y siempre lo será.**

Para Yoh era aun así difícil de creer lo que decía Anna, pero sabía que la chica era la que más deseaba creer que no era cierto, que Len no era un traidor y que todo era mentira; de manera que si Anna realmente lo creía sus razones tendría, y debían ser unas de mucho peso. Yoh también sabía que el hecho de que eso fuera cierto no hería, sino que mataba a Anna, ella quería a Len con todo su corazón lo veía en su mirada cuando estaba con él, en sus acciones y ahora en el dolor que le causaba; no sabía si la chica amaba a su amigo, o bueno ex amigo, ellos nunca hablaban de eso, pero Yoh lo presentía.

 **-YOH: Anna…estas segura?**

 **-ANNA: Lo estoy, Len esta con Hao y conoce todo sobre nosotros, es una gran amenaza para todos los que queremos proteger Yoh.**

 **-YOH: Yo, la verdad aun no puedo creerlo Anna; además ¿acabarlo? ¿Te refieres a matarlo Anna? Nosotros NO somos asesinos por el amor de los grandes espíritus!**

 **-ANNA: es cierto, no lo somos… pero es acabar con él o esperar a que el acabe con nosotros** {recordando las amenazas de Len}

 **-YOH: No creo que llegue a tanto** {serio y triste}

 **-ANNA: Eso dijimos desde el primer día que se fue, pero ya sabemos que es capaz de atacarnos y dejarnos a la merced de Hao, por qué no de simplemente matarnos.**

Yoh sabía bien a lo que se refería Anna, ella se sintió más allá de traicionada el día en la selva en que Len no solo los ataco sino que la dejo con Hao en una pelea donde ella termino perdiendo sus guardianes.

 **-YOH: Cuando llegue el momento lo sabremos, pero por ahora no nos adelantemos a los hechos**

Yoh sabía que no era el mejor momento, pero cuando lo era? Vivían en una constante guerra hace años y no sabía cómo resultarían las cosas ese día o si al menos resultarían. Así que armándose de valor se adelanto unos pasos quedando ahora frente Anna, mirándola a los ojos tomo una de sus manos delicadamente.

 **-YOH: Anna… acerca de lo que dije afuera, antes de que Hao nos interrumpiera…**

Yoh estaba muy nervioso, Anna solo lo miraba con su típica mirada fría.

 **-YOH: yo… veras… quiero saber… que piensan al respecto?**

Anna sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería Yoh, solo que no sabía que decirle, o si?, bueno más bien si sabía que decirle, pero no como decírselo ya que no quería lastimarlo, así que respiro hondo y empezó a hablar.

 **-ANNA: Yoh, ¿tu sabes qué pasa cuando algo muere?**

Yoh la miro como si ella estuviera volviéndose loca, pero al ver que seguía tan tranquila como siempre respondió.

 **-YOH: emm si, su ciclo acaba en este mundo y debe seguir adelante.**

 **-ANNA: Asi es, y ¿que pasa cuando alguien trata de traerlo de vuelta aun sabiendo que su ciclo expiro?**

 **-YOH: ¿te refieres a algo como un zombie jiji?**

 **-ANNA: Algo asi…**

 **-YOH: Pues vuelve, pero no vuelve a estar vivo sino de una manera casi artificial… pero eso que tiene que… {** Mirada confundida}

 **-ANNA: Veras Yoh, yo…** {Pasando grueso} **por mucho tiempo te quise, me atrevería a pensar que hasta llegue a amarte..**

La cara de Yoh mostraba gran sorpresa, las palabras de Anna lo habían dejado sin hablar; pero al ver sus ojos triste y su cara sin sentimientos sabía que no todo era tan bueno.

 **-ANNA: Sin embargo las cosas entre nosotros nunca avanzaron, se estancaron y rápidamente comenzaron a..**

 **-YOH: morir** {dicho suavemente y con mirada triste}…

 **-ANNA: Así es…** {Soltándose lentamente del agarre de Yoh} **Tu fuiste mi primer amor Yoh, y eso nunca nada ni nadie lo va a borrar; ni el tiempo, ni la distancia ni nada; pero ese es el pasado y no hay forma de revivirlo. Para mí el amor es como la vida, tiene su ciclo, puede ser largo, puede ser corto, pero una vez llega a su fin no puede revivir, no es natural.**

 **-YOH: Pero… también existe lo sobre natural, como shamanes nadie lo sabe mejor que nosotros, tal vez si..**

 **-ANNA: No Yoh, hay cosas que solo pueden darse de forma natural y no pueden forzarse, esta es una de ellas, y lamento mucho si mis palabras te hieren pero por que te tengo un gran aprecio quiero ser franca contigo.**

 **-YOH: Es por Len verdad?**

 **-ANNA: No es por el**

 **-YOH: Claro que si! Si el no se hubiera entrometido… nosotros … aun seguiríamos juntos**

 **-ANNA: Sabes que no es cierto Yoh, nuestros problemas comenzaron mucho antes, y en el tiempo que estuvimos comprometido y hasta después de que se rompió el compromiso yo te quise** {sonrisa amarga pero nostálgica}. **No sabes cómo soñaba que tu harías algo que me demostrara que me querías a mí y no solo por compromiso, o que aun después de roto venias a mí y me decías que no importaba el compromiso sino estar juntos.**

 **-YOH: Anna yo…**

 **-ANNA: No Yoh, está bien, no es como si todo hubiera sido tu culpa; yo tampoco fui una buena pareja para ti, no sé si fue por mi forma de ser o porque éramos jóvenes e inexpertos, pero la culpa también es mía.**

 **-YOH: Desearía haber sabido entonces como te sentías Anna {** cara de tristeza}, **la verdad es… que yo siempre te he amado, hasta cuando creías que no, y sé que después de cómo fui tras la muerte de Manta es difícil de que lo creas, pero aun entonces yo te amaba, solo que deje que otras cosas estuvieran primero que intentar demostrártelo. Lo siento si eso te hizo mal, no solo porque te alejo de mí, sino porque te lastimo. {** Bajando la cara y cerrando los ojos para no mirar a Anna}

 **-ANNA: Esta bien Yoh** {pequeña sonrisa y con una mano acariciando la mejilla del shaman} **Se que no fue algo que quisieras o que hiciera a propósito. Yo lamento no haber hablado contigo antes de esto, te hubiera ahorrado mucha confusión.**

 **-YOH: Jiji un poco, la verdad siempre creí que nunca sentiste más que amistad por mi y que por eso te fue tan fácil fijarte en Len** {subiendo la cara y poniendo una mano sobre la mano de Anna que reposaba en su mejilla}

 **-ANNA: No fue sencillo Yoh, créeme… pero para serte sincera, muchas cosas que parecían ser difíciles contigo, eran más sencillas con el** {poniéndose algo triste}

 **-YOH:** {triste también} **si, ustedes tienen mucho más en común**

 **-ANNA: Tal vez… en todo caso espero que sepas que así no te ame como lo hacía antes, siempre tendrás un lugar muy especial en mi vida y mi corazón.**

 **-YOH: {** sonrisa triste} **está bien, tu también siempre serás mi primer gran amor**

 **-ANNA: {** sonrisa pequeña} **tu primera prometida**

 **-YOH: Mi primer beso {** sonrisa más grande}

Anna le devolvió la sonrisa a Yoh, aunque no una tan grande como la de él; era un recuerdo bello dentro de todo lo que demás, Yoh le había dado su primer beso hace varios años, un invierno en que Anna visitó a Yoh en Izumo, el año antes de que Yoh se fuera a Tokio en busca de un espíritu acompañante. Había sido un beso corto, tierno y lleno de inocencia; y aunque los dos eran muy jóvenes fue algo que en cierta forma marco una nueva etapa en sus vidas.

Fue el primer y único beso que compartieron ellos, pero para los dos era un hermoso recuerdo.

Yoh miraba a Anna con intensidad, aunque él sabía lo que ella sentía por él, él no podía evitar lo que sentía por ella así que lentamente empezó a cerrar la distancia entre ambos. Anna vio las intensiones de Yoh, asi que empezó a alejarse, no quería que pasara algo que lo lastimara y lo confundiera más. Pero Yoh la detuvo antes que se alejara más.

 **-YOH: El ultimo, uno de despedida, para poder cerrar este ciclo y …{** gran suspiro} **dar paso a una nueva única y mejorada amistad**

Anna vio en los ojos de Yoh algo diferente, ella no se había dado hasta entonces pero todo ese tiempo, todos esos años los ojos de Yoh la miraban de una forma especial pero con algo de melancolía, como si algo faltara; pero ahora ese algo estaba desapareciendo. Anna decidió no pensarlo más y cerró sus ojos.

 **-ANNA: el final de un gran primer amor, pero el comienzo de una gran amistad**

Yoh sonrió ante esto y con mucho cuidado se puso su mano sobre la mejilla de Anna y termino de cerrar la distancia entre ambos uniendo sus labios con los de la chica. Fue un beso muy dulce, nada exagerado ni apresurado. Unos momentos después Yoh se separo de la chica lentamente y la miro nuevamente a los ojos; no podía negar que le dolía, pero debía dejarla ir, no por Len ni por nadie más, sino por ellos dos, para que su amistad pudiera crecer.

Anna espero unos segundos y abrió los ojos, Yoh la miraba con una pequeña sonrisa y como agradeciéndole por haberle permitido cerrar esa historia, ya parecía llevar persiguiéndolo por bastante tiempo.

- **YOH: Bien**! {con mucho ánimo} **estas lista!?**

 **-ANNA: Lo mas lista que se puede estar en estas circunstancias… vamos..**

Subieron un poco mas hasta que vieron el final de la rampa y una enorme puerta; de seguro Hao estaba adentro. Tan pronto se acercaron la puerta se abrío.

 **-OPACHO: El señor Hao los está esperando**

Yoh y Anna se miraron entre ellos y tras una pequeña pausa decidieron simplemente entrar. Dentro había un gran cuarto, muy parecido al sitio donde encontraron la llave en Camboya, pero ese en vez de estar construido en piedra estaba hecho totalmente en madera. A la mitad del cuarto ,al igual que en Camboya, había un pequeño altar, solo que en ese no había ninguna mesa y por lo tanto estaba vacío.

Hao se encontraba parado sobre ese altar, tenía el libro en la mano, lo leía con mucha atención por lo cual parecía no determinar la presencia de los recién llegados; junto a Hao se encontraba parado Len, el si dirigía toda su atención a ellos desde el momento que entraron.

- **HAO:** {sin dejar de mirar el libro} **este libro es ciertamente asombroso, basto con poner la pagina en su lugar para que volviera a unirse.**

De pronto Hao levanto su mirada y cerró el libro

 **-HAO: Aun así, la ultima pagina no se ha revelado; algo me dice que voy a necesitar de ustedes para que eso suceda** {sonrisa sádica y burlona}

 **-YOH: Nosotros no vinimos aquí a ayudarte** {sacando su espada y formando su posesión} **sino a vencerte** {sonrisa tranquila}

A Hao generalmente le irritaba a morir la sonrisa estúpida de su hermano, pero sabiendo que esta tan cerca del final, no puede evitar comenzar a reírse.

- **HAO: JAJAJA….JAJAJA…JAJAJAJAJAJAJA** {risa maniática} **Pero mira que estupideces dices Yoh, si pudieran vencerme lo habrían hecho hace muuuucho tiempo, Que patético intento** {levantando su brazo para forma su posesión en forma de espada}

Anna se preparo también con su rosario, la tensión en el ambiente era muy densa, casi palpable; Hao no les quitaba la mirada de encima, justo cuando estaba a punto de dar el primer paso hacia ellos, Len se le adelanto y lo dio, quedando frente a Hao y encarando a Yoh y Anna.

Hao no pudo evitar sonreír para si mismo, pensaba que Len prefería pelear el mismo con sus amigos antes que dejarlos morir en sus manos, el ya había planeado que haría con Yoh y Anna, ya que para Hao simplemente matarlos no era tan divertido, así que iba a dejar a Len encargarse mientras tanto, por simple entretenimiento y sabiendo que para Yoh y Anna el solo tener que pelear contra su amigo (o ex amigo) era un golpe bajo.


	22. La batalla decisiva

El ambiente era mucho más que tenso, rápidamente Hao dio una mirada a Opacho de forma que este solo asintió y salió de la habitación antes de que empezara la pelea.

Len se había puesto en guardia frente a Hao, de seguro el pelearía por él, cosa que ya no extrañaba tanto a Yoh y Anna como haces unos días pero aun así los perturbaba profundamente; casi como un acto reflejo Yoh y Anna compartieron una pequeña mirada de complicidad, pero Yoh entendía perfectamente lo que quería decir la chica. Ella quería ser quien enfrentara a Len como se lo había dicho antes de entrar, Yoh no se veía muy convencido, temía no solo por la seguridad de Anna físicamente sino por lo que ese enfrentamiento podía causarle en un nivel emocional, pero aun asi viéndola esos ojos de la chica casi suplicantes, decidió dejarla.

Yoh bajo su espada y se retiro un poco, pero dijo suavemente para que solo Anna escuchara

 **-YOH** {susurrando}: **intervendré de ser necesario** {y muy serio}

Anna volvió enseguida a mirar hacia donde estaba Len, el se veía muy serio, ella mostraba gran dolor y odio en sus ojos, pero aun así sus miradas eran profundas el uno hacia el otro. Como si sucediera en cámara lenta Len saco su cuchilla, Anna vio como formó su posesión, por lo cual creó un escudo esperando el golpe…. BANG! Un golpe, una gran explosión y muchas astillas del árbol volando.

 **-HAO: JAJAJAJAJAJA** {risa maniaca y cubierto por un escudo} **que diminuto eres, no creas que esto es una sorpresa para mí, tu mente ha estado gritando tus planes desde que tus ojos se encontraron con los de ella** {mirando a Anna} **… bien…** {bajando el escudo y formando su posesión **} entonces lo has decidido…** {Sonrisa perversa **}… esta será su tumba.**

El ataque de Len había sido dirigido a Hao, fue un poderoso ataque, además de llevarse a cabo muy de cerca, pero aun así Hao previo sus movimientos y pudo evitar salir gravemente lastimado. Por su parte Anna e Yoh se veían muy confundidos por la situación, Len había empezado a atacar a Hao ante sus asombrados rostros, podían ver cuanto había mejorado Len desde que partió de su lado, no solo sus movimientos eran más rápidos, sino que sus ataques eran mucho más fuertes que antes.

Len era muy poderoso ahora, pero aun así Hao seguía siéndolo más. Hao lanzó un ataque con su fuego, Len lo pudo esquivar pero esto solo fue una distracción, al caer lejos y esquivar el ataque Hao apareció detrás y lo pateo con gran fuerza, y no solo esto, una vez Len cayó por la fuerza de la patada Hao retomo su ataque con fuego, definitivamente Hao iba con todo esta vez.

 **-YOH: Detente!** {Saltando frente a Len para detener los ataques de Hao}

Anna se había quedado petrificada, no sabía que debía hacer, no sabía si debía confiar en Len ahora que parecía estar en contra de Hao, pero ver a Yoh interponerse sin pensarlo la hizo reaccionar, no importaba lo terrible que fuera Hao ni lo mucho que desconfiara de Len, lo que hacia Hao no estaba bien; asi que sin más se unió a Yoh en su ataque. Yoh y Anna luchaban como podían, Yoh con su espalda y Anna lazando varios hechizos que atacaran y anularan o contuvieran los de Hao.

Hao lanzo un ataque contra Yoh y Anna, el ataque hizo volar a Yoh con fuerza hacia atrás y golpearse contra una de las paredes de la habitación, sin embargo aunque el ataque golpeo a Anna no lo hizo con la misma intensidad, apenas la hizo moverse unos metros sin tumbarla; Anna estaba confundida, miro atrás y vio a Yoh tratando de levantarse, miro al frente, el ataque había causado un poco de humo, que apenas se despejo le permitió ver como Hao caminaba con tranquilidad hacia ella con una sonrisa perversa. Anna se preparó para recibir el ataque de Hao, pero a tan solo unos pasos de la chica Hao se detuvo para dar paso a la materialización de dos guerreros que Anna conocía muy bien.

 **-ANNA: [Zenki y Goki… no puede ser]**

Una sonrisa se dibujo en la cara de Hao al ver la confusión de Anna.

 **-HAO: Es hora de que aprendas cual es su verdadero poder Anna.**

Hao levanto sus brazos y manos, enseguida Zenki y Goki empezaron a brillar, cada uno se volvió una esfera de luz roja y azul, luego de esto flotaron con velocidad a las manos de Hao; al llegar a las manos de Hao este simplemente las unió con fuerza como dando una palmada en el aire.

Yoh, Anna y Len observaban con atención, no sabían que se proponía Hao. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos las manos de Hao comenzaron a brillar de nuevo, pero ahora de un color violeta intenso, mientras Hao abría lentamente sus manos una nueva esfera más grande que las de Zenki y Goki apareció y se materializo frente a Anna.

 **-ANNA: [No puede ser… los fusionó!]**

El nuevo demonio creado por Hao era tan grande como el gran demonio que enfrento Yoh cuando joven en Aomori para salvar a Anna, pero su poder era mucho mayor al ser el resultado de la combinación de dos poderosos dioses demonios. Anna apenas y pudo evitar el primer ataque arrojándose a un lado, el gran demonio tenía un hacha de doble filo en una mano y una enorme espada en la otra, era muy hábil con ambas armas.

Yoh y Len al ver a Anna en peligro por el demonio se unieron a la pelea, pero aun siendo los tres contra el demonio parecía que llevaban las de perder, pues este era demasiado fuerte. Los tres eran alcanzados por los ataques del gran demonio, mientras Hao solo los mira como si de entretenimiento se tratara; tras un fuerte golpe Yoh, Len y Anna terminaron en el suelo lastimados, pero Yoh no pensaba darse por vencido nunca! así que como pudo se levantó y empezó de nuevo con su ataque.

Len se encontraba aun en el suelo, podía escuchar un fuerte choque de espadas, de seguro la pelea había continuado, Len miro hacia al frente y vio a Yoh luchando con todo su ser, luego miro atrás y unos pasos más allá de él vio a Anna en el suelo, la chica tenía una gran cortada en uno de sus brazos. Sin pensarlo mucho Len se dirigió hacia donde la chica.

 **-LEN: ANNA! Te encuentras bien?** {Tratando de ayudarla a levantarse}

Anna se estaba recomponiendo, aun le quedaba mucho más por dar en la batalla, sintió que alguien la jalaba de forma que la ayudaba a levantarse, pero en cuanto vio que se trataba de Len simplemente lo alejo de un empujón, casi como si fuera un acto reflejo.

Len y Anna aun estaban a pocos centímetros, por lo cual no fue difícil que sus miradas se encontraran, y por un segundo que para ellos fue como si estuvieran solos los dos, hace mucho que Len no demostraba amabilidad hacia Anna y para Len el tenerla cerca y poderle ofrecer un poco de ayuda después de todo lo sucedido era una gran alegría, sin embargo la mirada de Anna se endureció rápidamente, podía verse el fuego en sus ojos. No tuvieron tiempo de decir nada así lo desearan ya que una gran explosión los saco de sus pensamientos y los devolvió a la batalla.

 **-ANNA: YOH!** {Corriendo hacia el muchacho y pasando de largo de Len}

Yoh había sido golpeado y se encontraba inconsciente mientras el gran demonio se dirigía a acabar con él. Anna logró poner un escudo de forma que el demonio no alcanzara a Yoh antes que ella.

 **-ANNA: YOH! YOH ¡DESPIERTA**! {Sacudiéndolo fuertemente}

Len se acerco a ellos mientras Yoh iba recobrando la consciencia y mirándolos con preocupación y luego al demonio que estaba por derribar el escudo propuso:

 **-LEN: Tenemos que sincronizar nuestro poder y lanzar un ataque definitivo, es la única forma de tener el suficiente poder para acabar con el demonio**

Anna e Yoh miraron a Len como si no entendiera lo que decía, y luego se miraron entre los dos, ellos sabían que tenía razón, pero aun así no sabían si podían confiar en él. Len los miro esperando una reacción, una respuesta! Lo que fuera! Tenían que actuar rápido.

- **YOH: Esta bien** {parándose con ayuda de Anna}, Anna baja el escudo y en cuanto lo hagas..

 **-ANNA: Estas seguro?** {sin querer mirar a Len}

 **-YOH: Confía en mi** {gran sonrisa a Anna}

Anna asintió levemente con su cabeza, y luego de que Yoh se parara y reincorporara ella también lo hizo, miro al demonio, luego a Yoh y por último a Len.

 **-ANNA: A las tres** {poniendo su rosario en posición} **1,2…. 3!**

Apenas el escudo bajo, el ataque de los tres se fundió en una gran ola de poder que cortó al demonio por la mitad con un poco de trabajo.

 **-YOH: Funciono!**

 **-ANNA** : {Mirando a lo lejos a Hao} **Aun no es momento de celebrar**

Hao se encontraba molesto, no pensó que pudieran vencer a su demonio y peor aún, que eso lo afectara tanto, en cuanto el demonio desapareció la frente de Hao comenzó a sangrar. Hao levantó lentamente su mano, limpió un poco de la sangre de su frente con sus dedos y llevándolos lentamente a su boca como comprobando que efectivamente era sangre y dijo:

 **-HAO: Con que así es que quieren jugar…. JAJAJA….** {RISA MANIATICA}

Hao parecía haber perdido la razón, la tensión en el ambiente aunque pareciera imposible acababa de aumentar más, Yoh, Len y Anna lo miraban con miedo. De pronto su risa se detuvo y su semblante cambio nuevamente a uno enojado y serio.

 **-HAO: Ahora verán**

El espíritu de fuego apareció y con Hao en su hombro los atacaba con todo lo que tenía, cada vez que uno de los tres caía los otros seguían atacando; la velocidad de la batalla era impresionante y más aun que el árbol pudiera resistir tales golpes y explosiones, definitivamente ese no era un sitio ordinario. Dentro de todo el vaivén de la pelea Hao enfoco varios misiles de fuego hacia Yoh que estaba tratando de levantarse, Anna estaba muy lejos para poder siquiera hacer algo y más que Hao le impedía su paso, pero Len estaba cerca y lanzándose sobre Yoh recibió gran parte del golpe, sorprendiendo a más de uno.

 **-HAO: JAAAAA sigues siendo el mismo estúpido de siempre Tao… me das lastima**

Len se encontraba muy mal herido, su ropa casi totalmente desgarrada y su espalda sangrando, Yoh estaba a un lado de Len pero se encontraba en mejor estado y lo miraba con asombro y temor, ya que le preocupaba que su amigo, o ex amigo, hubiera podido morir por ir en su auxilio.

 **-LEN** {levantándose}: **El único estúpido que da lástima aquí eres tú, que nunca entenderá que es que alguien se sacrifique por ti**

 **-HAO: JAJAJA si supieras, como se sacrificaba por ti tu amiguito Yoh momentos antes de entrar a esta habitación JAJAJA**

Len miro con duda a Yoh, no entendía a que se refería Hao, pero el hecho de que Yoh le bajara la mirada era extraño.

 **-LEN: cállate! Estoy seguro que es otra de tus estupideces! Además… yo no lo hago por lo que el haga o no, no espero nada a cambio** {parándose con ayuda de su lanza}

 **-HAO: Si, definitivamente ni siquiera lealtad de dos de las personas que más te importan**

 **-ANNA: Porque no te callas de una buena vez, o que por que ves que tienes las de perder empiezas a dar patadas de ahogado** {sonrisa retadora y brazos cruzados mirando imponentemente a Hao}

 **-HAO: JAJAJA al contrario mi estimada Anna, porque quiero que mi victoria sea completa, además a ti que te puede importar lo que piense un traidor como** **el {** mirando a Len **}… aaa claro no quieres que sepa que él no es el único que puede traicionar o no? jajaj**

Anna no lo soporto más y continuo con los ataques a Hao, se podía ver la furia en los ataques de la chica. Otro par de ataques de Hao y Anna se encontraba nuevamente en el suelo, Hao se acerco y la sujeto del brazo levantándola y levemente.

 **-HAO: {** hablando suavemente} **sabes, puedo entender el encanto, lo que Yoh ve en ti… hasta cierto punto**

Luego de esto Hao giro rápidamente para detener con su pierna un ataque directo de Len

 **-HAO: Pero lo que no puedo entender es como puede alguien arriesgarse de esta manera**. {Jalando a Anna para que quedara entre él y Len de modo que este se detuviera} **Por que no le dices a Len la bella despedida que tuviste con Yoh hace tan solo unos momentos**

Anna se sentía amenazada por lo que dijo Hao, aun cuando no sabía porque pero no quería que Len escuchara lo que Hao quería decir, sabía que él se refería al beso, no era raro para ella que el supiera ya que sabía que no estaban tan lejos de él, Hao podría haber leído la mente y el corazón de Yoh, después de todo las emociones que desprendía en el momento debían ser muy fuertes.

La chica no miraba a Len, solo a Hao con odio y tratando de zafarse de su agarre.

 **-HAO: Veo que no lo harás, pues bien yo mismo se lo contaré… resulta que nuestra querida Anna y el idiota de Yoh se han vuelto, como decirlo… más cercanos desde tu partida, y no hace más de 20 minutos compartían un tierno y lindo beso a pocos metros de nosotros … no es eso algo adorable**

Len miro a Anna, ella parecía esquivar su mirada, así fue que Len supo que eso no era un invento más de Hao y por lo tanto era cierto, no puede negar que le dolía y mucho, pero en cierto punto hasta lo entendía.

 **-LEN: JAAA ¿y? Crees que eso cambia en algo la situación** {lanzando un ataque a Hao con puño}

 **-HAO:** {Lanzando lejos a Anna y hablando bajo} **no lo sé, solo que me parece curioso que tu mayor motivación en el momento sea salvarlos, ¿pero para qué? Para que puedan tener una vida feliz los dos…juntos.**

Len se lanzó con su cuchilla a toda velocidad hacia Hao, quien solo fue capaz de esquivar los primeros golpes, pero que al seguir regresando finalmente le produjeron un daño mayor que el aquel hasta el momento habían logrado producirle.

 **-LEN: No me importa que clase de vida escojan con tal sea una libre de alimañanas como tú!**

Yoh y Anna vuelven junto a Len mientras Hao los observa lastimado y hasta cansado esperando el siguiente ataque.

 **-ANNA: Y bien? Que haremos ahora, nuestras energías no son ilimitadas** {mirando a los dos chicos lastimados y cansados tanto como ella}

 **-YOH: Podríamos intentar de nuevo integrar nuestro poder en un ataque {jadeando por el cansancio}**

 **-LEN: Es algo predecible después de lo que paso con el demonio**

 **-ANNA: Cualquier cosa que hagamos contra el será predecible, el puede leer sus mentes con solo mirarlos**

 **-YOH: Pero la tuya no**

Los dos chicos miraron a Anna.

 **-ANNA: Bien, estén atentos a mi señal, enfocaremos de nuevo nuestro poder, podrá ser predecible pero si está muy cerca y no puede detenerlo tendremos una oportunidad.**

Hao solo los miraba, se habían re agrupado y ahora se disponían a atacarlo por separado de nuevo, el no podía mentirse a sí mismo, la fusión y la derrota de sus demonios le había quitada gran parte de su poder, pero el nunca creyó que fueran a poder detenerlo por eso no se midió en el poder que le otorgaba a este. Además empezaba a aburrirse, llevaban casi media hora en esa sala y nada fuera de lo ordinario ocurría, la fuente de poder no se había revelado, el pequeño altar de madera era lo único intacto dentro de la gran batalla que sostenían.

Tras unos pocos ataques Anna le dio una señal a los chicos, desde donde estaban cada uno lanzo su ataque más poderoso al tiempo.

 **-ANNA: [Esto es todo lo que me queda… que funcione por favor]**

 **-LEN: [solo quiero que esto acabe ya….{** mirando a Yoh y Anna} **y poder salvarlos… por favor funciona]**

 **-YOH: [por favor grandes espíritus ayúdennos!] AAAAAA!**

Hao lo vio venir estando muy cerca de forma que apenas y pudo esquivarlo arrojándose fuera de la mira de este. Anna, Yoh y Len estaban muy bajos de poder por lo cual esto casi que termino con sus esperanzas, sin embargo algo su atención; el ataque combinado de los tres golpeo el pequeño altar de madera que estaba en la mitad de la sala y enseguida este comenzó a brillar con gran intensidad.

Hao miraba con enorme felicidad y satisfacción, el árbol empezó a temblar nuevamente con gran violencia, del brillante altar empezaba a surgir una gran caja de madera también, mientras el brillo naranja como el atardecer se expandía por toda la habitación y sus habitantes.

Afuera en la selva también se libraba una batalla entre los seguidores de Hao y la resistencia, que se vieron detenidos momentáneamente al ver como el árbol empezaba a moverse violentamente y una luz naranja iba desde la copa de este hasta perderse en las nubes.

Volviendo a la habitación en el árbol Hao se encontraba en éxtasis al ver la caja y percibir el poder que esta emanaba, era en realidad parecida en parte a la esencia de los grandes espíritus, de seguro esta era la fuente de poder que tanto había buscado.

 **-HAO: Bien, veo que es el momento de acabar con esto**

Dirigiendo una rápida mirada a sus tres contrincantes levanto su mano.

 **-HAO: Tenía diferentes planes para cada uno de ustedes, pero hasta aquí llego mi paciencia… MUERAN! JAJAJA**

Len, Anna e Yoh estaban en la mira de Hao y muy cerca; instantáneamente los dos chicos saltaron frente a Anna esperando recibir el golpe, pero este nunca llego.

Yoh, Len y Anna abrieron sus ojos para encontrarse con un muy perturbado Hao analizando sus manos y maldiciendo.

 **-HAO: Pero qué demonios!**

-YOH: Su poder se agoto?

 **-LEN: No** {mirando su cuchilla} **, nuestros poderes espirituales no funcionan aquí ahora**

Anna empieza a caminar hasta la caja que se acababa de revelar, seguida muy de cerca por Yoh y Len.

 **-ANNA: {palpando la caja} Es igual a la que encontramos en la cueva de Camboya.**

 **-YOH: {** palpándola también} **pero esta es diferente, puedo sentir la calidez de lo que sea que haya adentro.**

 **-LEN: Lo mejor será no perder más tiempo** {mirando como Hao seguía casi que estupefacto por la pérdida de sus poderes}. **Debemos abrirla ya** {intentando romperla con su cuchilla}

Yoh y Anna miraron a Len, no sabían si creer en el o no; la última vez que descubrieron algo asi el mismo se lo entrego a Hao, además después de todo como sabían si no era un truco de él, el hacerles pensar que estaba ahora en contra de Hao.

Len intento golpeando la caja, o hasta haciendo palanca con su cuchilla, pero nada funcionaba, luego se dio cuenta de cómo Anna e Yoh no estaban haciendo nada por abrirla sino solo mirándolo.

 **-LEN: Que tengo monos en la cara! QUE ESPERAN!**

Pero antes de que alguno pudiera responder algo Hao estaba acercándose a ellos a gran velocidad, tenia intensiones de golpear a Yoh, solo que Len se interpuso en su camino antes de que esto pasara.

 **-LEN: No eres el único aquí que ha entrenado en combate cuerpo a cuerpo sin depender de su espíritu** {forcejeando con Hao, ante brazo con antebrazo}

 **-HAO: lo suponía, pero el resultado será el mismo… esta será una pelea corta**

Tanto Hao como Len manejaban movimientos bastante serios y avanzados de lucha, boxeo y hasta artes marciales. Yoh y Anna al verlos tan ensimismados en la batalla empezaron a estudiar la forma de abrir la caja, al fin y al cabo ellos no sabían usar ese estilo de pelea y solo serian un estorbo, debían aprovechar la oportunidad.

La pelea entre Len y Hao era muy rápida e intensa, así que Hao decidió quitarse de una ves por todas su gran capa ya que solo sería un estorbo. Cuando la arrojo al suelo hubo algo que llamo la atención de Anna que enseguida corrió hasta donde la capa había caído y de vuelta a donde Yoh.

 **-ANNA: aun quedaba una página sin revelarse, puede que allí este el secreto** {abriéndolo}

En cuanto Hao vio a Anna corriendo con el libro en la mano se distrajo por un segundo, dándole la oportunidad a Len de que lo golpeara fuertemente en el pecho y lo lanzara contra una de las paredes, Hao sentía un gran dolor en donde había sido golpeado, de seguro se habría roto una que otra costilla, eso era algo que no pensó que fuera a suceder nunca en esa vida asi que con el dolor y todo intentaba levantarse para continuar.

Len observa a Hao en el suelo, sabía que ese golpe tendría tal efecto, era una suerte que se hubiera distraído con el paso de Anna, así que lentamente se acerca a Yoh y la chica.

 **-LEN: Y bien?** {Sosteniéndose el brazo herido}

Anna e Yoh estaban mirando la pagina que seguía en blanco, no parecía dar ninguna señal sino hasta que Len se acerco a ellos. La pagina comenzó a brillar, la ultima pagina se revela ante los ojos de los tres, pero lo que dice esta página los sorprende de sobre manera aun más.

" _El fin de su búsqueda ha al fin llegado, guardián, llave y corazón puro juntos lo han logrado. Solo queda un último paso, un corazón puro que el altar haya aceptado deberá ser sacrificado. Así el poder oculto al fin será despertado"_

Yoh miro a Anna y luego a Len con duda, no sabía si estaba entendiendo bien o no, pero por la expresión de los otros dos si que lo hacía. Para llegar a el poder que buscaron debían sacrificar a alguien! Es decir matarlo y no a cualquier persona.

 **-ANNA: Sacrificar un corazón puro..** {dicho levemente y con voz temblorosa}

Yoh paso grueso, en lo largo de su travesía lo habían identificado a el más de una vez como una persona de corazón puro. Por su lado Len lo pensaba así también, hasta que recordó una frase del libro que se le revelo a el anteriormente en la cueva en Camboya, en esa entonces el le vio un significado diferente, pero ahora no estaba seguro.

El libro le había dicho a Len que para salvar lo más preciado para el debía sacrificarlo, en ese momento el pensó que se refería a dejar a Anna para ir con Hao y garantizar su seguridad, pero luego de todo lo que paso, que la capturaran y la tuvieran de prisionera no sabía si en realidad eso había servido de algo; además el corazón de Anna también era puro, Yoh lo había purificado y el altar en Camboya así lo había aceptado, es decir tanto Yoh como Anna cabían en el paradigma de quien debía ser sacrificado.

-YOH: chicos yo… **{mirando a Len y a Anna}**

 **-ANNA: Ni lo pienses {** deteniendo lo que fuera a decir} **no voy a dejar que te sacrifiques por algo asi! No necesitamos de esto para derrotar a Hao, encontraremos otra manera..**

Hao había escuchado lo que hablaban los tres, y si el sacrificio de un corazón puro es lo que requería para abrirse la caja, el con gusto lo llevaría a cabo; rápidamente se levantó y apuntando su mirada hacia Yoh tomo una gran estaca de madera del piso, resultado de la pelea, y se lanzó con toda su fuerza y velocidad a matar! directo al corazón de Yoh.


	23. Un nuevo poder y un nuevo camino

Todo paso en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Hao corriendo hacia Yoh con la estaca en su mano, Yoh y Len notándolo y por ultimo Anna interponiéndose en su camino y recibiendo el golpe en vez de Yoh.

 **-YOH: ANNA!**

 **-LEN: NO! ANNA!**

Ya estaba hecho, Hao miro sus manos cubiertas por la sangre de Anna, se sintió un tanto culpable, el había querido a la sacerdotisa para si mismo, pero las cosas eran así y no podía cambiarlas. Anna al ver tan cerca a Hao dirigiéndose directo hacia Yoh se había interpuesto, recibiendo por su espalda el golpe de la estaca que la atravesó pasando por su pecho, rosando su corazón.

Yoh sintió el cuerpo de Anna caer por su mismo peso sobre el de el de forma que lo recibió para que no cayera directamente al piso.

 **-LEN: MALDITO MISERABLE!**

Len enseguida ataco a Hao con toda su ira, Hao al estar ya lastimado recibió varios golpes por parte de Len, pero al estar a la expectativa de que el poder se revelara simplemente se dejo caer en una una sonrisa Hao miraba la caja, mientras esperaba que la vida de Anna se acabara y el sacrificio activara el poder que tanto ansiaba poseer.

 **-HAO: Ahora es solo cuestión de tiempo {** limpiando la sangre de sus manos con su pantalón}

 **-LEN: La muerte será poco castigo para lo que has hechos! Espero que nos veamos en el infierno** **para que sigas pagando** {tomando su cuchilla para acabar con Hao]

Pero antes de que Len pudiera darle el golpe de gracia un sonido llamo su atención

 **COAF COAF!**

Anna yacía recostada en los brazos de Yoh, empezaba a toser sangre, definitivamente no le quedaba mucho tiempo con ellos

 **-YOH: Anna por favor no… no tenias que** {las lagrimas salían sin control de los ojos del shaman}.. **por que! Por que lo hiciste!?**

 **-LEN: Ya volveré contigo** {dándose la vuelta y yendo a donde Anna e Yoh}

Yoh sostenía una de las manos de Anna, no quería que se fuera, no quería dejarla ir, apenas y noto cuando Len se arrodillo a su lado y tomo la otra mano de la chica. Anna por su parte sentía mucho dolor en su pecho, además de un frió que la empezaba a consumir desde sus pies, apenas sintió que alguien tomaba su otra mano abrió los ojos para encontrarse con los de Len. Los ojos de Len eran cálidos como los recordaba antes de todo lo que sucedió, pero también veía mucho dolor en estos, más de lo que hubiera visto en otros alguna vez.

- **LEN:** {voz entrecortada} **Anna yo…**

Anna apenas y apretó su mano haciendo que él la mirara con mayor remordimiento.

 **-LEN: Siempre te voy a amar** {lagrimas empezaban a salir de sus ojos} **y eso es lo único que debes recordar**

Anna quiso regalarle unas últimas palabras al shaman o al menos una sonrisa, pero no pudo, lentamente sus ojos empezaban a cerrarse, sentía mucho frio y cansancio, el dolor desaparecía. Por su lado Yoh solo la observaba, no podía creer que fuera a perder a alguien más, en especial a Anna, se sentía tan inútil y en parte tan culpable, ella se había sacrificado por salvarlo! Por que que tenia que ser asi! Porque no pudo simplemente ser el!

Anna sentía como se iba quedando dormida, hasta que una voz llamo su atención…

 **-VOZ DESCONOCIDA: KYOYAMA ANNA!... KYOYAMA ANNA!... KYOYAMA ANNA… KYOYAMA ANNA!.**

La voz no la dejaba ir, es más es como si la trajera de vuelta. No supo cómo pero de pronto tuvo la suficiente fuerza para abrir sus ojos, como su hubiera estado sosteniendo el aliento bajo el agua por un largo tiempo Anna dio un gran suspiro y se sentó en el lugar que estaba con rapidez. Miro a su alrededor, aun se encontraba dentro del árbol, Len e Yoh estaban cada uno a su lado, pero no parecían notar que ella se había levantado ya que seguían mirando casi al piso.

Anna no lo entendía, se levantó lentamente y se dio la vuelta y allí lo entendió mejor, su cuerpo seguía en el piso en las manos de Yoh y Len, pero su espíritu era otra cosa diferente; como si estuviera simplemente molesta por una mala situación Anna dio un largo respiro tratando de calmarse y analizando la situación dijo..

 **-ANNA: estoy muerta**

 **-VOZ DESCONOCIDA: Aun no…**

Anna volteo a mirar de donde provenía la voz, no la reconocía y hasta donde sabia en la habitación solo estaban Yoh, Len y Hao. Su sorpresa fue aun mayor al ver que la luz provenía de la enorme caja de madera.

 **-ANNA: Tu {** acercándose a la caja **} tu eres…**

 **-VOZ DESCONOCIDA: Soy lo que tanto han buscado, una esencia hermana a los grandes espíritus si así quieres verlo**

 **-ANNA: Ya veo… y entonces que sucederá, cuando mi cuerpo muera te revelaras ante ellos {** mirando a Len e Yoh}

 **-VOZ DESCONOCIDA: no precisamente**

La luz tan potente que desprendía la caja desde que el altar recibió el ataque combinado de los tres empezaba a desvanecerse lentamente, pero parecía ser que la única que lo notaba o que realmente podía verlo era Anna, la luz disminuyo y disminuyo hasta que solo una pequeña parte de esta seguía siendo visible en la caja, una pequeña luz con forma de pirámide, una que Anna conocía muy bien.

 **-ANNA: La llave**

 **-VOZ DESCONOCIDA: Así es, solo la llave podrá acceder a este poder, ya que así ha sido predestinado**

 **-ANNA: Pero la llave, la tiene Hao!** {Cara de estrés y preocupación}

 **-VOZ DESCONOCIDA: te dejas guiar por simple impresiones y erróneas interpretaciones, nadie puede ser poseedor o dueño de la llave.**

 **-ANNA: Pero la pirámide… {Cara de duda}**

 **-VOZ DESCONOCIDA: La pirámide solo es un objeto que ayudo a canalizar y activar el poder de la llave, la llave no puede ser un objeto ya que no puede ser poseído por nadie, es algo libre, indomable que nadie puede contener… un corazón puro.**

Anna pensó y analizo los hechos, el día que encontraron la pequeña pirámide esta brillo, pero este brillo envolvió y curo todas las heridas de Yoh, las leyendas que los llevaron hasta allá sobre una deidad de corazón puro, el momento en que Yoh tomo las tres cosas que el libro describía y que empezaron a brillar sin que las alcanzara a poner en la pirámide, además podía ver ahora que a diferencia de su cuerpo y el de Len, el de Yoh despedía una tenue luz naranja como la enorme caja.

- **ANNA: La llave es Yoh..** {Mirando a Yoh aun llorando sobre su cuerpo herido}

 **-VOZ DESCONOCIDA: Así es, solo un Dios puede ser el legítimo poseedor de tal poder**

 **-ANNA: Pero entonces, el sacrificio…. Yoh debe…** {Pasando grueso} **morir..**

 **-VOZ DESCONOCIDA: Ustedes mortales, porque piensan que el final de la vida terrenal es un sacrificio; el shaman King muere pero no lo ve como un sacrificio sino como un honor, no es el mismo caso?**

Anna lo pensó por un momento, ella sabía que si Yoh hubiera ganado el torneo, habría tenido que renunciar a su vida terrenal, pero Yoh lo sabía y aun así luchaba por lograrlo, tal vez el querría eso?

 **-ANNA: Entonces mi muerte**

 **-VOZ DESCONOCIDA: fue en vano, solo intervino con el destino de Yoh Asakura**

Anna intentaba sentirse mal por haber muerte sin sentido, pero no podía, para ella haber salvado la vida de alguien a quien quería tanto como a Yoh nunca podría ser algo que lamentara, lo único que le causaba tristeza era el dolor que les producía a Len y Yoh, ya que era visible en sus rostros.

 **-ANNA: Bien, entonces Yoh debe saber esto para que pueda tomar su decisión**

Anna se agacho cerca de Yoh para intentar hablarle

 **-ANNA: Yoh… me escuchas?**

 **-VOZ DESCONOCIDA: Como te lo dije anteriormente, tú no estás muerta por lo cual aunque él sea un shaman no puede ver lo que ustedes llaman "un espíritu" y por lo tanto no te va a escuchar.**

 **-ANNA: Entonces donde demonios estoy o que soy?**

 **-VOZ DESCONOCIDA: En este momento eres energía atrapada en una dimensión que pocos han podido conocer, esto es debido a que el todo este salón está protegido por mi poder, el cual impide que pases al más allá como generalmente sucede.**

 **-ANNA: Bien y como salgo de aquí entonces?**

 **-VOZ DESCONOCIDA: Eso pronto lo sabrás**

Yoh y Len sentían el cuerpo de Anna enfriarse, poco a poco, su respiración cada vez era más pausada.

 **-HAO: Pero que conmovedor cuadro, el final de un triangulo amoroso y el nacimiento de una nueva era** {parándose junto a los muchachos con mucha dificultad}

Hao miraba el cuerpo de Anna, esperando que cesaran sus funciones, parecía ser que ya había ocurrido por lo cual no se explicaba por que nada sucedía.

 **-HAO: Parece ser que Anna no tenía el corazón tan puro como creíamos jajaja… parece ser que es tu turno Yoh!**

Hao re arrojo hacia donde Yoh, aun no podían usar sus poderes espirituales asi que debía acabar con Yoh con sus propias manos, pero casi que sin inmutarse y antes de que Hao llegara a el, Yoh estiro su brazo con su espada que aun sin posesión seguía siendo un arma.

Hao se detuvo con la punta de la espada en su garganta, había estado cerca, no había podido leer los movimientos de Yoh y ahora que lo pensaba solo había silencio! No solo no podía usar allí sus poderes espirituales sino que su reishi tampoco servía!

Yoh se levanto lentamente sin bajar su espada.

 **-YOH: Cuídala** {levantando con cuidado el cuerpo de Anna y entregándoselo a Len}

Len no dijo nada solo recibió el cuerpo con cuidado.

 **-YOH** {cabello cubriendo sus ojos}: **Todo este tiempo te he visto asesinar gente, acabar con el mundo, con vidas y con sueños… pero eso acaba aquí mismo!**

Yoh levanto su mirada, se veía bastante enojado y serio, si alguna vez iba a tener una oportunidad, seria esta, el no era experto usando la espada sin su espíritu, pero algo había aprendido además Hao estaba desarmado.

Hao esquivo varios golpes, pero no pudo evitar algunos roces y cortadas con la espada, se le estaba dificultando cada vez mas moverse con las costillas rotas, además que no podía leer los movimientos de Yoh para esquivarlos. Hao cayó una vez más, tal vez por última vez, miro los ojos de su gemelo y vio la ira, el dolor, el odio, se pregunto si ese mismo era su rostro en esas situaciones, a lo mejor si, no había otra forma de que hubieran llegado a una situación como esa.

 **-YOH: Esta es por Manta** {haciendo un corte en una de las piernas de Hao} **, esta es por papa** {un corte en uno de sus brazos} **y esta! Es por ANNA! AAAAA!**

Yoh dirigía su espada al corazón de Hao pero antes de que llegara algo lo detuvo.

 **-ANNA: Yoh…. {** dicho levemente}

Yoh volteo a mirar a Len y a Anna, ella seguía igual inconsciente, al borde de la muerte. Volteo a mirar a todas partes, a lo mejor lo había imaginado. Hao por su parte esperaba su final, no le importaba renacería y como fuera encontraría el alma de Yoh hasta volverla cenizas.

 **-HAO: Si vas a hacerlo hazlo de una buena vez! Cobarde! Débil!**

Yoh volvió a levantar su espada, con decisión miro hacia esta antes de bajarla e incrustarla en el pecho de su hermano, pero allí vio su reflejo, uno que le recordaba a Hao en la batalla que habían tenido frente a los grandes espíritus, cuando al parecer Hao había perdido casi que la razón y parecía un loco; ese no era él, no podía serlo. Lentamente Yoh arrojo su espada lejos llamando la atención de Hao y de Len.

 **-YOH: Anna no hubiera querido que tomara este camino, tampoco Manta ni mi padre… lo que has hecho Hao no tiene perdón y será juzgado, pero no por mi… sino por los grandes espíritus cuando llegue tu hora.**

Dicho esto Yoh le dio un puño a Hao que lo dejo inconsciente y luego volvió junto a Len.

 **-LEN:** {sin soltar ni separar la mirada del cuerpo de Anna} **¿y ahora qué?**

Yoh miro la caja y puso su mano sobre esta, al tocarla sentía una gran calidez en su alma, y hasta el gran peso de la tristeza que sentía en el momento se levantaba de el.

 **-YOH: Es hora de acabar con esta guerra… y hacer lo que vine a hacer**

Len miro a Yoh con duda

 **-LEN: No me dirás que…**

 **-YOH: La estaca solo rozó su corazón, por eso es que Anna aun respira, si me sacrifico… y el poder se revela puede haber una posibilidad de que la salves** {agachándose y tocando la mejilla de la chica}

Len no sabía que decir, claro que quería a Anna de vuelta, así hubiera la mínima posibilidad, pero pedirle a Yoh que muriera solo por eso, una mínima y remota posibilidad.

 **-YOH:** {viendo el conflicto en Len} **todo se solucionara, no te preocupes…**

Yoh se paro frente a la enorme caja y recogiendo una estaca del piso tomo un hondo respiro, Len estaba empezando a pararse para detenerlo pero antes de que la estaca llegara al pecho de Yoh una gran luz los encegueció.

 **-YOH:** {abriendo los ojos después de que se fuera la luz} **Donde estoy? No recuerdo el dolor? ¿Estaré muerto?**

 **-ANNA: Yoh?**

Yoh volteo con gran emoción! Anna estaba junto a el y aun seguían en el árbol, pero luego una idea cruzo por su mente y lo asusto

 **-YOH: NO ME DIGAS QUE MORISTE ANTES DE QUE MI SACRIFICIO ACTIVARA LA FUENTE DE PODER Y QUE LEN TE SALVARA!**

Anna no pudo responder ya que la misteriosa voz empezó a hablar de nuevo.

 **-VOZ DESCONOCIDA: Yoh Asakura has tomado las decisiones correctas, es hora de cumplir con tu destino.**

Yoh volteo a mirar alrededor buscando al dueño de la voz, todo estaba igual que antes que la luz lo hiciera cerrar los ojos, Len con el cuerpo de Anna en sus brazos, aunque Len parecía estar buscando a alguien más, Hao inconsciente. Pero entonces si el cuerpo de Anna seguía allí en brazos de Len, levemente respirado, porque la veía también a su lado… y de quien era la voz! De que destino le hablaba!?

 **-VOZ DESCONOCIDA: No debes temer Yoh, no estas muerto… está es una dimensión creada por mi poder.**

 **-YOH: Dimensión? Quien eres! Muéstrate!**

Luego de que Yoh dijo esto la caja comenzó a abrirse, como si dos puertas surgieran mágicamente de esta, Yoh y Anna estaban absortos por lo que ocurría, para Len en la dimensión normal y ordinaria, nada había cambiado la caja seguía sin novedad alguna, sin puertas y sin abrirse, lo único que había ocurrido allí era que después de que una fuerte luz cegó a Len momentáneamente Yoh había desaparecido.

Cuando la caja termino de abrirse Yoh y Anna quisieron ver que había adentro, pero solo podan ver una luz, como una especie de portal.

 **-VOZ DESCONOCIDA: Acércate Yoh Asakura, tu destino te espera adentro.**

 **-YOH: CUAL DESTINO! DE QUE ME HABLAS!?** {Gritándole a la caja}

Pero no hubo respuesta alguna.

Anna observaba todo con sumo cuidado, estudiando lo que sucedía.

- **ANNA: Yoh, antes de que llegaras aquí esa voz me dijo algo muy importante que debes saber..**

Yoh dejo de gritar a la caja y miro con seriedad a la chica esperando una explicación

 **-ANNA: Esa voz, es la voz del poder que tanto buscábamos, una fuente de energía hermana de los grandes espíritus**

 **-YOH: entonces…**

 **-ANNA: Déjame terminar… parece ser que tu destino, todo lo que has vivido, te ha traído hasta aquí, porque tu** {pasando grueso} **eres la llave para acceder a ese poder, tu eres su legitimo dueño**

 **-YOH: Entonces podremos terminar con esta guerra de una buena vez!**

 **-ANNA: Si, así es… pero no todo es tan fácil Yoh, el poder conlleva sacrificios…** {mirando el piso} **asi como el shaman King muere para nacer como un Dios, tu… deberás…**

Yoh vio que Anna trataba de controlar su voz y terminar su idea, así que lentamente se acerco a ella y levanto suavemente su mentón. Anna temía ver la cara de Yoh y romper en lagrimas al mirarlo, pero cuando lo hizo simplemente lo vio como siempre lo recordaba y lo recordaría, con su sonrisa despreocupada.

 **-YOH: No te preocupes por mi Anita, lo que más deseo es proteger a quienes amo, y si esta es la manera no es un sacrificio; además tienes razón cuando luche en el torneo sabia que ganara o perdiera el precio seria mi vida, así que no es algo que me alarme de sobremanera.**

 **-ANNA: Pero Yoh.. {** mientras una lagrima escapa de sus ojos}

 **-YOH: Anna tu sacrificaste tu vida por mi, déjame a mi hacer lo mismo por los demás… mi mayor arrepentimiento seria no hacerlo**

En ese sentido Anna lo entendía, ella se hubiera arrepentido mas de no haber tratado de salvar la vida de Yoh que de haberlo hecho

-ANNA: {limpiándose su rostro} **Confió en ti y en que sabrás hacer lo mejor siempre y lo correcto**

Yoh se acerco a Anna y le dio un beso en la mejilla, ella solo tomo su mano y la acaricio con cariño antes de dejarlo ir.

 **-YOH: Resiste un poco más Anna {** viendo el cuerpo de la chica que cada vez estaba más pálido en manos de Len} **te prometo que vas a salvarte**

Yoh miro enseguida a la enorme caja, la luz que despedía lo invitaba a seguir, dio un largo suspiro, puso su mano en su pecho, algo muy dentro de él le decía que era lo correcto, su destino, la razón por la que había nacido; y sin más entro dentro de esta.

Cuando Yoh entró dentro de la caja Anna vio como el tiempo se detuvo en la otra dimensión, la caja se cerro de golpe y escucho un fuerte sonido que resonó por toda la tierra, el sonido asemejaba a los latidos de un corazón;Tras un tercer y ultimo latido Anna sintió como si volviera a abrir los ojos, pero ahora sentía nuevamente el frio y el dolor. Había vuelto a su cuerpo y estaba lentamente muriendo.

Len que buscaba con su mirada en el cuarto el menor rastro de la presencia de Yoh se sobre salto cuando sintió que Anna se movía en sus brazos, volteo a mirar hacia abajo y vio que la chica había vuelto a estar consciente, no sabía si alegrarse o no, ya que ella estaba a punto de morir, solo esperaba que no fuera de una manera dolorosa al estar nuevamente despierta.

 **-LEN: Anna, vuelve a dormir**

Anna parecía estar haciendo un gran esfuerzo para enfocarse en Len, su mirada era fija en la cara del chico. Len viendo que Anna no haría caso le dedico una pequeña y fingida sonrisa, ya que el dolor de verla morir en sus brazos era consumidor y lentamente empezó a acariciar el rostro de la chica.

 **-LEN: Todo lo que pasó en las últimas semanas, aunque no me lo creas lo hice por protegerte… eres lo más valioso en mi vida, eres parte de mí.**

Los ojos de Anna comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas, no sabía porque pero le creía al chico y morir era alejarse de él, cosa que ella no quería. Lentamente y con cuidado Len se inclino y besó los labios de Anna, estaban muy fríos y además era un beso salado por las lagrimas de ambos.

El beso de Len y Anna se vio interrumpido por otro gran temblor, la enorme caja en la mitad del altar se estaba abriendo; Len apenas y levanto su brazo para proteger sus ojos y los de Anna de luz que salía de la enorme caja, pero cuando la luz cesó Len no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos.

 **-LEN: YOH?**

Yoh salía de la enorme caja, se veía fresco, tranquilo como siempre, con su típica sonrisa y con sus heridas totalmente sanadas. Anna apenas escucho que Len decía el nombre de Yoh pero no podía pararse a mirar. Cuando Yoh salió de la caja esta se cerró, y volvió a esconderse entro del altar como antes, además que la luz anaranjada que rodeaba el salón y salía del árbol desapareció instantáneamente.

 **-BASON: Señorito! Al fin lo encuentro!** {Apareciendo junto a Len}

 **-AMIDA: Amo Yoh!** {Apareciendo también} **esa luz, nos saco de la habitación y no nos permitía entrar!**

Al mismo tiempo el SOF apareció junto a Hao que aun estaba inconsciente y sin más lo cubrió para luego desaparecer con él.

Amidamaru y Bason se quedaron en silencio al ver el estado de Anna, las cosas no estaban bien. Yoh con su típica actitud se acerco a Len y se agacho a observar a Anna, ella apenas y podía mantener sus ojos abiertos, pero cuando vio a Yoh junto a Len no sabía si era una alucinación o la realidad ya que sentía cada segundo como su estado de consciencia la abandonaba.

Yoh no lo pensó ni un segundo y con su mano retiro la estaca del pecho de Anna.

 **-LEN: QUE DEMONIOS ESTAS HACIENDO!** {MUY ENOJADO}

- **AMIDA: Amo Yoh! Por que hizo eso! Ahora la señorita Anna se desangrara más rápido!** {cara de tristeza}

Sin embargo Yoh no hizo caso a lo que ninguno de los dos y enseguida puso su mano sobre el pecho de Anna, donde estaba la herida. En seguida varias luces naranja empezaron a salir de esta hacia el pecho de Anna, la chica veía asombrada, ese era Yoh? Y ese eran sus nuevos poderes? Y como respondiendo la pregunta la voz de Yoh resonó en su cabeza.

 **-YOH** {hablándole a Anna desde su mente}: **gracias a ti Annita he cumplido con mi destino.**

Anna solo vio la sonrisa de Yoh mientras la curaba hasta que perdió la consciencia. Len, Amidamaru y Bason estaban más allá de anonadados por lo que acababa de pasar, como es que Yoh había podido salvar a Anna, que clases de poderes eran esos y donde los había aprendido?

Tan pronto Yoh termino con Anna se levanto y miro a Len.

 **-YOH: Es hora de irnos**

Len no dijo nada simplemente tomo a Anna que seguía inconsciente y siguió a Yoh hasta afuera del árbol en silencio.

\- - - AFUERA DEL ARBOL - - -

Las tropas de Hao habían visto salir al SOF salir volando, así que lo vieron como una señal de retirada. Mientras la resistencia celebraba su victoria, ya que según ellos el que Hao se retirara así no más significaba que había perdido, sino de seguro no hubiera dudado en acabarlos allí mismo.

Horo estaba con varios sobrevivientes que estaban siendo curados en la entrada del árbol, cuando vio a Yoh se levanto muy emocionado y fue hacia el.

 **-HORO: YOH! Amigo! Qué bueno verte en una sola pieza!**

Yoh le dio una sonrisa a Horo y siguió caminando hacia los demás, Horo vio que alguien venia lentamente detrás de Yoh, de seguro era Anna.

 **-HORO: An….na?**

Horo se detuvo cuando vio que quien venía no era otro que su ex mejor amigo, Len Tao y que cargaba a una inconsciente Anna. Varios de los presentes, entre esos Jean y Liserg se perturbaron mucho al ver a Len allí con ellos después de todo lo que había pasado.

 **-JEAN: Supongo que ahora que Hao perdió decidiste volver a cambiar de bando**

Len miro con odio a Jean, sabía que tenía motivos para desconfiar de el y decir algo asi, por eso guardo silencio y siguió derecho con el cuerpo de Anna.

Yoh se había sentado un poco más allá de donde estaban todos reunidos mientras hablaba con Amidamaru, pero al ver como agredían a Len y el parecía que este se iría llevándose a Anna tuvo que intervenir.

 **-YOH: Lo mejor será volver al campamento para ayudar a los heridos.** {mirando a los demás y luego a Len}

 **-LISERG: Concuerdo contigo Yoh, pero no hablaras en serio… Len no puede ir con nosotros! Podría ser una trampa para que Hao nos encuentre!**

 **-YOH: No lo creo** {Muy tranquilo y siguiendo adelante} **ya que Len está de nuestra parte, siempre lo ha estado.**

 **-JEAN: eso pensábamos antes! Esto es serio Yoh, pones en peligro muchas vidas, no puedes confiar en el por que si!**

 **-YOH: No lo hago porque si, sino fuera por Len, ni Anna ni yo estaríamos vivos**

Todos se quedaron en silencio viendo como Yoh seguía tranquilamente, Len lo dudo por un segundo pero viendo a Anna decidió simplemente seguir a Yoh, luego de esto Horo, Fausto y Chocolove los siguieron de forma que Jean y Liserg no tuvieron más opción.

Una vez volvieron al campamento Len fue a la carpa de Anna, Fausto la reviso allí, no entendía como después de una pelea con Hao ella podía estar tan bien, solo tenía unos pocos rasguños en sus piernas y brazos, por su parte Len también fue atendido, tenía grandes golpes y contusiones pero nada que una vendas y la medicina y los poderes de Fausto no pudiera arreglar.

Desde que llegaron al campamento Yoh se encerró en su carpa con Amidamaru, no quería que nadie lo molestara, lo cual solo hacía que la curiosidad y la ansiedad en el campamento creciera ya que Yoh no quería hablar, Anna estaba inconsciente y nadie quería meterse con Len, bueno casi nadie.

Cuando Jun escucho que Yoh habia vuelto junto con Len y Anna no pudo esperar y fue a buscar enseguida a su hermano, tal como lo sospecho lo encontró en la carpa de Anna.

 **-JUN: Esta ahí Len?** {Hablando bajo}

 **-LEN: Si, que sucede?**

Cuando Jun entro encontró a Len lleno de vendas y cremas, de seguro Fausto ya lo había tratado, Len solo miraba a Anna dormir, cosa que conmovió a Jun.

 **-JUN: Sígueme, solo será un momento**

Len miro a Anna, ella estaba bien solo necesitaba descanso, además no creía que lo quisiera ver apenas se despertara, no después de todo, así que salió tras su hermana.

 **-LEN: Que pasa Jun?**

Jun no podía evitar sentirse muy emocional, ese día era de buenas y malas noticias para ella y de seguro para Len.

 **-JUN: Me alegra ver que volvieras y que estés bien**

 **-LEN: Gracias** {muy serio}

 **-JUN: Anna se ve en buen estado…**

 **-LEN: Jun solo ve al punto… si quieres que te diga que sucedió con Hao no lo voy a hacer, yo aquí no soy más que un traidor asi que quien debe darles la versión oficial es Yoh…**

Len se veía muy molesto, y Jun no entendía por que, pero eso no era lo que ella quería decirle al ir hasta allá.

 **-JUN: no te preocupes para mi con ver que ustedes están bien es más que suficiente, del tema de Hao me preocupare luego… Len tengo algo delicado que decirte.**

Len vio la mirada de Jun, era triste, pero por que? Si ella misma dijo que estaba feliz de que el volviera.

 **-LEN: Lo lamento Jun, estoy un poco estresado, por favor dime que sucede**

Tan pronto como Jun abrió su boca para hablar las lagrimas empezaron a escurrirse por su rostro.

 **-JUN: Len, nuestro padre ha muerto**

Len pensó que estaba escuchando mal, eso no podía ser, como es que el gran En Tao estaba muerto! ¿Por que?!¿Como!?

 **-LEN: ¿m…muerto?**

Jun vio la gran confusión en el rostro de su pequeño hermano, asi que sin dar más rodeos prosiguió.

 **-JUN: Papá llego conmigo a América, para formar parte de la resistencia. Esta mañana el salió como todos los demás, planeando la emboscada, pero cuando su grupo volvió, bueno los sobrevivientes de su grupo… me dijeron que había muerto en batalla.**

Para Len las palabras de Jun eran cada una como un peso más para su alma, el por mucho tiempo estuvo alejado de su padre, no podía decir que tuvieran realmente una relación pero aun asi, el lo amaba, era su familia, su progenitor y esa noticia le desgarraba el alma.

 **-LEN: Quien lo hizo!? Quien lo asesino?!**

 **-JUN: Cálmate Len, no fue un solo asesino, sino un grupo de soldados de Hao, según los sobrevivientes ellos ya están muertos, ya que solo acabando con ellos fue que pudieron salvarse aquellos que volvieron y me contaron todo esto.**

Len sopeso las palabras de Jun y la miro, era obvio que para ella tampoco era fácil.

 **-LEN: no puedo creerlo, ¿ y tu como te encuentras?**

 **-JUN: Posiblemente igual que tu, incrédula, dolida y agobiada por lo que pasa…**

 **-LEN: Lo se, pero superaremos esto, lo haremos Jun…**

 **-JUN: Lo se Len, lo sé**

Luego de esto Jun y Len compartieron un abrazo que ambos necesitaban, sabían que la pérdida de su padre cambiaría sus vida de una forma u otra, solo esperaban ser lo suficientemente fuertes para afrontarlo.

\- - - CARPA DE YOH - - -

 **-AMIDA: Con que eso fue lo que sucedió Amo Yoh… ya me parecía sentir que su poder era….diferente** {pequeña sonrisa}

 **-YOH: Así es Amidamaru, la verdad pensé que iba a estar confundido con la situación, pero es como si todo fuera como tenia que ser desde un principio**

 **-AMIDA: Ya veo… y cuando piensa decirle a los demás?**

 **-YOH: Tan pronto Anna se despierte, que no debe ser en más de un par de horas… primero quería hablar con ella y contigo.**

 **-AMIDA: Conmigo?, porque amo Yoh? Supongo que con ella porque bueno… es la señorita Anna, pero yo ¿por que?**

 **-YOH: Porque Amidamaru tú has sido mucho más allá que un espíritu acompañante, has sido uno de mis mejores amigos. Tú te quedaste en la tierra aun cuando pudiste lograr el descanso eterno hace mucho tiempo y solo para estar conmigo y ayudarme, pero ante la nueva situación…**

 **-AMIDA: No necesita más de mi ayuda** {sonrisa pasiva y un poco melancólica **}… No se preocupe amo Yoh, siempre supe que este día llegaría..**

 **-YOH: Lo sé, pero aun así es difícil… Amidamaru eres libre para ir y reunirte con Moske y disfrutar del paraíso, te lo mereces**

 **-AMIDA: Se lo agradezco amo Yoh, pero recuerde que siempre que me necesite estaré dispuesto a ayudarlo, ya sea para luchar junto usted o simplemente hacerle compañía**

Yoh le dio una gran sonrisa a Amidamaru, llevaban mucho años juntos, Amidamaru había estado en sus mejores y peores momentos, nunca lo abandono, nunca dudo de el, pero por eso mismo era solo justo que Amidamaru trascendiera ya que Yoh ahora contaba con mayores poderes para lograr su cometido.

\- - - CARPA DE ANNA - - -

Anna había estado inconsciente por 4 horas desde que habían vuelto, estaba totalmente dormida pero su mente no era un lugar pacifico, tenía muchas pesadillas, pesadillas en que Hao la asesinaba, en que Yoh moría, en que Len luchaba y estaba muy lastimado, además el fuego, el fuego era demasiado y la sofocaba, casi no podía respirar hasta que…se despertó muy angustiada y casi ahogada, su sueño había sido muy real, es más ahora le parecía que su sueño se había mezclado con fragmentos de lo que había sucedido ese mismo día. Anna miro alrededor, se encontraba de nuevo en su carpa, estaba sola. Su primera reacción fue llevar su mano a su pecho, pensó que después del ataque de Hao tendría mínimo una enorme herida, pero nada, ni siquiera una cicatriz. No podía explicárselo como es que había sobrevivido a ese ataque, pero la respuesta rápidamente vino a su mente ya que entro por la puerta de la carpa.

 **-ANNA: ¿Yoh?**

Sin importarle que estuviera herida, Anna se levantó y se arrojo a los brazos de Yoh, el simplemente la recibió en un gran abrazo, los dos muy aliviados de que el otro estuviera bien.

Anna sintió un gran alivio, Yoh estaba allí vivo, pero sería el mismo Yoh?

Anna se separó un poco rompiendo el abrazo y lo miro directamente a los ojos. Yoh sabia lo que Anna quería asi que simplemente se quedo quieto mirándola también directamente, o más bien dejando que ella buscara en sus ojos lo que necesitaba encontrar.

 **-ANNA: Entonces… sigues siendo el mismo idiota no es así?** {Pequeña sonrisa}

 **-YOH: El mismo idiota pero con diferentes habilidades {** devolviéndole la sonrisa}… **Anna necesito hablar contigo**

Anna se sentó en su futón e invito a Yoh a sentarse junto a ella, esperando a que hablara.

 **-YOH: Anna tu…recuerdas lo que sucedió?**

 **-ANNA: Gran parte, lo único que no recuerdo es que sucedió contigo una vez entraste… ya sabes a encontrarte con ese poder…** {Hablando lento y temiendo la respuesta}

 **-YOH: No lo recuerdas, pero lo sabes Anna… tu misma me lo advertiste**

Anna miraba a la nada, mientras Yoh la miraba con calma

 **-ANNA: Entonces tu estas….muerto?**

 **-YOH: Eso depende de a lo que llames morir jijiji**

Anna lo miro con miedo, Yoh seguía siendo el mismo pero la muerte no era algo con lo que bromear así ellos fueran shamanes

 **-YOH: Ese poder** {chasqueando los dedos y apareciendo una pequeña llama naranja}, **quiero decir este, es muy parecido a los grandes espíritus sabes, así que su poseedor no puede tener un cuerpo terrenal como cualquier otro ser vivo por que en cuestión de años se desgastaría y no serviría propiamente.**

 **-ANNA: Entonces por qué te puedo sentir?** {poniendo su mano sobre la de Yoh}

 **-YOH: Por que así lo deseo yo {** mirándola con amor y comprensión}

 **-ANNA: Y entonces que sucederá ahora contigo desde ahora?**

 **-YOH: Por eso no te preocupes Anna, en unos momentos se lo contaré saber a todos**

 **-ANNA: ¿Entonces a que viniste si no me lo ibas a decir?**

La cara de Yoh se torno preocupada en ese momento…

 **-YOH: Por una parte por que estaba preocupado por ti y por otra... hay algo que solo te concierne a ti y debes saber ahora mismo.**

Anna se preocupo, nunca había visto a Yoh tan serio asi que lo dejo proseguir

 **-YOH: Anna, tú estabas muy grave como bien lo sabes…**

 **-ANNA: Si… pero tú me curaste, me imagino que gracias a tus nuevos poderes no es así?**

 **-YOH: no es tan fácil como crees** {parándose y dándole la espalda a la chica}, **tu condición era bastante critica, tu alma estaba más del otro lado que de este**

 **-ANNA: Pero no podía pasar por que estaba atrapada en esa otra dimensión** {casi que hablando para ella misma}

 **-YOH: Asi es**

 **-ANNA: Yoh solo dime de una vez lo que me quieres decir y YA!**

 **-YOH: Anna, yo no te podía dejar ir así y morir, menos después de que te habías sacrificado por mi culpa** {pasando grueso **}… el que tu alma volviera a tu cuerpo y pudiera sanarlo, fue más una resurrección que una curación**

 **-ANNA: Yoh, por favor solo dime cual es el problema** {mirándolo con miedo pero tratando de mantener la calma}

 **-YOH: los poderes que me otorgaron, aunque grandes y magníficos, no son suficientes para lograr eso, eso está muy por fuera de mi alcance…**

 **-ANNA: ¿Entonces como lo hiciste?**

 **-YOH: Tuve que convencer a ...esa voz, la recuerdas la que nos hablo, cuando me otorgo todos estos poderes me dio un objetivo, le dije que no podría alcanzarlo sin tu ayuda ya que no quería ayudarme a sanarte.**

 **-ANNA: ¿objetivo? Se claro de que hablas?**

 **-YOH: Anna el objetivo de estos poderes y mi objetivo es… velar por la apropiada culminación del torneo de shamanes, y de que el Shaman King sea …adecuado para asumir sus funciones.**

Anna miro con Yoh con duda, no sabía muy bien a lo que se refería el.

 **-ANNA: ¿Y como se supone que hagas eso?¿es más que tengo que ver yo?¿como podría ayudarte?**

 **-YOH: Eso… aun no lo se {** cara triste} **la verdad es que todo dependerá de las circunstancias para entonces.**

 **-ANNA: Y si no lo sabes porque tienes esa cara de tragedia? No es como si me molestará ayudarte en eso {** ya más calmada y con el temple de siempre}

 **-YOH: Porque después de una larga discusión con quien me otorgo estos poderes, explicándole como tú me habías ayudado siempre en todo y como te habías arriesgado por la causa cedió y me permitió salvarte la vida… pero a cambio de…**

 **-ANNA: Si de que te ayude con el torneo**

 **-YOH: De que tu reishi vuelva…**

Anna se quedo en silencio, Yoh nunca había visto tanta sorpresa en la cara de la chica ya que ella sabia esconder muy bien sus emociones.

 **-YOH: Anna, lo lamento de verdad, se que cuando te conocí te prometí que te ayudaría a eliminar esa maldición, no a hacer que volviera… pero entiéndeme no podía dejar que murieras, yo no podía...**

 **-ANNA: Pues tal vez hubiera sido mejor** {dicho con mucha decepción **}… YOH YO TE SALVE POR QUE TE QUIERO…PERO TU A MI NO ME DEJASTE MORIR POR EGOÍSMO! POR QUE NO QUERÍAS SENTIR OTRA PERDIDA, PRÁCTICAMENTE ME SENTENCIASTE A VIVIR MALDITA** **EN UN MUNDO DEL QUE TU YA NI SIQUIERA HACES PARTE!**

 **-YOH: lo se Anna,y en verdad lo lamento pero no podía dejarte morir así, no después de todo, yo no supe cual era la condición sino hasta después de que había aceptado que me ayudarías con mi misión… lo siento mucho**

 **-ANNA: Solo vete, quiero estar sola con mis pensamientos... mientras aun puedo**

Yoh miro a la chica con remordimiento, esa había sido su última acción como mortal, guiada principalmente por sus emociones y parecía ser que se había equivocado y mucho.

 **-YOH: Tu reishi volverá cuando los apaches den el anuncio oficial de la reanudacion del torneo de shamanes**

Luego de esto Yoh salió de la tienda.

 **-HORO: Yoh ya todos están reunidos como querías, cuando nos dirás que fue lo que sucedió!?**

Yoh le dio una leve sonrisa a Horo y prosiguió hasta donde estaban todos reunidos. En el sitio había notablemente menos gente que antes, varios heridos y muchos en muy mal estado; pero todos al ver a Yoh guardaron silencio.

 **-YOH: AMIGOS! HAN LUCHADO CON VALENTIA Y HONOR! Y ME ALEGRA DECIRLES QUE HOY LA GUERRA A TERMINADO, TODOS PODRÁN VOLVER A SUS HOGARES!**

La gente se emociono mucho al escuchar esto! Varios gritaron en señal de alegría. Pero otros tanto mantenían un temple lleno de dudas.

 **-JEAN: Me alegra escuchar esto Yoh, pero dinos ¿que sucedió con Hao? ¿Que sucedió en el árbol? ya que solo unos cuantos que fueron testigos lo saben.**

Las palabras de Jean silenciaron a todos.

 **-YOH: bien, lo que sucedió en el árbol no debe ser un secreto para nadie** {tomando aire} **. Como saben llevamos algún tiempo rastreando una fuente de poder que según la leyenda era potencialmente tan poderosa como los grandes espíritus, todo con el objetivo de usarla para detener a Hao. La leyenda resulto ser cierta, la fuente de energía se encontraba en ese gran árbol.**

La exclamaciones entre la gente no se hacía esperar. Len que se había alejado un poco después de la noticia que le dio Jun, escucho que había una gran conmoción y se acerco para ver que sucedía, de la misma manera Anna salió de su carpa, tenía que saber que era a lo que se enfrentaba.

Len y Anna se cruzaron entre la multitud, los dos se veían notoriamente tristes y apagados a comparación de los demás, así que simplemente se quedaron en silencio sin acercarse y prestaron atención a lo que decía Yoh.

- **YOH: También es cierto que Hao estuvo allí, con el objetivo de reclamarlo para si mismo, y como todos saben, si eso hubiera pasado hubiera sido el fin!** {Yoh vio a Len y Anna dentro del público y con una pequeña sonrisa siguió narrando}, **de no ser por la ayuda de Len Tao y Anna Kyoyama no hubiéramos podido derrotarlo.**

 **-LISERG: ¿Es decir que acabaron con el!? {** notoria felicidad en su voz}

 **-YOH: No como tú lo piensas Liserg… Nosotros no somos asesinos ese no es nuestro camino, y aunque a mi mismo se me presento la oportunidad me alegro realmente de no haberla tomado; ya que si lo hubiera hecho no hubiera podido ser merecedor de ese gran poder que encontramos**

La cara de la gente paso de emoción, a enojo y ahora a exaltación

 **-HORO: Quieres decir que tu…tu …tuuuu tienes ese poder que puede compararse al de los grandes espiritus?**

 **-YOH: Asi es {** sonrisa a Horo}

Todos se alegraban, sabían que Yoh era una persona confiable y usaría ese poder para protegerlos, pero aun asi no todos estaban totalmente satisfechos.

 **-LISERG: Pero entonces podrías acabar con Hao!? Solo que no quieres hacerlo!?** {gran enojo}

 **-YOH: Si, ya que no es lo correcto…no lo voy a hacer, y antes de que me vuelvan a interrumpir déjenme terminar por favor. Gracias al esfuerzo y apoyo de todos ustedes hemos podido llegar a esto, el poder se ha revelado ante mi, me ha dado una misión, la cual es ayudar a la continuación del torneo de shamanes y al shaman King en si.**

Todos se quedaron en silencio, nadie sabía si el torneo se reanudaría y al parecer estaba por suceder.

 **-YOH: El torneo seguirá a cargo de los apaches como siempre, por lo cual ellos les avisaran cuando comenzara y como se llevara a cabo, yo personalmente no tengo más información al respecto de eso. Por otro lado y aunque guarda cierta relación más que todo con el papel del shaman King, es mi deber no permitir que el desequilibrio causado por Hao y por sus hombres siga sucediendo mientras nace un nuevo rey, por eso mismo es que les puedo asegurar que esta guerra se acabo y que ningún shaman que desee volver a su hogar correrá peligro en manos de Hao y sus seguidores.**

La gente se mantenía en silencio, eran muchas promesas y todas sonaban muy bien, pero había muchos detalles que no les cerraban.

 **-YOH: Bien esa es toda la información que puedo darles, nuevamente quiero agradecerles por su empeño y recordarles que las vidas que se perdieron durante esta guerra no fueron en vano, cada una de esas personas serán recordadas por lo que son, héroes!** {mirando a Len}

Dicho esto Yoh se retiro, mientras los demás discutían todo lo ocurrido.

 **-HORO: Yoh espera!**

 **-YOH: Que sucede Horo?**

 **-HORO: Yoh, en verdad…. Tienes ahora un poder tan grande para derrotar a Hao?**

 **-YOH: Si, pero ese no es su objetivo, no es para lo que me lo otorgaron**

 **-HORO: Pero entonces, como piensas detenerlo? No quiero ser pesimista pero Hao no es de los que se detiene con una simple advertencia**

Yoh sonrió ante la incredulidad de su amigo

 **-YOH: No te preocupes Horo, de eso me encargo yo…**

 **-HORO: Y bueno otra cosa Yoh, ¿partiremos hoy de vuelta?**

Yoh sabía que Horo tenia muchas ganas de volver a estar con Pilika y su padre, ese era su mayor anhelo desde hace mucho.

 **-YOH: Si asi lo quieres puedes hacerlo, yo…no podré viajar con ustedes**

 **-HORO: Por qué? A dónde vas?**

 **-YOH: Tengo otros asuntos por resolver… pero nos volveremos a ver pronto**

Horo no alcanzo a decir más ya que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Yoh había desaparecido.

\- - - CAMPAMENTO BASE DE HAO - - -

Las tropas de Hao también se habían reagrupado luego de la batalla, también habían perdido varios hombres. Hao se encontraba en su cabaña muy molesto mientras Opacho trataba sus heridas.

Opacho vendaba una de las piernas de Hao cuando un golpeteo en la puerta llamo la atención de ambos.

 **-HAO: QUIEN DEMONIOS ES!** {GRITANDO A LA PUERTA} **DIJE QUE NADIE DEBÍA MOLESTARME**

La puerta volvió a sonar, alguien seguía golpeando. Hao no tuvo más paciencia y con una bola de fuego la derrumbo, ya estaba! Quien estuviera molestando ya no lo haría más. Sin embargo cuando volteo su mirada de vuelta a la habitación se encontró con quien menos esperaría.

 **-HAO: Y TU COMO DEMONIOS LLEGASTE AQUÍ!** {Parándose y en pose de pelea}

 **-YOH: Solo vine a hablar contigo** {sonrisa típica de siempre}

Hao observo a Yoh con detenimiento, algo había cambiado, Yoh era…diferente, pero no sabía bien como, además ¿por que no podía leer sus pensamientos?

 **-HAO: ¿Que es lo que quieres ahora?{** haciéndole una seña con la mano a Opacho de que se fuera}

 **-YOH: Vine a decirte tres cosas; la primera que el torneo de shamanes se reanudara en poco tiempo**

 **-HAO:¿Y tu como puedes saber eso?** {Mucha molestia en su voz y mirada}

 **-YOH: Jijiji un pajarito me lo dijo; lo segundo, esta guerra llego a su fin, tú y tus seguidores no podrán seguir hostigando a la gente y destruyendo vidas a su paso.**

 **-HAO: JAJAJAJA pero veo que te volviste loco Yoh, a lo mejor te golpee más fuerte de lo que pensé, primero que todo no hay forma que tu supieras antes que yo que el torneo se va a reanudar, segundo yo voy a seguir haciendo lo que se me venga en gana por que no hay nadie que pueda detenerme y menos un insecto como tu** {apareciendo el SOF y atacando a Yoh}

La sonrisa se borro de la cara d Yoh, a un gesto más de decepción, porque nunca nada podía ser fácil con Hao?

-YOH: {dando un gran suspiro} **Veo que las cosas tendrán que ser a tu modo**

El SOF atravesó enteramente a Yoh y aunque intento varias veces parecía no poder tocarlo.

 **-HAO** {Cara impresionada} **[no puede ser, por que no puede hacerle daño?, ni siquiera los espíritus pueden salvarse de las garras de mi SOF]**

Yoh apenas subió una mano de la cual salió una pequeña bola de energía naranja la cual al acercarse al espíritu lo absorbió totalmente.

 **-HAO: Ese poder! Tu… GUSANO! TE LO QUEDASTE PARA TI!**

Hao se lanzo a golpear a Yoh, pero fue igual que con el espíritu de fuego, no pudo tocarlo ni siquiera.

 **-HAO: Ya lo veras, cuando regrese el torneo me convertiré en el nuevo shaman King y ni tu podrás salvarte!**

 **-YOH: Eso lo veremos** {dándole la espalda para irse} **Por cierto la tercera cosa ...es que te perdono Hao por todo lo que haz hecho, si bien no lo avalo de ninguna forma se que tus razones habrás tenido para actuar de una manera tan errada.**

Hao no podía creerlo, que lo perdonaba, el nunca le pidió perdón a nadie.

 **-HAO: Lárgate de una vez de aquí, no quiero verte más... y devuélveme a mi espíritu!**

Yoh apenas se detuvo en la puerta, o bueno el agujero quemado que dejo Hao.

- **YOH: aquí lo tienes** {lanzando una pequeña esfera naranja suavemente hacia atrás donde estaba Hao}

La pequeña esfera rodó hasta los pies de Hao, pero aun asi nada pasaba. Hao la levanto y vio al SOF atrapado dentro de la esfera.

 **-HAO: Y cómo demonios se supone que lo saque de aquí!?**

 **-YOH** {dándose la vuelta} **no lo sé, el espíritu de fuego no es tu único truco o si…** {la mirada de Yoh se volvió dura hacia Hao}… **así como aprisionarlo no es el único mío; si tus ataques no cesan en seguida volveré, pero no por tu espíritu acompañante, sino por tus demás poderes y así te convertirás en lo que más odias.**

 **-HAO: No lo harías, no tienes el poder…** {Sudando mucho}

 **-YOH: ¿Quieres apostar?**

Hao no dijo nada más, sabía que algo había sucedido con Yoh y más si había obtenido el poder que era casi tan grande como el de los grandes espíritus.

 **-YOH: Espero que para cuando se reanude el torneo sepas comportarte, por que estaré en primera fila observando cada una de tus acciones y decisiones.**

Sin decir más Yoh desapareció, mientras Hao no podía creerlo, los poderes de Yoh eran mucho más que los de él.

- **HAO: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! {** Tirando al piso la esfera con el SOF dentro} **maldito seas YOH! MALDITO SEAS!**

Todos en el campamento de Hao escucharon los gritos y vieron las llamas cuando Hao incendio su cabaña, pero aun asi nadie se atrevió a acercarse.

\- - - CAMPAMENTO RESISTENCIA - - -

Varias personas habían comenzado a levantar sus carpas y empacar sus cosas, estaban emocionados por volver a sus hogares y retomar sus vidas, otros aún seguían heridos y tendrían que esperar un poco de tiempo para poder irse.

Dentro de la carpa de Jun, ella guardaba sus cosas mientras hablaba con su hermano.

 **-JUN: Ya les he mandado un aviso a mama y los abuelos.**

 **-LEN: Les dijiste lo de papá así no más!?**

 **-JUN: Por supuesto que no, ese tipo de noticias solo pueden darse en persona**

 **-LEN: bien, entonces que les dijiste?**

 **-JUN: Que por suerte la guerra había acabado y que volvieran a la mansión**

 **-LEN: Mas bien a lo que queda de ella…**

 **-JUN: Eso no importa, ellos deben tener muchas ganas de volver a casa**

 **-LEN: si lo entiendo, pero ¿en realidad confías en que los ataques cesen?**

 **-JUN: si, yo confió en que Yoh cumplirá su palabra; además antes de irse me pidió que también le hiciera llegar un mensaje a su familia para que volvieran a Izumo, su hogar.**

 **-LEN: Ya veo… entonces Anna..**

 **-JUN: En verdad no lo se Len, en un principio pensé que si alguien debía mandar ese mensaje era ella, tu sabes que para ellos ella siempre será una Asakura sin importar que, pero creo que si Yoh me pidió a mi que lo hiciera es porque no está tan seguro de que Anna no tenga otros planes como para decirles que se verán allá** {pequeña sonrisa picara}

Len miro la ingenuidad de su hermana, a veces no podía entenderla.

 **-LEN: Ella no va a perdonarme, no después de todo lo que hice…y dije**

 **-JUN: Si no le explicas como sucedieron las cosas de seguro no lo haga, pero si te animas a hacerlo…**

 **-LEN: También puede que no lo entienda y no me perdone**

 **-JUN: Pues solo hay una forma de averiguarlo** {gran sonrisa}

Len termino de alistar sus cosas, se sentía intranquilo, en verdad había sido un día de demasiadas emociones para él, pero sabía que solo el y solo ahora podía aclarar las cosas con Anna. Intentaba formarse una idea de que le diría a la chica y como, mientras avanzaba hacia su carpa.

 **-LEN: ejmm ejemm** {aclarando su garganta fuera de la carpa} **Anna, soy yo Len, podemos hablar... por favor**

El nerviosismo en la voz del chico era más que obvio. Pero aun así no hubo respuesta.

 **-LEN: Anna, por favor**

Len vio como se movía alguien dentro y no quiso esperar más asi que entro de una vez.

 **-LEN: ¿Y tú qué haces aquí?**

 **-HORO: Pues que parece** -.-! {cansado y aburrido **} levantando las cosas de la "princesa Anna" {** dicho con sarcasmo}

 **-LEN: Ya veo** {dándose la vuelta} **… bueno con permiso** {sintiéndose incomodo}

 **-HORO: Len espera**

Len estimaba mucho a Horo, era uno de sus mejores amigos pero después de todo lo que había pasado se sentía incomodo en su presencia, después de todo el gran Len Tao no sabia muy bien como pedir disculpas.

Len apenas y se detuvo de espaldas esperando que el aniu dijera algo.

 **-HORO: Eeee… psss…este…yo… me alegra ver que estas de vuelta**

 **-LEN: Si, a mi también {** tomando una gran bocanada de aire}… **la verdad nunca quise irme {** dándose la vuelta} **y por todo lo que sucedió…yo… lo siento**

Len observo a Horo, el no estaba molesto ni tenía cara de reproche como pensó que sucedería, simplemente le sonrió como aceptando su disculpa.

 **-HORO: bueno si estas buscando a Anna, ella fue a tomar un poco de aire, así que si quieres hablar con ella ahora es cuando, ya luego me contaras a mi todo lo que sucedió.**

Len le devolvió la sonrisa a su amigo, estaba agradecido por qué no lo reprochara y por que entendiera que en ese momento Anna era su prioridad. Len salió corriendo por donde Horo le señalo que normalmente Anna estaba cuando quería estar sola, no paso mucho tiempo cuando por fin la vio, la chica estaba cerca de un pequeño estanque sentada en el suelo, sola meditando.

 **-LEN** : {acercándose lentamente} **parece que te prepararas para otra batalla, aun cuando la guerra ya termino {** con una pequeña sonrisa}

Anna apenas y voltio a mirar muy mal a Len.

 **-LEN: pues digo, ya que estas meditando en vez de empacando**

Anna voltio y volvió a su meditación, Len se sentía como un idiota, quería acercarse a ella y lo primero que se le ocurría era hacer una broma tan estúpida como esa. Len la observo por un largo rato, dándole su tiempo, pero al parecer ella no quería hablar con él, así que si el deseaba avanzar en algo debía ser el quien lo intentara.

 **-LEN {** sentándose junto a la chica}: **Anna, podemos hablar?**

Anna estaba muy molesta, triste y aturdida; Len solo era una pequeña parte de eso, ella se sentía muy mal porque de una forma u otra Yoh ya no hacia parte de ese mundo, su mundo; molesta porque aunque no quería estarlo, el hecho de Yoh la hubiera revivido tendría un costo muy alto para ella ya que recordaba lo doloroso que podía ser el reishi, las victimas de su descontrol, la veces que deseo morir para dejar todo ese dolor atrás, más que molesta estaba asustada y aturdida porque se sentía muy sola, Yoh ya no estaba y no sabía si podía confiar en Len, la poca compañía que tenia Jun, Horo y Fausto pronto partirían de vuelta a sus hogares a seguir con sus vidas, mientras ella partiría a una familia que ya no era la suya a esperar que su poderes volvieran y la atacaran.

 **-ANNA: No hay mucho de que hablar o si?**

 **-LEN: Yo pienso que si, empezando por nosotros**

 **-ANNA: ¿nosotros? jaaaa.. Tu me dejaste muy claro que tu y yo no teníamos relación alguna por lo tanto no hay un nosotros del cual hablar**

 **-LEN: Anna… todo eso que hice y dije fue porque…**

 **-ANNA** {levantando su mano en señal de que se callara **} Cualquier cosa que digas va a sonar como una escusa para mi porque simplemente yo ya no confió más en ti**

 **-LEN: Pero Anna…** {Tomando la mano de la chica y con ojos suplicantes}

Anna abrió de nuevo los ojos y mirando a Len seriamente retiro su mano

 **-ANNA: Mira Tao, tu ahora eres el menor de mis problemas, es más tu ya ni eres mi problema; no entiendo porque te decidiste en el último momento a luchar contra Hao, o por que dijiste las cosas que dijiste cuando yo estaba mal herida, pero lo cierto es que ya no me importa… bueno o malo yo ya no quiero saber nada de ti.**

Anna se levanto miro a Len, los ojos de Len parecían suplicar, pero aun así Anna estaba decidida, tomo de su cuello el collar con el anillo Tao y lo dejo deslizar dentro de sus dedos hasta el suelo frente a Len; luego de esto se marcho. Len recogió el anillo con mucho pesar, sabía que el que Anna no lo perdonara era una posibilidad, pero debía dejarla escoger así como el escogió antes, le dolía verla así y no quería ser el causante de más dolor por lo cual simplemente la dejo irse en ese momento.

En cuanto Anna volvió al campamento se encontró con que Horo ya había empacado todo lo de ellos.

 **-HORO: Bien ya empaque lo mío, lo tuyo y lo de Yoh como me pediste. Aunque no entiendo si Yoh me dijo que no iba a viajar con nosotros porque nos llevamos sus cosas?**

 **-ANNA: gracias Horo {** mirada triste **} hablare con Jun para mirar los arreglos del viaje de vuelta**

Horo sabía que algo muy malo pasaba con Anna, pero ella se fue en busca de Jun rápidamente sin permitirle si quiera hablar.

Cuando Anna encontró a Jun arreglaron los detalles del viaje de regreso a Asia, Jun había podido conseguir con las conexiones de su familia un pequeño avión que partiría ese día más tarde, llevándolos a Japón y luego ella se seguiría con Len hacia China. A Jun le sorprendió un poco que Anna no fuera con ellos todo el camino, pero pensando en los Asakura se imaginaba que tenía varios temas que resolver y no quería entrometerse, además que no sabía si había hablado ya con Len. Por su parte Jun le comento a Anna con gran tristeza la noticia sobre la muerte de En Tao, el padre de Jun y Len, Anna se sintió muy mal por su amiga y un poco por la forma seca en que había tratado a Len. Quedaron de verse en unas horas para salir ya que debían caminar unos cuantos kilómetros hasta el punto de encontró del avión y sin más Anna se fue, ella quería estar sola.

Anna se adentro un poco en la selva, no quería tener que lidiar con las preguntas de Horo ni con los intentos de conversación de Len, pensaba en las siguientes horas y los siguientes días, y se dio cuenta de algo, lo que más le dolía en ese momento era la la soledad que le esperaba, la ausencia de Yoh, hasta la de Manta, todo aquello que una vez fue parte de su vida diaria y cotidiana ya no existiría más. Anna no lo soporto más y unas cuantas lagrimas escaparon de sus ojos; ella no le gustaba llorar, la hacía sentir débil, como la niña solitaria que fue una vez en Osore. Encogió sus rodillas para esconder su cara y poder llorar más a gusto, y asi lo hizo hasta que sintió una mano sobre su cabeza, no tuvo ni que mirar para saber de quien se trataba.

 **-ANNA** {sollozando y sin levantar su cabeza de sus piernas}: **que quieres ahora?**

 **-YOH: Solo vine a ver como estabas**

 **-ANNA: Tu presencia cambio, ahora es extraña**

 **-YOH: JIJI no es cierto, es la misma de siempre, solo que por primera vez te pude atraparte desprevenida jiji** {acariciando la cabeza de la chica}

El escucharlo tal como siempre había sido era un pequeño alivio para ella, pero aun asi seguía sintiéndose totalmente enojada y desolada. El gesto de Yoh cambio a uno de profunda preocupación al no recibir la menor respuesta

 **-YOH: por favor Annita dime, que es lo que tanto te atormenta?**

 **-ANNA: Que tus nuevos poderes no te permiten saberlo?** {dicho con enojo y sin levantar su cabeza}

 **-YOH: si, pero preferiría escucharlo de ti**

 **-ANNA: - - - - -**

 **-YOH:{** Viendo que Anna no le diría nada} **Anna no tienes que sentirte mal por mi, yo estoy bien, enserio y siempre que me necesites voy a estar contigo.**

Anna ni se inmuto

 **-YOH: Además veo que eso no es lo único que te molesta. {** gran suspiro} **. Yo no debería meterme en esto, pero vine porque me preocupas y siento que tus problemas asi como la solución de varios se conectan entre si. Anna ¿por qué no quisiste escuchar a Len?**

 **-ANNA: Eso no tiene nada que ver, y no es de tu incumbencia… pero como estoy segura de que ya lo sabes, fue…porque no quiero que me siga mintiendo**

 **-YOH: Anna tu misma me dijiste más de una vez que sabias que Len no nos había traicionado, que había algo más allá de lo que parecía ser una traición ¿no es así?**

 **-ANNA: eso solo era lo que yo quería pensar, pero la verdad era otra, me estaba engañando a mi misma**

 **-YOH: ¿cómo lo haces ahora?**

Anna levanto su cara muy molesta, que ahora Yoh se creía con el derecho a decirle cuando estaba bien y cuando estaba mal.

 **-YOH: no se por qué quieres hacerte esto a ti misma Anna, alejar asi no más a Len, sabes que el lucho contra Hao arriesgando su vida por ayudarnos, el siempre estuvo de nuestro lado**

 **-ANNA: Que ahora que eres omnipotente y omnipresente me vas a venir a decir que todo lo que creí y pensé estaba mal!**

 **-YOH: No, porque siempre has estado bien al creer en Len, solo que…** {Pausándose y mirándola}

 **-ANNA: Solo que… que que Yoh dilo!**

 **-YOH: Bien! Solo que ahora tienes miedo! Miedo de que Len te vuelva a lastimar algún día como lo hizo, aunque cuando lo escuches te darás cuenta que tuvo razones para hacerlo.**

 **-ANNA: Jaa…. Lo que me faltaba! Entonces todo lo que hizo estuvo bien… tu no sabes.. {** Lagrimas empezando a formarse de nuevo}

 **-YOH: Lo se, se lo que dijo y se porque lo dijo; también se lo mucho que te lastimo Anna**

 **-ANNA: Entonces ¿por qué crees que debo escucharlo?**

 **-YOH: Porque solo así vas a poder sanar y perdonarlo ; y créeme que en este momento es lo que más necesitas** {mirada pasiva}… **Anna el que yo no esté en cuerpo como antes no significa que estés sola ni que debas estarlo, tu ya habías decidido a tener a Len en tu vida y eso es algo que en este momento me alivia mucho, porque se que el te quiere tanto como yo. No dejes que alguien como Hao o lo que sucedió los separe.**

Anna se sentía muy vulnerable, Yoh siempre la conoció muy bien y bueno ahora que tenía más conocimientos que ni ella tenia parecía poder leer aun mejor la situación, pero aun así..

 **-ANNA: Yo...no es que quiera esto, no es que quiera estar sola, pero en este momento es lo que necesito… no se, no se como confiar de nuevo... además tengo que acostumbrarme... tu ya no estás Yoh. La verdad es tu has sido lo único constante en mi vida, siempre pensé que iba a estar sola ...hasta que te conocí, luego tú me demostraste que no importaba como, donde ni por que, siempre estarías conmigo. {** Mirada triste al piso}

 **-YOH: Lo se, por eso fuimos un gran primer amor Anna, pero no significa que yo fuera a ser la única persona incondicional en tu vida. Si le das la oportunidad a Len el te va a demostrar que el también lo será, es más ya lo és, solo no te niegues esa oportunidad Anna, y menos con lo que viene…**

Anna levanto su mirada, sabia a lo que se refería Yoh... el reishi... el reishi solo empeoraba con la soledad

 **-ANNA: aún no puedo creerlo… tu sabes lo que sufrí, todo lo que el reishi me quito! no puedo creer que tu mismo hayas vuelto esa maldición hacia mi**! {muy enojada}

 **-YOH: Anna lo se y perdóname, pero piensa que esta vez las cosas son diferentes, tu haz cambiado, haz crecido, eres mucho más fuerte no tiene que ser como la ultima vez, además yo estaré a cada paso del camino que me necesites**

 **-ANNA: Y si no funciona? Si no lo puedo controlar y lastimo a alguien?**

 **-YOH: {sonrisa tierna}Es por eso que piensas alejar a Len y los demás?**

Anna simplemente esquivo la mirada de Yoh, por lo cual es supo que le estaba dando la razón.

 **-YOH: {** poniendo su mano derecha arriba solmenmente} **entonces cumpliré mi promesa... si las cosas no resultan como deben ser huiremos juntos**

Anna rió levemente por las palabras de Yoh, recordar lo que Yoh de pequeño prometió la enternecía profundamente **.**

 **-ANNA: No puedes huir de tu destino y menos de uno tan grande como el tuyo**

 **-YOH: jemmm… hay otros más grandes aun jijiji**

 **-ANNA: Eres un idiota** {medio sonrisa}

 **-YOH: Por eso mismo no sigas mi ejemplo jiji toma mejores decisiones ... por favor Anna habla con Len, te lo digo no solo como tu amigo sino como amigo de él, el también te necesita ahora.**

 **-ANNA: no lo se**

 **-YOH: Anna ¬¬**

 **-ANNA: Esta bien, no es como si tuviera más que hacer en un vuelo de casi 20 horas** {cara de molestia}

 **-YOH: JIJIJI … por cierto gracias por llevar mis cosas, por favor llévalas a la casa de los abuelos en Izumo**

 **-ANNA: Pero... y que debo decirles? {** cara de tristeza} **...tu y Mikihisa...**

 **-YOH: No te preocupes por eso Anna, yo mismo hablare con ellos.**

 **-ANNA: Esta bien, ¿Entonces es cierto que ya es seguro volver a nuestros hogares?**

 **-YOH: Yo se los prometí, y así es. Ya tuve una pequeña charla con Hao y se que no hará nada por ahora.**

 **-ANNA: Suena como una charla que me interesa escuchar {** pequeña sonrisa}

 **-YOH: JIJIJI Te lo contaré todo cuando nos volvamos a ver**

La cara de Anna se entristeció de nuevo

 **-ANNA: ¿Y eso será?**

 **-YOH: Más pronto de lo que te imagina jiji, espero que tengas un buen viaje y recuerda que siempre que me necesites estaré ahí**

Luego de esto Yoh desapareció dejando a Anna triste pero mucho más tranquila, la chica miro la hora ya tenia que estar en el punto de encuentro asi que se apresuro a volver.


	24. Regreso a Japón

Len, Jun, Horo, Ryu y Fausto se encontraban reunidos esperando a por Anna ya que ellos volverían juntos.

 **-HORO: Donde demonios esta Anna! por primera vez quiero irme rápido y ella no llega!**

 **-RYU: No te impacientes Horo Horo, a lo mejor esta arreglando sus cosas {buena actitud!}**

 **-HORO: Pero como!? si yo tengo aquí todas sus cosas y las de Yoh! {llorando a cascaditas}**

 **\- RYU: Por cierto alguien sabe como piensa volver don Yoh? O dónde está? No he podido verlo después de que hablo para todos y nos dio las maravillosas noticias!**

 **-FAUSTO: De seguro tiene más obligación ahora que ha adquirido más poderes, con más poderes vienen más responsabilidades, pero de seguro lo veremos en casa**

 **-JUN: Miren es Anna! {saludándola a lo lejos}**

Anna apenas y los miro, sabia que iba tarde pero la conversación que tuvo con Yoh habia sido muy importante para ella.

 **-ANNA: Bien ya estoy aquí, vámonos {Siguiendo derecho}**

 **-HORO: QUE! Ni siquiera piensas ayudarme con tus cosas!** {cara de perrito triste}

Anna apenas dio un gran suspiro de molestia, era cierto Horo no solo cargaba las cosas de el y de ella sino que también las de Yoh, asi que se devolvió ante la asombrada mirada de todos.

 **-ANNA: Bien dame mis cosas**

La cara de Horo se ilumino.

 **-HORO: Hasta que te das cuenta que no soy mula de carga ;P** {empezando a descolgarse una de las maletas}

Pero antes de que Anna siquiera la recibiera Len intervino.

 **-LEN: Yo las llevaré**

Fausto, Jun , Bruce Long y Ryu sonrieron y empezaron a caminar adelante. Anna solo miro a Len con cierta reserva. Mientras Len y Horo esperaban la aprobación de Anna.

 **-ANNA: Bien puedes llevar mis cosas ya que tu no pareces traer nada más**

Horo le sonrió ampliamente a su amigo y le entrego las maletas de Anna, Len no sonrió pero en su mente sabía que era un logro en cuanto a acercarse a Anna se trataba.

 **-HORO: Y las de Yoh?**

Anna miro de nuevo seriamente a Horo pero muy calmadamente respondió

 **-ANNA: De esas te encargaras tu Horo, al fin y al cabo no es mucho**

 **-HORO: Y tu no piensas llevar nada!?**

 **-ANNA: Si, dame a Harusame**

Horo vio como los ojos de Anna temblaron un poco al decir eso asi que no queriendo molestarla más simplemente se la dio **.** Len también pudo notar el cambio de actitud en la chica al recibir la espada, luego de esto Anna simplemente empezó a caminar siguiendo a los demás y dejando a los dos chicos pensando en por que Yoh dejaría su espada asi no más. Hasta el momento solo Anna sabia el verdadero sacrificio de Yoh.

Caminaron por casi 4 horas cuando por fin vieron a lo lejos una pequeña pista de aterrizaje con un avión privado esperando.

 **-HORO: Al fin! Volveremos a viajar con clase!**

La mayoría parecía de buen ánimo, los únicos que no era Anna y Len; Anna había tenido que resistir varias veces durante ese recorrido las ganas de llorar al sostener a Harusame en sus manos, esa espada era para ella uno de los mayores recuerdos de Yoh en vida, ya que le recordaba su fortaleza, todo lo que había avanzado desde que conoció a Amidamaru y todos los retos que había superado con su ayuda. Len no podía evitar observar seguido a Anna , sabía que la chica estaba enojada pero aun asi sabia que algo más le pasaba, le angustiaba pensar que Anna estaba sufriendo tanto por su culpa ya que podía ver como reprimía las lagrimas en varias ocasiones.

Todos subieron al avión empezando a acomodarse en los puestos.

Jun se sento junto a su amado zombi Bruce Long, Ryu se sentó junto a Fausto, enseguida subió Len quien se sentó en uno de los puestos de atrás solo; Horo Horo vió a Len solo y pensó en sentarse junto a el, pero por otra parte también había notado el extraño cambio de humor de Anna.

 **-HORO:** {viendo que Anna subía de ultimas} **Si quieres podemos sentarnos en las sillas de al frente, son las únicas con mesa tal vez podamos jugar una partida de cartas o algo jeje ya sabes por lo largo del vuelo para no aburrirnos.**

Anna le dio una pequeña sonrisa a Horo, ella no era gran simpatizante de él en un comienzo, pero después de todo lo que habían vivido juntos en esos años sabia que el chico tenía un gran corazón y lo consideraba como uno de sus mejores amigos.

 **-ANNA: me parece bien**

Anna fue hacia al frente seguida por Horo Horo, Len apenas y los miro, el tenia la esperanza de que tal vez Anna se sentará junto a el, pero ya veía que eso no sucedería.

Llevaban dos horas de vuelo, Anna había estado mirando por la ventana todo ese tiempo, aun sostenía a Harusame en su mano y de vez en cuando la apretaba con fuerza, cosa que no pasaba desapercibida para Horo.

 **-HORO: Anna, se que no soy Yoh pero si quieres decirme que es lo que te preocupa tanto a lo mejor y pueda ayudarte**

Horo había escogido la peor combinación de palabras para expresarse definitivamente, la chica había mantenido su temple serio todo ese tiempo pero al escuchar a Horo decir que no era Yoh no pudo evitar que una mirada con mucho odio se le escapara hacia él.

 **-HORO: JIjiji -.-¡ yo solo decía** {un poco asustado}

Pasaron dos horas más y Horo empezaba a sentir que se quedaba dormido, Fausto, Ryu ya lo habían hecho, Anna notando esto y que Jun y Len estaban mucho más atrás y no escucharían decidió que era un buen momento para hablar, por que en verdad lo necesitaba.

 **-ANNA: Tienes razón, hay algo que me molesta y mucho.**

La voz de Anna era suave pero firme, Horo se detuvo a mirar a la chica ella se veía triste y mucho.

 **-HORO: Puedes confiar en mi**

 **-ANNA: lo se, solo que hay cosas que no me corresponden decir a mi**

Anna sabia que si le contaba a Horo sobre el sacrificio de Yoh el también se pondría mal y era algo que ella no le deseaba a nadie, menos a el, sentir esa ausencia; además era cierto lo que decia la decisión de decirles debía ser de Yoh no más, ella no podía tomarla.

 **-HORO: Entonces lo que te molesta no es algo tuyo, sino de otra persona**

Anna apenas asintió levemente. Horo podía ver la forma en que Anna cargaba la espada y como la apretaba como si tuviera miedo de que fuera a caérsele en cualquier momento.

 **-HORO: Anna estas preocupada por Yoh?**

Anna miro de nuevo a Harusame y luego a Horo, tal ves si era más que obvio

 **-ANNA: Así es**

 **-HORO:** {Pensando muy bien que decirle} **Al decir verdad yo también lo estoy un poco {** risa un poco fingida **} pero si algo he aprendido en todo este tiempo de el es que no debemos preocuparnos por las cosas que no podemos cambiar**

Anna parecía estudiar muy a fondo cada palabra y lo hacía porque era algo que Yoh contantemente le decía.

 **-HORO: {** viendo el interés de Anna prosiguió con su idea} **Yoh es una persona muy fuerte y valiente el sabia en lo que se metia al aceptar todo ese poder**

Anna miro a Horo ahora con más duda, que el ya sabia lo que había sucedido con Yoh en realidad?

 **-ANNA: A que te refieres?**

 **-HORO: Bueno, el me dijo que tenía otras cosas que hacer y por eso no venía con nosotros, me imagino que era nuevas responsabilidades que venían con sus poderes y me imagino que una de ella es detener a Hao.**

La cara de Anna entristeció de nuevo de modo que Horo se afano a decir algo más

 **-HORO: Pero no te preocupes! Estoy seguro de que el estará bien! Prueba de eso es que nosotros lo estamos, porque estoy seguro de que si la guerra no hubiera terminado como Yoh aseguro nosotros no estaríamos en este avión y sanos y salvos como lo estamos.**

Anna veía el esfuerzo que Horo hacia por animarla, también que Horo definitivamente no sabía que Yoh en realidad había muerto, pero tratando de dar lo mejor de si fingió que las palabras de Horo la habían calmado un poco para que el no se siguiera preocupando.

Luego de hablar un rato con Horo Anna fingió que se quedaba dormida, no quería hablar más del tema de Yoh, a los pocos minutos Horo se quedo dormido de forma que Anna pudo volver a abrir sus ojos y seguir viendo por la ventana.

Llevaban 10 horas, casi la mitad del viaje Anna noto que todos se habían quedado dormidos, así que con cuidado de no despertar a nadie y en especial a Horo Horo se levantó; fue lentamente hacia el baño donde trato de arreglarse un poco y vio su imagen en el espejo por casi 20 minutos, su cara que siempre habia sido inexpresiva dejaba ver su cansancio, su miedo y su dolor; o al menos eso le parecía a ella; pero por otro lado no le importaba, estaba cansada muy cansada de la carga que tenia y sabía que las cosas solo empeorarían una vez volviera el reishi; dio un largo suspiro alistándose para salir de baño y asi lo hizo. Cuando salió vio que todos seguían dormidos, o casi todos; Len estaba despierto y la observaba desde su asiento con intensidad. Anna no bajo su mirada solo se la devolvió, tenía intensiones de volver a su puesto e intentar dormir, pero sabiendo que no sucedería y recordando lo que había hablado con Yoh se decidió ir a donde Len.

Len la vio acercarse lentamente y tomar el asiento junto a el, tan pronto esto sucedió Len volteo a mirar por la ventana del avión, el estaba feliz de que ella se acercará, pero por otro lado no sabia que decirle ya que temía lastimarla más.

Anna noto como Len desde que ella se sentó evitaba mirarla, dio un largo suspiro, se sentía como una estúpida, a lo mejor el ya ni quería hablar con ella y ella asumiendo que si se acerco, tal ves Yoh no sabia tanto como creía. Sin embargo a los pocos minutos de haberse sentado..

 **-LEN: te ves un poco cansada, si quieres puedo moverme para te recuestes en las dos sillas**

 **-ANNA: No, no tengo sueño**

Sus miradas se encontraron en ese momento, estar cerca el uno del otro les ayudaba a quitarse un gran peso de encima, claro que no solucionaba todos sus problemas pero al menos sentían que no tendrían que cargarlos solos.

 **-LEN: Anna yo lo siento mucho sobre todo lo que paso…yo no**

 **-ANNA: De verdad quiero creerte, asi que te pido que me digas solo la verdad, si me mientes lo voy a saber {** muy sería}

 **-LEN: No te voy a mentir, lo prometo**

Durante la siguiente hora de viaje Len le contó a Anna todo lo que había ocurrido, el primer encuentro con Hao, las amenazas, como los tenia fichados desde un inicio en Tailandia, trato de explicarle el por qué decidió lo que decidió, hasta el por qué dijo eso que tanto había lastimado a Anna.

Anna escuchaba sin reacción alguna el relato de Len, miraba constantemente los ojos del chico buscando algo que le indicará que mentía en lo más mínimo, pero no fue asi no encontró nada que la hiciera pensar que lo hacía.

 **-LEN: Y eso fue lo que sucedió hasta el momento que los vi entrar en la gran habitación en el árbol**

Anna seguía en silencio, a ella en realidad no le costaba creerle conociendo a Len y hasta conociendo a Hao todo tenía mucho sentido, más que ninguna otra explicación, solo que tenía miedo… maldito Yoh tenía razón! ella tenía miedo, pero lo peor aun es que tenía miedo a estar sola y tenía miedo de estar acompañada, si seguía así de seguro iba a enloquecer.

 **-LEN: Anna…** {Volviendo a llamar la atención de la chica que se había perdido en sus pensamientos}

 **-ANNA: Ammm si… fue una historia… interesante**

 **-LEN:** {un poco molesto **} fue lo que sucedió**

 **-ANNA: No estoy diciendo que no lo sea**

 **-LEN: Entonces por que pareciera que no lo creyeras, o no… es como si no quisieras creerlo** {cara de duda}

Anna miro a Len con un poco de asombro, que su cara se había vuelto tan expresiva que ahora todo el mundo podía leerla.

 **-ANNA: no, yo…si te creo**

Luego de esto una sonrisa se formo automáticamente en la cara de Len, Anna intento sonreír pero algo se lo impedía y esto no paso por alto para el chico.

 **-LEN: dime por favor entonces que sucede** {tomando la mano de la chica}

Anna miro su mano tomada por Len, era al reconfortante, muy reconfortante.

 **-ANNA: Lo siento Len, la verdad es que tengo mucho en mi mente**

Len parecía estudiar a Anna

- **LEN: Pero entonces, todo está bien… ya sabes entre nosotros**?

 **-ANNA: no lo sé** {retirando suavemente la mano} **, yo te creo o no lo se quiero creerte, es más te creo pero…**

 **-LEN: Pero..?**

 **-ANNA: No se si confiar en ti**

Len sintió eso como un golpe muy duro a su corazón, pero aun así trato e tranquilizarse

- **LEN: Anna me acabas de decir que me crees, si lo haces no tienes razón para desconfiar**

Anna sabía que Len tenía razón en eso, pero no quería decirle que en verdad tenía miedo de sufrir como había sufrido esos días, puede que Len no lo hubiera dicho en verdad todas esas horribles cosas y que no la hubiera traicionado, pero eso no significaba que no fuera a pasar en realidad en un futuro, ella sentía que apenas y había podido sobrevivir al daño que le había causado Len, si volviera a pasar no sabría qué hacer y menos ahora que se sentía tan frágil y desprotegida.

 **-ANNA: Creo que deberíamos darnos un tiempo**

Len se extraño mucho por las palabras de Anna, que significaba darse un tiempo? Y de cuánto tiempo hablaba?

 **-LEN: Si estás segura de que eso es lo que necesitas**

 **-ANNA: Si, asi es**

 **-LEN: Esta bien, espero que puedas aclarar tus ideas en ese tiempo** {tomando nuevamente la mano de Anna y acariciándola suavemente} **sabes que no importa la circunstancia, cualquier cosa que necesites yo estoy para ti.**

Anna recordó de nuevo su conversación con Yoh, el le había pedido que no dudara de la incondicionalidad de Len para con ella, y allí estaba Len recordándoselo, definitivamente el problema era ella ya que aun queriendo creer no lo hacía.

Anna no retiro esta vez la mano, sino que se dedico a mirar a Len con intensidad, como si con eso pudiera disipar las dudas que la atormentaban, sin tener más que decir le dedico una pequeña sonrisa a Len y se fue a su asiento.

Len simulo una sonrisa respondiendo a la de Anna, pero la verdad se sentía terrible, no entendía por que Anna necesitaba un tiempo y temía que ese fuera un claro principio del final en su relación con la sacerdotisa, además la mirada de Anna y su actitud, sabía que algo atormentaba y el que no lo compartiera con el lo hacía sentir impotente e inútil.

El largo vuelo termino siendo muy corto, todos durmieron lo que restaba del camino.

 **-RYU: Japón! Como te extrañe** {bajando corriendo del avión}

 **-HORO: Me muero por comer comida tradicional japonesa! :D**

Anna salio detrás de los dos, estar en Japón era para ella un momento agridulce. Len solo miraba a la chica desde el avión.

 **-JUN: Pudiste hablar con ella?** {viendo como la observaba de lejos}

- **LEN: Si** {desanimando **}… Ella necesita un tiempo**

Jun se sintio muy mal por su hermano, sabia cuanto la quería, bueno en realidad cuanto la amaba.

 **-JUN: Anna sabe lo que hace, estoy segura que si te pidió un tiempo es por que cree que será lo mejor para lo dos**

 **-LEN: Lo se, es solo que… no quiero alejarme de ella**

 **-JUN: trata de entenderla**

 **-LEN: Lo haría se al menos me dijera que es lo que le sucede {** un poco enojado}

 **-JUN: Sabes ha sido un vuelo muy largo, lo mejor será pasar la noche aquí**

 **-LEN: En Izumo? {** cara de duda}

 **-JUN: Sería bueno ver que los señores Asakura se encuentren bien antes de irnos, no lo crees** {gran sonrisa}

 **-LEN: Como quieras** {bajando del avión}

Jun le dijo a los demás que el avión requería hacer mantenimiento antes de seguir con su camino asi que se quedarían allí por un día más. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo ya que el vuelo habia sido largo y agotador, la única que tenia dudas era Anna ya que no sabia en que estado estaba la mansión o si quiera si los Asakura ya habían vuelto.

Tomaron sus maletas y partieron de camino hacia la mansión Asakura, la pista de aterrizaje donde llego el avion se encontraba solo atravesando un pequeño bosque asi que no les tomo mucho tiempo. Anna se veía invadida por los recuerdos entre más cerca estaban, se sentía en parte emocionada pero también un poco triste, no quería saber ni como estaría Keiko después de tantas pésimas noticias, pobre mujer.

Finalmente llegaron a la puerta de la mansión, estaba un tanto quemada.

- **ANNA:** [tocando la madera quemada] **definitivamente Hao estuvo aquí, aunque fue hace ya un tiempo]**

Todos observaron la puerta dañada por el fuego y la reacción de Anna, ella parecía triste y melancólica pero aun asi siguió adelante. La mayoría de ellos conocían la mansión, la única que no lo hacía era Jun y Bruce Long. Apenas entraron vieron que varias partes habían sido destruidas de seguro hace un tiempo ya que la maleza crecía alrededor y dentro de las edificaciones caídas.

Len observaba a Anna atentamente, el panorama era terrible, pero le alegraba estar allí y al menos poderla acompañar en un momento como ese, ya se imaginaba el cómo sería volver a su hogar y sentir algo muy parecido.

 **-LEN: Anna, estas bien?** {Hablando bajo para que solo ella escuchara}

Anna dejo de mirar la mansión y mirándolo rápidamente le dio una pequeña afirmación a Len con su cabeza. Len no pudo soportarlo y siguiendo sus instintos tomo la mano de Anna en señal de fortaleza. Anna dejo que la sujetara, en realidad que Len estuviera allí con ella la ayudaba.

A lo lejos de escucho una pequeña campana llamando la atención de todos

 **-JUN: Parece ser la campana de un templo**

Anna se puso rápidamente en marcha y rápidamente llego seguida por los demás a lo más profundo de la mansión, al parecer había partes aun en pie y dentro de estas el pequeño templo de Kino.

 **-KINO: me alegra que hayas vuelto Anna**

Anna enseguida soltó la mano de Len y dio una pequeña reverencia

 **-ANNA: Es un placer verla sensei Kino**

 **-YOMEI: Bienvenidos sean todos, Anna que bueno es ver que estas bien**

Anna dio otra pequeña reverencia para Yomei en señal de saludo

 **-KINO: Escuchamos lo de su padre {** refiriéndose a Jun y Len **} En era un gran hombre, en todo el sentido de la palabra, nuestro más sentido pésame.**

 **-JUN: Se los agradezco mucho de parte de toda mi familia.**

 **-YOMEI: Por ahora no tenemos mucho que ofrecerles ya que llegamos hace tan solo unas pocas horas y como podrán ver la mansión no se encuentra en el mejor de los estados, pero por favor sigan al ala oeste, alla podrán descansar al menos.**

Todos agradecieron a los señores Asakura, dejaron sus cosas en algunas habitaciones; Horo, Fausto y Ryu decidieron ir al pueblo por comida para todos, Jun y Bruce Long empezaron a limpiar un poco, mientras Len se encerró en una habitación a pensar.

Kino y Yomei le pidieron a Anna que hablaran a solas, ella ya se imaginaba de que se trataba, no quería hacerlo pero era inevitable.

 **-KINO: Esta mañana muy temprano recibimos una visita inesperada… se trataba de Yoh**

Hubo una pausa y un silencio incomodo

 **-KINO: Me imagino que sabes por que fue hasta donde nos encontrábamos**

 **-ANNA: Lo puedo imaginar**

Kino soltó un largo suspiro, Anna nunca había visto a Kino triste pero definitivamente lo estaba y no lo podía ocultar.

 **-YOMEI: Yoh nos contó todo lo que sucedió, la pelea con Hao, como encontraron el poder y cómo fue que pudo llegar a obtenerlo.**

Anna solo escuchaba en silencio, sabía que era tan duro para ella como para ellos había sido.

 **-YOMEI: Nosotros entendemos el sacrificio de Yoh y no lo juzgamos, estamos muy orgullosos de él. También sabemos que así como puede llegar a dolernos la decisión que tomo, también pudo dolerte a ti Anna ya que tú eras la persona más cercana a Yoh, la persona a la que el más quería y eso no lo expreso claramente cuando vino.**

Anna empezaba a verse confundida, no sabía a dónde iban con eso.

 **-KINO: Yoh nos pidió algo que aunque para nosotros es más que obvio el quiso que no hubiera duda al respecto, nos pidió que siempre tuvieras un lugar en nuestra familia, el lugar que siempre te ha dado y que te mereces.**

Anna estaba cada vez más confundida, por que Yoh les diría eso?

 **-YOMEI: Anna no hubiera habido nada que nos hiciera más felices a Kino, Keiko, Mikihisa y a mi, que verte unir tu vida con Yoh como siempre esperamos, pero por… las nuevas circunstancias eso es algo imposible… sin embargo recuerda siempre que este es tu hogar, y para nosotros siempre serás una Asakura, porque eres digna de serlo.**

Anna empezaba a perder su máscara de frialdad, las palabras de Yomei eran muy conmovedoras y más sabiendo que no eran solo de el sino de Yoh.

 **-KINO: Yoh también nos pidió que te dejáramos conservar la pensión en Tokio, nosotros no lo hubiéramos querido de otra manera, sabemos lo que ese lugar significa para ti. Y por último, {sacando una bolsa} Yoh me pidió que te entregara esto personalmente.**

Anna recibió el paquete pero no se animo a abrirlo allí, sabía que cualquier cosa que viniera de Yoh podría terminar de hacer que sus emociones se desbordaran.

 **-ANNA: Les agradezco mucho sus palabras y su generosidad Sensei, señor Yomei. Siempre estaré al servicio de su familia**

 **-KINO: Tu familia Anna**

 **-ANNA: Gracias sensei**

 **-YOMEI: Sabemos que estas cansada por todo lo que ha sucedido, personalmente solo me queda agradecerte por haber acompañado a Yoh en cada momento por duro que fuera, se que desde que te conoció no volvió a sentirse solo, puedes retirarte.**

Anna dio una reverencia y salió de ahí lo más rápido que pudo, necesitaba estar sola. Len que había estado atento se percato de la salida intempestiva de Anna, ella se veía muy mal asi que no dudo en seguirla. Anna salió de la mansión, conocía bien el bosque y sus alrededores, había pasado varios veranos allí con Yoh, se dirigió a un sitio que siempre había sido su favorito allí, hasta el momento, un pequeño claro en el bosque en donde había una gran variedad de flores de todos los colores y allí se sentó lentamente mientras las lagrimas que habia tratado de contener empezaban a salir.

Len observaba a Anna a la distancia, se preguntaba que habia pasado en su reunión con los Asakura que la hubiera puesto asi, observo como la chica trato de recomponerse a mientras abria el paquete que llevaba con ella.

Anna trataba de calmarse, no podía seguir asi, Yoh estaba muerto, ella debía aceptarlo, pero aun asi el no se habia ido para siempre, es más lo había visto el día anterior, no era el fin del mundo. Lentamente desenvolvió el paquete, pero al ver lo que habia en el las lagrimas volvieron con mayor intensidad.

 **-LEN: Esos son… los audífonos de Yoh?** {mirando a lo lejos}

Anna tomo los audífonos, y sin pensarlo se los puso en el cuello, de la misma forma que Yoh solia usarlos, estaban un poco maltratados, era obvio ya que habían estado en la pelea con Hao. Dentro del paquete habia una pequeña nota la cual Anna abrió con sumo cuidado.

" _Mis objetos más preciados para la persona que más aprecio. Mis audífonos naranja, que se que en realidad no odias como me querías hacer pensar y Harusame. Con amor. Yoh"_

Anna no podía creerlo, es como si una realidad en la que no quería pensar le cayera ahora con todo su peso. No podía dejar de llorar y no podía dejar estar molesta con Yoh, quería ser como Kino y Yomei y sentirse "orgullosa" por lo que Yoh había hecho, pero en lugar de eso se sentía decepcionada y abandonada.

Len miraba a Anna con mucha preocupación, ella estaba muy mal, además por que tenia los audífonos de Yoh, el nunca se los quitaba, ni siquiera durante sus batallas. Len empezó a acercarse lentamente a Anna, necesitaba respuestas.

 **-ANNA: Vete de aquí** {sin siquiera voltear a mirarlo}… **por favor**

 **-LEN: No puedo… nunca me perdonaría dejarte sola y menos asi** {terminando de acercarse}

Anna bajo la cabeza, no quería que Len la viera llorar. Len sabiendo esto decidió quedarse a espaldas de Anna y simplemente se agacho apoyando su cabeza suavemente sobre la espalda de la chica y pasando su mano sobre la espalda acariciándola lentamente.

Anna quería llorar, no quería que nadie la viera, pero no quería estar sola asi que no dijo nada cuando Len decidió quedarse con ella allí. Cuando por fin se pudo calmar se giro lentamente y puso su cara en el pecho de Len, el la recibió cuidadosamente con un abrazo.

 **-LEN: Anna no estas bien, necesito que me digas que te sucede**

Anna dio un gran respiro, la fragancia de Len que tanto habia extrañado la reconfortaba.

 **-LEN: Además no quiero que me lo niegues, pero sea lo que sea que es tiene que ver con Yoh**

Anna recordó en ese momento que tenia puesto los audífonos naranja, había sido descuidada, no quería mentirle a Len inventándole algo, es más en ese momento pensó que tal vez contarle la ayudaría ya que lo que sucedía la estaba carcomiendo desde adentro.

 **-ANNA: Len, tu recuerdas que sucedió… en ese momento en el árbol**

Len se quedó pensándolo, como llamando los recuerdo a su mente

 **-LEN: A que momento te refieres?**

 **-ANNA: El momento en que… Yoh recibió el gran poder**

Len no lo recordaba, para el todo eso fue confuso, Yoh paso de estar frente a el con una estaca en su mano intentando sacrificarse a salir de la caja totalmente curado

 **-LEN: No, no lo recuerdo**

 **-ANNA: Yo si, por que todo eso sucedió en la misma habitación pero en una dimensión diferente**

Len alejo un poco a Anna de el, y la miro con duda, no entendía de que hablaba la chica.

 **-LEN: Que quieres decir con eso?**

 **-ANNA: que muchas cosas más de las que nadie son conscientes pasaron en ese momento**

Anna volvió a refugiarse en el pecho de Len y empezó a contarle su experiencia desde que Hao la habia herido con la estaca. Cada palabra de Anna taladraba la mente de Len, el no podía creer todo lo que habían vivido la chica e Yoh frente a el sin que sus ojos lo vieran, pero lo que más le costó creer fue el que Yoh si habia logrado sacrificarse como intentaba hacerlo. Anna no le conto nada sobre la forma en que Yoh la salvo, no quería involucrar a Len en eso, cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con el reishi era peligroso.

- **LEN: Pero entonces…Yoh…esta….** {sus palabras se entrecortaron hasta que enmudeció}

 **-ANNA: Asi es** {volviendo a sollozar en el pecho de Len}

Len se sentía devastado, Yoh uno de sus mejores amigos, estaba …muerto. Len trato de alejar el pensamiento lo cual no fue difícil al sentir como Anna lloraba, era obvio que para ella hubiera sido duro, aunque a el no le gustase muchas veces Yoh era una persona muy cercana a Anna, habia sido el primer amor de la chica, el lo sabia, habían convivido juntos por años, luchado lado a lado, habían estado comprometidos! No le extrañaba la actitud de Anna para nada.

 **-LEN: Anna, Yoh no se ha ido tu lo sabes**

 **-ANNA: Lo se, pero de algún modo, no es lo mismo**

 **-LEN:** {acariciando su cabeza por detrás mientras la abrazaba} tienes que entender que esto es lo que el quizo

 **-ANNA: QUE QUERIA MORIR!?**

 **-LEN: Tu querías morir cuando recibiste ese golpe por el?**

 **-ANNA: No… solo quería salvarlo**

 **-LEN: Entonces entiendes porque lo hizo**

Anna asintió levemente en el pecho de Len, ella lo sabía

 **-ANNA: Es solo que… el me prometió que siempre estaría conmigo**

Len tomo la cara de Anna y la trajo suavemente frente a la suya, ahora lo entendía Anna no solo sentía la muerte de Yoh, sino que por su ausencia sentía que se quedaría sola, que pensamiento tan absurdo.

 **-LEN: Anna el siempre estará contigo, eso no lo dudo, es más no por celoso pero en parte lo desapruebo**

Anna sonrió un poco con el comentario de Len

 **-LEN: Es obvio que no vas a verlo tan seguido como antes, pero no por eso significa que el no vaya a estar cuando en verdad lo necesites; y de ser así estoy yo Anna, se que quieres un tiempo para estar segura de mi, de ti, de nosotros, pero yo te prometo que sin importar lo que pase yo siempre voy a estar contigo.**

Anna veía la sinceridad de las palabras de Len en sus ojos, el solo contarle a Len había alivianado su carga tremendamente, es como si un problema sin solución se hubiera resulto con solo hablar de este.

 **-ANNA: Gracias Len**

Anna no pudo aguantar más la cercanía y termino de cerrar la distancia entre los dos. Len se sorprendió mucho al sentir los labios de Anna sobre los suyos, los extrañaba, y mucho. El beso fue lento pero intenso, parecía que todo ese tiempo que habían estado separados habían guardado esos besos que se debían.

Tuvieron que separarse por falta de aire, Len miro a Anna con una pequeña sonrisa y ella a el de la misma manera. Sin decir nada más volvieron lentamente a la mansión Asakura, donde ya había llegado los demás.

 **-RYU: Señorita Anna no sabe la comida tan deliciosa que le prepare!**

 **-ANNA: Gracias Ryu**

Todos se sentaron a la mesa con los ánimos renovados.

- **JUN: Señores Asakura, con todo el respeto quisiera saber cuáles son sus planes? Piensan reconstruir la mansión o irán a a vivir a otra de sus residencias.**

 **-KINO: Esta mansión tiene más de 500 años y créeme ha sufrido peores destrucciones que esta, la mansión será renovada sin duda, nos quedaremos aquí**

 **-JUN: Y tu Anna, piensas quedarte aquí o volver a la pensión… con Yoh?**

Anna casi se atora con su comida por el comentario de Jun. Kino y Yomei la miraban con expectativa ya que no sabían si Anna debía decirles a los demás lo que había sucedido ya que al parecer no lo sabían. Todos observaban a Anna esperando su respuesta, la mayoría por que no entendían si Anna volvería a vivir con Yoh o si seguiría con Len.

 **-ANNA: de seguro los señores Asakura me necesitan más aquí de lo que hago falta en la pensión por el momento**

 **-YOMEI: Eres bienvenida a quedarte el tiempo que quieras Anna, pero creo que debes ir a revisar la pensión para saber en que estado se encuentra; Tamao y Keiko llegaran pronto asi que por nosotros no te preocupes.**

 **-JUN: Entonces?**

 **-LEN: Jun, deja de ser tan indiscreta!**

 **-JUN: jeje lo siento, solo quería saber a dónde puedo enviarle cosas o ir a visitarla**

 **-ANNA: No te preocupes, te lo haré saber**

Anna estimaba a los abuelos de Yoh, mas después de su charla pero por eso mismo no quería estar cerca de ellos si el reishi volvía ya que no quería causarles daño de no poder controlarlo, tal vez la pensión era la mejor opción.

La cena transcurrió rápido después de eso, todos comentaban sus planes; Horo iria junto con Ryu a buscar a Piika y a su padre, Fausto volvería a su pequeña clínica cerca de la pensión, Len y Jun volverían a China a reconstruir su imperio y su mansión.

Len no podía evitar pensar en Anna ella se veía callada y un tanto triste, además parecía ser que ella no compartiría sus planes con ellos, y eso lo inquietaba al no saber que pensaba hacer la chica.

A la mañana siguiente todos se preparaban para partir después del desayuno. Len noto que Anna no habia salido aun de su habitación.

 **-LEN: Anna estas ahí? {golpeando la puerta}**

 **-ANNA: Si, saldré en un momento**

Len no espero y abrió la puerta para entrar.

 **-ANNA: Te dije que saldría en un momento {** sentada en el marco de la ventana mirando el cielo}

 **-LEN: Si y veo que estas… ocupada?**

Anna ni siquiera se movio, seguía con su mirada perdida. Len noto que Anna estaba usando los audífonos de Yoh, ella los habia guardado el dia anterior para que nadie más los viera.

 **-LEN: Anna puedo preguntarte algo?**

 **-ANNA: De igual manera lo haras no?**

 **-LEN: Que está sucediendo entre tu e Yoh?**

Anna miro a Len, se sentía molesta y extrañada por la pregunta

 **-ANNA: Disculpa?**

Len soltó un largo suspiro

 **-LEN: Es solo que no se, este tiempo que me pediste tiene algo que ver con el?**

 **-ANNA: No se de donde sacas algo así**

 **-LEN: Lo que dijo Hao… sobre el beso**

Anna lo había olvidado totalmente, pero ahora que Len lo traía a colación se sentía un poco mal.

 **-ANNA: Len, no voy a negarte que si sucedió por que asi fue**

Ouch! Len no podía creer lo directa que era la chica

 **-ANNA: Pero no es nada de lo que te imaginas o de lo que Hao quería hacerte pensar {** bajando del marco y acercándose a Len}

 **-LEN: Entonces que fue Anna? uno no besa a alguien a menos de que no tenga sentimientos por esa persona** {muy serio}… **entre Yoh y tu aun queda algo sin resolver?**

 **-ANNA: No que en realidad hiciera alguna diferencia {** tranquila quitándose los audífonos}, **pero no no lo hay, ese beso fue simplemente una despedida a esos viejos sentimientos**

 **-LEN: Pensé que los habías dejado atrás hace mucho tiempo**

Anna apenas lo miro y sin que dijera una palabra Len lo entendió

 **-LEN: Pero al parecer Yoh no**

Anna no dijo nada y se acerco a Len abrazándolo por la cintura.

 **-ANNA: El tiempo que te pedí no tiene que ver con Yoh ni con nadie más, yo no te pido tiempo porque no te quiera, o porque crea que mis sentimientos por ti van a cambiar**

 **-LEN: Entonces por que lo haces?**

 **-ANNA {** soltando un largo suspiro de cansancio} **: Por que en este momento los dos tenemos muchas más cosas en que pensar y que hacer… tu tienes que regresar a China, después de todo ahora eres la cabeza de tu dinastía**

 **-LEN: Y tu? Que tienes que hacer que te impida venir conmigo**

 **-ANNA: No quiero distraerte y yo…quiero reabrir mi pensión**

 **-LEN: Suena como una excusa**

Y lo era, lo que Anna quería era un sitio seguro en que no pudiera lastimar a nadie cuando el reishi volviera.

 **-ANNA: No lo es… ese sitio, es… importante para mi**

Len prefirió no seguir con el tema, no quería seguir trayendo el tema de Yoh a colación, quería confiar en Anna en ese sentido.

 **-LEN: Entonces ese tiempo es algo más permanente de lo que pensé ya que mi hogar es en China y el tuyo en Japón** {Poniéndose serio}

 **-ANNA: No siempre tiene que ser asi**

 **-LEN: Estas diciendo que podrías venir a China o que yo deba venir a Japón?**

 **-ANNA: Len por favor, haz lo que tu debas hacer en China con tu familia y yo haré lo mio; te prometo que no será para siempre, asi signifique que yo deba ir a China** {risa burlona}

Len sabía que Anna estaba tratando de arreglar a su manera las cosas, debía confiar en ella

 **-LEN: Esta bien** {dejando de fruncir el ceño}; **siendo asi, quiero que tengas esto**

Len saco de su bolsillo el anillo de la dinastía Tao, Anna lo miro con un poco de miedo, ella sabia que quería a Len en su futuro, pero que si el futuro no llegaba?

- **LEN: Por favor Anna si lo que dices es enserio consérvalo, de lo contrario {empezando a retirarlo}**

 **-ANNA: El que debería pedir que confié en el es otro** {molesta tomando el anillo de las manos de Len}

Len sonrió por lo que dijo e hizo Anna

 **-LEN: Por favor Anna confía en mi {** voz molestona}

 **-ANNA: SI si como digas… donde está la cadena?**

Len miro fijamente a Anna y segundos después estaba arrodillado frente a ella. Anna no podía creerlo, que diablos tramaba Len?

 **-LEN: Anna Kyoyama, te dije que que en el momento que tu quisieras ese anillo significaría más, si asi lo quieres por favor acéptalo ahora, te prometo que dedicare cada día a ser un hombre digno de ti y en el que puedas confiar, por que no hay una mujer más perfecta o adecuada para mi y con quien quiera compartir el resto de mi vida… Anna aceptarías ser mi esposa?**

Anna estaba conmovida por la palabras de Len…pero aun asi

 **-ANNA: Esta bien acepto, pero aun asi vamos a darnos un tiempo**

 **Len se levanto y con una gran sonrisa puso el anillo en el dedo de Anna y la beso con mucha pasión.**

 **-LEN: Como puedes darte un tiempo de tu prometido!?**

 **-ANNA: Miralo más como un espacio** {mirada picara}

 **-LEN: Anna…. es enserio?**

 **-ANNA: Len si de verdad me quieres confía en mi, esto es algo que necesito hacer**

Len dio un largo suspiro, no habia forma de convencerla, pero bueno lo más importante habia dicho que si!

 **-LEN: Esta bien**

 **-ANNA: Y quiero pedirte otra cosa, con la que se que no estarás muy de acuerdo… Los Asakura, ellos nos saben que contigo mantengo una relación hace tiempo, no quisiera decírselos y menos siendo tan reciente lo de Yoh**

 **-LEN: Esta bien, lo comprendo; pero es obvio que en algún punto se tienen que enterar**

 **-ANNA: Yo misma prometo decírselos a más tardar dentro de dos meses, lo juro**

 **-LEN: Alguna otra objeción o condición?** {mirándola como regañándola}

 **-ANNA: No, eso es todo por ahora** {volviendo a besar a Len}


	25. final

**\- - - 2 Años después - - -**

Anna se observaba en el espejo, le costaba reconocer cuanto había cambiado en ese tiempo, miraba la ropa que llevaba puesta con mucho detalle, no era algo que hubiera imaginado que sucediera de esa forma pero allí estaba, lista y un poco ansiosa pues había llegado el día de su boda.

 **-TAMAO: Señorita Anna** {entre lagrimas} **es la novia más hermosa que haya visto**

Anna no se inmuto por las palabras de Tamao, seguía mirándose al espejo como tratando de reconocerse, podría estar en ese estado por horas, ciertamente estaba más nerviosa de lo que pensó que estaría; sin embargo al escuchar como la puerta de la habitación en que se encontraba se abría salió de sus ensoñaciones.

 **-KEIKO** (madre de Yoh) **: Anna estas realmente hermosa! No puedo creer que este día finalmente llegara** {muy feliz pero poniéndose algo triste de repente} **, mi madre hubiera querido estar aquí acompañándonos, acompañándote a ti.**

Anna dejo de mirarse para ver a Keiko, Anna también sentía la ausencia de Kino, quien por desgracia había muerto hace poco más de un año.

 **-ANNA: lo sé, siempre hablamos de este día {** con una pequeña sonrisa recordando} **estoy segura que donde este sabrá que hace parte de la celebración sin importar que..**

 **-KEIKO: amables palabras de una amable jovencita, estamos muy orgullosos de ti** {cara picara} **creo que será mejor bajar, aunque no lo creas Yoh está un poco impaciente, diría que hasta nervioso jiji**

Anna le devolvió la sonrisa a Keiko, y con ayuda de Tamao empezó a bajar; sabía que su destino la esperaba y aunque le provocaba un poco de miedo y ansiedad también estaba muy feliz y emocionada, solo que su rostro se mantenía impecable como siempre, no dejando que ninguna emoción se colara.

Mientras bajaba escucho por un momento varias voces bastantes conocidas para ella, algunas pertenecientes a personas que había visto recientemente y otras que aunque no viera hace años sabia a quien pertenecían, pero rápidamente esas voces fueron silenciadas por la hermosa música que anunciaba la llegada de la novia.

Lo primero que Anna vio al bajar fue la cara de Yoh, traía su típica sonrisa de siempre, esa que siempre la tranquilizaba y de la que se enamoro de muy joven, pero asi como Keiko le dijo aunque el chico trataba de esconderlo estaba nervioso, ella lo conocía bastante bien.

Anna empezó a pensar en los 2 años que habían transcurrido, lo mucho que Yoh la había ayudado, y aun cuando parecia imposible estuvo con ella siempre.

 **\- - - FLASHBACK - - -**

 **(2 años atrás)**

Anna había decidido volver a su pensión en Tokio, ya que como Kino y Yomei le habían dicho pertenecería a ella y tenía que ver el estado en que se encontraba, había partido hacia allá desde Izumo, tan solo tres días después de que Len, Horo y los demás salieran de regreso a sus casas y sus vidas.

Todo el camino desde la estación de trenes hasta la puerta de la pensión Anna sintió como sus sentimientos la hacían tambalearse, era una mezcla tristeza, un poco de emoción por volver a casa y más que todo de nostalgia. Abrió lentamente la puerta, la pensión estaba tal como la había dejado, solo que con mucho polvo y un olor ha guardado, se quito lentamente los zapatos y no pudiendo evitarlo como si fuera un día más allí al entrar se anuncio…

 **-ANNA: Tadaima** (**ya volví**)

Sabía que no abría respuesta, no había nadie allí que la esperara; por eso su sorpresa fue aún mayor cuando al entrar a la sala se encontró con Yoh sentado como siempre.

 **-YOH: Bienvenida de vuelta!**

Anna se quedo petrificada pero con su mirada seria mientras Yoh la miraba con su típica sonrisa.

 **-ANNA: Tu… que haces aquí?**

 **-YOH: Te dije que nos veríamos más pronto de lo que te imaginabas**

La cara seria de Anna dejo de serlo y una pequeña sonrisa se mantuvo en su lugar.

 **-ANNA: Bastante más rápido según veo**

Anna no dijo nada más solo dejó sus cosas allí mismo y fue a prepararse un baño, ya luego limpiaría todo; tardo horas en las aguas termales, necesitaba descansar y relajarse, lo merecía.

Tan pronto Anna estuvo totalmente lista salía del baño, era momento de limpiar, ya que estaría allí quien sabe por cuánto tiempo; después de la proposición de Len, Anna y el acordaron que cada uno haría lo suyo antes de poder estar permanentemente juntos; aunque para Len no fuera claro que era lo que Anna debía hacer, la intensión de la chica era empezar a entrenar su mente lo que más pudiera de forma que cuando el reishi volviera no fuera un problemas tan grande; solo había un pequeño problema con eso…

 **-YOH: Sabes entiendo porque volviste** {mirando la pensión con nostalgia **}… pero no hay mucho que puedas hacer estando aquí para prepararte para lo que viene**

Anna empezaba a abrir las ventanas, no miraba a Yoh pero lo escuchaba; Yoh empezó a ayudarla mientras continuaba hablándole.

 **-YOH: Yo te metí en esto Anna y te voy a ayudar, te lo juro, pero en este momento hay ciertas cosas que tengo que hacer y que no pueden esperar. Por lo cual te propongo algo…** {Deteniéndose}

Anna dejo también lo que hacía para mirarlo

 **-YOH: Vendré cuando pueda y te enseñare lo que sea posible estando aquí. Pero hay cosas que solo podrás aprender y practicar desde otros sitios, sitios a los que yo mismo te guiare pero de la misma forma no podré quedarme todo el tiempo mientras haces lo que debes hacer.**

 **-ANNA: Como es posible que tu me enseñes algo que tu no sabes, o es que acaso ahora tu puedes?** {cara de miedo y duda}

 **-YOH: No, claro que no; el reishi es un poder innato y que solo pueden desarrollar ciertas personas, en tu caso solo volvió ya que si bien esta inactivo, nunca se irá definitivamente. En todo caso las cosas que te puedo enseñar son conocimientos que me fueron otorgados juntos con mis poderes, ya que como sabes el reishi volvió para que puedas ayudarme y si no lo manejas de la forma adecuada eso no será posible.**

 **-ANNA: Bien**

 **-YOH: Hay otra cosa Anna, las cosas que aprendas por ahora puede que te sirvan como puede que no, solo sabremos si es asi en cuanto vuelva el reishi… por lo cual…** {pausando y mirándola seriamente **}… no es necesario que pases por todo esto en este mismo momento, yo se que tu… quieres…**

 **-ANNA: Lo sé… estar con len; pero por eso mismo necesito hacer lo posible para que cuando estemos definitivamente juntos la cosas… no se me salgan de las manos**

Yoh observo a Anna, como esperando que dijera algo más

 **-ANNA: Espero que entiendas y respetes mi decisión**

 **-YOH: Entonces..?**

 **-ANNA: Me parece bien lo que propones, solo hazme saber qué debo hacer y a donde debo ir…**

Len por su parte volvió a China con Jun, donde al encontrar a su madre, sus abuelos y varios de los antiguos seguidores empezaron a reconstruir la dinastía; claro que siendo Len la nueva cabeza de esta las cosas cambiarían, no habría zombies que estuviera en contra de su voluntad y los servidores de la familia debían ser personas honorables que también serian tratadas con respeto por parte la misma familia. No había un día en que Len no pensara en Anna, si antes pensó que la extrañaba cuando estaba a merced de Hao ahora se daba cuenta que no habia sido nada en comparación de lo que les esperaba, constantemente pensaba en abandonar todo e ir a donde estuviera ella, pero luego pensaba en Jun y su madre, no podía hacerlo, además sabia que tanto Anna como el necesitaba resolver sus cosas.

Anna se mantenía en contacto con Len a través de cartas pero no de forma muy seguida, lo que le extrañaba a Len es que las cartas nunca tenían una dirección de envió por lo cual no tenía a donde escribirle de vuelta; Len pensó por un tiempo que Anna se había quedado en Izumo junto con los Asakura, ya que de seguro necesitaban ayuda reconstruyendo su familia así como él; pero tras 3 meses de estar en China y al no soportarlo más fue a visitarla, después de todo darse un tiempo no implicaba no volver a verse nunca más, grande fue su sorpresa al saber que Anna se había ido casi al tiempo que él y Jun se habían marchado de vuelta a casa, y más grande aun cuando Kino y Yomei le pidieron hablar a solas.

 **-KINO: Sabes no es una sorpresa que hayas venido, la sorpresa para nosotros es que no hayas venido antes Len Tao**

Len sentía que Kino lo examinaba con su mirada aun cuando sabia que la mujer era ciega.

 **-LEN: Solo quería saber cómo estaba todo por acá, después de todo no solo fuimos aliados en la lucha contra Hao, sino que Yoh y Anna siempre han sido muy cercanos a mí y mi hermana.**

 **-KINO: Entonces supongo que con que sepas que todo está bien te basta para irte tranquilo**

Len se quedo en silencio, Anna le había prometido hablar con los Asakura sobre el compromiso teniendo el plazo de 2 meses, tiempo que ya había pasado, pero aun así no quería que si por algún motivo ella no lo había hecho quedara mal antes Kino y Yomei siendo el quien se los dijera.

 **-LEN: Pues me gustaría saber que ha pasado con Yoh? Yo se que el…. Murió aquel día pero aun asi…**

 **-YOMEI: Yoh se encuentra bien {fumando su pipa} el estuvo aquí hace un poco más de un mes… con Anna**

 **-LEN: AAAA Si y como se encuentra ella? Me sorprende no verla acá**

 **-KINO: Pues si tú que eres su prometido no lo sabe jeje** {riéndose de Len}

Len se quedo tieso, se sentía estúpido por no haber hablado de frente y ya

 **-LEN: Bien, lamento no haber sido directo desde un principio la verdad es que vine porque quería saber cómo estaba Anna y si ella ya había hablado con ustedes respecto al compromiso, y como veo que ya lo hizo**

Len se encontraba sentado frente a los mayores pero se agacho y haciéndoles reverencia pregunto

 **-LEN: Se que debí haber hecho esto hace mucho tiempo, pero por las circunstancias no fue posible; Se lo que Anna significa para ustedes, para su familia y para Yoh, porque para mí ella es tan importante o más aun; por lo cual me gustaría pedirles su bendición para tener la mano de Anna en matrimonio.**

Len esperaba alguna respuesta agachado, Kino y Yomei lo miraban de forma acusadora pero pensando lo que Len había dicho…

 **-KINO: Desde que vi a Anna por primera vez supe que era especial, no solo por sus poderes, sino por quién podía llegar a ser, por eso la invite a que hiciera parte mi familia; Por mucho tiempo Yoh y Anna estuvieron juntos, tú la conociste de esa manera y en esa situación, ellos estaban predestinados el uno para el otro…**

Len ya imaginaba por donde iba la cosa y más por la actitud de la anciana.

 **-KINO: Aun así, el destino no siempre es lo que esperamos. La muerte prematura de Yoh no dio lugar a que su compromiso con Anna culminara, es más ni a que se retomara después de que tuvimos que romperlo por un tiempo. La verdad me sorprendió mucho cuando el mismo Yoh nos contó que aun así de no haber sucedido como sucedió todo, el y Anna no hubieran podido seguir juntos, y aun más me sorprendió cuando meses después Anna se presento aquí disculpándose y queriendo renunciar a todo lo que le ofrecíamos al considerarla como una Asakura.**

Len levanto su cabeza, y miro a los ancianos con mucha duda, él no sabía que eso hubiera ocurrido, en las 3 cartas que había recibido de Anna ella no había mencionado nada al respecto, pero bueno ni siquiera había mencionado que no estaba en Izumo

 **-KINO: Len Tao… es verdad que hace más de un año mantienes una relación sentimental con Anna, quien para nosotros no es menos que una nieta?**

 **-LEN: Asi es**

 **-KINO: También es verdad que esta relación no comenzó sino tiempo después de que fuera roto el compromiso entre Yoh y Anna?**

 **-LEN: Asi es**

 **-KINO: Crees que puedas estar con ella de la manera incondicional en que Yoh siempre lo ha estado?**

 **-LEN: Si estoy seguro** {molesto por la comparación, aunque entendiendo que al fin y al cabo eran los abuelos de Yoh}

 **-KINO: La amas?**

Len se sintió un poco incomodo, sentía que ese tema era muy personal entre el y Anna, pero viendo la seriedad de Kino y Yomei decidió responder

 **-LEN: Es la persona más importante en mi vida, así que si la amo**

 **-KINO: {** estudiando las palabras de Len} **y por tu ultimo, ella te ama?**

Len se quedo un poco perplejo, él le había dicho a Anna que la amaba hace ya un tiempo, ella le había dicho que lo quería, pero aun así el la conocía, aunque ella no se lo dijera él lo sentía más si había aceptado la propuesta y más después de todo lo que sucedió.

 **-YOMEI: Y bien? Porque no respondes?**

 **-LEN: Aunque ella no me lo ha dicho, si lo hace**

 **-KINO: Como lo sabes?**

 **-LEN: Yo, solo lo sé... además si no fuera así no tendría la fuerza ni fortaleza para esperar por ella, de venir aquí y pedirles su mano.**

 **-YOMEI: Bien, nosotros ya habíamos discutido este tema con Anna, ella vino especialmente hace un tiempo a eso. Nosotros no somos nadie para impedirle a ella su felicidad y ya que ella asegura que esta es contigo no tenemos más que hacer que aceptar y pedirte que la cuides porque independiente de todo, ella siempre será de nuestra familia.**

 **-LEN: Se los agradezco mucho señores Asakura, y les aseguro que a Anna no le faltara nada nunca.**

Los ancianos dieron una pequeña reverencia y bendición a Len

 **-LEN: Espero que no sea mucho pedir, pero podrían decirme donde se encuentra Anna ahora?**

Yomei y Kino parecieron cruzar miradas entre ambos

 **-YOMEI: Al decir verdad ni nosotros mismos lo sabemos. Yoh y ella estuvieron aquí solo de paso al parecer tenían algo muy importante que hacer y que no podían compartir con nosotros.**

Len los miro con recelo, no sabía por qué Yoh estaba con Anna, pero tenía que confiar, más después de saber que Anna había cumplido su palabra de decirle a los Asakura, eso significaba mucho para él.

 **-KINO: Anna nos advirtió que nos preguntarías por su paradero y nos pidió que te dijéramos que si querías comunicarte con ella podías responder sus cartas enviándolas a la pensión**

 **-LEN: Entonces ella…**

 **-KINO: No, ella no se encuentra allá; al parecer estuvo allí durante dos meses antes de venir aqui, pero no volverá por mucho tiempo**

 **-LEN: Pero entonces no tiene sentido ya que no verá lo que le escriba**

 **-KINO: Dijo que no importaba que ella las recibiría de una u otra forma**

La visita después de eso fue rápida y concisa, Len partió después de la comida y regreso a China, tenía muchas dudas sobre que era lo que Anna tenía que hacer y si tendría que ver con Yoh, pero ella le había dicho que ese tiempo que se daban no tenía que ver con el. Parecía no tener sentido, aun así antes de dejar Japón, Len le envió una carta a Anna a la pensión, esperaba que la recibiera y contestara varias de las dudas que allí expresaba.

Pasaron 5 meses cuando Len finalmente recibió otra carta de Anna, el había estado muy molesto al respecto, no saber nada de Anna en todo ese tiempo y no haberla visto en 8 meses era algo torturante, se preguntaba muchas veces si en realidad seguían juntos o peor si entre ella e Yoh había pasado algo, si bien Yoh estaba muerto el seguía siendo parte de este mundo de una forma u otra.

Pero la carta que había recibido le había devuelto un poco la esperanza y tranquilidad.

 _Len,_

 _Sé que debes estar muy molesto por no tener noticias mías hace un largo tiempo, además de tener muchas dudas como lo expresaste en tu carta; la recibí el mismo día que la enviaste sin embargo hasta el día de hoy pude responderte._

 _Sé que desde un principio supiste que él no ir contigo por hacerme cargo de la pensión era una excusa y tenias razón lo era, por eso te debo una disculpa. Pero necesito que confíes en mi y en que tengo mis razones para estar apartada de ti, no creas que por ser mi decisión es menos difícil. También es cierto que me encuentro con Yoh, ya que esto no tiene por qué ser un secreto, lo veo de vez en cuando ya que el tiene varias cosas que hacer._

 _Por si te lo preguntas me encuentro bien y espero que tu también lo estés, se que has progresado bastante en la reconstrucción de la mansión y de tu dinastía y me siento muy feliz y orgullosa por eso. Por favor no te preocupes este tiempo separados no será para siempre, pero si te pido que tengas un poco más de paciencia._

 _Con cariño,_

 _Anna._

Len sostuvo la carta fuertemente, le molestaba que Anna no hubiera respondido las preguntas realmente importantes sino con evasivas, aun no sabía dónde estaba, que estaba haciendo ni cuanto tardaría; por lo que el sabia podían ser años y eso no le gustaba, aunque dejando su enojo de un lado por el la esperaría hasta siglos, pero esperaba que no llegara a eso.

Len no respondió la carta, sabia no tenía nada más que decirle a Anna que ella ya no supiera y sabia que de preguntarle de nuevo sobre lo que quería saber la respuesta serían las mismas evasivas; Anna no le escribió a Len sino hasta 3 meses después. Sin embargo Len no quiso abrir la carta, el no quería razones ni palabras de Anna, quería a Anna en persona y ver la carta solo le recordaría que de seguro eso no era posible aun.

Había pasado un poco más de un año desde que la guerra había terminado, Yoh había muerto y Anna se había marchado, Len había recuperado casi todo lo que habían perdido, el futuro se veía prometedor en ese ámbito, pero aun así no podía escapar diariamente del recuerdo de Anna. Jun trataba de mantener a Len positivo, pero hasta ella sabía que un año de esa forma era más que demasiado, de forma que no traía a colación el tema de la chica muy seguido.

Era muy temprano en la mañana, Len había salido a correr, siempre lo hacía; corría varios kilómetros mientras el sol seguía saliendo, seguía siendo igual de disciplinado, pero ahora debía cortar sus horas de entrenamiento para atender los negocios de su familia, y ese día no era diferente.

-JUN: {Viéndolo llegar y esperándolo con una toalla} **Len! Buenos días!**

 **-LEN: Si, buenos días; que haces aquí hermana?**

 **-JUN: Que no puede una hermana salir a animar a su hermano** {gran sonrisa}

 **-LEN: mmmm… estás actuando algo extraña**

 **-JUN: Claro que no, es impresión tuya… como sea vine para decirte que la reunión que tenías a las 9am fue reprogramada**

 **-LEN: a si {mirando su reloj, ya eran las 7am} para cuando?**

 **-JUN: para las 7am**

Len casi escupe el agua que estaba bebiendo

 **-LEN: Osea para ya! Como es posible! Quien autorizo ese cambio sin mi autor…**

 **-JUN: Si si, ya clámate Len es solo que la otra persona no podía a otra hora {empujándolo para que entrara}**

 **-LEN: Espera no creerás que voy atender una reunión de negocios asi!**

Len estaba todo sudado y sin camisa

 **-JUN: Estoy segura que entenderán además es muy importante**

Jun no le dio la menor oportunidad a Len y lo arrastro hasta la sala de juntas que tenían en la mansión. Len apenas y recibió una camisa deportiva antes de entrar y se seco el sudor de la frente. Cuando entró vio que ya había unas cuantas personas esperándolo, pero no eran cualquier persona.

 **-SILVER: Len Tao, es un gusto verte**

La cara de Len cambio a una más seria aun

 **-LEN: Tú eras la reunión de las 9?**

 **-SILVER: Jeje.. no precisamente…**

 **-LEN: Entonces que haces aquí?** {sentándose al otro lado de la mesa} **y quiénes son estos?**

No solo Silver se encontraba allí, lo acompañaban dos personas pero estas tenían unas túnicas que no permitían ver ni siquiera sus rostros

 **-SILVER: Son compañeros de viaje, eso no es importante, estaba cerca causalmente y decidí pasar a saludar y ver como estaba todo** {gran sonrisa}

 **-LEN: mmmm …[que extraño] Pues como puedes ver todo está bien, igual que siempre.**

 **-SILVER: me alegra mucho, hace un tiempo no escuchamos nada de ustedes, como se encuentran Horo Horo, Fausto y los demás?**

 **-LEN: Por lo que se bien; bueno ya basta de rodeos, que demonios haces aquí? Acaso vienes a decirme que el torneo se reanudara?**

 **Silver iba a contestar pero uno de sus acompañantes se adelanto**

 **-PERSONA MISTERIOSA: Que impaciente eres jijiji… para eso aun falta un poco de tiempo {** Quitándose la capucha y mostrando su rostro}

 **-LEN:** {gran sorpresa en su cara} **Yoh?**

 **-YOH: Hola Len! Tiempo sin verte!**

Len se sorprendió mucho, Yoh estaba frente a el, después de un año entero sin verlo, la última vez que lo había visto fue en Sur América, además había crecido, era notorio en sus facciones; el no sabía que los muertos… cambiaran físicamente.

Len miro a la otra persona encapuchada, podía ser que fuera?

 **-PERSONA MISTERIOSA 2:** **Jajaja ya quisieras {** quitándose la capucha y mostrando su rostro}

- **LEN: TU! QUE DEMONIOS HACES AQUÍ?** {Parándose muy alterado y botando la mesa y la silla}

 **-HAO: Tranquilízate Tao, yo no vine aquí a pelear** {mirada altanera}

 **-YOH: JIJI es cierto Len, no te preocupes… Hao… mmm.. como decirlo… está en su mejor comportamiento**

Len no podía creerlo, que demonios hacia Yoh con Hao, que demonios hacia Silver con el! Si mal no estaba Silver odiaba a Hao incluso más que el.

 **-LEN: Será mejor que se expliquen y rápido, que quieren todos ustedes aquí** {formando su posesión}

 **-YOH: Te dije que era mejor que esperaras afuera -.-¡**

 **-HAO: Y perderme la reacción del chinito… ni loco… por que quieres quitarme los pocos placeres que me quedan ¬¬**

 **-SILVER: {** parándose y tratando de calmar a Len} **ejemm ejemm** **Como te dije estábamos cerca, solo vinimos a saludarte, pero si crees que es mejor que nos vayamos {** dándose la vuelta para irse}

 **-LEN: No es por ustedes, es por el** {mirando con odio a Hao} …

 **-HAO: bueno como sea, si eso es todo creo que mejor me voy**

Silver miro mal a Hao...

 **-SILVER: Yoh te esperamos afuera. {** Siguiendo a Hao}. **Un gusto verte Len**

Una vez Yoh y Len estuvieron solos, las cosas se calmaron medianamente.

 **-YOH: Te ves bien Len, todo se ve muy bien; me alegra que hayas reconstruido la..**

 **-LEN: Al grano Yoh que demonios hacen con Hao y porque están aquí?** {cara muy seria}

 **-YOH: Lo se Hao…. Mmm… es complicado, y en cuanto que hacemos aquí** {sonrisa} **pensé que te alegraría ver una cara familiar**

 **-LEN: No es que no me alegre verte Yoh pero…**

 **-YOH: No me refería a la mía**

Yoh apenas y miro con una gran sonrisa detrás de Len, Len volteo a mirar, como podía haber alguien sin que el lo notara, pero lo había y no cualquier persona.

- **YOH: Mejor los dejo por ahora, deben tener mucho de qué hablar** {guiñándoles el ojo}

Len parecía en shock, como si sus ojos no pudieran creer lo que veían, bueno en realidad no podían, era solo un sueño nuevamente o como podía ser?

 **-ANNA:** {con una gran sonrisa} **Hola Len**

Len apenas y pudo contenerse cuando ya tenía a Anna en sus brazos, la abrazaba con fuerza casi con desesperación, si era una alucinación no la iba a dejar ir. Anna recibió con gusto el gran abrazo, era algo que ella también deseaba, hace mucho.

 **-ANNA** {alejándose un poco pero sin soltar el abrazo}: **Pensé que estarías más molesto**

 **-LEN: No tienes idea de cuánto lo estoy**

 **-ANNA: No lo parece**

 **-LEN: Tranquila ya lo veras {** pequeña sonrisa **}… Anna como es que…**

- **ANNA: Ya te lo dijeron, estábamos cerca y quisimos..**

 **-LEN: Bueno si eso, pero por que estas aquí, con ellos… en especial con Hao? {** cara de molestia}

 **-ANNA: {** soltando un gran suspiro} **lo sé, es algo… complicado**

 **-LEN: explícamelo**

 **-ANNA: Estas seguro que tienes tiempo?**

Len la miro con duda, soltó a la chica y fue hasta un teléfono que había en una mesita donde apenas lo descolgó empezó a hablar.

 **-LEN: Meylin, soy yo; por favor cancela todas mis citas de hoy** {mirando la cara de Anna rápidamente} **y del resto de la semana…. bien… bueno…gracias** {cuelga el teléfono y mira a Anna}… **Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo**

Len y Anna duraron encerrados en la sala de conferencias casi 2 horas, en las cuales Anna le contaba a Len todo lo que había sucedido en ese año. No era fácil pero al menos ahora muchas cosas tenían sentido. Anna empezó por contarle lo que había sucedido con ella ese día en el árbol, como ella iba a morir inminentemente pero Yoh le había salvado la vida y a que costo… luego prosiguió

 **-LEN: Entonces tu reishi… va a volver sin lugar a dudas?** {cara de remordimiento}

 **-ANNA** : {dando un largo suspiro} **Así es y por eso mismo es que te pedí ese tiempo, no quería involucrarte en algo tan peligroso y que podía salírseme de las manos**

 **-LEN: Por eso mismo Anna! me lo debiste haber dicho! Yo podía estar allí para ti! Ayudarte**

 **-ANNA: Y cómo?**

 **-LEN: No lo sé Anna! solo estando contigo, no me importa! Yo… quería estar contigo**

Anna se sentía mal, había tenido ya bastante tiempo para pensar en que podía decirle Len cuando le explicara, y las cosas iban muy parecido a lo que se había imaginado.

 **-ANNA: Lo sé, yo también quería estar contigo; pero esto era algo que tenía que hacer sola**

 **-LEN: SOLA?... O CON YOH?** {cara muy enojada} **POR QUE KINO ME DIJO QUE TE HABÍAS IDO CON EL, TU ME LO CONFIRMASTE Y AHORA LLEGAS NO SOLO CON EL SINO QUE CON HAO!**

 **-ANNA: Bueno eso es la otra parte que no me has dejado contarte,** {tratando de tranquilizarse para no gritarlo también} **Yo quería entrenar lo que más pudiera para cuando el reishi volviera no fuera tan desastroso, la verdad pensaba hacerlo sola para que nadie saliera lastimado, pero Yoh me ofreció su ayuda por que no solo se sentía muy culpable de que tuviera que volver a lidiar con eso por su decisión; sino que además sus nuevos poderes traían con el conocimiento necesario para poder controlar el reishi.**

 **-LEN: Ahora me vas a decir que Yoh de pronto se volvió un experto en el tema y por eso tenias que pasar todo este tiempo con el? ¬¬**

 **-ANNA: No todo el tiempo, pero fue algo así** {suspiro largo} **yo cuando tuve el reishi nunca lo pude controlar, era un desastre, no sabes cuantas personas pagaron mi inexperiencia y mis errores, necesitaba un guía alguien que me ayudara a que eso no sucediera de nuevo …y por si no te has dado cuenta los maestros del reishi no abundan por el mundo!**

 **-LEN: Un momento, maestros del reishi?... no me digas que…**

 **-ANNA** {largo suspiro}: **Si, por desgracia… Yoh me enseño lo que podía en teoría y un poco en práctica, pero no podíamos estar totalmente seguros de que funcionaría sino hasta que el reishi volviera, asi que ..**

 **-HAO: ASI QUE FUERON A PEDIRLE AYUDA A HAO! ANNA COMO PUEDE SER! ESE SUJETO! DESPUES DE TODO LO QUE HIZO! DE LO QUE NOS HIZO! POR QUE SI NO RECUERDAS TODO ESTO QUE ESTA PASANDO Y QUE PASO FUE POR CULPA DE EL!**

 **-ANNA: Lo se, no creas que no lo se! Pero dime que otra opción tenia!?**

Len estaba en silencio pero la miraba con demasiado resentimiento, las cosas que Anna hacia, el no las avalaba, en verdad quería entenderla pero no podía.

 **-LEN: Cualquier cosa hubiera sido mejor Anna, en verdad… no solo te fuiste POR UN AÑO ENTERO SIN SABER QUE DEMONIOS HACIAS NI DONDE ESTABAS… SINO QUE ESTABAS CON YOH Y CON HAO!... SABES CUAN CONFUSO Y DOLOROSO ES ESO PARA MI!**

 **-ANNA: Lo sé Len, de verdad y lo siento; pero también lo hice por ti, no quería que… cuando volviéramos a estar juntos salieras lastimado por mi culpa**

 **-LEN: PUES QUE MAL ANNA! POR QUE DESDE HACE UN AÑO QUE NO TE VEO HASTA EL DIA DE HOY NO HAS DEJADO DE LASTIMARME**

Anna no sabía que decir tampoco, veía el dolor en los ojos de Len, el había sentido que ella lo había abandonado, también veía que gran parte de su dolor eran los celos hacia Yoh, cosa que aunque absurda aun le afectaba y por último las decisiones que ella tomo, el las veía muy diferentes a ella, para el eran egoístas y ella podría darle la razón hasta cierto punto, le debió decir desde un comienzo que sucedía, pero sabía que él hubiera querido ir con ella y no era posible entonces.

 **-ANNA: Len… por favor entiende, no hubo un día en que no pensará en ti… yo te lo dije este tiempo era para hacer lo que debía hacer**

 **-LEN: Anna lo que me molesta es que te fueras por un año entero! Y que ni me dijeras porque; No sabes cuánto te extrañe, cuan preocupado estuve..**

 **-ANNA: lo sé, por favor perdóname**

 **-LEN: Además que te fueras con Yoh**

 **-ANNA: Ya te lo explique**

 **-LEN: SI QUE EL SI PUEDE AYUDARTE SIEMPRE Y YO NO, QUE SIEMPRE RECURRES A EL CON TUS PROBLEMAS Y A MI NO! SABES LO QUE ME PREGUNTO KINO EL DÍA QUE HABLE CON ELLA SOBRE NUESTRO COMPROMISO?!** {Risa sarcástica} **que si yo iba a ser capaz de cuidarte como Yoh lo hacía?**

Anna se sintió muy mal

 **-ANNA: yo no necesito que nadie me cuide** {dicho suavemente y con calma}

 **-LEN: Y si no fuera así hay esta Yoh para hacerlo… Sabes que Anna haz lo que quieras, siempre lo has hecho, me alegra verte en verdad que si; pero no puedo estar toda mi vida esperando por alguien para quien mi opinión es menos que un cero a la izquierda, y que me da por sentado.**

 **-ANNA: Len…**

 **-LEN: Espero que termines de solucionar tus problemas…adiós**

Len salió dejando a Anna muy callada y pensativa.

 **-HAO** {entrando con Yoh a donde estaba Anna}: **Eso salió bien {** riéndose}

 **-YOH: Quieres que hable con él?**

 **-ANNA: Esta bien, sabía que algo así podría pasar.**

 **-YOH: Sabes que tiene razones para sentirse de esa manera** {suspiro largo y tranquilo como aburrido}

Jun habia recibido a los demás mientras Len hablaba con Anna, pero cuando lo vieron salir furico de la sala de reuniones Jun se disculpo para ir tras su hermano.

 **-JUN: Len que sucedió?**

 **-LEN: Nada… nada que importe**

 **-JUN: Len, Anna esta aquí, no es lo que siempre habías deseado?** {mirándolo con preocupación}

 **-LEN: Yo… ya no lo se…**

 **-JUN: Si me cuentas que sucedió tal vez**

Pero Len siguió derecho, quería hablar con nadie ni ver a nadie asi que salió de la mansión. Jun invito a los demás a comer, se sentía feliz de ver a Yoh y a Anna, pero la presencia de Hao la perturbaba, si Yoh no la hubiera convencido lo hubiera echado al igual que Len quería hacerlo.

Len pensaba lo que habia sucedido, esta enojado con Anna y mucho, estaba muy dolido, pero aun asi quería perdonarla, solo que no quería que algo asi volviera a pasar y no habia garantía de ello.

 **-YOH: Es una bella vista {** apareciendo de la nada}

 **-LEN: Quiero estar solo**

 **-YOH: lo se, pero aun así quiero hablar contigo por un momento**

 **-LEN: Acerca de que jaaa… ya me imagino que de Anna… olvidaba que eres su brillante y valiente caballero**

 **-YOH: JIJI no se si sea para tanto, pero bueno en realidad quiero que hablemos de ti**

Len miro a su amigo con duda

 **-YOH: Cuando obtuve todos estos nuevos poderes obtuve mucho más que eso, el conocimiento de muchas circunstancias que para mi eran ajenas como humano, circunstancias relacionadas con todo lo que vivimos los años pasados con toda la situación de Hao…**

Len seguía en silencio, esperaba que Yoh llegara a su punto

 **-YOH: recuerdas cuando decidiste unirte a Hao por sus amenazas?**

 **-LEN: Si lo recuerdo, le entregue la llave en Camboya**

 **-YOH: No, me refiero a el momento especifico en que decidiste que eso sería lo mejor por protegernos a nosotros y …a Anna**

 **-LEN: no lo se… creo que si, pero fueron muchos momentos los que me llevaron a esa decisión, en un punto no pensé que fuera a hacerlo hasta que ya estaba entregándole la llave**

 **-YOH: Yo se lo que sentiste Len, lo que pensaste … yo te entiendo**

Len lo miraba sorprendido, era algo muy extraño, pero bueno le alegraba que alguien más lo entendiera.

 **-YOH: Y sabes que también sentí, vi, viví en carne propia… lo que sentía Anna esos días, con tu decisión. Y hay algo que me llama mucho la atención de esa situación y de la que Anna te conto sobre lo que paso este año pasado; las dos son muy similares solo que sus papeles están invertidos**

 **-LEN: Dijiste que querías hablar de mi… no de eso…**

 **-YOH: Y asi es, no entiendo por que TU habiendo tomado una decisión tan parecida a la que Anna tomo no puedes entender la de ella?**

 **-LEN: Es diferente {** molesto}

 **-YOH: Por que? Tu tomaste una decisión solo sin consultarle sabiendo que la iba a afectar y lo hiciste pensando en lo mejor para ella… ella hizo lo mismo**

 **-LEN: - -**

 **-YOH: Además durante ese tiempo ella tenia más razones para desconfiar de ti que para confiar y aun asi lo hizo hasta donde humanamente pudo o no? tu en cambio… Anna intento darte motivos mediante las cartas, al hacer público el compromiso y aun así tú decides desconfiar de ella?**

 **-LEN: Tu no sabes lo que yo siento**

 **-YOH: Ahora no, pero lo hice un día**

Len lo miro con duda, Yoh siempre había sido una persona profunda pero ahora parecía que le llevara vidas de ventaja en ese aspecto.

 **-YOH** : **Anna siempre ha sido… independiente muy independiente jijii digámoslo así; se que no es lo que quiere oir pero cuando nosotros estábamos comprometidos muchas veces sentía que sus decisiones se trataban solo de ella y eran para ella asi me afectaran a mi , pero al final siempre, sin excepción me daba cuenta que todo lo que hacía, lo hacía por mi bien. Anna es única única y excepcional en ese sentido.**

 **-LEN: Si, la conoces muy bien** {dicho con molestia}

 **-YOH: La conozco por que fue mi prometida, y ahora por que es mi amiga.**

 **-LEN: Yoh si vienes a hacerme sentir como un idiota por sentir celos..**

 **-YOH: No para nada, yo los sentiría; si la persona que quiero se fuera un año sin decirme a donde ni con quien y resulta estar con su exprometido yo también hubiera sentido lo mismo. Pero sentir celos es un problema tuyo que no puedes proyectar en ella, o que por que tu sientas más o menos celos significa que ella se porta mejor o peor?**

 **-LEN: Lo sé, y muy dentro mio se que ella no haría algo asi… es solo que…**

 **-YOH: …. …. …**

 **-LEN: No quiero perderla y siento que asi como un día te quiso, al estar cerca de ti esos sentimientos vuelvan y ella se de cuenta que siempre fue asi**

 **-YOH: jajaja esa es tu preocupación?... Len, Anna y yo tuvimos nuestro momento pero eso ya paso, hace mucho; además lo nuestro fue algo juvenil que nunca alcanzo ni medianamente la magnitud de lo que ustedes comparten; sabes cuánto tiempo estuvimos separados? Y cuantas veces recibi una carta de ella?**

Len solo lo miro

 **-YOH: 0… aun sigo esperando que un día me envié la primera jajaja… pero enserio Len, yo se que ella te quiere de una forma única en la que nunca ha querido a nadie. Ella y yo somos como hermanos, así que es absurdo que te llenes la cabeza de tonterías o peor que dejes que un amor como el que comparten se marchite por celos y miedos absurdos**

 **-LEN: lo sé, y enserio quiero entenderla y hacer que todo este mejor; pero solo pensar en que quien sabe cuando la volveré a ver, siento que!..**

- **YOH: volver a ver?... definitivamente no terminaron su conversación jijiji… se que no es mi lugar decírtelo, pero nosotros vinimos ya que Anna se siente lista para cuando vuelva su reishi, además ella no quiere estar más tiempo apartada de ti**

Len miro a Yoh con incredulidad, pero al verlo sonreír sinceramente no pudo evitar replicar la sonrisa en su rostro

 **-LEN: Es decir… que ella vino para quedarse?**

 **-YOH: Pues deducimos que no ibas a abandonar tu dinastía para mudarte a una pensión en Japón jiji**

Len se levantó rápidamente y se sacudió el pantalón

 **-LEN: Gracias Yoh, sigues siendo un gran amigo** {sonrisa}… **por cierto**

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Len le había dado un puño a Yoh, no uno muy duro pero se veía el golpe en la cara de Yoh

 **-LEN: Eso fue por besar a mi novia hace un año… y luego fugarte con ella**

 **-YOH: JIJIJI me lo tenía merecido**

Len volvió a toda velocidad a la mansión, esperaba que Anna no hubiera cambiado de opinión después de la pelea, para su suerte aun seguía allí almorzando con Jun, Hao y Silver. Yoh llego detrás de Len con su típica sonrisa.

- **SILVER: Woww pero que te paso?** {Viendo el ojo inflamado}

 **-YOH: Un pequeño saldo de cuentas jijiji**

Anna y Hao sabían que era algo sin importancia, al fin y al cabo ellos sabia lo que era Yoh, como un golpe y menos como ese lo lastimaría.

Anna siguió comiendo sin mirar a Len, se sentía confundida, no sabía que hacer para arreglar las cosas, tal vez lo mejor sería que se fuera.

 **-LEN: Aun no me han dicho como demonios es que estas aquí?** {mirando a Hao y sentándose a la mesa}

 **-HAO: Es una larga historia, ya sabes, una guerra, una fuente de poder en manos de tu hermano gemelo, su amenaza de que debes comportarte y cuando eso no funciona la perdida de cualquier poder que pueda hacer daño acompañado de unos chaperones permanentes que te enseñen a comportarte mientras le das clases a una linda chica.**

 **-LEN: Ya veo… y ningún tipo de arrepentimiento en esa historia?**

 **-HAO: No**

 **-YOH: Hao ¬¬**

 **-HAO: Yoh ¬¬**

 **-YOH: HAO ¬¬¬¬¬¬**

 **-HAO: Bien, un poco de arrepentimiento, pero no el suficiente para hacer algo al respecto {** risa petulante}

Anna, Yoh y Silver apenas y lo miraron, ya se habían acostumbrado a su forma altanera de ser y si bien él había cambiado en esos meses, prácticamente por que había quedado sin poderes y a su merced, pero no había forma en que Hao Asakura se disculpara, prefería simplemente morir.

 **-JUN: eee… bien, es bueno ver que nunca se es demasiado tarde para cambiar** … {un poco incomoda}

 **-HAO: Si lo único que se necesita es un guardia de seguridad 24/7 que haga esto posible**

 **-SILVER: Bueno, muchas gracias por todo Jun, creo que nosotros seguiremos por nuestro camino {** Levantándose de la mesa}

 **-JUN: ¿Están seguros?, no han estado mucho aquí, si quieren pueden pasar la noche**

Jun no quería que Anna se fuera, quería hablar con ella y de ser posible que arreglara las cosas con Len.

 **-HAO: No, no es posible… nos veremos… au revoir! {** empezando a ir a la puerta}

Yoh miro a Anna y luego a Len, no podía creerlo después de todo lo que Anna lo extraño y lo mucho que Len la quería… no podía ser así!

 **-LEN: Jun tiene razón, yo insisto por que no se quedan? {** mirando a Anna}

 **-YOH: Nosotros encantados!**

 **-JUN: Bien! Déjenme mostrarle sus habitaciones!**

Jun los acomodo a cada uno en una habitación y los dejo para que descansaran. Tan pronto Anna entro a la de ella se arrojo sobre la cama, no sabía si odiar a Yoh por haber aceptado en nombre de todos o no, ella quería salir corriendo de allí después de todo lo que había pasado, pero por otro lado no quería irse, sabía que si se iba las cosas con Len acabarían definitivamente.

TOC TOC TOC

 **-ANNA: Quien es?** {aun tirada sobre la cama y con una almohada en la cabeza}

Sin embargo aunque no hubo respuesta la puerta se abrió sin espera.

 **-ANNA: Cuantas veces tengo que decirles… {** Levantándose y tirando la almohada a quien llegaba}..

 **-LEN: Problemas de convivencia?** {pequeña sonrisa}

 **-ANNA: nada fuera de lo común… que quieres aquí?** {mirada triste}

 **-LEN: tu que crees?**

 **-ANNA: Gritarme mas? ¬¬**

 **-LEN: Eso puede quedar para después**

Len se acerco a Anna e hizo algo que anhelaba hace mucho, la besó. Anna pensó que era extraño, más si Len estaba tan enojado, que podía haber cambiado? Sin embargo no lo detuvo, ella lo deseaba tanto o más que el. El beso fue intenso, muy intenso parecía que ninguno de los dos quería detenerse, estando solos en la habitación y tan cerca después el uno del otro después de tanto tiempo. Sin embargo con mucho esfuerzo Len se detuvo y alejó a la chica lentamente, el no era asi y ella tampoco.

 **-LEN: Creo que tenemos una conversación pendiente**

 **-ANNA: Lo se, sin embargo no se que pueda decir o hacer para mejorar las cosas {** bajando la cabeza} **se que no entiendes mi decisión y que … te sientes herido por ella.**

Len tomó el mentón de Anna, ella seguía sentada en la cama asi que el se puso en cunclillas frente a ella y con un dedo y mucho cuidado subió el mentón de la chica para que esta lo mirara a los ojos directamente.

- **LEN: Asi es, pero no me es extraña del todo {** tomando aire y botándolo lentamente por la boca} **Anna no puedo juzgarte por lo que hiciste porque yo mismo lo hice en el pasado, cuando elegí irme con Hao pensando que así te protegería. Los dos hemos cometido errores… pero aun aquí seguimos…**

 **-ANNA: aquí seguimos… juntos**

 **-LEN: Me dolió mucho no saber de ti todo este tiempo, no poder saber cómo estabas y peor no saber cómo ayudarte ya que no me contaste lo que pasaba.… me hizo sentir que me dejaste por fuera de tu vida**

 **-ANNA: Nunca vas a estar fuera, eres una gran parte de ella** {tomando con delicadeza la cara de Len entre sus manos}, **la parte sin la cual no quisiera estar nunca, tú me complementas** {pequeña sonrisa}

 **-LEN:** {Devolviéndole la sonrisa} **no sabes cuánto te extrañe…** {Poniendo sus manos sobre las de Anna que se mantenían en su cara} **Te amo**

 **-ANNA: Me alegra escuchar eso {** sonrisa nerviosa}

 **-LEN:** {tomando la mano de Anna y viendo el anillo de su compromiso} **que lo dudabas? Te dije que este anillo solo podía pertenecer a la persona que significa todo lo que tú significas para mi Anna. La persona que llena mis pensamientos, mi alma, mis sueños y más importante la que tiene mi corazón.**

Anna no era una persona romántica, pero escuchar a Len hablar así la llevaba más allá de sus sueños y la hacía sentir un sentimiento cálido y emocionante a la vez.

 **-ANNA: Lo sé, tu significas lo mismo para mi… yo… yo…**

Len miro a Anna con duda, la chica estaba muy sonrojada y nerviosa

 **-ANNA: yo…. Te amo**

La sonrisa de Len no tenía igual, era la primera vez que Anna se lo decía y sabía que era la primera vez que se lo decía a alguien y más aun que lo decía con todo su corazón, para Len este era uno de los momentos más felices de su vida hasta ahora, se sentía feliz con la vida por darle a Anna, con Yoh por llevarlo a ella y por salvarla cuando lo hizo, el no quería estar sin ella nunca más. Anna y Len compartieron un beso, uno con mucho amor, los dos podían sentir lo importante que eran el uno para el otro y lo ferviente de ese sentimiento.

 **-LEN** : {sin abrir aun los ojos y con su frente pegada a la de Anna} **Dime que te quedarás… por favor..**

 **-ANNA:** {pequeña sonrisa pero aun en la misma pose que Len} **a donde iría sin mi corazón?**

Len volvió a besar a Anna con intensidad, todo el sufrimiento, la amargura, las dudas parecía como si no hubieran existido desde un comienzo.

Anna se quedó en China con Len, mientras Yoh, Hao y Silver partieron, era cierto Yoh tenía mucho que hacer antes de que retomara el torneo, sin embargo las visitas de Yoh a Anna eran frecuentes, Len ya no sentía celos, estaba más que seguro de lo que Anna sentía por él, además sabía que Yoh solo quería lo mejor para la chica y que aun tenían una tarea conjunta que realizar. Yoh le había confirmado a Anna que el torneo de shamanes no se reanudaría al menos por los siguientes tres años, esta fue una de las razones por las que Anna decidió volver a donde Len, no podía esperar más y menos sabiendo que tenía tiempo, porque no disfrutarlo?

Habian pasado 8 meses desde que Anna vivía con Len, las cosas iban viento en popa asi que Jun siendo la hermana amorosa y entrometida que era decidió que era hora que Len y Anna unieran sus vidas ya que definitivamente ninguno iba a ir a ningún lado sin el otro…

\- - - **FIN DEL FLASH BACK - - DEVUELTA A LA BODA**

Yoh se veía muy elegante con un traje tradicional chino, al igual que todos incluyendo a la novia en la boda.

 **-YOH:** {recibiendo a Anna de gancho al comienzo del pasillo que iba hacia el altar} **te ves muy hermosa Anna**

Anna ni siquiera se inmuto ya que desde allí podía ver al hombre con el que uniría su vida esperándola al final del pasillo, y ahora que estaba allí sentía que no podía esperar más; ese último año junto a Len había superado sus expectativas, ella en realidad pensó que lo amaba cuando se lo dijo aquel día que volvió a verlo después de un año, pero lo cierto es que en ese tiempo juntos su amor había crecido el doble y no sabía si esta enloqueciendo o qué, pero cada día sentía que lo quería más.

Cuando Len vio a Anna mirándolo con esos ojos que solo el podía leer a la perfección sintio que por fin su vida tendría sentido, como si cumpliera su destino, estar con Anna era eso para el, su único camino o el único que podía haber en su vida, la amaba y no entendía como pero por un milagro de los dioses ella lo amaba a el también, podía sentirlo.

Yoh camino a Anna hasta donde Len

 **-YOH: Bien, te dejo en buenas manos**

 **-LEN: Te prometo que la cuidare**

 **-YOH:** **te lo decía a ti jiji ;P , Annita cuida a Len** {sonrisa molestándolos}

Anna le sonrió a Yoh, ella le había pedido que la entregará; Anna no tenía un padre, en su corazón era una Asakura, pero aun así Yoh era lo más cercano a un hermano para la chica.

- **YOH: te la encargo** **mucho** {mirando ahora Len}

Anna y Len se miraron, sabían que nadie en el mundo los entendería tan bien como lo hacían entre ellos, y sin decir más la ceremonia comenzó, frente a todos los seres amados, sus amigos, su familia. Muchos no podían creerlo, muchos pensaban que Anna e Yoh estaban destinados a estar juntos pero al ser testigos del amor entre Len y Anna, un amor que sin palabras pero con acciones demostraba lo poderoso que era no podían hacer más que alegrarse por la feliz pareja.


	26. Epilogo

\- - ALDEA APACHE - - -

 **-GOLDA: Llegas tarde** {sentada en su gran silla pero sin voltear a mirar a quien entraba}

 **-YOH: JIJI lo siento, me distraje en el camino** {rascándose la cabeza y con una gran sonrisa}

 **-GOLDVA: QUE PUEDE SER MÁS IMPORTANTE QUE LA REANUDACIÓN DEL TORNEO DE SHAMANES!**

 **-YOH: JIJIJI PUES…**

 **\- - - MANSION TAO EN CHINA - - -**

 **-ANNA: VUELVE ACA JOVENCITO!**

 **-LEN: {** entrando a la gran biblioteca} **Que sucede aquí?**

 **-ANNA: lo de siempre** {Cara de resignación y enojo}

 **-LEN: Jun?**

Anna apenas negó con su cabeza

 **-LEN: Yoh?**

Esta vez la chica afirmo

 **-LEN: Por los grandes espíritus {** dando un largo suspiro}… **cuando serán que vienen a esta casa sin traer su peso en dulces -.-¡**

Anna y Len veían a varios miembros de la servidumbre persiguiendo a un pequeño niño, el niño tendría a lo mucho 5 años y estaba lleno de energía; su cabello era negro y al igual que sus ojos, su piel blanca como la nieve y en su cuello llevaba un gran pañuelo rojo, casi que lo arrastraba por lo grande que le quedaba.

 **-LEN: Lee…**

El chico seguía corriendo, se divertía viendo a los demás tratar de atraparlo. Apenas y vio su padre entrar, y apenas lo escucho llamándolo

 **-LEN: Lee!**

Anna estaba por perder la paciencia, que tenían que pasar todo el tiempo por lo mismo

 **-LEN/ANN: LEE!**

Cuando el pequeño Lee escucho el grito de ambos de sus padres se detuvo en seco, causando que quienes lo perseguían también lo hicieran. La verdad era que cuando los amos de la casa estaban de mal humor no había otra cosa que hacer más que esconderse.

 **-LEN: Ven acá**

El niño empezó a avanzar hacia su padre lentamente y con la cabeza baja, ya se imaginaba lo que le esperaba y más al ver a su madre junto a él.

 **-LEE: Si?** {Pequeña sonrisa traviesa}

 **-ANNA: Es hora de tus lecciones** {saliendo de la habitación sin decir más}

Lee miro a su padre, Len Tao, Len paso de tener un semblante duro como el de su esposa a uno de simpatía por el chico.

 **-LEN: Hoy la lección… es con tu madre**

Lee empalideció, ya entendía la sonrisa de su padre, se mofaba de su destino, sin decir más salió del cuarto siguiendo a su madre hasta afuera de la casa.

\- - - DE VUELTA A LA ALDEA APACHE - -

 **-YOH: Entonces ya es hora?**

 **-GOLDVA: Así es, los GE querían que lo supieras primero**

Habían pasado 8 años desde que el había muerto, en ese tiempo había mantenido a Hao a la raya pero ahora su verdadera misión estaba por comenzar solo le alegraba saber que la llevaría a cabo junto a Anna y que cuando triunfaran nacería un nuevo shaman King, el shaman King que todos esperaban.

 **-GOLDVA: confiamos en tí**

Yoh asintió levemente y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos desapareció.

\- - - CHINA- MANSION TAO - - -

 **-LEE: Que vamos a hacer hoy mamá?** {con un poco de miedo} (o.O)

 **-ANNA: Pues pensaba explicarte unos principios esenciales de la naturaleza, ya sabes uno que otro conjuro, pero como veo que tienes tanta energía** {sonrisa malévola}

Anna tomo su rosario con una de sus manos, enseguida este empezó a brillar con intensidad. El pequeño Lee Tao miraba a todas partes como buscando como salvarse, sabía lo que venía.

 **-LEE: Yui!...YUI! YUI!**

 **-ANNA: No es divertido cuando llamas a alguien y no obedece no te parece?**

El niño miraba a todas partes, donde demonios estaba su espíritu acompañante!

 **-YUI: Ya estoy aquí!** {Apareciendo bostezando junto a Lee} **Que es lo que sucede?**

Yui era un pequeño zorro blanco con tres colas, era el primer espíritu acompañante de Lee un regalo de su "tío Yoh". Sin embargo el zorro era más de compañía que de batalla al parecer.

Lee miraba con miedo al frente, asi que Yui volteo a mirar que era lo que miraba su pequeño amigo, cuando lo hizo un gran escalofrió lo recorrió.

 **-YUI: Pense que la lección de hoy seria adentro en la biblioteca!**

 **-LEE: JEJEJE Pequeño cambio de planes**

Anna no espero más y arrojo su rosario.

 **-LEE: Fusión de almas!** {Tomando al zorrito e introduciéndolo en su pecho}

De la cabeza de Lee crecieron dos blancas orejitas como las de Yiu y en su parte posterior las tres colas, antes de que el rosario lo atrapara Lee salto con toda su fuerza y velocidad saliendo de su camino.

 **-LEE: uff estuvo cerca**

 **-YUI:** {desde adentro de Lee} **no te confíes!** {Saltando ya que el rosario los perseguía por donde quiera que fueran}

 **-LEE: No podemos seguir huyendo** {empezando a cansarse} **tenemos que contra atacar!**

 **-YUI: A la señora Tao!** {Notorio temor} **que eres suicida!?**

 **-LEE: ashh… si mamá se molesta en hacer todo esto es porque quiera que avance, lo siguiente que debemos hacer es atacarla!**

 **-YUI: Bueno… si tu lo dices** {pasando grueso}

Lee desapareció nuevamente de donde el rosario estaba. Anna estaba sorprendida, aunque su cara ni actitud lo mostraban, al parecer Lee al fin lo tomaría enserio.

La practica la llevaban a cabo en el jardín frente a la mansión principal, Len se encontraba en la recamara que ya hace 6 años compartía con su amada Anna, mientras terminaba de quitarse su traje y ponerse algo más cómodo para estar en casa los miraba con interés desde la ventana, veía que Lee al fin se había decidido a dejar de escapar, estoy hizo que Len dejará escapar una pequeña risa.

 **-BASON:{** también mirando la escena} **parece ser que el señorito Lee intentara atacar, debe estar orgulloso**

 **-LEN: Lo estoy je…. Solo que no sabe lo que le espera**

Los pensamientos de Len se vieron interrumpidos por un pequeño pitido proveniente de su armario, un pitido que no solo reconocía muy bien sino que le helo la sangre al recordar todo lo que significaba. Era su viejo oráculo virtual, anunciando la reanudación del torneo, tomo el oráculo en su mano, y salió de la habitación.

\- - en el jardín - -

Anna esperaba el ataque de su pequeño, de pronto sintió una presencia detrás suyo de forma que su rosario se dirigió hacia allá y lo atrapó.

 **-ANNA: Te tengo!** {gran sonrisa}

 **-YOH: JIJII llego en un mal momento?**

Anna parecía perdida, que hacia Yoh allí?

De la nada salió el pequeño Lee y a toda velocidad trepo a la espalda de su mama y cuando llego a sus hombros estiro su cuello como pudo y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla a esta.

 **-LEE: JIJIJI Gane!**

Anna sonrió por la acción de su hijo, lo tomo entre sus brazos y ahora sosteniéndolo alzado le dio un beso en la mejilla a el.

 **-ANNA: Ese es tu premio**

 **-LEN** {saliendo de la casa} **Yoh! Me imagino que vienes con buenas nuevas**

 **-YOH: Así es…**

 **-ANNA: El torneo se reanudara en dos semanas en Tokio**

Yoh y Len miraron a Anna con duda, como es que lo sabía?

 **-ANNA:** {Sonriendo al ver la cara de los dos chicos} **supongo que no fue un año perdido**

 **-YOH: Quieres decir que…** {cara muy feliz}

 **-ANNA: Puedo controlar lo que leo y lo que no**

 **-LEN: Bien entonces estamos listos!**

 **-LEE: Listos para que? {** Aun en brazos de su madre}

 **-YOH: Para el torneo de shamanes!**

 **\- FIN-**


End file.
